En Busca de mi Cielo
by EmmaLawliet
Summary: AU El tiene todo lo que alguien puede desear, ella ha sido victima de un cruel destino. Drama, romance y general. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un instituto
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos amigos, aquí vuelvo con otro fic, mas pronto de lo que esperaba y en un momento en que mi salud no está cooperando para nada, pero que mas da XD A ver, la idea de esta historia la tenia guardada en un rincón especifico de mi mente y le añadía una que otra cosa al pasar el tiempo hasta que finalmente la pasé a la computadora, en sí, la trama, hablando muy generalmente, es bastante sencilla pero creo que les gustará. Les dejo uno que otro dato. **

**Universo: alternativo (dígase, el famoso instituto XD) **

**Personalidad: si, algunos personajes tendrán una personalidad OOC y sé que a muchos fans no les gusta eso (me incluyo) pero en este fic es bastante necesario**

**¿Parejas?: pues obvio, algunas serán SephirothxTifa; ZackxAerith; RenoxYuffi (no juzguen); y una elegante (XD) dosis de CloudxTifa **

**Buenooo algunas de las parejas de esta historia no son demasiado…populares por decirlo así, pero no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada no? Bien, sin más preámbulos, les dejo aquí el prólogo y más tarde, este mismo día, el capitulo uno para que vayan haciéndose una idea.**

**Por favor recuerden dejar sus **_**comentarios,**_** se que muchas veces da flojera porque a mí me ha pasado, pero de nada sirve que siga publicando el fic si no se cual es su opinion**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero disfruten esta historia n.n **

El Ojo de Saratos

Prólogo

Sé que cuenta que, hace muchas eras, mucho antes de que el hombre soñara si quiera con poder llegar a los cielos, existía un dios poderoso e imponente, pero también justo y benévolo de unos brillantes ojos azul oscuro que observaba desde lo alto de sus dominios a aquellas curiosas criaturas llamadas "humanos" que despertaban en él un cierto interés. El dios, conocido por sus similares como Saratos, observaba día tras día como los humanos vivían sus vidas mortales y frágiles adorándolos a ellos y cuidando de sus familias, pero había un humano en especial que atraía su atención de una manera particularmente poderosa. Se trataba de una sencilla y joven doncella que vivía con sus padres y sus hermanos en una granja cerca del pueblo; ella era hermosa, grácil y astuta, valiente pero humilde y de carácter justo, su padre se había visto muchas veces rodeado de jóvenes del pueblo que pedían la mano de su hija en matrimonio pero todos habían sido rechazados.

Las dulces maneras y personalidad de la joven encantaron a Saratos de tal manera, que muy pronto se encontró no pensando en nada más que en observarla desde lo alto de la tierra de los dioses, sus ojos azul oscuro no observaban nada más y cada día se fascinaba con la hermosura de la doncella. Pero Saratos pronto descubrió que no importaba cuantas veces la observara, ella nunca sabría de su presencia, nunca sabría del infinito amor que le predicaba ni las sensaciones mortales que provocaba en él. Esta dolorosa verdad lo golpeaba en el pecho cada vez que veía a su doncella sonreír alegremente junto a sus demás compañeros mortales.

Así pues, guiado por un amor que no tenía reparos ni egoísmos, Saratos tomó la decisión de renunciar a su inmortalidad y a su rol como dios supremo, pero para eso tendría que buscar una manera de convertirse en humano y solo había alguien capaz de hacerlo: Galvator, su mayor y más peligroso enemigo con quien había librado varias disputas.

El dios Saratos, consciente de que Galvator podía tenderle alguna trampa para acabarle, no desistió y le ofreció al dios uno de sus ojos, los ojos que todo lo veían, que todo lo vigilaban y la fuente de sus poderes.

El maligno dios aceptó y tomó el brillante ojo azul del dios al que odiaba, y, como había prometido, le otorgó la humanidad a Saratos, quien descendió a la Tierra como un humano más. Saratos buscó a su doncella y poco a poco fue ganándose no solo su amistad sino su amor. Sin embargo, la enorme felicidad que Saratos había conseguido junto a la mujer que amaba se vio brutalmente interrumpida cuando Galvator, en su afán de venganza, tomó forma humana y, con artes oscuras, enamoró a la doncella que le escogió a él por encima del dios que le había entregado todo.

Saratos, viéndose engañado y traicionado por su enemigo y sin la compañía de la mujer que siempre amó profundamente, decidió terminar con su existencia humana, acabando con su desesperación.

Sin embargo, su espíritu, invencible, permaneció en su ojo izquierdo, quien por siempre velaría por aquellos que aman verdaderamente sin resentimientos ni egoísmos.


	2. I: Una Jungla de Concreto

Capitulo 1

Una jungla de concreto

No sabía si la pesadilla continuaba o si finalmente se encontraba a salvo, así como tampoco podía saber si alguna vez volvería a sentirse de esa manera. Las puertas mecánicas del hospital se abrían y cerraban a intervalos irregulares cada vez que alguna enfermera o doctor entraba con algún paciente herido; el aire acondicionado empezaba a afectarle y la brillante luz que provenía del techo la mareaba. Levantó la vista hacia la recepcionista que hablaba apresuradamente por el teléfono y juntó las manos sobre su pantalón jean con nerviosismo para luego girar la mirada hacia la otra puerta que se hallaba al final del pasillo justo en el momento en que una mujer alta, de piel blanca, contextura delgada, cabellos lacios y de un color naranja brillante recogidos en una media cola emergía de esta y caminaba hacia ella; la mujer llevaba gafas de montura circular y, al verla, le sonrió con confianza, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Tifa Lockhart se levantó de un salto de la incómoda silla de metal en donde se encontraba y corrió hacia la mujer como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

-Tifa, me dijeron que ya te has recuperado por completo y ya puedes acompañarme ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos naranjas colocando gentilmente su mano por detrás de su espalda.

-Si Shalua, estoy bien…en verdad no puedo expresarte lo agradecida que estoy de que hagas esto por mí, en realidad no es necesario-empezó a decir Tifa con una voz que denotaba nerviosismo pero Shalua la interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

-No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecerme, hubiera hecho lo mismo aun si tu madre no me hubiera pedido que me encargara de ti si algo le sucedía, sabes bien que Shelke y yo te consideramos parte de la familia-dijo Shalua sin dejar de sonreírle, sabía que eso era lo que la joven necesitaba en esos momentos. Tifa intentó sonreír pero aun le estaba constando algo de trabajo.

Una enfermera se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Finalmente hemos terminado con tu recuperación Tifa, puedes irte.

-Si…muchas gracias-dijo la morena inclinándose levemente ante la mujer.

-Es hora de irnos ¿Lista?-preguntó Shalua y Tifa asintió con decisión a pesar de que no dejaba de notar que todas las personas que pasaban por su lado dirigían la mirada a su pecho, o más concretamente, al objeto que colgaba de este; se llevó una mano al cuello y sujetó el enorme diamante de color azul oscuro que colgaba de una hermosa gargantilla de plata totalmente cubierta por pequeños diamantes que brillaban fuertemente; era el único recuerdo de la vida que había tenido hacia solo unas semanas y también era lo que la ayudaba a seguir adelante.

-Quiero irme-dijo en un susurró y Shalua no esperó mas para guiarla hasta las puertas que se abrieron a su paso, dejando que la luz solar le diera de lleno en los ojos. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, dejando ver su blanca y lisa piel cubierta casi en su totalidad por un suéter de color negro azabache; su lacio y largo cabello del mismo color ondeó con gracia al viento mientras permanecía de pie. Una vez que se acostumbró al resplandor, sus parpados dejaron ver unos hermosos ojos de un color café brillante con un inusual tono acaramelado y unas finas pestañas negras. La joven de diecisiete años siguió a su ahora tutora hasta la camioneta; se fijó en que era muy bonita y jamás en su vida la había visto, el nombre él indicó que era una hermosa Honda CR-V de color azul oscuro, y para su poco conocimientos en autos, lucia imponente. Entró en el asiento del copiloto en sumo silencio y observó a Shalua hacer lo mismo a su lado; la mujer encendió el motor y emprendieron el camino hacia la nueva vida de Tifa que se hallaba, literalmente, al otro lado de la ciudad de Midgar.

Aún después de que habían pasado varios meses, y ya le habían informado de lo que sucedería, todo aquello le parecía demasiado irreal, pues ¿Qué hacia una chica como ella, que había pasado toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia en uno de los sectores más pobres y descuidados, trasladándose hacia el área más prestigiosa, costosa y lujosa de toda esa enorme metrópolis? Ella solo había podido soñar con ir a ese lugar, y ahora viviría allí con la mejor amiga de su familia y su hermana menor; son curiosos los giros impredecibles que da la vida, ocurren cuando menos te lo esperas y del modo más impensable, aunque a Tifa le hubiera gustado que en su caso hubiera sido diferente. Se recostó de la puerta y observó como dejaban atrás lo que hacía tan solo semanas había sido su hogar.

-Tifa-dijo Shalua usando un tono un tanto delicado; Tifa se giró hacia ella.

-Dime

-Se que quizás es algo apresurado, pero creo que es preferible que continúes con tus estudios lo más rápido posible, me parece que eso te ayudará a adaptarte y te distraerá-dijo la mujer observándola cuidadosamente.

Tifa lo pensó un momento para luego asentir.

-Sí, está bien, empezaré lo antes posible

-De acuerdo, te inscribí en el instituto Black Roses, es muy popular y me han dicho que es excelente en su educación.

-De acuerdo, pero de verdad no tienes que molestarte-dijo Tifa

-Y no lo hago-le contestó Shalua amablemente. Tifa sonrió, Shalua siempre había sido una persona amable y honesta desde que la había conocido cuando era mucho más pequeña, y a pesar de que vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, siempre se ocupó de mantener un contacto constante con ella y su madre a pesar de las objeciones y prohibiciones de su padre.

El ambiente alrededor de Tifa fue cambiando a medida que pasaban de la parte más empobrecida a la más lujosa; la chica no dejaba de mirar por la ventana prácticamente aplastando su nariz contra el cristal, observando todos esos edificios de apartamentos, de oficinas, hoteles, restaurantes, clubs nocturnos, y todo lo que jamás se imaginó ver.

Llegaron hasta un semáforo y el auto de Shalua frenó lentamente mientras esperaba a que la luz cambiara de rojo a verde. Tifa miró a ambos lados de la calle y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que estaba a su izquierda.

-Shalua… ¿Ese es un Ferrari?-preguntó embobada señalando el increíble auto rojo como la sangre que se hallaba justo a su izquierda.

Shalua miró y no mostró ninguna sorpresa al ver el lujoso convertible.

-Sí, lo es; ¿Nunca habías visto uno?-preguntó observando a la joven que sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciéndola reír.

-Será mejor que vayas acostumbrándote, veras muchos autos como ese por aquí-dijo antes de que reanudaran la marcha.

Continuaron el camino a través de diversas calles y avenidas hasta llegar a una urbanización constituida por casas de gran tamaño, separadas entre sí y muy hermosas, más hermosas de lo que Tifa hubiera visto en su corta vida. Por unos segundos incluso creyó que quedaría ciega, pues aquel lugar despedía algún especie de brillo; habían colores y olores que apenas conocía, era como un sueño, un sueño después de la pesadilla.

El auto avanzó hasta llegar a la casa número diez y se detuvo en el espacio destinado al vehículo. Shalua se bajó del mismo con Tifa imitándola y ambas caminaron hasta la puerta de madera afanosamente decorada. La casa tenía un pequeño y humilde jardín bien cuidado y se trataba de una construcción de dos pisos; parecía como si los que la hubieran diseñado de hubieran preocupado exclusivamente por el lujo más que por la seguridad o cualquier otro tema. La casa estaba rodeada por un muro de color crema, color que compartía con la inigualable vivienda; el techo de forma triangular era marrón oscuro al igual que las ventanas y las puertas del balcón principal que ella podía ver desde su posición y se situaba en el centro, semi escondido entre las dos grandes ventanas que, Tifa suponía, debían corresponder a las habitaciones.

La puerta principal se abrió repentinamente y por ella salió una niña de al menos unos catorce años; de piel muy blanca y lisa, contextura delgada pero de apariencia algo débil y cabellos cortos de color marrón claro. La jovencita vestía simplemente con un short corto y una camisa rosada sin mangas, Tifa la reconoció de inmediato como la hermanada menor de Shalua: Shelke, la niña prodigio.

-Tifa-dijo Shelke caminando hacia ella y abrazándola gentilmente. Ella imitó el gesto finalmente logrando sonreír.

-Hola Shelke

-Me alegra que hayas llegado bien, ¿Trajiste todas tus cosas?

-Si…están en el auto

-Shelke te ayudará a subirlas a tu habitación. Tifa si deseas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo-dijo Shalua colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica quien asintió nuevamente.

-Vamos Teef-dijo Shelke, su rostro no demostraba mucha emoción, pero Tifa la conocía el tiempo suficiente como para no prestarle demasiada atención a eso. Entre ella y la adolescente sacaron las dos maletas que se encontraban en la cajuela, llevándolas a paso lento hacia la casa donde Shelke comenzó a indicarle donde estaba su habitación al tiempo que Tifa se quedaba cada vez más maravillada con su nuevo hogar, que incluso contaba con una piscina y un enorme patio donde había una parrillera.

-Jamás imaginé vivir en un lugar como este-susurró Tifa recordando su antigua casa, un muy humilde apartamento con reducido espacio que causaba más estrés que paz pero del cual ella nunca se quejó. Shelke se giró a verla, observándola con esos brillantes ojos azules que escondían una inteligencia muy por fuera de lo común.

-Yo pienso que mereces tener cosas como estas, y vivir en lugares donde puedas tener lo que deseas-dijo simplemente al llegar a una de las tantas puertas de aquella casa. Tifa, sin embargo, agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

-No lo sé….

-Entonces buscaremos la manera de convencerte-dijo la castaña sin miramientos, ella podía ser algo fría y despreocupada, pero consideraba a Tifa como otra hermana mayor y la quería mucho.

-…Muchísimas gracias Shelke-dijo Tifa

-No importa….este es tu cuarto como podrás ver; tiene una bonita vista. Shalua decía que no tenias TV en el tuyo así que colocamos una-mientras la pequeña hablaba, Tifa quedaba sorprendida nuevamente por el delgado televisor de plasma que se hallaba en la esquina de la pared de la derecha y podía verse justo al entrar; al frente se encontraba una mullida cama con edredón blanco como la nieve y almohadas gruesas y suaves. También había un amplio escritorio al lado derecho de la misma, un pequeño "mueble" de esos que son pequeños y que tienen forma circular de color plateado, una peinadora, un espejo de cuerpo entero y diversas repisas.

Tifa observó la cama casi con adoración pues apenas recordaba la última vez que había dormido bien; dejó las maletas en un rincón y observó el cuarto.

-Es precioso Shelke, se los agradezco mucho

-Ni lo digas-dijo Shelke cuando Shalua entraba a la habitación.

-¿Estás bien Tifa?-preguntó. Shelke abandonó la habitación para asegurarse de que no faltase nada.

-Estoy bien Shalua, esta habitación es hermosa y es mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñé.

-Sí, pero no hablo de eso-dijo la científica observándola a través de sus anteojos. Tifa se estremeció ante los recuerdos involuntarios que empezaban a surgir y se sentó en la cama. Shalua la imitó.

-Yo….yo nunca quise que ocurriera nada malo…nunca quise que esto sucediera y ahora lo veo cada vez que cierro mis ojos, no puedo sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza-dijo la hermosa joven clavando la vista en el suelo y con expresión de angustia; el pesado diamante en su cuello pareció moverse.

-Escucha Tifa no puedes siquiera pensar en culparte por todo esto; al único que puedes culpar es a ese psicópata mal nacido que te hizo daño, él es el único culpable-dijo la mujer tratando de reconfortarla.

-Sigo viéndolo a dondequiera que voy….está ahí, y también en mis pesadillas.

-¿Las sigues teniendo?-la muchacha asintió

-Tifa, él ahora está muy lejos, está encerrado y nunca lo dejarán libre, ya no puede lastimarte a menos que tú lo permitas ¿De acuerdo? Ya no puede hacerte daño.

Tifa escuchaba estas palabras rogando que fueran verdad; instintivamente su mano voló hasta la preciosa joya en su cuello, el único acompañante que poseía.

-Debes tener cuidado con él, pueden quitártelo de las manos-dijo Shalua observando el diamante.

-Lo sé, lo cuidaré bien tal y como hizo mi madre. Siempre me dicen que vale millones.

-Te hablan la verdad, nunca se ha encontrado un diamante genuino de semejante tamaño, sin contar esa leyenda que lo rodea-dijo la mujer levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia las maletas de Tifa.

-Te ayudaré con esto, es más fácil cuando es de dos-le dijo sonriéndole, gesto que Tifa imitó y esta vez su sonrisa pareció iluminar el recinto. Se levantó también y procedió a desempacar junto a su tutora y amiga mientras se hacia la promesa de que a partir de ahora, intentaría vivir la vida al máximo, que llevaría a cabo todo lo que se propusiera sin importar los obstáculos y daría lo mejor de sí para ayudar a todos los que eran importantes en su vida; aquello era lo mínimo que le debía a su madre y por ningún motivo iba a decepcionarla. A partir de ahora, una sonrisa adornaría su rostro sin importar que.

/

A tan solo unos pocos minutos de distancia, en las urbanizaciones más lujosas y costosas de la ciudad, recibiendo los rayos del Sol, se encontraba una enorme e imponente mansión que hubiera podido confundirse con alguna clase de hotel. Una considerable cantidad de terreno se expandía alrededor de la misma en forma de una piscina, una cancha de básquetbol, otra de tenis y una de futbol, una casa de huéspedes y también había un precioso jardín que despertaba la envidia de los vecinos.

En la cancha de basquetbol se podía ver claramente a un joven muchacho de dieciocho años que, con movimientos increíblemente rápidos y agiles, encestaba balones una, otra y otra vez en la canasta; vestía un pantalón negro de aspecto cómodo mas una camisa negra sin mangas que dejaba notar un torso en muy buen camino de formación junto con unos poderosos y musculosos brazos; otros rasgos que le daban un atractivo singular e inigualable eran una lisa y pálida piel que casi parecía traslúcida, una larga cabellera plateada que brillaba con la luz del Sol, rasgos afilados, hermosos; y finalmente, unos ojos verdes cual esmeralda junto con unas pupilas alargadas como las de un felino. El muchacho saltó ágilmente y el balón traspasó la canasta una vez más para después salir rebotando por la cancha, estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

-Joven! Por favor perdone la interrupción, pero sus amigos han llegado-se trataba de una de las tantas mucamas que trabajaban en la casa; él la observó mientras tomaba una toalla que reposaba en el banco de madera a un lado de la cancha.

-Está bien, enseguida voy-respondió con una voz grave y profunda, se secó el sudor de su frente mientras la mucama regresaba a sus labores dentro de la casa.

Sephiroth Crescent abandonó el lugar y, atravesando el esmerado camino de piedra adornado con mosaicos, se encaminó hacia la mansión; sabia que sus dos amigos lo esperarían en su habitación por lo que no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hasta allí, atravesando amplias salas, el gigantesco comedor y subiendo una escalera que se curveaba hasta que llegaba al segundo piso. Caminó un poco por el pasillo adornado con diferentes pinturas, fotos familiares y plantas artificiales hasta llegar a una puerta algo apartada del resto, se echó la toalla al hombro y abrió la puerta sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo con lo que veía.

-Génesis, ¿No tienes otro sitio para leer tus poemas?-preguntó aparentando enojo pero sabiendo bien que esas palabras no tenían ningún significado mas allá que una simple broma entre amigos.

-Quizás sí, pero se está muy bien en tu habitación-respondió un apuesto joven de cabellos pelirrojos y rasgos finos que se hallaba sentado en un mueble de pequeño tamaño y achatado de forma circular que era posicionado en un rincón de la habitación. Génesis cerró el libro que traía en las manos y se colocó en pie; ese día traía un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga del mismo tono y una chaqueta de un color carmesí casi idéntico al de su cabello.

-Ya lo conoces, no puede despegarse de ese libro ni que se le venga el mundo encima-dijo otra voz gruesa a unos pasos del pelirrojo.

-Angeal-saludó Sephiroth con un gesto de la cabeza para luego chocar sus puños amistosamente con el joven que compartía su misma edad, haciendo lo mismo con Génesis.

-Veo que aun sigues practicando-comentó Angeal cruzándose de brazos, traía una camisa de mangas cortas que resaltaba su cuerpo atlético y fuerte que se ajustaba muy bien a su piel blanca.

-Una vez que comiencen las clases también lo harán los entrenamientos, y al ser el capitán no puedo quedarme atrás-dijo Sephiroth-tú también practicas ¿No Angeal?

-Así es, mi padre a veces comenta que lo tomo muy enserio.

-Tú lo tomas todo enserio-dijo Génesis con quizás un ligero toque de burla y los tres rieron.

-Sephiroth, deberías ducharte, tu "perfume" no es el más adecuado en estos momentos-dijo Génesis nuevamente para recibir una media sonrisa, que hubiera resultado seductora para cualquier chica, por parte Sephiroth quien se dirigió al baño no sin antes arrojarle la toalla en la cara.

Angeal se sentó en el mullido sofá; había suficiente espacio en esa habitación como para albergar una hermosa cama de dosel, un sofá, un amplio mueble que sostenía un televisor plasma con su propio equipo de sonido, un elaborado escritorio y un closet que era del tamaño de otra habitación, aunque no era que Sephiroth se preocupara demasiado por su ropa, más bien era su madre la que muchas veces le presionaba con eso.

-Los demás dicen que irán al club esta noche, están desesperados por que asistamos-dijo Angeal tras consultar su celular, una BlackBerry Onix, para después guardarla en su bolsillo.

-Quieren aprovechar antes de que las clases den inicio….con este solo nos quedarán dos años para graduarnos-comentó Génisis con un toque poético.

Sephiroth apenas podía escuchar la conversación debido al sonido del agua recorriendo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos unos segundos y permitió que el agua helada le bañara el rostro, era algo que lo relajaba. Así que noche de fiesta ¿no? No estaría nada mal tomando en cuenta que hacía ya muchos días que ni él ni Génisis ni Angeal veían a los demás chicos del instituto, además él no tenía nada que hacer y quedarse en casa un sábado por la noche era algo impensable en ese mundo.

Terminó de ducharse, secó su larga melena, se vistió con un jean negro azabache, una camisa manga corta idéntica a la que Angeal poseía, sus zapatos y salió al encuentro con sus amigos.

-No estaría mal, ¿Cuál es el lugar?-preguntó

-El Blue Diamond

-La fiesta no empezará hasta que lleguemos-dijo Génisis riendo y los otros dos sabían de antemano que tenía razón.

-Entonces digan que iremos-dijo Sephiroth encogiéndose de hombros y el pelirrojo no esperó para sacar su BlackBerry Storm y "actualizar su estado" con toda calma; Angeal no le imitó por el simple hecho de que no era tan viciado con aquel aparato como las demás personas.

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rockin_

_From side to side_

_Si-de to si-de_

Tras esta conversación, los tres amigos de infancia pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando encerrados en el "salón de juego", que resultaba ser una enorme y cómoda sala ubicada en el tercer piso, equipada con todas las consolas y juegos de última generación sin mencionar un televisor plasma para casa una; una pequeña biblioteca y una computadora de las muchas que había en la casa. Génisis y Angeal se turnaron en el PlayStation 3 mientras Sephiroth tonteaba con el ordenador, no sin antes revisar su Facebook, aunque lo hacía más por inercia que por interés real, pues aquella pagina casi se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia con toda esa cantidad de notificaciones que le llegaban todos los días. Pasaron las horas hasta que decidieron ir al prestigioso club; ahí Sephiroth decidió cambiarse y ponerse una camisa de seda manga larga negra de esas de cuello alto y con los primeros dos botones desabrochados.

_Thank god the week_

_is done, I feel like a_

_zombie gone back to_

_life (ba-back to life)_

-¿Crees…que Rosso esté ahí?-preguntó Angeal con cautela, observando a su amigo enviar un mensaje a través de su respectivo celular. Sephiroth se detuvo y lo miró, Génisis también había guardado silencio.

-No lo sé, le fascina estar en los clubs en especial días como este-dijo Sephiroth ahora hablando fríamente-pero no tengo por qué preocuparme por eso-terminó tomando las llaves de su casa y las del auto que su madre había aceptado en prestar para esa noche.

-Si así lo dices….-dijo Angeal tranquilamente sabiendo que ese no era un tema que al plateado le gustara mencionar. Se dirigieron a uno de los garajes de la enorme vivienda y partieron de inmediato mientras la noche caía lentamente.

/

Tifa miraba las estrellas salir una a una desde el techo de la casa; era un lugar bastante alto por lo que facilitaba su apreciación del cielo nocturno. La muchacha se hallaba sentada con las piernas recogidas hasta el pecho y sus brazos rodeando las mismas. Observó lentamente como las luces de las casas de la urbanización y las de los alrededores iban encendiéndose; la chica tomó nota mentalmente de cómo la ciudad se transformaba una vez que llegaba la noche, se respiraba un aire diferente, las personas salían a divertirse con sus amigos o familiares, olvidando todas sus responsabilidades o preocupaciones; y le resultaba tan extraño….

_Mis padres y yo siempre nos quedábamos en casa, aunque no era como si existiera algún lugar donde pudiéramos ir exceptuando donde mamá me enseñaba gimnasia_ pensó la morena con una mano en su mejilla en gesto pensativo, ¡Aquel lugar era tan distinto! ¿Cómo podría acostumbrarse? De pronto sintió pasos a su espalda. Dio un respingo casi exagerado, colocándose de pie y girándose a encarar al desconocido con una expresión de temor.

-Tifa-la voz de Shalua llegó a sus oídos logrando tranquilizarla-tranquila soy yo, no te asustes-dijo la mujer en tono afable; Tifa se tranquilizó, respirando con inmenso alivio para después juntar sus manos delante de ella en expresión de disculpa.

-Perdona Shalua, no sabía que eras tú…

-No tienes por qué disculparte-aseguró Shalua tomando asiento junto al lugar que Tifa había ocupado segundos antes.

-Anda, solo vine a ver cómo te iba-dijo indicándole que retomara su lugar y Tifa obedeció.

-Yo solo….estaba observando. Quería ver como es este lugar por las noches-dijo la morena.

-Tendrías que estar fuera de casa para saberlo. Por esta zona y muchas otras lo que predomina son restaurantes costosos, clubs nocturnos, tiendas y demás; encontrarás que aquí a las personas les encanta gastar su dinero-dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm-la mirada de Tifa de pronto encontró algo "extraño" en el cielo.

-¿Shalua, que es eso?

-¿Qué?

-Esas…esas luces que se ven a lo lejos, pareciera como si salieran del piso-dijo Tifa inclinándose involuntariamente hacia adelante. Y efectivamente, a lo que parecía ser una corta distancia, dos grandes columnas de luz se alzaban desde el suelo y se movían lentamente de un lado a otro, iluminando las nubes y atrayendo la atención de todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

-Oh, esas luces pertenecen al club Blue Diamond, es bastante concurrido, esas luces son para atrapar más clientes-respondió Shalua sin darle demasiada importancia.

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó Tifa de inmediato

-No sabría decirte, nunca he entrado-dijo la de cabellos naranjas sonriendo-ese lugar es para jóvenes con energía como tu-Tifa se sonrojó ante esto y volvió a mirar las luces.

-Verás que ese y otros muchos negocios importantes aquí pertenecen a un mismo empresario-dijo Shalua, ahora empleando un tono que mayormente la caracterizaba como la brillante científica que era.

-¿Si? ¿Quién?

-Hojo, debes recordar ese nombre muy bien, Tifa-dijo Shalua fríamente y dirigiendo una mirada helada a las columnas de luz. La jovencita la miró a ella y luego a las misteriosas columnas sin entender muy bien lo que su amiga acababa de decirle.

-Hojo….

/

Había una gran cantidad de autos detenidos a lo largo de la calle donde se encontraba el Blue Diamond; una multitud de jóvenes se aglomeraba en la entrada y en los alrededores con bebidas en mano, charlando, riendo o haciendo estupideces, todo lo que era posible encontrar un sábado por la noche en un sitio como aquel.

_Hands up, and suddenly_

_We all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't I see you before?_

_I think, I remember those_

_eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, e-yes, eyes_

Sephiroth, Angeal y Génisis bajaron del lujoso auto después de encontrar un buen sitio donde detenerse y se encaminaron a la entrada donde los guardias de seguridad les saludaron con respeto. Al entrar, la visión del amplio lugar decorado exquisitamente y con cientos de personas de aquí para allá y de allá para acá se abrió ante los tres jóvenes, la pista de baile estaba repleta y la música sonaba a todo volumen; diversos reflectores en distintas esquinas del lugar proporcionaban un increíble y elaborado espectáculo de luces y colores por todo el club, dando un efecto casi mágico, acompañando al inexplicable brillo azul que emergía de las altas columnas y de la barra de mármol blanco que estaba situada a la derecha del club, incluso el lugar donde reposaban todas las bebidas parecía brillar.

Antes de que Sephiroth y sus amigos pudieran avanzar escucharon una voz llamarles con insistencia y Sephiroth no tuvo que adivinar para saber de quién se trataba.

-¡Hey chicos, finalmente llegaron!-un enérgico y atlético joven se acercó a ellos, su cabello rojo como la sangre tenía un peinado estilo rockero junto con una larga coleta y traía unos lentes oscuros encima de su frente, poseía unos brillantes ojos azules y vestía ropas bastante costosas aunque las traía algo desalineadas.

-Hola Reno-saludó Sephiroth neutral al igual que Angeal y Génesis

-Esta noche esta de locos, casi todos están aquí ¿Qué esperan? Los estábamos esperando-dijo el pelirrojo como si se trata de un evento imperdible antes de desaparecer entre la multitud con alguna chica. Sephiroth soltó una risita ante la actitud de Reno pero no le tomaba importancia ya que así lo conocía desde hacía años.

-Vamos-dijo y los tres echaron a andar hasta la barra donde, efectivamente, se hallaban muchos de los chicos que compartían el mismo instituto con ellos desde hacía más de cinco años. Reno se había reunido con dos chicos mas de aspecto algo serio; uno era totalmente calvo, llevaba unos lentes oscuros que jamás se quitaba y parecía algo intimidado ante la presencia de aquellas chicas que disfrutaban en llevar poca ropa y coquetear con ellos; el otro chico tenía un largo cabello negro, piel blanca y un pequeño lunar en la frente, llevaba puesto un suéter negro, pantalones de marca y parecía mucho más relajado con su copa transparente en las manos. Al lado de aquellos tres se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos azules que respondía al nombre de Rufus, este charlaba con otras chicas que reían tontamente y le echaban miradas seductoras al joven que tenía un aire de superioridad y quizás arrogancia. En cuanto los tres jóvenes llegaron hasta la multitud solo les tomó segundos verse totalmente rodeados, especialmente Sephiroth; tardó unos momentos en saludar y otros en pedir las bebidas, todos a su alrededor le hablaban o buscaban que él les hablara a ellos, las chicas le saludaban con un tono meloso, tratando de acercarse a Sephiroth que permanecía inmutable aunque no ignorante de la atención que recibía y del gustillo que le provocaba.

La música comenzó a sonar con más fuerza mientras la canción conocida por todos seguía inundando el ambiente, todos los jóvenes que se encontraban en la barra o sentados en alguna parte de colocaron en pie y se encaminaron a la animada pista bajo el efecto de Usher.

_'Cuz baby tonight_

_the Dj got us falling_

_in love again_

Sephiroth se recostó de la barra mientras llevaba el Martini a sus labios y tomaba un sorbo, siendo imitado por Génesis y Angeal.

-Fue buena idea haber venido no?-preguntó Angeal riendo, Sephiroth se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta, no podía estar más acostumbrado a que las personas a su alrededor lo trataran como una especie de estrella. Génesis sonreía misteriosamente.

_Yeah baby tonight_

_the Dj got us falling_

_in love again_

-Hey Gen, tus admiradoras del club de poesía están aquí-dijo el moreno señalando con la cabeza a un puñado de chicas de aparentemente su misma edad que saludaban a Génesis y lo invitaban a acercarse. El pelirrojo no se sorprendió demasiado y dio otro trago a su bebida.

-Anda, te aseguro que se mueren por tener a su maestro de vuelta antes de tiempo-bromeó Sephiroth y los dos rieron.

-Si me disculpan caballeros-dijo Génesis con ese tono poético y misterioso que solía usar y se dirigió hasta sus "admiradoras" que parecían desmallarse ante su presencia. El platinado le observó irse para luego recostarse de nuevo en la barra tranquilamente, Angeal permanecía a su lado con los brazos cruzados. La música seguía a todo volumen; el ambiente era de indiscutible diversión, baile y música, la adrenalina corría por las venas de la muchedumbre como un torrente.

_So dance dance_

_like it's the last last night_

_of your life life_

_Gonna get your right_

_'Cuz baby tonight_

_the Dj got us falling_

_in love again_

-¿No piensas ir a la pista? Es cierto que eres bastante tranquilo con esto pero no te veo muy animado-comentó Angeal después de unos segundos.

-No lo sé, creo que tengo la cabeza en otra parte-respondió Sephiroth.

-¿Tu padre?-aventuró Angeal, el plateado se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que se aparezca en la casa hoy, estoy acostumbrado-paseó la mirada por el prestigioso club antes de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Angeal? Tienes muchas candidatas para pasar el rato-dijo y, ante la mirada interrogativa de su amigo, le señaló con la cabeza a un pequeño grupo de chicas que miraba a Angeal disimuladamente y murmuraban entre sí. El moreno sonrió a medias.

-No creo que esa sea la compañía que busco-dijo serenamente.

-Eso lo sé, pero ya que estamos aquí-dijo dejando la copa en la barra-no creo que debamos desperdiciar el viaje-terminó intentando sacudirse el aburrimiento que tenia encima, después de todo este era uno de los clubs más populares y concurridos de la ciudad y no era la primera vez que venía. Observó a su amigo que también se había despegado de la barra para darle un golpe amistoso.

_So dance dance_

_like it's the last last night_

_of your life life_

_Gonna get your right_

_'Cuz baby tonight_

_the Dj got us falling_

_in love again_

-Tú eres el príncipe-dijo y Sephiroth comprendió a que se refería. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde fueron gratamente bienvenidos, Génesis se les unió poco después y a partir de ese momento todo fue baile, risas, diversión y bebida, y aunque los tres se aseguraron de no perder su sobriedad pues a ninguno le agradaba la idea de no tener el control de sus propias acciones, fue una noche inolvidable. Ni la primera, ni tampoco la ultima en esos clubs exclusivos.

_Yeah baby tonight_

_the Dj got us falling_

_in love again…_

El reloj de muñeca de Angeal pasaba de las cuatro de la mañana cuando él Sephiroth y Génesis salían del club al igual que otros; Reno, Rude y Tseng se despidieron con ganas, o al menos Rude lo hizo ya que sus dos amigos estaban demasiado mareados como para entender nada de lo que sucedía. Rufus se acercó a ellos con ese aire de superioridad que le caracterizaba.

-Supongo que nos veremos el lunes ¿No Sephiroth?-preguntó como si nada.

-Así es-respondió el plateado

-Espero que este año también guíes al equipo de baloncesto a la victoria, todos siguen comentando tus hazañas en los partidos.

-Hago lo que puedo, no es gran cosa-a pesar de las personas que lo rodeaban, Sephiroth aun conservaba algo de modestia. Rufus soltó una risa.

-Seguro que si, bien, nos veremos pronto-con esto, el rubio subió al Mercedez Benz con ayuda de su chofer y se perdió entre la multitud. Sephiroth lo observó irse, la verdad era que no le importaba mucho lo que aquel sujeto pensaba pues apenas y hablaba con él.

-Sephiroth-dijo una voz femenina a su espalda y el joven se giró, encontrándose directamente con una bella joven un año menor que él, de contextura delgada, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello pelirrojo brillante, rizado y largo, vestía con una falda corta de color negro, sandalias con un tacón medio alto y una camisa sin mangas negra de tirantes que se amarraban por detrás de su cuello.

-Oh, Cissnei, ha pasado tiempo-saludó Sephiroth con una sonrisa.

-Podría decir lo mismo-dijo Cissnei también sonriendo, había esperado muchas horas para poder acercarse a él-¿Ya te marchas?-preguntó fingiendo no saberlo

-Sí; disculpa, no sabía que también estabas aquí.

-Oh no hay cuidado-dijo la pelirroja restándole importancia rápidamente-Te ves muy bien ¿Seguirás en el equipo de baloncesto?

-Sí, no tengo intenciones de dejarlo-respondió Sephiroth con las manos en los bolsillos; a su espalda, Angeal observaba la conversación mientras Génesis era distraído por su club de admiradoras.

-Es bueno saberlo….no hay nadie que lidere el equipo como tu-dijo Cissnei con las manos tras su espalda, ocultando el esfuerzo que hacía para sacar las palabras. Sephiroth sonrió aun mas ante estas, era ese tipo de sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento a cualquier chica, incluyéndola a ella.

-Te lo agradezco

-No es nada….espero que este año también nos toque en el mismo salón.

-Igualmente-Sephiroth miró hacia atrás unos segundos antes de regresar la vista a ella

-Debo irme, espero verte pronto Cissnei-se despidió besando a la chica en la mejilla; no notó como la pelirroja se quedó sin respiración y paralizada en su sitio.

-I-igualmente, Sephiroth-tartamudeó ella; sin más el plateado se dio la vuelta para reunirse con sus amigos que lo esperaban a unos metros.

-¿Esa era Cissnei? No sabía que andaba por aquí-comentó Génesis.

-Si…yo los llevaré, suban-dijo Sephiroth caminando hacia el lujoso auto que despertaba la curiosidad de los que pasaban. Los tres jóvenes subieron y abandonaron el club. Tanto Génesis como Angeal vivían cerca de Sephiroth, casi podía decirse que eran vecinos, lo que facilitaba que pudieran visitarse casi todos los días.

Una vez que ambos hubieran abandonado el auto para entrar a sus respectivas casas, Sephiroth condujo por las calles casi desiertas hasta la enorme mansión; al llegar al garaje pudo comprobar que, como había supuesto, su padre no había llegado esa noche. Se quedó observando el puesto vacio para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su habitación; subió las escaleras rápidamente pues estaba cansado de esa noche tan alocada, se cambió de ropa y sin miramientos se arrojó en la cama. Él no tenía la menor idea de que mientras él comenzaba su jornada de sueño, otra persona despertaba asustada y sobresaltada de otra pesadilla.

Tifa se movió en la cama e intentó recuperar su acelerada respiración al mismo tiempo que intentaba apaciguar su terror. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, esas horribles pesadillas no la dejaban en paz desde aquel día.

_No son reales, no son reales, él ya no puede hacerte daño, tranquilízate ya _pensó recodando las palabras de Shalua y la promesa que ella misma se había hecho, su ritmo cardiaco regresó poco a poco a la normalidad mientras ejercitaba su respiración, y una vez que se calmó por completo, observó el reloj tallado en madera de la mesa de noche que le indicó que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Tifa meció los pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás como una niña pequeña, no quería volver a dormirse pues temía que los recuerdos volvieran a surgir como casi todas las noches; traía puesta una sencilla bata de color blanco de tirantes y estaba algo desgastada, al igual que toda la ropa que poseía.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la peinadora, que tampoco se parecía en nada a lo que ella tenía antes, era totalmente de madera y olía a barniz, era conformada por cuatro cajones, dos de cada lado y un espacio en el medio para permitirle sentarse y el marco del espejo tenia hermosos dibujos tallados en la madera. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un diario bastante grueso, de tapa dura y forrado en cuero negro con una diminuta cerradura de metal, el diario tenía su propio nombre escrito es una esmerada caligrafía en la parte superior y en letras doradas; aquel objeto había sido un regalo de Shalua, quien se lo había entregado ese mismo día horas antes. Recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho al entregárselo: _Tifa, este diario fue hecho especialmente para ti, quiero que escribas en él todos tu pensamientos, tus miedos, alegrías, desilusiones y también tus sueños, quiero que reflejes tu opinión acerca del mundo y de las personas que te rodean. Escribir lo que te incomoda y que te causa miedo te será de mucha ayuda para superarlo y también te ayudará a alcanzar tus sueños. No olvides escribir en él lo más seguido que puedas _

Esas sabias palabras se repetían en su mente como un inteligente consejo a seguir; Tifa observó el diario, sintiéndose inmensamente agradecida, volvió a abrir el cajón y un familiar brillo azul marino le dio la bienvenida, la morena sonrió al tomar el diamante de forma circular en sus manos, su belleza siempre le había cautivado desde que era una niña y la joya reposaba en el cuello de su madre. Se lo colocó y todos los pequeños diamantes incrustados en la gargantilla y los cuatro zafiros resplandecieron gracias a la luna, cuya luz se filtraba por la ventana; el diamante era bastante pesado pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, y así, la joven tomó una pluma que había en el cajón, lo cerró, no sin antes tomar la pequeña llave de metal, abrió el diario y con pluma en mano, comenzó a escribir.

"_Mi nombre es Tifa Lockhart, tengo diecisiete años de edad y nací en Midgar en el Sector 7, lejos de los otros sectores mas importantes de la ciudad. Crecí bajo la tutela de mi madre ya que mi padre nunca se interesó realmente por mí, diciendo que prefería salir a cualquier bar de la zona a pasar un minuto conmigo. _

_Hace exactamente dos meses, mi padre, mi madre y yo, fuimos secuestrados, abusados y brutalmente torturados durante tres días seguidos." _

**Una nota que les agrego es que cualquier texto que lean en este fic que se encuentre encerrado entre comillas ("") y narrado en primera persona reflejara lo que Tifa escriba en el diario. **

**Bueno, aquí tienen el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, díganme que les pareció. **

**No actualizaré muy seguido debido a mis estudios y, por ahora, cierto problema que tengo con mi salud, pero no se angustien que no voy a dejar la historia a la mitad XD. Los veré pronto.**


	3. II: Esmeralda y Topacio

**Disclaimers: Ni Final Fantasy ni los personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las empresas tales como Gucci, Dolce&Gabanna y sus semejantes. **

**La trama de este fic es puramente MÍA, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia**

Capitulo 2

Esmeralda y topacio

_Domingo, 11:30 am _

El apuesto joven de cabellos plateados bajó las escaleras a paso relajado hasta el primer piso, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina; estaba hambriento.

Abrió la puerta y un delicioso olor inundó sus pulmones, uno de los cocineros particulares de la familia hacía de las suyas preparando un apetitoso desayuno.

-Buenos días joven Sephiroth ¿Con apetito?-dijo uno el hombre que aparentaba los treinta vestido con ropas blancas y negras, delatando su profesión como chef.

-Un poco-fue la respuesta de Sephiroth mientras caminaba hacia el enorme mesón que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina y era adornado con un jarrón de girasoles.

-Aquí tiene, están recién hechos, a su madre le han encantado-dijo el hombre entregándole un plato repleto de panqueques que olían a cielo.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?-preguntó el plateado

-La señora se encuentra en su salón privado joven Sephiroth-respondió la voz de una de las mucamas que entraba a la cocina justo en ese momento-Puede pasar a verla si lo desea.

-Mmm, gracias por el desayuno-agradeció el muchacho tomando el plato en sus manos. Caminó hasta el gigantesco comedor donde sació su apetito sin importarle lo más mínimo que estuviera haciéndolo solo. Llevó el objeto de regreso a la cocina donde alguien más lo limpiaría y sin perder tiempo atravesó el primer piso hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraba algo apartada de la demás, y tocó la puerta.

-Pase-respondió una voz femenina. Sephiroth giró el pomo y se adentró a esa habitación que solo su madre usaba; como todo en aquella casa, era amplia, refrescante, con una decoración exquisita pero al mismo tiempo era cómoda y le proporcionaba al joven una sensación de calma. Contenía una pequeña mesa de vidrio, varios sillones, había varios cuadros de diseño en las paredes, un estante y otra mesa que contenía un viejo tocadiscos. En un mullido sillón de piel, junto a la ventana decorada con cortinas de seda, se encontraba la delicada figura de una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, rasgos finos y frágiles, un largo y liso cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo con un lazo amarillo y un largo vestido de tirantes color azul. La mujer traía en las manos lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de diseño y con un pequeño lápiz, desplazaba su mano con agilidad sobre el papel. Lucrecia levantó la vista al sentir al plateado acercarse.

-¿Ocurre algo hijo?-preguntó amablemente. Sephiroth tomó asiento en otro sillón frente a su madre.

-Nada especial-contestó fríamente.

-¿A dónde fueron ayer? Me parece que regresaste tarde-dijo la mujer con un ligero tono de picardía.

-Fui al Blue Diamond, todos los del instituto estaban ahí

-Ya veo. Mañana comenzarán un nuevo año, necesitas comprar lo que necesitas, y también tu nuevo uniforme-dijo Lucrecia-debes ir a conseguirlos, que Cid te busque cuando hayas terminado.

Sephiroth sonrió levemente al escuchar el nombre del chofer de la familia, andar con ese hombre significaba pasar un buen rato con sus anécdotas y su nada educado vocabulario, su padre siempre se quejó de eso.

-Como digas madre, iré con Génesis y Angeal

-Estoy segura de que lo harás-sonrió la mujer-debes apresurarte antes de que las tiendas se llenen.

-De acuerdo-dijo el plateado levantándose del sillón y besando a su madre en la frente para luego retirarse del lugar. Al parecer, iba a ser un día un tanto agitado. En tan solo horas se encontraría de nuevo en el instituto.

/

El "tock tock" de la puerta fue lo que la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe; se levantó de un saltó de la peinadora donde se había quedado dormida con la pluma en la mano y el diario abierto. Tifa tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta de donde estaba antes de abrir la puerta de golpe.

-Buenos días Tifa, ¿Dormiste bien?-se trataba de Shelke, que la miraba con esas orbes azules casi carentes de emoción; la niña traía un elegante vestido hecho a mano de mangas cortas, de color marrón y con un pequeño lazo en el pecho.

-Oh Shelke…eh si, dormí bien ¿Qué tal tu?-Tifa no quería preocupar a nadie con sus pesadillas.

-Bien. Shalua dice que ya tienes el desayuno listo-dijo Shelke

-Entiendo, enseguida bajaré, gracias por avisarme-dijo Tifa con una sonrisa sincera antes de cerrar la puerta y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido posible; no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida hasta esas horas ¿Qué pensaría Shalua? No quería causarle molestias ni malas impresiones a la que la había rescatado de una vida en las calles o en cualquier orfanato mediocre. A estas alturas, Tifa había olvidado completamente que tanto la mujer de cabellos naranjas como su hermana menor la conocían desde hacía muchos años.

Una vez se hubo bañado y satisfecho otras necesidades básicas, se colocó una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con cuello algo apretado y encima de esta otra un poco más pequeña de color negro con tirante, un pantalón jean negro, el mismo que traía el día anterior. Se colocó sus zapatos e intentó arreglar su lacio y hermoso cabello; todas sus ropas eran algo desgastadas y sin nada "interesante", pero a ella le gustaban y eran cómodas, además, no conocía de ninguna otra clase.

Una vez terminada su labor, se colocó el hermoso diamante al cuello, salió de su habitación y se precipitó a la primera planta sin recordar que no estaba acostumbrada a casas de más de un piso y menos con semejante lujo. Al llegar al último escalón, tropezó y cayó al piso con un pequeño "bom". Cabía resaltar que el suelo era de mármol.

-Ug-se quejó la joven intentando levantarse sin que se notara, y casi lo logra, pero la figura de Shalua se hizo presente muy pronto.

-¡Tifa! ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó la científica llegando hasta ella cuando logró ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No es nada Shalua, me tropecé-dijo Tifa sonriendo-lo siento, que torpe soy…

-Oh vamos, no debes decir esas cosas; olvidé que no estás acostumbrada a estos espacios-dijo Shalua.

Tifa se tocó la frente donde se había golpeado, estaba caliente y le dolía.

-Te pondré algo de hielo, así no se hinchará, vamos-dijo Shalua guiando a la morena hasta la cocina-No es necesario que seas tan formal Tifa, ¿O es que ya no nos recuerdas?-le dijo una vez que llegaron.

-No…no es eso, es que….has hecho mucho por mí-dijo Tifa sentándose en la pequeña mesa circular de vidrio y con sillas de madera que se hallaba en la cocina, justamente junto al mesón. La cocina también era grande y muy bonita, mucho más de lo que ella hubiera visto jamás. Tifa recordaba perfectamente el poco espacio que su madre y ella tenían para cocinar todos los días.

-No es ninguna molestia Tifa-dijo Shalua llenando una pequeña bolsa de tela con hielo del refrigerador y se la entregó a Tifa con una sonrisa-recuerda que somos amigas-añadió y la joven sonrió mientras colocaba la bolsa en su frente justo cuando Shelke entraba.

-¿Qué sucedió Tifa?-preguntó la adolescente

-Me caí

-¿Te caíste?-Shelke parecía extrañada-pero siempre has tenido un excelente balance.

-Lo sé-la morena apretó mas la bolsa a pesar de que le dolía.

-Debes desayunar Tifa, esta tarde estaremos ocupadas-dijo Shalua colocándole el apetitoso plato frente a ella

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Tifa confundida y Shalua volvió a sonreírle. Shelke se sentó en la mesa junto a Tifa.

-El lunes comenzarán las clases, necesitas muchas cosas, sin mencionar tu uniforme. Esta tarde iremos a comprar todo lo que necesitas-le dijo la mujer. Ante esto, Tifa abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su tutora.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay con tu trabajo? ¿No pasará nada?

-No te preocupes, ya hablé con ellos y no hay problema-contestó la de cabellos naranjas.

-Y es domingo, así que técnicamente no estaría faltando demasiado-agregó Shelke en su acostumbrado tono apagado.

Tifa miró el desayuno con rostro pensativo

-Está bien.

Tras esta conversación, Tifa pasó el resto del tiempo charlando con Shalua y Shelke. Cuando terminó su desayuno, lavó los trastes y esperó a que las otras dos estuvieran listas y finalmente subieron al Honda de Shalua, emprendiendo el camino.

Como era de esperarse, Tifa se sentía bastante nerviosa a la vez que curiosa por saber cómo era aquel lado de la ciudad, como eran las personas, los lugares, todo. Acarició distraídamente la brillante joya en su cuello mientras observaba por la ventanilla del auto en el asiento del copiloto, mirando los edificios pasar.

/

Génesis y Angeal ya habían llegado a la gran mansión por lo que en cuanto Sephiroth estuvo listo, y tras charlar un rato, los tres amigos subieron al hermoso y lujoso BMW convertible negro como la noche, uno de los tantos vehículos que poseía la familia y que ahora pertenecía al joven Sephiroth. La mayoría de las veces era él el que llevaba el auto pues siempre se reunían en su casa y sus amigos podían llegar a pie.

El Sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo cuando el motor rugió al entrar en contacto con su territorio y comenzar el recorrido. Sephiroth conducía de forma casi mecánica y Angeal iba de copiloto mientras Génesis, en la parte de atrás, leía un grueso libro.

-¿Dónde iremos primero? ¿La librería?-preguntó el plateado

-No lo sé, francamente me da igual, tenemos todo el día-respondió Angeal.

-Sería mejor buscar nuestros libros primero, ya que lo más probable es que nos demoremos mas en conseguir los uniformes-dijo Génesis sin levantar la vista y con voz suave. Sephiroth observó por el espejo como el pelirrojo seguía enfrascado en su lectura y soltó una media sonrisa.

-Ya deben haberse cumplido como treinta veces desde que lo terminó la primera vez-dijo con burla y su amigo Angeal cerró los ojos, también sonriendo.

-A la librería entonces-susurró pisando el acelerador, haciendo que el vehículo saliera disparado por las amplias y bien cuidadas calles. No les tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a su destino puesto que sabían el camino de memoria y entraron a la inmensa librería de dos pisos, era una de las muchas existentes pero, claro está, era la mejor.

Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal entraron, sintiendo el frio aire acondicionado del lugar, era una suerte que los tres llevaran suéteres. Un ambiente de tranquilidad se percibía y olores como a libros nuevos, barniz y cuero impregnaban el aire. Sephiroth sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su suéter negro y consultó los libros que debían comprar al igual que otras cosas; él y los otros dos decidieron dividirse los útiles y después volverían a reunirse en algún punto, pues el lugar era muy grande y amplio.

-Dile a Sephiroth que no se "distraiga" por el camino-bromeó Génesis al ver como algunas de las chicas que estaban cerca miraban a Sephiroth y se reían disimuladamente.

-¿Quién te dice que lo haré?-respondió el plateado sin darle importancia-tu deberías cuidarte de quedarte estancado en la sección de poesía.

-Como si supieran apreciar el arte-respondió el pelirrojo con fingido aire ofendido para luego desaparecer entre los estantes, las mesas y la multitud. Angeal le imitó poco después en otra dirección diferente, y finalmente Sephiroth hizo lo mismo a paso relajado pero firme.

/

La visión de la gran cantidad de libros, afiches, estantes y personas invadió a Tifa en el segundo en que traspasó la puerta de la misma librería, el aire la hizo estremecerse ligeramente y miró alrededor con aire de sorpresa ¿Cuántas veces la ciudad de Midgar conseguiría impresionarla? Caminó junto a Shelke, que no parecía siquiera inmutada por la enorme construcción, y llegaron al centro del lugar donde Shalua se giró hacia ellas. Esta quiso acompañarla a conseguir los útiles mientras Shelke iba por los suyos pues ella también comenzaría el instituto el día lunes, pero Tifa se rehusó, argumentando que no había necesidad de que se preocuparan por ella, insistió en que Shalua fuera con su hermana y ella se encargaría de lo demás. Shalua accedió finalmente y le entregó un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad en donde se encontraban todos los libros que necesitaría y otros materiales.

-Gracias Shalua-sonrió Tifa

-Nos vemos aquí en un rato-dijo Shalua, ella no se sentía muy cómoda en dejar a Tifa totalmente sola, pero ya no era una niña, no podía comportarse como una madre sobreprotectora, en especial porque no lo era. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Shelke, que había observado la conversación sin decir palabra, y las dos se marcharon.

-Bien… ¿Por dónde debo ir primero?-se preguntó Tifa para sí misma mientras observaba el papel con curiosidad; jamás había estado en un sitio tan grande y con tantas cosas en su interior. Miró alrededor y se dirigió al área de los libros de matemáticas con paso vacilante, pasando justo al lado de un joven de cabellos negros, ojos azules y piel blanca que cargaba una chaqueta negra, este escogió tres libros iguales de la enorme mesa en donde estaban apilados justo cuando Tifa llegaba al mismo lugar, al otro lado de la mesa.

Angeal la miró durante solo un segundo, un segundo en que no reparó mucho en su apariencia, considerándola solo una chica más que pasaba por ahí, hasta que reparó en la increíble joya que colgaba a su cuello, una gargantilla de plata con cientos de diamantes incrustados, cuatro bellos zafiros azules apostados perfectamente a cada lado de la gargantilla y un enorme y distintivo diamante de una forma circular tan perfecta que por un momento Angeal dudó de si se trataba de un diamante genuino, pero el joven había crecido en el sector más costoso y lujoso de la ciudad, y sabía perfectamente como lucían piedras como aquella. Se quedó quieto por otros pocos segundos en los que Tifa ni siquiera había advertido su presencia, abstraída como estaba en las portadas de los libros y más que todo, en los precios.

Angeal sostuvo los libros bajo el brazo derecho y se acercó a ella con cuidado.

-Disculpa-le dijo en un tono cálido y respetuoso acompañado de una sonrisa; Tifa en ese momento levantó la cabeza con algo de brusquedad y lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

-No deberías traerlo de esa forma, puedes perderlo-dijo señalando la gargantilla.

Tifa parpadeó y luego su mano voló hasta la misma.

-Oh…sí, eso fue lo que me dijeron-la dulce voz de Tifa llegó a oídos del moreno, desconcertándolo un poco pues nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar así. Tifa entonces le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y tierna.

-Muchas gracias por advertirme.

-No es nada, hice lo que cualquier habría hecho-dijo Angeal con modestia, sin dejar esa sonrisa que lo hacía ver como todo un caballero. Tifa pensó que era realmente "lindo".

-No realmente-le respondió con misterio en su voz-pero te lo agradezco.

Angeal tomó uno de los libros de la mesa y se lo tendió a Tifa.

-¿Buscabas esto no?-le preguntó afable. Tifa volvió a sonreír y tomó el objeto, apretándolo contra su pecho.

-Sí, eres muy amable

-No es nada-volvió a decir Angeal-lamento si te quité algo de tu tiempo-el moreno se inclinó levemente y se retiró a paso lento que Tifa consideró casi elegante.

Volvió a dirigir su mano libre al hermoso diamante; se quitó la gargantilla y, con suavidad y delicadeza, como temiendo que fuera a romperse, la introdujo en su bolsillo, tomó el libro, y se dirigió a la siguiente área, buscando sus textos de biología, cálculo, lengua, entre otros. Caminó por los pasillos, había sillas muy cómodas donde las personas se sentaban a leer tranquilamente, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado por categorías y se respiraba un ambiente bastante tranquilo. Tifa llegó hasta los libros de cálculo.

/

Sephiroth cruzó los pasillos mientras escuchaba la extraña música ambiental del lugar con una mano en el bolsillo, dobló a la derecha y miró distraídamente todos los libros ordenados perfectamente en los estantes de madera; su hermoso semblante se vio medio cubierto por sus mechones plateados. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta hacia los libros de cálculo cuando, de pronto, "algo" chocó contra él, algo pequeño y frágil. Sephiroth solo se echó unos centímetros hacia atrás; desconcertado, parpadeó varias veces antes de poder distinguir claramente la figura que estaba justo delante de él.

Tifa sintió como su nariz se quejaba por el golpe, el libro resbaló de sus manos y llegó hasta el suelo; estuvo a punto de caer pero logró conservar el equilibrio, su mano voló hasta su nariz y luego levantó la vista hacia lo que sea con que se hubiera tropezado solo para quedarse estática por completo.

Tifa nunca conoció a muchos chicos y el más influyente de su vida había sido su padre, pero cuando observó al joven frente a ella…Santo Dios ¡Era increíble y totalmente apuesto! La figura más hermosa que Tifa hubiera visto jamás. Su respiración se trancó en su pecho sin remedio y sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable color rosa; se quedó quieta, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Una parte de su cerebro logró reconectarse, recordándole la situación y rápidamente hizo lo que acostumbraba.

-oh… ¡lo-lo siento mucho! No me fijé por donde iba…de verdad lo siento….-dijo entrecortadamente sintiendo su sonrojo aumentar. Pero Sephiroth estaba muy lejos de sentirse enojado u ofendido, es más, estaba un tanto desconcertado y a la vez divertido. Observó con atención a aquella chica frente a él, por instinto se fijó en sus ojos, unos bellos orbes cafés brillantes que parecían de caramelo; se parecían, en cierto sentido, al hermoso topacio y despedían inocencia, timidez y gentileza, pero también había una enorme fuerza que brillaba detrás de ellos, le causaba gran curiosidad. Luego se fijó en su aspecto. Era muy hermosa, delicada y grácil; su largo cabello caía libre por su espalda y dos mechones adornaban su adorable rostro, piel blanca, contextura delgada y _muy bien_ formada, sin duda era toda una preciosidad….

Sephiroth parpadeó al darse cuenta de que jamás había visto a aquella chica en su vida, y eso era algo extraño tomando en cuenta que él conocía a la mayoría de las personas en aquel sector de la ciudad; vestía ropas muy simples, de ninguna marca conocida y parecían algo desgastadas. Qué extraño.

Sin embargo, Sephiroth esbozó una sonrisa seductora e intrigante que conseguía un efecto especial en todas las integrantes en el sexo femenino, se agachó, recogió el libro que Tifa había dejado caer y se lo tendió amablemente.

-Mis disculpas, no vi hacia donde me dirigía-su gruesa y profunda voz casi golpeó los oídos de Tifa con fuerza, haciéndola estremecer aun mas. Alargó la mano y tomó el libro lentamente.

-Yo-yo soy la que debe disculparse-dijo entrecortadamente sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, los de él parecían dos esmeraldas brillantes que parecían traspasarla. El joven sonrió de nuevo.

-No hay ningún problema, espero que no te hayas hecho daño-dijo Sephiroth calmadamente. Nuevamente Tifa se esforzó al máximo para hacer funcionar sus neuronas.

-No hay cuidado, estoy bien…solo, buscaba los libros de cálculo-se sonrojó con intensidad, sintiéndose tonta.

-En ese caso-Sephiroth alargó el brazo justo al lado de Tifa, tomó uno de los libros del estante y se lo entregó amablemente.

-Aquí tienes

-Oh, muchas gracias….eres muy amable-Tifa se sintió bien, era la segunda vez que se topaba con un chico amable y apuesto….extremadamente apuesto.

-Por nada-respondió Sephiroth sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera misteriosa antes de tomar otro libro para él. Tifa comenzó a sentirse incómoda, quiso decir algo pero no sabía exactamente qué. Apretó los libros contra su pecho.

-¿También….vas al instituto?-preguntó observando como el plateado pasaba la vista por el estante.

-Si

-¿Vi-vienes mucho aquí?-preguntó con el rostro colorado.

-Sí, todo el tiempo, todos los años-respondió Sephiroth, casi nadie le preguntaba eso, pero si notó que le gustaba la voz de aquella chica.

-Disculpa pero… ¿Tú no eres de por aquí, cierto?-preguntó lentamente tratando de ser lo más cordial posible, pero eso no impidió que Tifa diera un respingo y bajara el rostro con algo de vergüenza.

-No, no lo soy, me acabo de mudar.

-Entiendo…entonces, espero que te guste aquí-Tifa sonrió ante el comentario de Sephiroth, quien sintió un extraño pero dulce cosquilleo en el estómago. Que hermosa sonrisa.

-Supongo que buscas los demás libros no?-preguntó de nuevo al ver los que ella ya tenía. Tifa asintió-Si quieres…yo podría ayudarte con los demás.

No era nada común para Sephiroth involucrarse de esa manera con personas que ni conocía, pero le agradaba, y aquella joven le despertaba una rara curiosidad. Pero para su sorpresa….

-Oh…de verdad, muchas gracias….por todo-la morena se alejó un paso-pero será mejor que me vaya, por favor discúlpame por quitarte tu tiempo-hizo una pequeña reverencia, y sin que Sephiroth pudiera si quiera decir una palabra más, desapareció entre la multitud y los libros.

-¡Espera…!-fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de verla desaparecer.

Se quedó ahí de pie, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así; se quedó mirando el lugar por donde la joven se había esfumado sintiéndose desconcertado cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, trayéndolo a la realidad. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Angeal, con varios libros debajo del brazo.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces distraído-preguntó el moreno sin saber con quien Sephiroth había estado hablando.

-No es nada, estoy bien-dijo Sephiroth sacudiendo levemente la cabeza-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está Génesis? No me digas que está en la sección de poesía-bromeó Angeal mientras ambos amigos echaban a andar por los pasillos. Sephiroth despejó lo sucedido de su mente, sin permitirse darle mucha importancia. Los dos jóvenes caminaron por la gigantesca librería hasta hallar a Génesis que también había conseguido los libros que faltaban, no sin antes pasearse por su sección favorita; una vez que la lista de Sephiroth estuvo totalmente marcada, los tres pagaron las cosas y se dirigieron a la salida

Sephiroth no supo porque lo hizo ni para que, solo supo que antes de dejar completamente la tienda, giró el rostro y clavó su mirada en donde minutos antes se había tropezado con aquella misteriosa chica, tardó unos segundos con sus ojos puestos en el lugar y luego, con la elegancia y seriedad que le caracterizaba, se dio media vuelta para alcanzar a sus dos mejores amigos.

/

"_Cuando vi a ese chico desconocido, fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que me sentí tan frágil, torpe y sin saber qué hacer, honestamente no supe que sucedió, solo sé que es el chico más educado que he visto jamás; no soy como otras, que conocen a muchos chicos y pueden pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, mas bien no se actuar en su presencia, no sé cómo comportarme…y ahora, con lo que nos sucedió a mi familia y a mí, no sé si pueda si quiera acercármeles, aunque conseguí hablarle bastante bien a ese chico de cabellos plateados, pero ni siquiera se su nombre o donde vive. Realmente dudo que lo vuelva a ver alguna vez. Alguien como yo no se hace amiga, ni siquiera conocida de alguien como él…..como me hubiera gustado por lo menos saber su nombre…."_

Tifa subió rápidamente las escaleras esquivando a las personas que bajaban y subían. Encontró a Shalua y a Shelke en un área llena de personas, escogiendo libros.

-Ya terminé-anunció Tifa sonriente y con un montón de libros en las manos.

-Estupendo Tifa, ¿Tuviste problemas?

-No

-Me alegro, ya casi terminamos aquí-dijo Shalua mientras su hermana menor escogía libros de los estantes con esmerada perfección.

-¿No necesitas ver la lista Shelke?-preguntó Tifa

-No, recuerdo todo lo que dice-respondió Shelke sin voltearse a mirar, en ese momento Tifa asintió. Shelke asistía a un colegio especial para jóvenes superdotados, tenía un conocimiento e intelecto enormes y siempre sorprendía a todos con su inteligencia.

-Recogeremos el uniforme de Shelke primero y luego iremos a otro sitio-dijo Shalua y Tifa asintió nuevamente.

Una vez hubieron terminado, las tres salieron de la librería. Tifa caminó detrás de su tutora cuando de pronto giró el rostro hacia donde se había encontrado con ese apuesto joven sin saber que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo minutos antes. Se dio la vuelta y corrió a alcanzar a las otras.

Su siguiente destino resultó ser el colegio de Shelke, una completa majestuosidad que parecía más bien algún castillo de los tiempos de antaño, con grandes extensiones de terreno y hermosamente decorado; una vez allí, la pequeña Shelke pudo tomarse las últimas medidas del uniforme para asegurarse de que no había errores y seguidamente, partieron nuevamente; Tifa iba en el asiento delantero observando y admirando aquel bellísimo sector de la ciudad, todos los edificios, casas y tiendas se veían como nuevos, limpios y bien decorados.

"_Me sentía como en un mundo fantástico, uno en el que no pertenecía, todo era tan hermoso, lujoso…era casi abrumador y surrealista que hubiera podido alcanzar la ilusión de estar en ese lugar. En esos momentos mientras pasábamos por las calles pensé en mis padres, en mi madre más que todo, pensé en que a ella le habría encantado vivir aquí aunque siempre me decía que estaba feliz con lo que tenia, que era feliz conmigo. Esas palabras ahora forman un vacio doloroso en mi pecho que quizás solo el tiempo pueda sanar, no sé si alguna vez podré quitar las imágenes de lo que ese hombre nos hizo de mi cabeza alguna vez" _

Llegaron a una amplia y bella tienda con decoraciones blancas y negras, era una joyería, de las muchas que había por aquellos sectores de la ciudad y lucia elegante e imponente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Shalua?-preguntó Tifa inocente mientras las tres caminaban a la entrada donde una mujer vestida con un refinado uniforme les daba la bienvenida.

-Ya lo veras-fue lo que respondió la mujer de cabellos naranjas, dejando a Tifa confundida, miró a Shelke pero esta no le dio ninguna pista, con su semblante siempre en blanco. Al entrar, el aire acondicionado hizo temblar a la morena nuevamente, que llevó sus manos a sus brazos por instinto; sentía el pesado diamante en su bolsillo, no se sentía cómoda teniéndolo allí, su lugar ahora estaba alrededor de su cuello, no era por vanidad ni mucho menos, era quizás la simple tradición que su abuela y su madre habían establecido, pero también pensaba que debía seguir el consejo de aquel otro muchacho que había conocido en la librería; aunque pensándolo bien, aquí no corría ningún riesgo de que algún ladrón fuera a arrancárselo del cuello o algo así.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Tifa extrajo la gargantilla de su bolsillo y con sumo cuidado, se la colocó y el Ojo de Saratos brilló intensamente reflejando la luz del Sol, como resaltando sus pensamientos de que ese era el lugar que le correspondía. Hecho esto la muchacha comenzó a admirar la lujosa tienda, deteniéndose en seco cuando pasó junto a una serie de collares y gargantillas con piedras preciosas, había una en el centro que captó la atención de Tifa, o más concretamente, la piedra que reposaba en la cadena de plata.

Era una esmeralda, una hermosa y elegante esmeralda en forma circular rodeada por lo que parecía ser delgadas cuerdas plateadas, formando un prodigioso diseño. Tifa contempló la piedra por largo rato pensando únicamente en el apuesto muchacho que había conocido horas antes, obviamente el color de sus ojos era mucho más bonito y brillante que el de aquella piedra, pero guardaban un cierto parecido y Tifa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? Solo había sido un encuentro casual, sin ningún significado…..o al menos eso era lo que creía.

-Disculpe, señorita ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-preguntó una voz a su espalda. Tifa se giró y se encontró de frente con una de las mujeres que trabajaban ahí, vestía un esmerado y caro uniforme tan elegante como la misma tienda.

-Oh no, muchas gracias yo…yo solo estaba mirando-dijo Tifa señalando el collar. De un momento a otro pareció que la mujer acababa de darse cuenta del aspecto de Tifa e hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Ya veo… ¿Vino sola?-preguntó de pronto

-No…estoy aquí con mi…eh, tutora-respondió Tifa sintiéndose algo incomoda al usar esa palabra, para ella Shalua era una hermana mayor. La mujer la miró de arriba abajo y reparó en la gargantilla, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Oh…que hermoso es-murmuró casi con adoración

-…gracias

-¿No será suyo o sí?-Tifa parpadeó

-Es mío

La mujer parecía más que sorprendida, posaba la mirada en Tifa, en el diamante y nuevamente en Tifa pero la morena no podía entender la causa de su confusión. Comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

-Tifa, es hora de irnos.

Eran Shelke y Shalua, quienes habían aparecido de la nada desde algún rincón de la tienda. Shalua llevaba una pequeña bolsita de regalo en la mano.

-¿Hay algún problema?-pregunto la científica.

-No señora, ninguno-dijo la mujer apresuradamente con una sonrisa que a Tifa le pareció falsa-muchas gracias por preferimos, esperamos su visita nuevamente-y tras estas palabras, se dio media vuelta y regresó junto a sus colegas que cuchicheaban sin parar.

-Ven Tifa, salgamos-dijo Shalua seriamente tomando a Tifa del brazo y conduciéndola hasta la salida. Al pasar por donde estaban las otras empleadas, Tifa pudo escuchar perfectamente su conversación.

-¿Quién era esa niña?

-No tengo idea… ¿Viste su ropa? ¡Ush pero que falta de clase!

-Y de belleza, hasta mi madre cuida mejor su aspecto

-¿Pero vieron lo que tenia? Me pregunto de dónde sacó ese diamante

-Bah seguro que ni siquiera le pertenece, alguien de un rango como el de ella no puede si quiera soñar con costearse una joya así, nunca vi un diamante de ese tamaño.

Una horrible sensación de frio atravesó a Tifa de arriba abajo al escuchar esas palabras, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y bajó la cabeza en una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza. Se miró el cuerpo ¿Qué había de malo en su aspecto? ¿No era aceptado? ¿A caso no era bonita? Aquellas jóvenes mujeres lucían cuerpos espectaculares y un cutis exageradamente bien cuidado, ella nunca le prestó atención a nada de eso, jamás se le pasó por la mente usar cientos de cremas y tratamientos para tener una piel suave y libre de grasa y puntos negros; Aunque tampoco es que hubiera podido.

"_Quizás…es por esa razón que ningún chico se fija en mi, quizás es porque no soy tan bonita como esas chicas de la tienda, la verdad nunca me importó demasiado mi aspecto, mi madre me decía que era hermosa y con eso me bastaba, pero ahora no puedo evitar pensar diferente porque….tal vez…si fuera alguien especial, más bonita y talentosa, nada hubiera sucedido; mis padres aun estuvieran con vida y yo no tendría que haber pasado por esa horrorosa tortura a la que ese asesino nos sometió a mí y a mi familia durante tres días. Probablemente lo hizo porque sabía que yo no era nadie especial, con ningún tipo de talento o belleza sin igual, sabía que nadie me extrañaría una vez que me asesinara así que por eso lo hizo. _

_Aun recuerdo con claridad su risa maniaca y burlona que me dirigía cada vez que mi padre o mi madre gritaban de dolor. Tuve que presenciar cada segundo….cada instante. Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces violó a mi madre pero sí recuerdo su mirada fija en la mía, esos ojos negros que me persiguen por las noches y no me dejan en paz. _

_Es por eso que es imposible que alguien se fije en mí, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, no fui lo suficientemente valiente o astuta para sacar ni a mis padres ni a mi misma de ese infierno, lo único que hice fue gritar, gritar, llorar, quejarme y rogar por mi vida, humillarme ante ese hombre que me lo quitó todo"_

Aunque la verdad fuera que Tifa en realidad no necesitaba ninguna ayuda para lucir bien, para este punto, la poca autoestima que conservaba después de haber sido secuestrada se hizo polvo en el viento; permaneció con la cabeza gacha y la mirada llena de tristeza a medida que era conducida por Shalua hasta el auto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tifa?-preguntó Shelke preocupada-Esas mujeres no te dijeron nada ¿cierto?

-No, Shelke….estoy bien no te preocupes por mí-dijo Tifa quedamente y esbozó una sonrisa de la manera más natural que pudo.

-No les prestes atención, son unas personas vacías que solo les interesa lo físico-le dijo Shalua colocando una mano en su espalda pero Tifa solo se limitó a asentir.

-Ahora ven, te tengo un regalo-dijo la mujer. Tifa levantó la vista de golpe.

-¿Un…un regalo? Pero Shalua eso no es….

-Nada de peros, espero que te guste, Shelke y yo lo escogimos-a medida que Shalua hablaba le entregaba a Tifa la bolsa de regalo. Esta la tomó nerviosa y la abrió. Adentro había un hermoso brazalete de color morado algo transparente y con adornos dorados, un lazo del mismo color morado estaba atado alrededor, lucia hermoso.

Ante esto, Tifa sintió un apretado nudo en su garganta y en su estómago. Shalua se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella como su hermana, a encargarse de su seguridad, le había hecho un espacio en su casa y ahora le daba regalos, aquello era demasiado, era algo que no se merecía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó el regalo contra su pecho y sollozó.

-Oh…Shalua Shelke no saben…no saben cuánto se los agradezco! En verdad no es necesario que me den nada, no quiero que hagan cosas innecesarias por mí-tartamudeó y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Shalua no dijo nada sino que colocó su mano alrededor de la espalda de Tifa, reconfortándola; sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la morena, lo sucedido había dejado una profunda marca en Tifa, una que solo el tiempo podía sanar. Pero Shalua sabía que ella era una persona fuerte y decidida, Tifa no se dejaba caer tan fácilmente y si lo hacía, siempre se levantaba; ella solo tenía que recuperar ese espíritu con el que había nacido y que brillaba en sus ojos, y para eso las tenía a ella y a Shelke.

-Escucha Tifa-le dijo cuando esta había dejado de llorar y se hallaban de nuevo en el auto-sé lo que esas mujeres dijeron en la tienda.

Tifa la miró de reojo y agachó la cabeza.

-Sé cómo te hicieron sentir y debes saber, que la única que tiene derecho a hacerte sentir mal eres tú misma. Tu escoges como quieres sentirte y cuando, nadie más tiene derecho a pasarte por encima ¿De acuerdo?-preguntó con la vista al frente.

-De acuerdo….gracias

-Recuerda que eres una persona fuerte

-Si…

Shelke no dijo nada pero estaba completamente de acuerdo con su hermana, se recostó del asiento de atrás y se puso a hojear los libros que habían comprado.

/

-Bienvenidos jóvenes ¿En qué les puedo servir?-preguntó el hombre de barba blanca que recibía con esmerada educación a Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal. Los tres se hallaban en una amplia tienda decorada a la antigua y completamente de color marrón, se trataba de la tienda que pertenecía al instituto Black Roses donde todos los estudiantes podían comprar sus uniformes o pedir que los hicieran a la medida, por todos lados habían uniformes cuidadosamente colocados y ordenados, así como otros accesorios que los estudiantes usaban. Los tres jóvenes siempre tenían atuendos hechos a la medida pero no porque quisieran; era que sus padres eran muy quisquillosos.

Saludaron al hombre que siempre veían cada año y en seguida procedieron a darse las últimas medidas. Sephiroth, sin embargo, andaba algo distraído, detalle que sus amigos no pasaron por alto.

El plateado estaba probándose la chaqueta de color azul oscuro cuando su mirada se desvió hacia una chica que también estaba en la tienda, pero en realidad no la veía a ella, sino al collar de topacio que llevaba al cuello. Era hermoso….tal y como los ojos de esa chica en la librería aunque al mismo tiempo había una gran diferencia, pues el color de ella era mucho más brillante y acaramelado que aquella joya, pero Sephiroth no pudo evitar recordarla por quinta vez en el día.

-¿Joven? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-…Si…lo siento-Sephiroth sacudió la cabeza antes de quitarse la prenda, el hombre hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a ordenar los uniformes para que los chicos pudieran llevárselos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Angeal de brazos cruzados y semblante preocupado- Estas muy distraído.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Génesis

-No es nada, es que….-Sephiroth suspiró-me topé con una chica en la librería…

No había terminado de hablar cuando Angeal y Génesis le lanzaron miradas de "ahhh con que era eso" y esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Ya me parecía que estabas en la decima nube….imagino que es bonita-dijo Génesis con una mirada de picardía.

-No es como piensan-dijo Sephiroth frunciendo el ceño-bueno…si, es preciosa.

-¿Le pediste su número?

-No…-Sephiroth clavó una mirada pensativa en una columna cerca de ellos-ni siquiera se su nombre, jamás la había visto.

Esto extrañó a los dos amigos, jamás habían visto a Sephiroth de esa forma.

-Lo único que sé es que se acaba de mudar aquí….aunque no creo que la vuelva a ver-dijo el plateado mientras salían de la tienda.

-Nunca digas nunca mi querido amigo-Génesis hablaba con su voz calmada y poética-nadie sabe los giros que da la vida.

Sephiroth sonrió ante esas palabras pero dándole mucha menos importancia de la que debería. Si él hubiera dado una descripción detallada de a quien había visto, Angeal la hubiera identificado de inmediato, pero no lo hizo.

-Llama a Cid, ya terminamos-dijo Angeal mientras los tres se detenían frente a las pulcras y adornadas calles; Sephiroth sacó su celular, un iPhone en perfecto estado y llamó a su alocado chofer que le dijo que llegaría "en menos de cinco minutos".

-Le creo-bromeo Génesis

-A veces me pregunto cómo no tiene un accidente por la manera en que conduce-dijo Angeal y Sephiroth soltó una risa.

-Aunque no lo crean, es un experto, pero mi padre se queja demasiado por su vocabulario.

-Ahí viene-dijo el pelirrojo después de unos minutos, señalando hacia la derecha; los tres miraron y efectivamente lograron divisar una limosina negra como el carbón que se deslizaba a enorme velocidad por el pulcro pavimento, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos, se trataba de una Rolls-Royce Phantom limousine y en otras circunstancias se habría visto como el increíble auto lujoso que era, pero en esos instantes parecía más bien una enorme maquina que aspiraba chocar a alguien. Sephiroth rodó los ojos divertido cuando la limosina se detuvo justo frente a ellos y de ella salió un hombre de mediana edad de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, unas gafas en la frente y un cigarrillo en los labios.

-¡Buen día chicos! ¿Listos para el viaje?-preguntó con voz energética dando la vuelta al auto para recoger las bolsas que los adolescentes cargaban.

-Por supuesto Cid-respondió Sephiroth

A su debido tiempo los tres entraron al costoso y espacioso auto, Cid, con su debido cigarrillo en mano, piso el acelerador a todo lo que daba y salió a toda velocidad de ahí para dirigirse a casa de Sephiroth. Una vez que llegaron fueron recibidos por las mucamas que se encargaron de guardar el uniforme de Sephiroth mientras él y los otros dos se marchaban tranquilamente al "salón de juegos"; Sephiroth retó a Génesis en el Xbox 360 mientras que Angeal se entretenía con uno de los ordenadores, su celular o con las payasadas que hacían sus amigos en el juego.

Era más que común que los tres permanecieran todo un día en casa de cualquiera de ellos; se habían criado juntos y habían estado en el mismo instituto desde kínder debido a que sus padres trabajaban muy cercanos unos con otros. La madre de Angeal había muerto hacía unos años debido a complicadas enfermedades, pero eso no había impedido que su hijo siguiera siendo la persona ejemplar, educada y respetuosa que era. Génesis vivía con ambos padres aunque eran raras las ocasiones en que se los veía a ambos bajo el mismo techo.

Sephiroth por otro lado, si bien era verdad que tenía a su familia vivita y coleando, no era lo que se llamaría una familia perfecta como todos creían, esa era solo una pantalla y todo era culpa de su padre, hombre de negocios y dueño de prácticamente toda Midgar.

/

Para cuando llegó la noche, Tifa ya tenía todo lo que pensaba necesitaría para comenzar el instituto al día siguiente: su uniforme estaba colgado perfectamente de las puertas del closet listo para ponérselo, su bolso, con todos sus libros y útiles, descansaba en la silla de su escritorio, sus zapatos estaban al pie de la cama; todo estaba en su lugar. La morena echó un vistazo a su habitación, le costaría algo de trabajo hacerse a la idea de que ya no viviría en el pequeño apartamento donde había crecido y se había criado pero tampoco era imposible.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras observaba el otro regalo que Shalua le había hecho ese día: un hermoso Sony Ericsson Xperia. Según su tutora era asombrosamente útil, además de ser "tocuh". Tifa sonrió; su anterior teléfono era lo que muchos dirían una chatarrita inservible pero para ella había sido el mejor regalo de sus padres. Ahora tenía en las manos un celular último modelo que probablemente tardaría meses en aprender a usar correctamente pero no le importaba, se sentía inmensamente agradecida.

Tonteó un rato con el teléfono explorando cada una de sus funciones hasta que se llevó una mano al cuello donde el enorme diamante descansaba. Levantó la vista hacia la ventana y caminó hacia ella, observando el cielo estrellado. _Mañana daré el primer paso para adaptarme a este lugar; debo recordar la promesa que le hice a mi madre y lo que Shalua me dijo hoy. No debo dejar que nadie vuelva a lastimarme a menos que yo lo permita, no volveré a llorar por que algo no salga bien, debo levantarme de todos los obstáculos que la vida me ponga, eso es lo que ella hubiera querido-_pensó Tifa más decidida que nunca, la fuerza en sus ojos brilló detrás de ellos y su mano apretó El Ojo de Saratos con fuerza.

/

Sephiroth se recostó del marco de la ventana de su habitación observando el cielo con los brazos cruzados; hacia un rato que Génesis y Angeal se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas y dentro de poco una de las mucamas lo llamaría para que bajara a cenar. Sabía que su padre había llegado pero al parecer ni se había dignado en ir a saludar a su hijo o a su madre y se había encerrado en su oficina. La verdad, ya estaba acostumbrado pero no podía dejar de sentir algo de fastidio, no por él, sino por su madre y el abandono al que él la estaba sometiendo. Apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza, este no era momento para ponerse de mal humor, tenía que bajar a cenar con su madre y después ya iría a su propia habitación a hacer lo que le apeteciera hasta que el sueño se apoderara de él.

Empezaría otro año en el instituto, con los mismos profesores y los mismos compañeros de clase, el equipo de baloncesto, el entrenador, el director, en fin, todo volvería en la mañana aunque no era tan malo como sonaba.

Alguien tocó la puerta avisándole que la cena estaba lista, fue entonces que Sephiroth se colocó una camisa negra manga larga y bajó al encuentro con su madre.

/

En otra residencia lejos de ahí, en una bella casa de tres plantas, un muchacho de diecisiete años, con un cabello brillante y exageradamente puntiagudo, ojos azul cielo y piel blanca se sumergía en sus pantalones de algodón y una camisa cómoda para después tumbarse en la cama con el celular en la mano. A su lado, el uniforme del instituto reposaba en una silla de madera.

-¿Cloud?-preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta y una mujer de cabellos rubios iguales a los del muchacho asomó la cabeza.

-¿Ya estás listo hijo?

-Si madre, en un rato me iré a dormir-contestó Cloud sin quitar la vista del celular.

-No es bueno que andes con eso a estas horas-le dijo su madre mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba un poco la amplia ventana de la habitación-Le escuché decir hoy al director que habrá un nuevo estudiante este año y que estará en el mismo nivel que tú y tus compañeros aunque no dijo ningún nombre-comentó la mujer y esta vez Cloud la miró con el ceño fruncido-

-¿Un nuevo estudiante?

-Así es, tal vez puedas entablar amistad con él o con ella, quien sabe-dijo ella sentándose en el borde de la cama de su hijo y este hizo una mueca apenas perceptible.

-Estoy bien así madre, no tengo necesidad de hablarle a todo el mundo en el colegio

-Pero tener amigos es algo importante Cloud y se bien que te gusta alejarte.

-Que me guste estar solo no significa que me aísle…estoy bien, de veras-la miró con sus ojos de cielo para volver a sumergirse en el teléfono. Su madre alzó una ceja y prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí; se levantó y salió de su habitación para dejarlo descansar pues mañana tendrían que levantarse temprano.

Cloud suspiró y guardó el teléfono pensando en por qué su madre se empeñaba en que ampliara su círculo social, él estaba bien así, no era de los más populares pero no le importaba y para eso tenía a sus amigos y al equipo de futbol que no eran tan "fresitas" y arrogantes como los otros. Se decidió por no pensar en el tema, simplemente se levantó y apagó la luz de su habitación después de echar un vistazo al cielo nocturno para volver a tumbarse en su mullida cama y dejar que el sueño le arrastrara.

/

-Yuffie ¿Podrías decirme hasta cuando piensas estar en esa computadora haciendo nada?-la mujer de cabellos negros observaba a su alocada hija con los brazos en la cintura. La muchacha la observó desde su posición en el esmerado escritorio negro inflando las mejillas.

-Vamos mamá ¿Qué tiene? Y si estoy haciendo algo-se quejó ella.

-Sí, hablando disparates con tus amigas que volverás a ver mañana cuando comiencen las clases-le respondió su madre

-Hay que mantenernos comunicadas, así la amistad perdura más tiempo-dijo Yuffie con autosuficiencia; hizo girar la silla donde estaba sentada en un círculo perfecto para volver a la computadora que le habían otorgado de cumpleaños. Su madre suspiró.

-No sé ni para que me molesto-dijo con desgana-pero más te vale que te duermas temprano, mañana no puedes llegar tarde.

-Madre sabes que yo nunca llego tarde, el chofer siempre es puntual…y en exceso, diría yo-dijo Yuffie sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y sin dejar de teclear.

-Es así como debe ser-la mujer colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Yuffie y la muchacha dejó de teclear.

-Dicen que habrá un alumno nuevo, espero que sea alguien agradable.

-Genial, espero que estemos en el mismo salón-dijo Yuffie emocionada, siempre le gustó conocer personas nuevas.

-Ya vete a dormir

-Esta bieeeen, está bien-se quejó Yuffie cuando su madre salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. La morena volvió a inflar las mejillas y se giró hacia la pantalla.

-Lo siento chicas tendrá que esperar hasta mañana-dijo mientras apagaba el ordenador y se levantaba de un salto.

-Bien yo me encargare de asesorar a ese alumno nuevo, no vaya a ser que meta la pata y condene su estatus para el resto de su vida-comentó divertida antes de cambiarse de ropa, actualizar su estatus en su BlackBerry y echarse en su cama de dosel.

/

-Buenas noches mama-susurró Tifa después de acurrucarse en las gruesas sabanas de su nueva cama.

-Me esforzaré, ya lo verás-cerró sus ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño al mismo tiempo que sus futuros compañeros de clase.

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y no olviden comentar XD **


	4. III: Bienvenidos a Black Roses

**Como dije en anteriores capítulos, actualizare algo lento debido a los estudios, son increíblemente pesados, pero no puedo esperar menos XDDD Espero que también disfruten este capitulo y me hagan saber que les pareció. **

Disclaimers: Ni Final Fantasy ni los personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las empresas que puedan ser mencionadas y sus semejantes.

Capitulo 3

Bienvenidos, a Black Roses

El pitido de la alarma despertó a Sephiroth con algo de prisa. Este la apagó y se levantó de la cama lentamente para dirigirse al baño. Una vez que su mente hubo despertado por completo tras lavarse la cara con agua fría procedió a bañarse y a arreglarse, dentro de unas horas Cid llegaría a recogerlos a él, Génesis y Angeal y para ese entonces ya debía estar listo. Peinó su larga y hermosa cabellera y se colocó el pulcro uniforme conformado por un pantalón negro algo ancho, camisa manga corta de botones de color blanco, una elegante corbata azul marino y encima de estos una chaqueta azul oscuro con tres botones dorados pero el siempre los llevaba sueltos. Se colocó sus zapatos, se hecho el bolso al hombro y cruzó los pasillos y la larga escalera hasta el primer piso para desayunar algo. Cid llegaría en cualquier momento.

/

Para Tifa se sentía extraño vestir un uniforme tan elegante, parecía que estaba hecho especialmente para ella. Deslizó la falda azul oscuro con diseños de líneas doradas por sus piernas hasta la cintura, se colocó la camisa de mangas cortas blanca como la nieve, la misma traía un bonito lazo azul claro amarrado a nivel del cuello y a continuación se colocó los zapatos y las largas medias blancas. El atuendo resaltaba perfectamente su cuerpo bien desarrollado para su edad por lo que se colocó la chaqueta azul con botones dorados y la abrochó. Se miró al espejo arreglando su lacio cabello para que al menos se viera algo decente; antes de bajar, la joven retiró la gargantilla del cajón en donde la guardaba y se la colocó al cuello, los pequeños diamante y los zafiros apenas eran visibles y la verdadera joya quedaba oculta por debajo de su camisa. Dicho y hecho Tifa abandonó la habitación con la mochila al hombro y bajó a desayunar.

Shalua y Shelke ya se encontraban ahí, esta ultima también con su uniforme, parecido al de Tifa pero en colores gris y rojo oscuro. Una vez que estuvieron listas las tres entraron al Honda CR-V para dejar primero a Shelke y después a Tifa.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino los nervios empezaron a hacer su trabajo; a Tifa le temblaban las piernas, sudaba frio, su respiración era pesada y su ritmo cardiaco estaba en las nubes.

-Está bien Tifa, respira-le dijo Shalua tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Eso intento…

-Es normal que estés nerviosa, les pasa a todos en una escuela nueva.

-Sí pero….voy a vomitar-el rostro de Tifa estaba pálido como fantasma, se hundió en el asiento y deseó no tener que ir a ningún sitio. _Vamos, no seas cobarde, puedes hacerlo-_pensó tratando de recuperar los ánimos pero para cuando se dio cuenta, el Honda se había detenido cerca de la inmensa entrada y se podía ver uno que otro estudiante caminar hacia ella. Tifa se mordió el labio y sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Es hora Tifa. Debes ir primero a la oficina del director-le dijo Shalua

-Lo sé…

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Ye verás que te irá bien.

Tifa respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el peso del diamante en su cuello, esto la hiso sentir más tranquila y relajada. Abrió los ojos y sin miramientos tomó su mochila, se despidió de Shalua y bajó del auto.

_Disturbia-Rihanna _

Sus pasos vacilantes se mezclaron con los de otros cientos de estudiantes que se dirigían con confianza a las gigantescas rejas de metal elaboradas con una especie de estilo gótico. Tifa miraba alrededor una y otra vez, maravillada por la hermosa y elaborada estructura de la escuela, pesando que la palabra "grande" le quedaba corta. Disimuladamente sacó un papel que le había dado Shalua con indicaciones de cómo llegar a la oficina del director y lo siguió.

Algo que notó casi de inmediato, era que cerca de todas las estudiantes en ese lugar eran indiscutiblemente hermosas, parecían muñecas de porcelana en uniforme y _todas _usaban maquillaje, algunas casi en exceso y también portaban costosas joyas. A otra persona no le hubiera sorprendido en nada, pero Tifa se había criado en un ambiente muy distinto. Comenzó a caminar por los amplios pasillos cruzándose con los estudiantes, muchos de ellos se volteaban a mirarla con ojos curiosos, las mujeres la evaluaban de pies a cabeza. Tifa se sintió terriblemente pequeña. Apuró el paso hasta que finalmente (y para su alivio) llegó a la puerta buscada. Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y tocó la puerta suavemente.

"_Todos ellos lucían tan despreocupados, las chicas eran increíblemente bonitas, era como si estuvieran compitiendo en algún concurso de belleza o algo así, y su tono de voz era….no lo sé, quizás presumido, confiado, era obvio que ninguna tenía preocupaciones en su cabeza excepto por el estado de su ropa, su cabello, su maquillaje o cualquier otra cosa. Se me hacia surrealista, extraño, no podía entenderlo; lo admito, me sentía fuera de lugar, pero aun así no era como si pudiera dar marcha atrás. Este era mi hogar ahora"_

-Pase-dijo una voz grave desde el interior y Tifa entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al darse la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con la amplia y rectangular oficina del director. Cuadros de las distintas generaciones de estudiantes que habían pasado por aquel colegio lucían en la pared de la derecha y en la de la izquierda lucia un pequeño estante lleno de libros y antigüedades. El escritorio de madera con extraños decorados se ubicaba al frente, y sentado en él, un hombre de aspecto amable y comprensivo con gafas de montura circular, cabellos rubios peinados esmeradamente hacia ambos lados y ojos azules, vestido de traje color azul y blanco, y guantes del mismo color. Este levantó la vista hacia ella y sonrió.

-Bienvenida, tú debes ser la alumna que ingresa hoy, mucho gusto-dijo en tono paternal. Se levantó para estrechar la mano de Tifa

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Tifa Lockhart-dijo ella

-Bien Tifa mi nombre es Lazard y como podrás ver dirijo esta escuela; por favor siéntate-le dijo Lazard señalando le silla que había frente al escritorio y Tifa obedeció.

/

La Rolls-Royce Phantom se detuvo frente a la escuela. Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal bajaron de ella y se despidieron de Cid que de inmediato pisó el acelerador a fondo. Sephiroth observó hacia adelante, finalmente estaba de regreso después de meses.

-Camina Sephiroth, no quieres llegar tarde ¿o sí?-bromeó Angeal dándole una palmada en el hombro y comenzando a avanzar.

-Gracioso-contestó Sephiroth ante la broma pues él jamás llegaba tarde.

A medida que el trió más popular de toda la escuela avanzaba por los pasillos hacia el salón, todas las chicas se giraban a ver a Sephiroth, estas reían, murmuraban entre ellas y le sonreían con picardía al plateado, lanzándole uno que otro piropo o lo saludaban alegremente.

El salón se encontraba medio lleno cuando llegaron y todos charlaban y reían campantemente, otros estaban ocupados con sus celulares y otros simplemente armaban escándalo como el hiperactivo de Reno, que no esperó para saludar al trió con la mano y su acostumbrado grito de bienvenida. Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos cuando alguien entró al salón y pronunció el nombre del moreno.

-Angeal, el director quiere verte, es importante.

El aludido frunció el ceño y se levantó.

-Gracias Tseng, ya voy

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Génesis

-No lo sé, les diré luego-respondió Angeal antes de abandonar el aula. Sephiroth y Génesis se miraron pero no estaban preocupados, Angeal era un excelente alumno y nadie tenía quejas de él, y al ser el jefe del consejo estudiantil, lo más probable era que el director quisiera pedirle algún favor o algo por el estilo. Sephiroth se relajó contra su pupitre pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando su mirada se posó en uno cerca del suyo, en la fila a su derecha; estaba vacío pero sabía perfectamente quien lo ocupaba, y probablemente no aparecería ese día, pero tampoco tardaría en llegar.

-¿Seguro que puedes soportar que ella este en el mismo salón que tú?-preguntó Génesis justo detrás de él.

-No tengo otra opción- respondió Sephiroth con desgana.

/

-Bien Tifa, he terminado de revisar todos tus papeles y no hay ningún problema, entiendo que te acabas de mudar, así que si tienes algún problema, por pequeño que sea, no dudes en decírmelo-dijo Lazard sonriéndole, Tifa lo imitó.

-Muchas gracias director

-Tu tutora se mostró muy reacia a contarme todo desde el principio, pero debido a que estuviste involucrada con la policía fue necesario; lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con tus padres y contigo, es terrible-dijo el director esta vez con un tono de pesar en la voz, Tifa agachó la cabeza con un leve escalofrió.

-No se preocupe.

Lazard la observó detenidamente. La primera vez que había escuchado de su nueva estudiante se había sentido, francamente, algo reacio, reacio al tener a una chica proveniente de lo más oscuro del Sector 7 y aunque a Lazard no le agradaba juzgar por las apariencias, los rumores que corrían sobre ese lugar no eran agradables. Sin embargo, cuando conoció a su tutora y ella le habló de Tifa con lujo de detalles, y después de escuchar la terrible historia de Tifa que la había dejado huérfana, no hubo prejuicio ni mal pensamiento que lo detuviera de darle pase libre a la institución.

-He pedido que traigan al presidente del consejo estudiantil, él te guiará a tu salón y después uno de los prefectos te enseñará la escuela ¿entendido?

-Si señor

-Entonces no me queda más que agregar, bienvenida al instituto Black Roses-sonrió Lazard y esto animó a Tifa, el director se veía muy amable y agradeció que no le hubiera pedido detalles sobre su pasado. Repentinamente, alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase-dijo Lazard

Cuando Tifa se dio la vuelta, todo sucedió muy rápido. Angeal cruzó el umbral y al verla se quedó completamente estático, con la boca semi abierta de la sorpresa. Tifa soltó un jadeo de asombro y casi suelta el bolso que llevaba. El reconocimiento fue instantáneo.

-¡Pero…pero si eres tú!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Vaya-dijo Angeal sonriendo y acercándose a ella-si lo hubiera sabido….

-No habría permitido que te molestaras-respondió Tifa también sonriendo, no lo podía creer.

-Veo que se conocen, eso me alegra-dijo Lazard

-Director ¿entonces ella es…?

-Así es Angeal, Tifa Lockhart estará con nosotros a partir de ahora, ya sabes que hacer; espero que la traten como es debido.

-Por supuesto-Angeal entonces se giró hacia ella.

-Tifa-repitió sonriéndole, como analizando el nombre-bien, acompáñame.

-Si-respondió Tifa y ambos salieron de la oficina de Lazard para después empezar a recorrer los pasillos.

-Mi nombre es Angeal Hewley , espero que te guste estar aquí-le dijo él.

/

Vincent Valentine, profesor de física y matemática, hizo callar al salón cuando el ruido se volvió insoportable. Solo tenía que usar su mirada escarlata para lograrlo.

-Siéntense, hay algo que debo decirles-dijo con su voz profunda, casi monótona y todos obedecieron, la clase quedó en silencio.

-¿Dónde está Angeal?-se preguntó Sephiroth en voz baja.

-Bien, este día empezamos un nuevo año y tendrán una nueva compañera de clase-dijo Vincent. Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, las chicas, al escuchar la palabra _compañera, _parecieron ponerse en guardia, listas para echarle el ojo crítico a quien quiera que fuese la alumna nueva.

Yuffie, que se encontraba una fila después de Sephiroth y Génesis sonrió curiosa y Cloud, en la fila de al lado, permaneció callado. Sephiroth simplemente frunció el ceño.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del aula y Angeal entró por ella.

-Siento la demora profesor-dijo Angeal para después dejarle paso a una joven.

En el mismo instante en que Sephiroth posó sus ojos en ella, el mundo pareció irse de cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, estupefactos, su boca se abrió unos centímetros y casi se le escapa una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Ella es Tifa Lockhart y se unirá a nosotros a partir de hoy, por favor trátenla con respecto.

Tifa miró a la clase y lo primero que vio fueron esos brillantes ojos verdes puestos en ella en una expresión de asombro. Su respiración de cortó y dio un respingo, abriendo los ojos de incredulidad, ¡Era él! ¡Era el chico de la librería! ¿Cómo eran posibles semejantes coincidencias? Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, principalmente porque Sephiroth no dejaba de mirarla con sorpresa en sus ojos aunque también podía ver… ¿Alegría?

-Puedes sentarte ahí-escuchó decir al profesor de forma lejana; su cerebro la obligó a reaccionar y dio otro respingo.

-Eh…s-si, gracias-dijo y, con algo de torpeza por los nervios, cruzó el aula hasta donde Vincent le había indicado, sentándose justo al lado de Sephiroth y delante de Cloud; junto a este se hallaba Yuffie, detrás de esta se hallaba una chica de cabellos de color oro recogidos en un esmerado moño y ojos verdes; y finalmente, detrás de ella, había otra chica de piel blanca, cabello castaño recogido en una larga trenza y con el mismo color de ojos portando un lazo rosa. Para ese momento Angeal ya había tomado asiento delante de Sephiroth y miraba a este con una expresión de confusión ¿Por qué Sephiroth no dejaba de mirar a Tifa? La expresión de su rostro era como si la reconociera y además parecía encantado de verla ¿No sería que…?

-Hola-habló Sephiroth antes de que pudiera preguntar. Tifa se giró hacia él de inmediato.

-Hola-dijo tímida ante la sonrisa elegante, seductora y confiada del plateado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias aquí?-preguntó Sephiroth. Tifa abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, pesando mejor su respuesta.

-No me preguntaste-dijo contenta, la sonrisa de Sephiroth se amplió.

_Todos_ los alumnos se giraron a verlos.

-¿Sabes de donde viene?-preguntó la muchacha de cabellos castaños a su novio sentado junto a ella.

-Ni idea-respondió Zack en un susurro detrás de Cloud

_Vaya, se conocen _pensó Yuffie con la barbilla apoyada en su mano. Cissnei, que se encontraba unos asientos mas allá de Sephiroth frunció el ceño observando a Tifa y haciéndose la pregunta que todos estaban pensando ¿Quién era esa chica? y ¿Por qué conocía a Sephiroth? Se inclinó un poco para verla mejor y concluyó que era muy bonita pero no llegaba a ser la gran cosa….o eso creía.

-Bien, ya que la nueva compañera esta aquí, podemos empezar-dijo Vincent como si nada sacando su libro de matemática especial. Todos comenzaron a sacar cuadernos y lápices con una leve queja; Sephiroth seguía mirando a Tifa mientras hacía lo mismo, ella volteó y se sonrojó.

-Sephiroth Crescent, es un gusto conocerte-le murmuró por encima de las voces de los demás. Tifa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Soy Tifa Lockhart…el gusto es mío

-A ver Sephiroth, ¿No nos piensas presentar a esta bella dama?-Tifa giró el rostro y vio que detrás de Sephiroth se encontraba un apuesto chico pelirrojo cuyo cabello ocultaba uno de sus ojos azul cielo. El plateado le frunció el ceño y se alejó de Tifa lo suficiente para que Génesis pudiera verla. Este se inclinó en su asiento y tomó la mano de la chica delicadamente.

-Génesis Rhapsodos, es un placer-dijo para después besar la mano de Tifa cuyo rostro enrojeció hasta el tope.

-Mu-mucho gusto

Sephiroth casi pone los ojos en blanco. Así era Génesis, después de todo.

-Así que ella es a quien viste en la biblioteca, es una extraña coincidencia-comentó Angeal cuidando que Vincent no los viera hablar.

-Así es-respondió Sephiroth

-¿Son amigos?-preguntó Tifa inocentemente observando a los tres, y los tres sonrieron.

-Podría decirse-contestó Génesis en su tono misterioso

-Uff tienes mucho que aprender-murmuró Aerith desde su asiento y observando todo. Cloud veía al trió con recelo pero, como siempre, no decía nada; al menos hasta que Tifa comenzó a buscar y rebuscar en su estuche.

-Oh no….olvidé mi goma de borrar-murmuró desilusionada y con los nudillos en los labios. Cloud la observó suspirar derrotada y sacar el lápiz. Bajó la vista hasta su propio estuche y vio que tenía dos gomas de borrar. Suspiró pesadamente y tomó una, la idea era ser amable con la nueva alumna ¿no? Pues eso haría.

-Oye-dijo con la voz grave pero al mismo tiempo suave que le caracterizaba, Tifa giró la cabeza hacia él y no cupo en su sorpresa cuando vio que el rubio le tendía la pequeña goma aunque de forma un tanto indiferente.

-Usa esta yo ya tengo otra, puedes quedarte con ella si lo deseas-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh muchísimas gracias-sonrió Tifa y su iluminado rostro dejó a Cloud desconcertado-disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Tifa

-Cloud….Cloud Strife

-Mucho gusto Cloud y gracias-Tifa volvió a sonreír contenta antes de regresar la vista a su mesa.

Sephiroth miró a Cloud con el ceño fruncido, era extraño verlo socializar con alguien que ni siquiera conocía o incluso abrir la boca muchas veces seguidas; pero al fin y al cabo, lo mismo pasaba con él. El rubio captó su mirada y le observó, sosteniéndola por varios segundos que parecieron horas. Cloud apartó la vista y se dispuso a copiar lo que el profesor anotaba en la pizarra, siendo imitado por Sephiroth segundos después.

Así fue como empezó el día; una vez que Vincent terminó de dar su clase, se despidió de sus alumnos y se retiró en silencio, siendo reemplazado minutos después por el profesor de historia, que hablaba con tal lentitud y aburrimiento que prácticamente hacia que toda la clase cayera dormida. Tifa intentaba prestarle atención a lo que decía pero sentía que mientras más se esforzaba mas sueño le daba. Giró un poco la cabeza y vio que ni Sephiroth ni sus amigos anotaban nada y lo mismo pasaba con Cloud. Al ver su confusión, el plateado se inclinó hacia ella.

-Todo lo que dice lo saca del libro así que solo necesitas leerlo-le susurró.

-Oh…está bien.

Repentinamente un alumno de otro curso entró diciendo que el director lo necesitaba así que el aburrido profesor salió del aula, dándole un ansiado descanso a los demás. Todos se desperezaron y enseguida sacaron sus celulares o comenzaron a hablar entre ellos con un tono "fresa" exagerado. Yuffie se levantó de su pupitre y se plantó junto a Tifa.

-Hola, soy Yuffie Kisaragui, mucho gusto-le dijo estrechando su mano.

-Mucho gusto Yuffie, soy Tifa.

-Así que eres nueva ¿De dónde eres?-preguntó colocándose de cuclillas y con sumo interés en lo que la morena tuviera que decirle. Sephiroth se inclinó para escuchar mejor, lo mismo que Génesis, Angeal, Aerith, Zack y, sorpresivamente, Cloud; pero bastaba con ver el rostro de Sephiroth para saber que él era el más interesado. A pesar de eso Tifa se sintió reacia a contestar, ella sabía bien la clase de fama que tenía el lugar donde había vivido toda su vida, y no era muy buena. Sin embargo, tragó saliva y respondió nerviosa.

-Pues, naci en el Sector 7….

Hubo unos breves segundos de silencio en el que todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño con la duda reflejada en sus ojos, y además, repentinamente todo el salón calló en un silencio tan sepulcral que Tifa casi se asustó. Giró el rostro hacia Sephiroth, temerosa de lo que pudiera decirle; pero para su sorpresa, este simplemente la miraba tranquilo, sus ojos reflejaban confusión y sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, aunque tampoco le sonrió.

-¿En serio? Pues escogiste un buen lugar para vivir-Yuffie le sonreía y era la única que había sabido guardar su sorpresa. Ella sabía leer las expresiones de Tifa y sabía que comentarios inútiles no era lo que ella necesitaba.

-Gracias-dijo la morena.

-Como sea, bienvenida, pregúntame lo que quieras, a mí y a Rikku, claro, y también a Aerith-dijo señalando a las chicas que se sentaban detrás de ella; Rikku le sonrió con alegría, y Aerith agitó la mano en señal de saludo.

En ese preciso momento el profesor de historia retornó al aula, comenzando nuevamente su aburrido discurso. Yuffie corrió a su asiento y todo quedó como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos Tifa quería creerlo así.

Sephiroth la observaba, estudiándola, cuando escuchó como los susurros de los otros llegaban a sus oídos.

-¿Viste? Esa niña viene del Sector 7 ¡Qué horror!

-¿Cómo pueden dejar entrar a semejante gentuza en este colegio?

-De seguro le "hizo un favor" al director, ya sabes

-Claro claro, seguro que fue así.

Las palabras traspasaban sus oídos como veneno mortal y le hicieron sacudir la cabeza.

No, eso era mentira, Tifa no es esa clase de persona! Tal vez no la conociera bien, pero todo eso eran falsedades ¿Cómo podían hablar así de una persona que ni siquiera conocían? Sephiroth volvió a mirarla hojear el libro de historia buscando el capítulo correspondiente cuando accidentalmente tiró el lápiz al suelo. Inmediatamente él se agachó y lo recogió, entregándoselo.

-Gracias-dijo Tifa sonriendo y sonrojada.

-De nada-respondió él.

Era absolutamente imposible pensar mal de esa chica, era tan amable, dulce, algo torpe, si, pero aun así parecía un ángel. Los demás no sabían nada de ella.

La campana sonó y todos se levantaron de su asiento hacia el recreo. Tifa los imitó y se colocó en pie cuando Yuffie se acercó a ella, invitándola a que los acompañara a lo que ella aceptó gustosa. Sephiroth los observó irse con cierto recelo y algo enojado consigo mismo ¿Por qué rayos no aprovechó la oportunidad de que los acompañara a ellos? No, no podía hacerlo, ¿Desde cuándo se relacionaba _tan rápido _con los de nuevo ingreso? Se sintió estúpido, pero no dijo palabra y salió del salón con Génesis y Angeal.

Una vez llegaron al gigantesco comedor, Tifa observó hacia todos lados admirando la estructura y la decoración a medida que Yuffie y Aerith prácticamente la arrastraban hacia la fila donde los alumnos esperaban para obtener su comida, un segundo después se les unió Rikku, Cloud y un joven de cabellos negros, peinados hacia atrás y algo alborotados, de brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa radiante que se presentó como Zack Fair, capitán del equipo de futbol y mejor amigo de Cloud.

-Mucho gusto Zack-dijo Tifa

-Dime ¿Cloud fue amable contigo? Porque lo golpearé si no fue así-bromeó Zack sacudiendo la cabellera de Cloud quien lo apartó de un golpe.

-Muy gracioso-dijo este.

-Vamos Cloud anímate, es el primer día de clases-dijo Zack mientras avanzaban.

-Eso no es una excusa para animarme…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No extrañabas el futbol? Yo muero de ganas de volver a campo!-dijo Zack con entusiasmo y alzando el puño al aire.

Los dos siguieron hablando mientras las chicas abordaban a Tifa.

-¿Y qué tal te parece la escuela?-preguntó Rikku emocionada por saber su respuesta.

-Es muy hermosa y parece que los profesores son amables…el director también parece buena persona-respondió Tifa sonriendo.

-Sí que lo es, es el mejor director que ha tenido la escuela-concordó Yuffie observando alrededor. La fila de estudiantes avanzó y le tocó a Tifa elegir su comida y una vez que terminó se hizo a un lado para esperar a Yuffie, Rikku y Aerith; ya le habían contado que la castaña formaba parte del equipo de porristas y acostumbraba a quedarse en las tardes a practicar con el resto, aunque también podía decirse que pasaba un tiempo acompañando a su novio, Zack.

La mirada de la morena se topó con Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal que caminaban hacia una larga mesa y tomaban asientos en sillas que parecían reservadas para ellos; en la misma también se encontraban Reno, Rude, Cissnei, Tseng, Rufus y otras chicas más a las que no conocía. Se quedó observando la figura de Sephiroth, charlando calmadamente con sus amigos, su porte era tan elegante, soberbio, lo hacía ver aun más hermoso….

-En esa mesa solo se sientan los que llaman "los populares"-la voz de Aerith la interrumpió y se giró hacia ella con sorpresa.

-¿Eh?

-Creo que necesitas una "guía" de esta escuela-rió Yuffie y, tomando a Tifa del brazo, la condujo hasta una mesa donde tenían una vista completa del comedor, las otras dos se hallaban junto a la morena y segundos después Zack y Cloud se unieron a ellos, Cloud rodaba los ojos ante la actitud de Yuffie.

-No te ofendas pero no creo que debas acercarte a esa mesa aun, solo los más ricachones y populares se sientan ahí-le dijo Aerith cuando recordó algo.

-Sabes cuál es el apellido de Sephiroth no?

Tifa la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Sephiroth es el hijo del empresario más importante de aquí, es dueño de casi toda Midgar y su madre es una importantísima diseñadora de modas, presta atención y descubrirás que muchas chicas aquí compran sus cosas-explicaba Yuffie-Sephiroth es el heredero de una compañía gigante así que ya te puedes imaginar la enorme fortuna que tiene. Ahora, Génesis y Angeal son también hijos de empresarios que toda la vida han trabajado con el padre de Sephiroth así que se conocen desde muy pequeños, créeme, son inseparables, incluso son vecinos-agregó Yuffie como si estuviera dándole a Tifa una importante clase de cultura general, pero la joven prestaba atención a todo lo que le decía. Cloud fruncía el ceño mientras Aerith se reía.

-Amigos de infancia-dijo Tifa observando nuevamente a Sephiroth.

-Sephiroth también es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, prefecto del colegio y miembro del consejo estudiantil, realmente todos querían que fuera presidente pero él se negó y le dio el lugar a Angeal…en mi opinión fue una buena elección, Angeal también es muy buen alumno-dijo Rikku encogiéndose de hombros. Tifa la miró asombrada por todo lo que le acababan de decir.

-¿Qué Sephiroth es…superdotado o algo así?

-Jeje, ya lo creo, siempre saca las mejores notas y creo que ni mueve un dedo para eso, ¿Por qué crees que todas aquí andan tras él? Incluso tiene admiradoras en otros institutos-dijo Rikku señalando con la cabeza al plateado y a las chicas en otras mesas que lo miraban disimuladamente. Tifa tragó saliva.

-Es…él es increíble.

-El que sea bueno no lo hace el mejor del universo-dijo Cloud cruzándose de brazos.

-No, pero admite que le da mucha ventaja-bromeó Zack. Cloud rodó los ojos por segunda vez y Tifa lo miró confusa ¿A caso a Cloud no le agradaba Sephiroth?

-¿Por qué no sabias todo eso? ¿Qué no se conocen?-preguntó Aerith inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

-No…no exactamente-Tifa procedió a contarles el encuentro que había tenido con el plateado en la biblioteca, incluyendo cuando había visto a su mejor amigo, Angeal.

-Ohh ya entiendo-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Bueno, parece que se llevan muy bien-dijo la rubia y esto llenó a Tifa de alegría pero una sombra de duda apareció en su rostro.

-¿Y está bien que sea amiga del más popular de la escuela?

Yuffie y Zack fruncieron el ceño.

-Claro que no! Aunque vas a tener que cuidarte la espalda-dijo Zack

-¿De quién?

-De todas esas-dijo Yuffie señalando a las chicas del comedor y las que se sentaba en la misma mesa que Sephiroth-y también de _ella. _

-¿De quién?-preguntó Tifa muerta de la curiosidad.

-De su última ex novia-dijeron Rikku y Yuffie al mismo tiempo como si fuera algo de muerte.

-No sean tan dramáticas -dijo Aertih con las manos en jarras. En este punto, Cloud estaba a punto de lanzar un resoplido de cansancio.

Sephiroth se desconectó un poco de la conversación que había estado entablando con los chicos a su alrededor y observó el gran comedor, buscando a Tifa con la mirada; como le hubiera gustado que se sentara en la misma mesa con él, pero no hubiera podido debido a que era "la nueva", y los del instituto eran algo rudos con los nuevos que no tenían apariencia de ser populares, él mismo no acostumbraba a relacionarse con ellos tan rápido, pero esta vez se sentía diferente.

Miró una vez más hasta dar con esos bellos ojos de topacio; Tifa se hallaba charlando con Yuffie, Rikku, Zack, Aerith y Cloud y al parecer se llevaban bien, eso lo incomodó un poco. Repentinamente, Sephiroth recordó algo que Angeal le había dicho y era su oportunidad perfecta. Se colocó de pie de un salto y todos en la mesa le clavaron la mirada.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Génesis.

-Una tarea que me asignaron como prefecto-respondió Sephiroth y sin más caminó lejos de ellos.

-Ahh si, Sephiroth el alumno ejemplar-bromeó Reno. Angeal y Génesis se miraron con complicidad, eran los únicos que sabían que "tarea" era.

Tifa seguía charlando tranquilamente con los nuevos amigos que había encontrado cuando repentinamente todos clavaron la vista al frente con algo de sorpresa. Tifa, extrañada, se giró a mirar y su corazón casi se detiene del susto. Sephiroth caminaba directamente hacia ella con paso relajado y firme a la vez, su larga y plateada cabellera ondeaba hermosamente al viento y hacia a las chicas babear, pero estas dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron hacia donde se dirigía. Tifa sintió su cara enrojecer cuando Sephiroth llegó junto a ella con semblante confiado.

-Disculpa Tifa, el director ha dicho que uno de los prefectos se encargue de mostrarte la escuela y yo me he ofrecido a hacerlo, ¿Me acompañas?-preguntó sonriéndole como acostumbraba.

Tifa tardó varios segundos en reaccionar con la boca entreabierta, pero al darse cuenta la cerró rápidamente.

-Eh, sí, claro….-se volvió hacia sus amigos-disculpen, volveré luego.

-No te preocupes, los profesores no dirán nada si estas con un prefecto-dijo Zack despreocupadamente. Cloud, a su lado, veía a Sephiroth con recelo, le fastidiaba ver esa sonrisa presumida que siempre tenía.

-Bien, acompáñame-dijo Sephiroth conduciendo a Tifa amablemente fuera del comedor bajo la mirada de muchos. Una vez que se marcharon Yuffie frunció el ceño.

-¿Él se ofreció? Qué raro

-Sí, nunca es amable con los nuevos…bueno si lo es, pero no _tanto_-dijo Rikku con gesto pensativo y Cloud decidió guardarse su comentario.

Ya algo lejos del comedor, Sephiroth procedió a mostrarle a Tifa cada rincón de aquella enorme escuela, le enseñó donde se encontraba el área de los niños de básica y los de secundaria, los salones de música, de computación, los laboratorios de física y química y las aulas de baile donde se impartían clases particulares.

-Es increíble-comentó Tifa cuando ambos se dirigían al gigantesco gimnasio.

-Al principio es complicado acostumbrarse, pero es fácil una vez que lo haces-respondió Sephiroth-pero si tienes problemas no dudes en decírmelo-dijo sonriéndole y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Muchas gracias.

El gimnasio estaba dividido en varias aéreas, una para la pista de atletismo, otra para el voleibol, y había otra donde unas chicas practicaban gimnasia. La cancha de basquetbol estaba separada del gimnasio, cerca de la piscina.

Tifa se detuvo con un pequeño escalofrió. Las chicas hacían difíciles movimientos con sus cuerpos y otras pocas se hallaban separadas del resto.

-Gimnasia rítmica-suspiró Tifa al verlas practicar con la pelota, la cinta y otra con el aro, aun eran lo que se podría considerar principiantes, pero sin duda tenían talento. Pero no era eso lo que detuvo a Tifa, sino que el verlas hacer el deporte que había practicado y amado desde que nació la hizo sentirse extraña, sintió una enorme nostalgia. _Desde que sucedió aquello no he vuelto a practicar más_ pensó con desgana viendo a una de las chicas jugar con el aro…ese era su instrumento, el aro, y jamás pensó que lo extrañaría tanto.

"_Realmente nunca pensé que tocaría la gimnasia nunca más…me recordaba demasiado a mi madre y a todo lo que habíamos pasado; recodar todos esos días de entrenamiento exhaustivo pero que a la vez me hacían sentir tan feliz, me hacían ver que esos días no volverían nunca y era demasiado doloroso. Pero cuando vi a esas chicas practicando, sentí como si algo dentro de mi despertara, un sentimiento que ya conocía pero que había decidido dejar atrás por lo recuerdos, sentí como esa sensación me invadía por completo, desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Yo había nacido para hacer gimnasia rítmica tal como mi madre" _

-¿Tifa?

Una mano en su hombro la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Tifa, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sephiroth mirándola con extrañeza.

-Oh, sí, estoy bien.

Sephiroth notó un extraño comportamiento en Tifa pero no dijo nada y ambos salieron del lugar, conversando calmadamente. La campana de la escuela ya había sonado por lo que se dirigieron al salón de clases.

-¿Practicas algún deporte?-preguntó Sephiroth mientras cruzaban los pasillos.

-Eh pues-Tifa no sabía si contestar con la verdad o no, pero realmente no tenía nada de malo-mi mamá me enseñó gimnasia rítmica desde que era muy pequeña.

-¿Entonces, piensas unirte al club de gimnasia?-preguntó Sephiroth con interés, gimnasia rítmica era el ultimo deporte que se le habría ocurrido que ella podía practicar y se moría de ganas por verla.

-Aun no lo sé…hace tiempo que no lo practico.

Sephiroth pensó un momento antes de hablar.

-Pues me gustaría verte practicar, las gimnastas tienen mucha habilidad-le dijo con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba. El rostro de Tifa adquirió color en segundos pero su alegría no podía ser más grande.

-Bien, lo pensaré…..y en ese caso a mi me gustaría…verte jugar-dijo ella disminuyendo la velocidad, pues habían llegado a la puerta del salón. Sephiroth puso la mano en el picaporte y le sonrió.

-Las prácticas empiezan mañana en la tarde, después de clases, puedes venir si quieres.

A Tifa ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza que decirle a Shalua para excusar la idea de quedarse en el colegio en las tardes, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

-Bien.

Sephiroth la dejó pasar primero y ambos entraron, encontrándose con Zangan, el profesor de Biología.

-Nos alegra que estén aquí-dijo sonriendo-por favor tomen asiento, llegan a tiempo.

Ambos estuvieron a punto de ir a sus asientos cuando Sephiroth se detuvo en seco, su mirada era de amargura y resignación al mismo tiempo. Su semblante se heló completamente y caminó directo a su lugar. Tifa, confundida por su actitud, también fue a su asiento no sin notar que había tres estudiantes que se habían unido a la clase y se sentaban cerca de ella y Sephiroth, más concretamente, a la derecha. Las tres eran sin duda hermosas y extremadamente coquetas pero despedían una sensación de completa arrogancia; la primera, que ocupaba el primer pupitre de la fila tenía el cabello rojo como la sangre al igual que sus ojos, tenía la piel muy blanca con su respectiva capa de maquillaje encima, las otras dos eran rubias y de ojos azules; una tenía el cabello corto y liso y la otra lo tenía amarrado en un elegante moño.

-Me da gusto que las señoritas Rosso, Elena y Scarlet se hayan unido a nuestra clase a tiempo-dijo el profesor-creo que podemos continuar.

Tifa observó que todos en el lugar observaban disimuladamente al trió femenino, los chicos se babeaban y las chicas las veían con envidia y admiración, Yuffie, Aerith y Rikku, por otro lado, no les prestaban atención y escribían en sus cuadernos. El ambiente había cambiado por completo.

Zangan comenzó la clase como si nada hasta que se detuvo para avisar que a partir de ese día tendrían que formar equipos por el resto del año para elaborar los proyectos que él les asignara y los mismos grupos servirían para las demás materias. Tifa se sintió encogerse en el asiento cuando todos empezaron a exclamar a media vos cuáles eran sus compañeros de grupo, ella no tenía ninguno, acababa de unirse a la clase. Escuchó como sus amigos detrás de ella se agrupaban ¿Qué hacer? Se quedó en su asiento sin decir nada.

Sephiroth, por otro lado, ni siquiera tenía que abrir la boca, se sabía de sobra que su grupo eran Génesis y Angeal. Miró a Tifa por el rabillo del ojo y se preguntó si….

-Mm…-dijo melosamente Scarlet con su poderosa pintura de labios rojo en honor a su nombre. Rosso, con su cabello de fuego resplandeciendo, se giró en su asiento, su lenguaje corporal denotaba una altísima autoestima así como malicia.

-Que pérdida de tiempo-dijo sonriendo y fingiendo escanear a la multitud hasta que dio con el peli-plateado; ahí, con movimientos lentos y sensuales, se inclinó en su silla.

-Sephiroth…. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí y estas con nosotras? Mientras más, mejor-la manera en como dijo "nosotras" daba a entender que se refería mas a ella que a nadie más. Sin embargo, Sephiroth simplemente la miró con ojos inexpresivos.

-Ya tengo lugar Rosso, y lo sabes-dijo de la misma forma.

Tifa escuchaba sin entender, hasta ahora Sephiroth se había comportado muy caballeroso y amable, y su tono de voz siempre había sido cálido, pero ahora hablaba en un tono frio e inexpresivo.

-No seas tan dramático-continuó la pelirroja con el mismo tono meloso mirando a sus amigas que sonrieron divertidas-a menos que quieras que sea yo la que intercambie de lugar.

Angeal se cruzó de brazos y permaneció callado, Génesis rodó los ojos e imitó a su amigo. Sephiroth, sin embargo, ya sentía la bilis en la garganta ¿Qué clase de descaro era ese?

En ese momento, giró el rostro de lleno hacia Tifa.

-Tifa-le dijo y ella reaccionó.

-Dime

-Hay una espacio libre si quieres estar con nosotros, sé que no tienes grupo y pued….podemos ayudarte en lo que sea-se corrigió rápidamente y sus dos hermanos de infancia sonrieron.

Fue entonces que las tres muchachas notaron la presencia de Tifa por primera vez.

-¿Y _esta _quién es?-preguntó Scarlet con un desprecio tan obvio en la voz que Tifa sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

_No dejes que nadie te pase por encima _se recordó mentalmente recordando las palabras de su tutora Shalua y tragó saliva.

-Mi nombre es Tifa Lockhart, y entré recién hoy-explicó brevemente.

-Ahh, la _nueva _–dijo Elena mirándola de arriba abajo al igual que Rosso, Tifa se sentía terriblemente incomoda bajó la mirada de la pelirroja, era como si la estuvieran sometiendo a un duro examen de rayos X y con Rosso era obvio que fallaría pero hizo lo posible por permanecer tranquila.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a escoger a la novata en vez de a mi?-preguntó casi riéndose.

-De hecho, ya lo hice-fue lo que contestó Sephiroth con un deje de victoria en la voz.

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo Angeal

-Conmigo tampoco-aprobó Génesis

La sonrisa de Rosso vaciló por primera vez desde que había entrado al aula; miró nuevamente a Tifa, traspasándola con sus orbes rojas y sin más se giró hacia el frente, las otras dos hicieron gestos parecidos y la imitaron, haciendo de todo menos prestar atención al profesor frente a ellas. Todas las chicas del aula miraron a Tifa, algunas como si quisieran arrancarle la cabeza y otras con una leve envidia.

Tifa parpadeó y giró el rostro hacia Sephiroth ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué historia tenían él y esa Rosso?, sintió como una pequeña bola de papel la golpeaba suavemente en el hombro y se giro hacia Yuffie, esta señaló a Rosso; "es ella" dijo moviendo los labios sin pronunciar ningún sonido y Tifa de inmediato comprendió, girando el rostro ahora tenso. Así que acababa de "conocer" a la ex de Sephiroth, vaya manera de empezar el primer día en el instituto.

Pero por otro lado, se sentía contenta, contenta porque Sephiroth la hubiera incluido casi sin pensarlo; solo se trataba de grupos de trabajo, pero serian los mismos todo el año lo que significaba que trabajarían juntos en todo. Llevó una mano disimuladamente hacia la gargantilla en su cuello para después sacar su cuaderno y lápiz, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada amistosa con Sephiroth que ahora parecía más relajado…casi contento.

Nuevamente las horas de clase pasaron lentamente, los profesores iban y venían en el salón, todos conocían a los alumnos desde hacía muchos años por lo que ni se molestaban en presentarse, en esos casos Tifa se quedaba en las nubes y era ahí cuando Sephiroth aprovechaba la oportunidad de habar con ella con la excusa perfecta. No sabía porque pero no podía evitarlo, y tampoco es que quisiera, simplemente le gustaba su manera de ser, le picaba gran curiosidad así que el muchacho solo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía; estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y a hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, por lo que no le importaba la opinión de los demás, al menos en cierta parte.

Durante las horas restantes Tifa también entabló conversación con Cloud y los otros, todos ellos eran amables y simpáticos, Cloud parecía algo frio y distante, pero al parecer a Tifa no le importaba y le hablaba como si se conocieran desde hace mucho, siempre sonriéndole, lo que confundía al rubio pero este lo aceptaba.

-Te tocará con Sephiroth y sus amigos todo el año, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas matarían por tener tu puesto?-le preguntó Yuffie

-Pero solo es para trabajos y cosas así-dijo Tifa sin querer demostrar que le daba más importancia de la debida.

-Jo! No te confíes Tifa, si lo haces los demás te pisotearan y no volverán la vista a atrás, es algo tonto pero tienes que cuidarte de muchas personas aquí-le dijo la morena.

-¿De Rosso?-adivinó Tifa

-Especialmente de ella-Yuffie se inclinó en su asiento hacia ella.

-Todos los demás fingen adorarla y admirarla como a una especie de diosa griega, pero la verdad es que muchos le tienen miedo y no se atreven a desafiarla en nada; podrá ser la más popular pero también la más temida, siempre ha sido así desde que llegó al colegio.

-¿Sabes? Cuando ella y Sephiroth se hicieron novios toda la escuela comentaba lo bien que se veían, que eran el uno para el otro y todas esas tonterías-comento Rikku- pregúntale a cualquiera y te dirá que eran la pareja más popular del instituto pero cuando rompieron, bueno, fue un escándalo y fue justo antes de las vacaciones; al parecer fue Sephiroth el que la dejó porque, créeme, dudo mucho que ella haya dejado ir a…eso-dijo señalando a Sephiroth como diciendo "¿Quién estaría tan loca?".

Tifa escuchaba en silencio, sorprendida; veía a Sephiroth a cada segundo, quien al parecer no se daba cuenta, ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? ¿Qué había sucedido para que Sephiroth decidiera acabar su relación de esa manera? Bueno, considerando la clase de persona que Rosso aparentaba ser, no podía ser tanta la sorpresa, pero aun así…Sacudió la cabeza, ese no era asunto suyo, no tenia por que enterarse de la vida privada de Sephiroth, si él algún día quería contárselo, perfecto, pero no se metería en su vida así como así.

-Como sea, ahora que vio que Sephiroth te escogió a ti en vez de a ella, te tendrá en la mira, no lo dudes-le advirtió Aerith en voz baja y esto puso a Tifa más pálida de lo habitual.

El timbre que señalaba la salida finalmente sonó y todos los estudiantes salieron disparados de las aulas. Tifa guardó sus cosas y se levantó de su lugar pero cuando se disponía a marcharse, un par de chicas pasaron justo a su lado, empujándola con el hombro y haciéndola tambalear; recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio gracias a su buen balance y se quedó viendo a las dos muchachas que se reían tontamente. Parpadeó ¿Había hecho algo malo? Ni siquiera las conocía, ¿Por qué la trataban así? Agachó la cabeza, suspirando con desilusión y saliendo del aula siguiendo seguida de la mirada esmeralda de Sephiroth.

La morena cruzó los pasillos hasta la inmensa entrada aun con semblante abatido cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Hey Tifa!

Se giró y ahí estaban Yuffie, Rikku, Zack, Aerith y Cloud.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte?-preguntó Zack fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Oh, discúlpenme, estaba distraída-mintió Tifa

-No te preocupes, esta bromeando-dijo Aerith.

-Danos tu número Tifa, así podremos hablarnos-dijo Yuffie sacando su celular, otro moderno BlackBerry y Tifa abrió la boca de asombró, (porque claro, solo había visto esos celulares en revistas y eran demasiado costosos para que ella pudiera si quiera soñar con comprarse uno), y casi se ríe de la sorpresa cuando los demás sacaron sus respectivos "BB", como ya había descubierto que le decían a esos celulares. Si hubiera sabido que en tan solo meses estaría rodeada de chicos así….bueno, no se lo hubiera creído.

-Dispara-dijo Zack agitando el celular y Tifa les dio su número; finalmente todos se despidieron y Tifa los observó irse en esos hiper lujosos autos. Ladeó la cabeza y caminó hacia las enormes puertas, Shalua no podía ir por ella debido a su trabajo por lo que le había dado dinero para que se fuera sola. Una vez que llegó estuvo a punto de buscar un taxi cuando escuchó una suave y hermosa voz a sus espaldas.

-Tifa

Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal, los últimos a cada lado del plateado sonriéndole con normalidad.

-Ah, hola-saludó ella.

-Te pido disculpas por la actitud de Rosso-dijo Sephiroth-siempre se ha considerado mejor a los demás, lo mismo con Elena y Scarlet.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema-dijo Tifa

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Génesis viendo alrededor

-Si

-¿Y donde están tus padres?-volvió a preguntar.

La sola pregunta paralizó a Tifa e inmediatamente su mente se inundó de recuerdos tristes y dolorosos, sumados a esos tres días. Se estremeció y agachó la cabeza.

-Ellos….ellos, no están aquí-dijo en voz baja, aun no se sentía con capacidad para revelar esa verdad-me iré sola.

-¿Sola?-preguntó Sephiroth extrañado-Tifa eso es peligroso… ¿Nadie vendrá por ti?

-No, debo irme por mi cuenta, pero vivo cerca de aquí así que no hay problema-dijo Tifa encogiéndose de hombros. En ese preciso momento llegaron los padres de Génesis y Angeal, deteniéndose en la entrada.

-Bueno, debemos irnos-empezó Génesis llevando su mochila al hombro-nos veremos mañana Tifa, fue un placer-dijo con su tono educado y poeta que le caracterizaba, seguido a esto se despidió de sus amigos chocando sus puños amistosamente para dirigirse al encuentro con su padre. Angeal esperó un poco antes de seguirlo. Sephiroth no dejaba de mirar a Tifa.

-Bien, si tiene que irse sola, quizás deberías acompañarla-dijo Angeal como quien no quiere la cosa caminando detrás del plateado-y recuerda que iré a tu casa hoy, mi padre quiere hablar con el tuyo-dijo con simpleza antes de dedicarle a Tifa una cálida sonrisa de despedida y perderse en la multitud de estudiantes.

-Te llevaré a tu casa Tifa-dijo Sephiroth colocándose la mochila al hombro.

-¿Qué? Oh no Sephiroth, no tienes que molestarte, puedo irme por mi cuenta-empezó a decir Tifa atropelladamente, no quería causarle molestias.

-No es ninguna molestia, no quiero que te vayas sola, es todo-le sonrió el plateado y Tifa se sonrojó.

-Eh, pero….

-Ya llegó, me temo que ya no puedes discutir-le dijo Sephiroth seductoramente. Tifa se detuvo y giró el rostro…para encontrarse con la poderosa Rolls-Royce Phantom limousine que acababa de estacionar justo a unos metros de ellos junto a los demás vehículos. Cabe destacar que la relación que Tifa mantenía con el mundo automotriz era prácticamente inexistente; no conocía casi nada de marcas, modelos o cuestiones por el estilo, su padre no se ocupó de enseñarle y como los únicos lugares a donde iba cuando vivía en el Sector 7 quedaban cerca de su casa siempre caminaba, su reacción al ver la lujosa limosina fue un tanto exagerada.

La mandíbula se le fue al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¡Era hermosa! Negra como el carbón, alargada y de un aspecto tan imponente…espera ¿Ese era el auto de Sephiroth? Volteó a mirar al plateado que seguía con una pose normal, con una mano en su bolsillo delantero y la otra sosteniendo la mochila.

-Ven, a Cid no le molestara llevarte, le encanta conducir-le dijo, y sin dejarla si quiera protestar, la condujo hacia la limosina…..y vaya interior.

Un comodísimo y largo asiento de piel que mezclaba sus colores entre marrón oscuro y marrón claro le dio la bienvenida, el olor a nuevo inundó sus pulmones y nuevamente Tifa quedó impresionada con tanto lujo y comodidad que aquel vehículo ofrecía; las puertas también estaban recubiertas con la tapicería de un marrón más oscuro y tenia lindos diseños; en el techo destacaba el quemacocos. Frente a los asientos también había un pequeño Bar con elegantes copas de cristal y televisores pantalla plana en las paredes. Con mucho cuidado de no dañar la hermosa tapicería o de tropezarse con algo, Tifa se desplazó hasta el centro del asiento.

Antes de seguirla, Sephiroth caminó hasta la ventana del conductor y tocó suavemente el cristal. Fue ahí que Tifa advirtió la presencia del chofer.

-Cid, nos desviaremos un poco, quiero llevar a una amiga a su casa-le dijo al rubio hombre que giró la cabeza; tenia lentes de piloto en la cabeza y un cigarro en los labios.

-¿Ah? ¿Una amiga nueva? Eso no es problema, solo dime la dirección y estaremos ahí más rápido que inmediatamente-exclamó el hombre con energía; giró la mirada hacia atrás, observando a través del cristal que separaba el área de pasajeros de la del conductor.

-Jeje vaya Sephiroth, siempre he dicho que tienes buen ojo-dijo con picardía.

Sephiroth reaccionó hacia el piloto.

-Cid, no se trata de eso, solo quiero llevarla a su casa-dijo con dureza y sintiéndose algo… ¿Apenado?

-Con que es eso, bueno da igual ¡Asegúrense los cinturones!-exclamó Cid como si estuviera en alguna especie de nave espacial y encendió el motor.

Sephiroth lanzó un pequeño suspiro y finalmente subió a la limosina, sentándose junto a Tifa. Cerró la puerta apretando algún botón escondido.

-Tifa abróchate bien-le indicó Sephiroth amablemente indicándole que se recostara del asiento.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Tifa obedeciéndolo y Sephiroth sonrió casi como disculpándose.

-A Cid le encanta manejar todo tipo de vehículos y le gusta la velocidad. Lo verás en un minuto-dijo tranquilamente. Tifa, en cambio, miró al frente y tragó saliva recordando el tamaño del vehículo.

Por supuesto, Sephiroth había tenido razón; a Cid le encantaba ir rápido a través de las calles y había que admitir también que era un excelente conductor. Durante los primeros cinco minutos Tifa casi creyó que se estrellarían y agradeció que no podía ver mucho del exterior, pero luego logró calmarse lo suficiente para prestar atención a la hermosa pieza en donde estaba sentada. Sephiroth permanecía increíblemente tranquilo lo que no era una sorpresa pues estaba más que acostumbrado; su mirada se posó en Tifa, que estaba embobada admirando cada detalle del interior del auto que sus ojos podían registrar, sus delicadas manos recorrían la tapicería como si tuviera miedo de dañarla. Le parecía tan adorable…..

-¿Es tuya?-preguntó la morena levantando la vista hacia él.

-No, es de mi padre pero Cid es el único que la usa

-¿Génesis y Angeal vienen contigo siempre?

-Sí…. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?-preguntó señalando el Bar

-Oh no, estoy bien-Tifa miró hacia la ventana, intentando en lo posible ocultar su asombro, nuevamente sintió esa sensación de que se encontraba en un sueño fantástico….uno en el que también estaba el chico mas apuesto de todos ¿Realmente su suerte había cambiado tan drásticamente? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Cid continuó acelerando, esquivando un vehículo tras otro y casi se salta una señal de transito de no ser porque sus pies eran rápidos. Tifa ya se sentía mareada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sephiroth

-Sí, descuida

-Ya casi llegamos, lamento esto

-No te preocupes-le sonrió Tifa con semblante pálido y el otro no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos y unas cuantas vueltas bruscas; ambos se vieron frente a la entrada de la urbanización donde Tifa vivía.

-Y bien ¿Cuál de todas es?-preguntó Cid en voz alta

-Puede dejarme aquí, si lo desea-dijo Tifa

-¿Segura?-preguntó Sephiroth

-Sí-Tifa tomó su mochila del suelo-muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

-No hay problema-sonrío Sephiroth-Te veré mañana

Tifa asintió mientras Cid le abría la puerta y esta salía; tras darle las gracias al rubio, la morena caminó hasta la elegante casa siendo seguida por la penetrante mirada de Sephiroth.

-Bien compañero, nos vamos-empezó Cid con las llaves en la mano.

-Aguarda un momento-dijo Sephiroth automáticamente y sin despegar la vista de Tifa. Cid giró la cabeza, extrañado, y al ver a Sephiroth con la vista fija en la chica, levantó una ceja.

Su semblante se mantuvo serio pero sus ojos siguieron a Tifa hasta que ella alcanzó el muro y la puerta de color marrón, sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta y finalmente desapareció tras esta, no sin antes girarse y saludarlo a pesar de que los cristales del auto no permitían ver nada. Finalmente, el plateado se recostó del asiento sin decir palabra. Cid lo miraba con extrañeza desde afuera.

-Bueno chico, deberías pedirle una cita

-Acabo de conocerla-fue la primera excusa que planteó Sephiroth sin cambiar en nada su semblante.

-Jeje, ¿desde cuando ese es un buen argumento para los jóvenes de esta época?-rió Cid regresando a las calles.

-No es lo que piensas

-Bueno, como sea chico, pero es muy bonita; ¿Vivía cerca de aquí?

La pregunta sacó a Sephiroth de su fuerte caparazón, aunque Cid era de las pocas personas que lo rodeaban que no juzgaban a las personas por su lugar de procedencia.

-Dice que vivía en el Sector 7

-¿En serio? Carajo, no lo parece-dijo Cid sin ocultar su asombro.

-No, no lo parece-susurró Sephiroth sin que el chofer pudiera escucharlo.

/

Tifa corrió hasta su habitación y colocó su mochila en la silla de madera para después arrojarse en la mullida cama con una dulce sonrisa.

_Espero poder verlo mañana _pensó risueña, después de todo su primer día en el instituto había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Se había levantado para hacer el almuerzo antes de que Shelke llegara cuando de pronto recordó algo.

-Mmm no creo que haya problema-murmuró antes de tomar su celular y marcar el numero de Shalua. El aparato repicó un par de veces antes de que escuchara la voz conocida.

_-¿Diga? _

-Hola Shalua, soy yo, disculpa que te interrumpa

-_No hay ningún problema Tifa, ¿Está todo bien?_

-Sí, ya estoy en casa solo….quería preguntarte algo

-_Seguro, ¿De qué se trata?_

Tifa apretó los labios antes de continuar con algo de cautela

-Quisiera que me ayudaras a conseguir nuevos aros para practicar

Al otro lado de la línea, la científica abría los ojos sorprendida y al mismo tiempo, contenta.

/

Horas después, Sephiroth recibió la anunciada visita de Angeal junto a su padre, quien aparentemente tenía asuntos que discutir con el ocupado padre de Sephiroth; los dos hombres se encerraron en el amplio estudio mientras Sephiroth y Angeal decidían ir a la cancha de basquetbol y practicar por un rato.

Angeal intentaba arrebatarle la pelota al platinado mientras este esquivaba y buscaba encestar, ambos eran hábiles en cualquier deporte que practicaran, pero en un segundo, Sephiroth tomó la delantera, y en un elegante salto aventó la pelota a través de la red. Ambos se detuvieron un segundo pues hacia más de media hora que habían empezado.

-Te has vuelto más rápido-comentó Angeal ofreciéndole una botella de agua; su amigo la tomó y bebió un largo sorbo.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Sephiroth y se sentó en el banquillo mirando al cielo.

-Tengo una pregunta-dijo Angeal de pronto-Hoy en el colegio, ¿Le pediste a Tifa que estuviera con nosotros únicamente para deshacerte de Rosso, o en verdad querías ayudarla?-preguntó Angeal mirándolo directamente.

La pregunta lo tomó fuera de guardia, causando que girara el rostro bruscamente hacia él.

-No lo hice con esa intención, me importa muy poco lo que diga o haga Rosso, además, si hubiera querido deshacerme de ella hubiera podido escoger a cualquier otra persona-dijo firmemente. Angeal pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta y bebió un sorbo de su propia botella.

-Parece ser una persona frágil. Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado esa gargantilla-murmuró pensativo.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Sephiroth

-Cuando me topé con ella en la biblioteca, tenía una gargantilla en el cuello, imagino que la guardó una vez que le dije que tuviera cuidado con ella-sonrío el moreno pero al ver el rostro de Sephiroth supo que tenía que contarle toda la historia y así lo hizo, describiendo con lujo de detalles la hermosa joya.

Cuando terminó, el brillo en los ojos de Sephiroth parecía haber aumentado.

-No vi que lo trajera puesto, nunca he oído hablar de una joya así.

-Me pregunto de donde lo obtuvo-se preguntó Angeal aunque sin darle demasiada importancia-parece que la nueva alumna está llena de sorpresas.

El comentario llegó profundamente a los oídos de Sephiroth.

-Así parece….-y él estaba más que dispuesto a descubrirlas todas.

/

**Yo puedo morir feliz si logro sentarme en una limosina algún día, pero dudo que eso ocurra en un buen tiempo XDDDD de nuevo gracias por leer mi fic, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. **

**Les aconsejo preocuparse por la buena de Tifa en capítulos futuros...jejejeje XD**


	5. IV: El lugar al que perteneces

**Saludos nuevamente a los que aun continuen con esta historia; aqui les dejo otro capitulo. No estoy segura si para ustedes la trama va avanzando demasiado lento, pero en parte es adrede espero no les cause molestia. **

**Seguro notaron que en capitulos anteriores, colocaba nombres de distintas canciones en determinados momentos, eso es por que quisiera que este fic poseyera algo asi como una "banda sonora" al estilo de las series de EEUU...lo se, soy extraña XD**

**Sin más les dejo, muchas gracias de antemano por sus comentarios en el caso de que vea alguno XDDDD**

Capitulo 4

El lugar al que perteneces

-Entonces ¿Estás segura?-preguntó Shalua mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde.

-Sí, quiero volver a hacer gimnasia; ahora sé con certeza que es lo que me gusta hacer-respondió Tifa sonriendo y con mirada risueña.

-Me alegra mucho que pienses así; aun recuerdo los videos que tu madre me enseñaba de ti practicando gimnasia, tienes un talento especial-dijo Shalua y Tifa se sonrojó notoriamente.

-¿Quiere decir que te unirás a algún club?-preguntó Shelke desde el asiento trasero.

-Pues, no lo sé, supongo que tendría que hacerlo-dijo Tifa

-No tienes más que preguntar en la escuela-respondió la de cabellos naranjas mientras volvían a acelerar por la calle-Por cierto, tuviste un buen día ayer no? Lucias muy contenta.

Las palabras silenciaron a Tifa. No había notado que su estado de ánimo era tan obvio. Su rostro se coloró un poco.

-No es nada solo….es que me sentí bastante bien para ser el primer día, conocí a personas agradables, es todo-dijo tímida. Esto tranquilizó a Shalua enormemente; por unos momentos había llegado a pensar que Tifa tendría problemas para socializar con las personas debido a que venía de un lugar muy diferente y también por su trágico pasado, pero al parecer estaba equivocada, y se alegraba de ello.

-Es bueno escuchar eso-le dijo sonriendo y la morena la imitó.

Después de despedirse de Shelke y dejarla en su instituto, volvieron a recorrer el mismo camino que el día anterior.

-Hoy si podré ir por ti, espérame en la salida-le indicó la científica una vez que Tifa hubo bajado del auto.

-De acuerdo, que tengas buen día-dijo Tifa haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Shalua la imitó y en unos momentos se perdió en la distancia junto con otros vehículos. Tifa entonces se dirigió al interior de la enorme escuela, su estómago nuevamente saltaba nervioso, ansiaba ver a sus nuevos amigos, en especial a cierto chico de cabellos plateados. Caminó por los pasillos lo mas tranquilamente que pudo, pues notaba que algunos estudiantes la miraban de forma un tanto incomoda, y alcanzó al salón. Había llegado más temprano por lo que había pocos alumnos adentro, incluyendo a….

-¡Cloud, buenos días!-saludó dulcemente mientras caminaba hacia su puesto. El rubio, que no pareció advertir en nada su presencia, elevó la mirada hasta encontrarla con la suya; estaba seria y distante como acostumbraba, pero aun así le devolvió el saludo con un vago gesto de la cabeza. Tifa no prestó atención a la frialdad que Cloud proyectaba y de inmediato se sentó de medio lado para poder encararlo.

-Llegas temprano, ¿Siempre entras a esta hora?

Cloud parpadeó.

-Si

Tifa sacó sus libros sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oye Cloud, ¿Hace mucho que estudias aquí?-preguntó observándolo.

-Entré hace unos años-dijo el rubio monótonamente. Tifa ladeó la cabeza, observando el pupitre de madera.

-Ya veo, debes tener muchos amigos

Cloud la observó por un momento.

-No necesariamente; Zack y los demás son los únicos que conozco a los que llamo amigos-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Tifa pensó sobre esto pero decidió no preguntar nada más; en vez de eso comenzó a preguntarle sobre otras cosas consiguiendo que poco a poco Cloud saliera de su caparazón, y así lograr que charlaran durante un rato.

Momentos después llegaron Rikku y Yuffie, tomando sus respectivos lugares para unirse a la conversación, o más bien para establecer otra muy diferente sobre las revistas de moda, cine, y algo que Tifa no conocía y no pensó antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué es Facebook?

Cloud, Rikku y Yuffie giraron la cabeza en el acto, Cloud se mantuvo mucho más calmado, pero las otras dos la miraban como si acabara de cometer un pecado.

-¿¡No sabes lo que es…?-el gritó de Rikku fue rápidamente silenciado por Yuffie, que le había tapado la boca con su mano.

-¡No lo grites tonta! ¿Tienes idea de cómo reaccionarían si supieran?-reprendió la morena en voz baja y mirando alrededor. Esta reacción fue suficiente para que Tifa se diera cuenta que quizás no debió decir nada.

-Lo siento, es que yo….

-Tranquila Tifa, aun hoy en día hay muchas personas que no tienen ni siquiera un televisor-dijo Cloud de brazos cruzados y con simpleza. Tifa recordó repentinamente su hogar, donde el pequeño televisor que tenían apenas funcionaba.

-Bueno…-ahora Rikku parecía un tanto incómoda.

-No hay problema, podemos enseñarte…Hoy nos toca clase de computación ¿verdad?-preguntó Yuffie.

-Sí…

-Genial, entonces aprovecharemos esa clase para enseñarte-ofreció Yuffie.

-De acuerdo-accedió Tifa aun un tanto confusa.

/

El grupo caminaba por los pasillos como si fueran inseparables; Reno, Rude, Tseng y Rufus, este último siempre haciendo gestos presumidos con el flequillo dorado que siempre se colaba en su cara, iban charlando animadamente. Justo delante de ellos, Rosso, Scarlet y Elena caminaban cual modelos sobre una pasarela; Scarlet revisaba su maquillaje con su pequeño espejo en la mano, Elena jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y Rosso escaneaba los lugares por los que pasaba, asegurándose de que todos se giraran a verla, aunque en su interior deseaba que fuera otra persona la que lo hiciera. Su deseo pareció cumplirse cuando el popular trió emergió de uno de los pasillos para dirigirse al salón de clases.

Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal caminaron sin percatarse de la presencia del grupo hasta que Reno cambió el panorama.

-¡Hey chicos!-exclamó adelantando a todos los demás. Sephiroth no dijo nada mientras el pelirrojo los saludaba amigablemente como bien acostumbraba. Sus ojos detectaron la presencia de Rosso y sus inseparables amigas e inmediatamente sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, continuando su camino e ignorando completamente al trío femenino.

-Muévete Reno-gruñó Rosso apartando al chico con un leve empujón.

-Hey, no hay necesidad de ser salvaje-se quejó el pelirrojo.

Detrás de él, Cissnei observaba la escena atentamente.

Tifa se sintió desconectarse de la animada conversación que había establecido en el segundo en que vio a Sephiroth y sus amigos entrar. Génesis la saludó con su adiestrada forma elegante y poética, siendo imitado por Angeal. Sephiroth se giró hacia ella e hizo lo mismo con esa sonrisa misteriosa que le caracterizaba, provocándole un leve y casi imperceptible estremecimiento.

Sin embargo aquella sensación fue rápidamente reemplazada por la tensión a medida que el grupo liderado por Rosso Crimson entraba; la mirada de la pelirroja se posó inmediatamente en el plateado, pero al notar que este tenía toda su atención puesta en Tifa, su mirada carmesí se posó en ella y era como si despidiera veneno. La morena permaneció callada y quieta como una estatua. Su amiga Yuffie tuvo la clara intención de imitarla hasta que el sonido de su nombre la desconcentró.

-¡Hola Yuffie!-exclamó Reno en un tono burlón y observando a la morena como si estuviera poniéndola a prueba. Yuffie frunció los labios.

-¿Qué quieres, "Señor Popularidad"?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Solo asegurarme de que no te quedarás dormida en clase, así no tendré que perder mi tiempo en despertarte-respondió Reno mientras caminaba a su asiento.

-¡Ni muerta pediría tu "ayuda"! Piérdete-respondió Yuffie con violencia intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Reno soltó una burlona carcajada y llegó hasta su puesto.

-Presumido, tarado ¿Quién se cree?-murmuró Yuffie sumergida en su asiento.

-Buenos días clase, veo que todos están presentes-dijo el profesor de Castellano depositando sus libros en el escritorio listo para comenzar su clase. Tifa lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

-Tifa-le llamó Sephiroth.

-¿Si?

-¿Te quedaras esta tarde?-le preguntó el plateado mirándola fijamente. Tifa recordó en ese momento que no le había contado a Shalua que planeaba quedarse un poco más en el instituto con la esperanza de ver a Sephiroth jugar ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Bueno, solo le quedaba llamarla en algún momento libre y avisarle.

-Sí, claro-le respondió con una sonrisa que Sephiroth le devolvió complacido. Génesis levantó una ceja con picardía observando a su amigo de la infancia.

Cloud, que había escuchado la leve conversación, fruncía el ceño con desconfianza. Nuevamente estaba el ricachón de la clase queriendo presumir frente a los demás, no lo soportaba. Intentó volver a concentrarse en su cuaderno. Zack, que estaba justo detrás de él le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda en señal de que se tranquilizara.

El profesor comenzó a dictar órdenes a todos de que sacaran sus libros de texto y que siguieran su lectura; el lugar se sumió en un silencio levemente interrumpido por los comentarios de algunos. Tifa seguía al profesor con la barbilla apoyada en su mano cuando, sin previo aviso, una bola de papel la golpeó en la cabeza, no le dolió demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para que su concentración de rompiera y su mano se trasladara rápidamente hasta el lugar del impacto. Desconcertada, miró por encima de su hombro hacia el fondo de la clase, encontrándose a un puñado de chicas que reían tontamente mientras la miraban con hiriente burla en sus ojos.

-¿Tifa?-susurró Sephiroth a su lado al percatarse de su actitud-¿te encuentras bien?

Tifa se giró lentamente hacia el frente, intentado aparentar que nada había ocurrido.

-No es nada yo….estoy bien-dijo quedamente; la pelota de papel, que había caído en su pupitre después de chocar contra ella, rodó hasta llegar al suelo. Tifa intentó recogerla, pero Sephiroth se le adelantó y la tomó con desconcierto.

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó

-Nada-dijo Tifa, pero sus ojos la delataron, mirando levemente hacia atrás, movimiento que Sephiroth no pasó desapercibido. Miró hacia el mismo sitio y se encontró con que aquellas chicas todavía se estaban riendo, cuchicheando entre sí. De inmediato lo entendió.

-Tifa….

-Disculpen jovencitos, ¿Tienen algo que añadir?-la voz del profesor resonó en la clase y todos giraron la cabeza hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido. Zack y Aerith se inclinaron para ver mejor.

El hombre frente a ellos había interrumpido su lectura y ahora les miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Tifa abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron; por fortuna, Sephiroth sabia como manejar al maestro.

-No señor-respondió con calma.

-Ah, entonces supongo que podría decirme en qué lugar continua la lección, joven Crescent-respondió el hombre con altanería. El plateado suspiró.

-Pagina cincuenta y siete, columna siete, párrafo dos-respondió con la misma calma, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa que Tifa le dirigía.

Angeal y Génesis aguantaron la risa cuando el profesor frunció los labios con molestia.

-Bien, ¿Ya escucharon? Mantengan su concentración o los mandaré directo a la oficina del director-amenazó mientras caminaba hasta el centro del salón de clase. En cuanto la atención del hombre ya no estuvo puesta en él, Sephiroth se giró inmediatamente hacia Tifa.

-Ellas lo hicieron ¿cierto?-le preguntó señalando con la cabeza al puñado de chicas. Tifa tardó un momento pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. El plateado apretó la pelota de papel con fuerza en su mano antes de arrogarla hacia el bote de basura, que se encontraba al otro lado de la clase, con agilidad desconcertante.

Scarlet, que había observado la situación de principio a fin, no perdió un segundo antes de informárselo a su amiga Rosso, sentada justo delante de ella. Esta sonrió con malicia mientras veía a Tifa intentar recuperar el ritmo de la lectura.

Cuando la clase hubo acabado y el profesor se había marchado, los estudiantes aprovecharon el momento libre para charlar con sus amigos, revisar sus celulares o hacer cualquier otra cosa mientras Tifa devolvía su cuaderno a su mochila. No entendía bien la actitud de Sephiroth hacia un momento, era casi como si las acciones de aquellas chicas lo hubieran molestado mucho más que a ella, ¿Por qué?

-Hola Tifa-saludaron sus amigas colocándose a su alrededor, Yuffie se acuclilló a un lado de su silla.

-Hola-saludó Tifa con normalidad.

-¿Qué sucedió hace un momento? Vi que hablabas con Sephiroth sobre algo-preguntó Aerith con las manos en la espalda. Tifa abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo antes de contarles lo que había sucedido con detalle sin notar que Cloud también estaba escuchando. Para cuando terminó, Yuffie parecía que iba a explotar.

-Ridículas, engreídas, solo son unas hijas de papi y mami-murmuró rabiosa.

-No les prestes atención Tifa, ellas siempre andan por ahí fastidiando a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso-dijo Rikku y Tifa simplemente asintió, en realidad no deseaba armar un alboroto por algo así aunque en su interior sintiera lo contrario. Sus amigas continuaron preguntándole al respecto pero ella insistió en que no se preocuparan y que estaba bien. Para cuando las siguientes clases comenzaron, el tema no volvió a surgir y finalmente llegaron a la hora de computación; el salón se encontraba un piso más arriba y los estudiantes tenían que salir ordenadamente, atravesar todo un pasillo y subir la escalera.

Tifa estuvo a punto de unirse al grupo de Rikku y los demás cuando repentinamente, Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal la alcanzaron casi en el medio del pasillo.

-¿Te importa si te acompañamos?-preguntó Génesis con normalidad y sonriéndole.

-No, para nada-contestó Tifa por acto reflejo y ruborizándose cuando Sephiroth comenzó a caminar justo a su lado. Más adelante, el grupo de Yuffie miraba a Tifa con el ceño fruncido, los cinco se miraron. Las chicas se encogieron de hombros y continuaron su camino mientras Cloud giraba el rostro una vez más hacia atrás.

-Hey Yuffie, no te tropieces, puedes provocar un accidente-murmuró Reno caminando unos pasos detrás de Yuffie y las demás. Esta apretó los dientes y se giró hacia el pelirrojo.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero puedo caminar bien por mi cuenta-respondió con rudeza.

-¿Qué? No estaba hablando de ti, si metes la pata harás que llegue tarde a clase y además arruinarías mi look-respondió el otro con altanería y sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Yuffie estuvo a punto de saltar hacia Reno y golpearlo en la cara, pero fue detenida por sus amigas que la obligaron a continuar el camino.

/

-Sephiroth nos ha comentado que practicas gimnasia ¿es cierto?-preguntó Angeal, curioso.

-Sí, comencé a entrenar desde muy pequeña, siempre me ha gustado

-Esperamos verte algún día, quizá consigas entrar al grupo de gimnasia-comentó Génesis y Tifa sonrió.

-Muchas gracias

Mientras sus amigos continuaban charlando con Tifa, Sephiroth recordó en ese momento lo que Angeal le había contado sobre la increíble joya que supuestamente Tifa traía al cuello el día en que se conocieron, se preguntó si la morena la traía consigo pero ¿Por qué llevar semejante objeto al colegio? Pensó que si el resto lo descubría, se formaría rumor tras rumor.

Sin embargo, no pasó un momento después de terminar ese pensamiento en su mente, cuando le pareció ver un destello plateado que provenía justo del cuello de Tifa. El joven parpadeó y miró otra vez; definitivamente había algo que resplandecía en el cuello de la joven ¿Seria el famoso diamante? ¿Por qué lo llevaba? Abrió la boca para preguntarle y en ese preciso instante; todos los estudiantes parecieron aglomerarse en las escaleras, provocando que el trió perdiera a Tifa de vista por un momento. Sephiroth apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar la cima pero la mayoría ya había entrado al aula.

Tifa miró a todos lados algo confusa después de haber sido arrastrada por la masa de estudiantes; el salón era muy amplio, con una hilera de ventanas a cada lado, paredes de color crema brillante y totalmente lleno de computadoras de última generación, todas lucían elegantes y al mismo tiempo poderosas, organizadas en tres filas a lo largo del salón; cada una era separada de la otra con un espacio considerable. Tifa jamás había tenido una computadora propia, y la que sus padres habían poseído en su antiguo hogar había servido por poco tiempo, el suficiente para que Tifa aprendiera lo necesario de computación, pero sus conocimientos acerca de esas maquinas aun era muy débil.

Miró hacia atrás con la esperanza de ver a Sephiroth entrar cuando una voz la llamó.

-¡Hey Tifa, por aquí!-la llamó Aerith agitando la mano desde la fila de la derecha, casi al final. Tifa alcanzó a verlas y caminó hacia ellas.

-Ven, el profesor te reprenderá si te ve de pie-dijo Yuffie ofreciéndole un asiento entre ella y Cloud; Zack se sentaba justo a su lado, con Aerith en el último puesto.

-¿Querías ir a sentarte con Sephiroth?-preguntó Rikku de pronto.

-Yo…-Tifa miró hacia atrás nuevamente; la respuesta era obvia, pero no había pensado en sus compañeros.

El profesor llegó al lugar y tuvo que darse la vuelta. Sephiroth y sus dos amigos se sentaban una fila más allá; el plateado giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de Tifa, levemente ocultado por la cabeza de otro de los estudiantes. Frunció el ceño al verla nuevamente con el grupo de la alocada Yuffie, ¿Qué no se suponía que estuviera con ellos? Era cierto que Yuffie, Aerith y los demás le habían dado la bienvenida, pero _él _la conoció primero.

Se giró hacia el frente sin notar la mirada de sus amigos.

-Acaba de entrar a la escuela y tiene que adaptarse para saber en qué grupo encaja; no es nada de qué preocuparse o sí?-dijo Génesis como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-preguntó Angeal pero no recibió respuesta. El platinado solo encendió la maquina y comenzó a escuchar la voz del profesor. Este, sin preámbulos, comenzó a dictar el trabajo que debían hacer durante la hora de clase para al final entregárselo; los dedos de Sephiroth se deslizaron rápida y grácilmente sobre el teclado y el mouse, apenas consciente de lo que hacían los demás a su alrededor. Génesis alternaba la mirada entre él y Tifa de manera discreta.

Tifa, entre tanto, se esforzaba al máximo para seguir el ritmo del maestro, había tonteado unas cuantas veces con la laptop que le había obsequiado Shalua, pero aun así le costaba un poco mantener el paso. Miró a ambos lados y observó que sus amigos se las apañaban perfectamente. Nuevamente se sintió pequeña, ¿Debía pedir ayuda? Miró a Cloud a su lado y este parecía realizar todas las acciones en modo automático.

El rubio captó su mirada e inmediatamente giró el rostro hacia ella, provocando un leve respingo en la morena.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Cloud

-Eh nada, es que….no sé exactamente como…-Tifa señaló la pantalla. Cloud no pudo más que fruncir el ceño ante la increíble ignorancia de su nueva compañera, pero de ningún modo lo diría en voz alta. Con eso, se inclinó un poco hacia el puesto de Tifa y tomó posesión del mouse.

-Se hace de esta forma, ten cuidado que el profesor te vea o podría reprenderte…..puedes preguntarme si no entiendes-añadió después de una dudosa pausa antes de volver a su respectiva maquina. Tifa rio levemente y con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias Cloud, perdona que te moleste

-No hay problema….-respondió el rubio como si fuera una respuesta programada. A partir de ese instante, Cloud tomó la tarea de ayudar a Tifa con el trabajo que estaban elaborando, siempre teniendo cuidado de que el profesor no les descubriera; el rubio era bueno en disimular y ocultar sus movimientos del profesor y Tifa fue acostumbrándose al ritmo, no sin asombrarse del increíble manejo que Cloud tenia con las maquinas, era todo un experto además de buen maestro aunque fuera de pocas palabras. Muy pronto ambos se encontraban hablando y tecleando casi al mismo tiempo y prácticamente compartiendo los ordenadores. Tifa sonreía, sin saber que Cloud se sentía increíblemente cómodo con su presencia.

Angeal se colocó en pie y se dirigió hacia el extremo del laboratorio para revisar el cartel de anuncios apostado en la pared. Siendo presidente del consejo estudiantil, tenía que pasar la mayoría del tiempo coordinando y revisando las actividades de la escuela. Echó una rápida hojeada y aventó un pedazo de papel al bote de basura para después darse la vuelta. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando divisó algo.

Zack se rascó la cabeza por segunda vez mientras trataba de hacer que su Word insertara el color correcto en las letras de su trabajo, pero al parecer le era imposible o quizás la computadora se había vuelto en su contra. Lanzó un gruñido desganado mientras lo intentaba de nuevo pero tampoco obtuvo éxito. Miró hacia un lado y observó que Cloud estaba muy ocupado ayudando a Tifa así que no podría asistir en su auxilio.

-¿Necesitas una mano?-escuchó decir a una voz gruesa y profunda que portaba un toque de humor. El moreno se giró de lleno hacia la voz y soltó una exclamación de asombro al ver a Angeal a tan solo unos pasos de él, observándolo con tranquilidad y sonriendo.

-Ehh-dijo Zack

Angeal caminó hacia su posición.

-Con eso solo conseguirás que el trabajo se estropee-dijo el moreno.

-Sí, supongo…en ocasiones no soy bueno con las computadoras-dijo Zack rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Aun estaba sorprendido de que Angeal Hewley estuviera hablándole. El mencionado le observó a él y seguidamente al monitor, miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que le profesor no se encontrara cerca y seguidamente se volvió hacia Zack.

-Bueno, puedo darte una mano si estás dispuesto. A este ritmo el profesor te descubrirá, y sabes que no tiene buen genio-dijo Angeal sonriendo. Zack trago saliva y miró disimuladamente por encima del hombro de Angeal, el hombre no parecía darse cuenta de la situación, al menos hasta ahora.

-Sí pero…. ¿Lo dices enserio?-preguntó ahora mirando al moreno con ojos como platos.

No había ningún estudiante en Black Roses que no supiera que nadie podía igualar a Angeal Hewley en informática; Zack muchas veces le envidiaba sus cualidades, y decía que deseaba ser como él. Y ahora el moreno estaba justo a su lado ofreciéndole ayuda.

-Claro, no es ningún problema, pero no alces la voz ¿bien?-dijo Angeal ahora sonriendo ante la expresión en el rostro de Zack, era como si acabaran de hacerle un regalo maravilloso.

-¡Si si! Claro. Oye, en verdad te lo agradezco-decía Zack haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a Angeal en su ordenador. Angeal solo continúo sonriendo y se apoderó del mouse.

-Presta atención y podrás hacerlo la próxima vez-dijo y Zack asintió repetidas veces, ¡No podía esperar a contarle a Aerith! Se sentó junto a Angeal y procuró escuchar lo que le decía.

Gracias a la ayuda del moreno, Zack tuvo la tarea lista en menos de diez minutos; y apenas se lo creía.

-En verdad muchas gracias-dijo nuevamente mientras Angeal se colocaba en pie. Este le sonrió con amabilidad, y quizás algo de humor.

-No te preocupes, para eso son los compañeros de clase-estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para retirarse cuando Zack le habló de nuevo casi atropelladamente.

-¡Oye!-se plantó delante de Angeal que le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo pedir tu ayuda la próxima vez? Ya sabes que nadie te iguala en esto de las computadoras, y pensé que quizás podría aprender algo más-dijo Zack con sus ojos resplandeciendo, llenos de vida.

Angeal no se esperaba aquella petición, pero tampoco tenía por qué rehusarse. Sonrió de nuevo al ver la actitud de aquel animado estudiante.

-No veo ningún problema en eso, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Y de nuevo, fue como si Zack le hubieran dado una noticia maravillosa.

-¡Grandioso! Hombre muchas gracias, eres el mejor-dijo casi lanzando los brazos al aire para después correr a su asiento. Angeal observó sus acciones, incrédulo, pero solo segundos después, una alegre carcajada salió de sus labios.

Tuvo que esperar a que su risa disminuyera antes de poder alcanzar su silla.

/

A medida que pasaba la hora y los demás iban terminando el trabajo, la gran mayoría comenzaban a perder su tiempo navegando sin rumbo por el Internet, revisando sus perfiles en Facebook, MySpace, o bien hablando con otros por el bien nombrado Messenger. Algunas de las chicas se retocaban el maquillaje o arreglaban su cabello como si de estrellas de cine se trataran. Rosso observaba a Sephiroth posesivamente mientras deslizaba la gruesa y brillante pintura de labios sobre los mismos.

-Ven Tifa, es hora de que conozcas a Facebook-dijo Yuffie casi estrellándose contra Tifa que aun seguía sentada junto a Cloud.

-¿Qué? Pero si aun no terminamos….

-No te preocupes, el maestro no dirá nada, ahora, observa y aprende-dijo la morena haciéndose con el mouse y sentándose junto a la morena. Rikku y Aerith se colocaron justo detrás de ellas.

-Cielos Tifa, como puedes vivir en este siglo y no saber ni siquiera lo que es chatear por Messenger-suspiró Aerith.

Tifa agachó la cabeza sin decir nada ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, si en su antiguo hogar había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse? Siempre había que limpiar todo ese desorden de la casa, asegurarse de que hubiera suficiente comida para el día siguiente, vigilar las innumerables goteras del techo, lavar la desgastada ropa que tenia, y por supuesto, Tifa también tenía que lidiar con las borracheras diarias de su padre y las discusiones que tenia con su madre. No había tiempo para diversiones, solo trabajo duro para, por lo menos, tener una noche de sueño tranquila.

Tifa cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a abrirlos, y cuando lo hizo, la visión de una página de internet con colores azul y blanco con el título de Facebook se presentó ante ella.

-¿Para qué sirve?-preguntó inocentemente

Zack sonrió como si nada mientras las tres chicas hacían gestos de incredulidad. Cloud permanecía en silencio, de brazos cruzados y observando a Tifa con mirada penetrante. ¡Parecía una persona tan distraída y torpe! Pero aun así Cloud podía ver la bondad y la honestidad en su mirada. Era la primera vez que alguien como _ella _pisaba el colegio Black Roses y no sabía porque, pero Cloud temía que fuera objeto de las burlas y humillaciones de aquellos ineptos que disfrutaban haciendo sufrir a otros. Apretó los brazos contra su pecho y siguió observando

Después de una intensiva explicación por parte de sus amigas, Tifa finalmente logró, en gran medida, aprender a utilizar la famosa página que, en su humilde opinión, no era más que una aburrida herramienta para entrometerse en la vida de otros, además ¿Quién le prestaría especial atención a lo que ella pusiera en el famoso "muro"? Vaya mundo tan extraño en el que había caído.

La campana resonó, dando fin a la clase y todos los alumnos saltaron de sus sillas con sus celulares en las manos para dirigirse a la clase de laboratorio. Sephiroth y sus amigos atravesaron la puerta cuando de pronto, un nervioso estudiante de quinto año se acercó a él y, en medio de un desesperante tartamudeo, le informó a Sephiroth que le director Lazard quería verlo.

-Ve, le diremos al profesor-le dijo Angeal, el plateado asintió y sin perder tiempo, se encaminó a la oficina, no sin antes echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia la chica de cabellos negros que charlaba con otras tres.

Los amplios y lujosos pasillos estaban algo desierto, lo que le complació en su viaje hacia el espacio privado del director y también le otorgó un tiempo para sacar los molestos pensamientos de su cabeza. Durante casi toda la clase había estado mirando sobre su hombro hacia el lugar de Tifa y no le encontraba nada de malo a esa actitud pero aun así, estaba empezando a confundirlo ¿Qué ocurría?

Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida con la visión de la puerta del despacho justo frente a él; tocó la puerta y, tras la aprobación, entró.

/

Tifa jamás había pisado un laboratorio en toda su vida, su boca se abría levemente en sorpresa mientras veía a todos lados pero la sensación no duró mucho. Muchas de las chicas que pasaban por su lado le dedicaban sonrisas burlonas y otras cuchicheaban sin molestarse en disimularlo. Una de ellas pasó por su lado "accidentalmente" golpeando su hombro. Otra sensación de pesadez y soledad cayó sobre Tifa, sus dedos temblaron suavemente mientras intentaba buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Cada mesa tenia espacio únicamente para dos personas, y en ella habían distintos instrumentos cuyos usos ella desconocía, incluyendo un elegante y moderno microscopio.

Caminó hasta llegar al puesto que se hallaba casi al final de la clase y tomó asiento con paso vacilante. No le tomó demasiado tiempo notar que todos los demás estaban seleccionando al que sería su compañero de laboratorio y nuevamente se sintió hundirse en el asiento, sabiendo las pocas posibilidades que tenia de que alguien la escogiera. Miró levemente a su izquierda y descubrió a Génesis y a Angeal sentados en la mesa junto a la suya, dejando el correcto espacio para el pasillo formado por las mesas; a continuación miró hacia el frente y observó al trió formado por Rosso y sus dos amigas; Elena y Scarlert se habían sentado juntas, pero Rosso se encontraba de pie, al parecer esperando algo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?-repetía está en una presumida pose y taconeando el suelo. Su mirada carmesí se posó en Génesis y Angeal que charlaban tranquilamente.

-Ustedes dos ¿Por qué es que Sephiroth aun no llega?-preguntó de forma altanera, presumida, como si estuviera reprendiendo a dos niños pequeños.

Tifa miró a los chicos que habían detenido su conversación y observaban a la pelirroja.

-Lazard lo mandó a llamar-fue la corta explicación que Angeal proporcionó, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rosso, que se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero que molestia-murmuró para sí.

-Quizás deberías sentarte, esta clase de estrés puede ocasionar que tu piel se arrugue más fácilmente-dijo Scarlet como si acabara de realizar un profundo análisis. Tifa frunció el ceño ¿Qué consejo era ese? Pero Rosso hizo un movimiento con su mano para acallar a Scarlet.

-Señorita Crimson, haga el favor de sentarse, la clase va a comenzar-dijo la profunda voz de Grimoire Valentine mientras este entraba al aula con su acostumbrada bata de laboratorio. Tifa lo observó y de inmediato notó el parecido de este con el profesor Vincent Valentine, ¿Eran padre e hijo? Así parecía.

Rosso giró el rostro bruscamente hacia el hombre.

-Disculpe profesor, pero aun no tengo a _mi _compañero de laboratorio, no puede empezar sin él-dijo con la misma altanería; sin embargo Grimoire no mostró señales de advertirlo.

-Lo he notado, y me parece que debería escoger otro compañero-dijo ordenando los papeles sobre su escritorio-Le sugiero que se siente junto al compañero Azul, que creo también le hace falta uno-añadió señalando a un chico de un tamaño no muy normal, corpulento y robusto que se sentaba en frente de la clase. Este mostró una sonrisa un tanto cínica e hizo un gesto pervertido que provocó que la pelirroja enrojeciera de ira.

-De ninguna manera.

-Señorita Crimson, sabe bien que en esta clase es obligatorio tener un compañero de laboratorio, así que por favor, tome asiento-dijo el hombre seriamente y con un semblante en blanco.

Génesis y Angeal ocultaron su sonrisa de victoria mientras que Rosso Elena y Scarlet se mostraban terriblemente indignadas. Nadie había notado que Tifa era la única que carecía de dicho compañero; pero obviamente ella no iba a delatarse. De ninguna manera quería estar junto a Rosso.

La pelirroja, sin inmutarse, hizo un presumido movimiento con su cabello y caminó a paso lento hacia la silla vacía junto a Azul, cuyo rostro se asemejaba del de una persona que acabara de ganarse la lotería.

Cloud fue el primero en notar a Tifa al fondo de la clase. Frunció el ceño, eso no podía ser, pensó confuso, pues el número de estudiantes era par; no había forma de que alguien quedara sin algún compañero, a menos que….

-Me pregunto que lo demora tanto-escuchó decir a Génesis justo detrás de él y sintió un retorcijo en el estomago

/

-Rayos, llegaré tarde-dijo Sephiroth en voz baja mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo hacia el laboratorio de biología, el encuentro con el director se había alargado mucho más de lo planeado y ahora llegaba tarde a clases por segunda vez. No era que los profesores lo molestaran, pero no le agradaba mucho saltarse los horarios con demasiada frecuencia. Lo mejor era no tentar la suerte.

Apuró el pasó cuando la puerta entró en su campo de visión; tocó brevemente y la abrió.

-Profesor Valentine, lamento mucho la tardanza-dijo con actitud seria y respetuosa mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio.

-Oh, señor Crescent, no se preocupe sus amigos acaban de informarme la situación-dijo con tranquilidad.

Al ver al platinado, Rosso sonrió.

-Finalmente, ya estabas demorándote, no es bueno hacer esperar a tu compañera de hace tantos años-dijo con voz melosa y seductora. Sephiroth le arrogó una mirada mortal como una navaja.

-No lo creo señorita Crimson-intervino el profesor-Tome asiento señor Crescent, me encargaré de encontrarle algún compañero-dijo Grimoire.

Sephiroth frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, saludó a sus amigos con solo una mirada y a continuación esta se posó en la chica sentada en el último asiento. Una sonrisa decoró su hermoso rostro y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo singular.

-No es necesario profesor-dijo y antes de que Grimoire pudiera contestarle, caminó, seguido estrictamente por todos sus compañeros, hacia la mesa donde Tifa había comenzado a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno antes de levantar la cabeza al notar el repentino silencio. Su mirada de topacio se topó con la de Sephiroth y se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí?-le preguntó él con esa sonrisa seductora y confiada.

-No, para nada-respondió Tifa automáticamente, desplazándose hacia la segunda silla. Sephiroth tomó asiento con normalidad y sin cambiar su gesto.

-Oh, usted debe ser la nueva alumna-dijo Grimoire-mis disculpas, no noté que se encontraba ahí.

-No se preocupe señor-contestó Tifa

-Bien, supongo que el señor Crescent ya encontró lugar-dijo el hombre.

Rikku y Yuffie se miraron y se encogieron de hombros; Zack frunció el ceño, Aerith los miró a ambos con escrúpulo, Cissnei abrió los ojos con perplejidad, Cloud observó a Sephiroth con el más puro recelo, y Scarlet, Elena y Rosso parecían escandalizadas.

-Tiene que ser una broma-rio Rosso observando a Tifa-¿te rebajarás a estar con una pobretona como ella?

Las palabras se clavaron con fuerza en Tifa, que dio un pequeño respingo.

-….. ¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Sephiroth observando a la pelirroja

-Todos saben que esta niña vino de ese asqueroso Sector 7, en ese lugar no hay más que gentuza sin clase; no entiendo como permiten que personas como ella puedan entrar a este colegio-dijo Rosso en un tono dramático.

-¿¡Como te atreves?-exclamó Yuffie pero Rosso la ignoró.

-Lo mejor es que te regreses por donde llegaste, estarías haciendo un gran favor ¿no crees?-dijo con crueldad traspasando a Tifa con la mirada.

-Rosso-dijo Sephiroth con sus ojos fijamente puestos en la chica; esta se giró verlo con su acostumbrada mirada melosa.

-¿Si?

-_Cierra la boca_

Todos en el lugar tomaron una gran y sonora bocanada de aire, todas las miradas pasaban de Sephiroth a Rosso y viceversa. La pelirroja había quedado sin habla. Eso no era posible; era la primera vez que Sephiroth le hablaba de ese modo, la primera vez que le dirigía una mirada tan mortífera. Incluso Génesis y Angeal se mostraban sorprendidos ante a la conducta de su amigo.

-Le agradecemos al señor Crescent por su sugerencia-la voz del profesor fue la que cortó el incomodo silencio e hizo que toda la clase se sobresaltara-ahora, jóvenes, les pediré que saquen sus cuadernos-dijo girándose hacia la pizarra. Los otros le obedecieron de inmediato y el sonido de cuadernos abriéndose, lápices trazando sobre las hojas y el pasar de páginas inundó el recinto.

Tifa apenas logró reaccionar lo suficiente como para sujetar su lápiz; giró el rostro levemente hacia Sephiroth que hacía lo mismo que los demás pero de forma más acelerada, el enojo estaba claramente impreso en sus ojos. La morena continuó observándolo por unos segundos más hasta que el platinado suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo lamento Tifa, Rosso es….lamento lo que te dijo-dijo mirando fijamente al frente. Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No Sephiroth, no te disculpes, no fuiste tú el culpable-le dijo sonriendo; se sentía inmensamente agradecida y contenta de que Sephiroth la hubiera defendido, gracias a eso las palabras de Rosso se habían desvanecido de su mente.

-Tifa, no te confíes-le dijo Sephiroth por lo bajo y ella le miró sin entender-Rosso es alguien que no se detiene hasta conseguir lo que quiere, le importa muy poco herir a los demás, de hecho es lo que la satisface-Sephiroth giró el rostro levemente-Si alguien no le agrada no se detendrá hasta destruirlo….no permitas que lo haga contigo.

Grimoire comenzó a dar explicaciones sobre el experimento que llevarían a cabo ese día y ordenó a los estudiantes colocarse las batas de color blanco que estaban colgadas en percheros individuales en una pared. Tifa se levantó a buscar la suya igual que los demás y justo cuando iba a alcanzarla, una mano sujetó la bata y se la tendió.

-Oh, gracias Cloud-dijo Tifa sonriéndole al rubio; este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-De nada…. ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó después de dudar unos momentos.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte-le respondió Tifa; observó como el rubio permanecía en silencio y luego asentía. Parecía que Cloud iba a decir algo más, pero la repentina aparición de Sephiroth detrás de Tifa le hizo cambiar rápidamente de opinión. El plateado recogió su respectiva bata y cruzó su mirada con el rubio, que la devolvió de forma ruda para luego girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia su lugar junto a Cissnei. Esta miraba a Sephiroth disimuladamente.

Tifa observó la actitud de su amigo con extrañeza, ¿Por qué parecía que ni Sephiroth ni Cloud podían estar en el mismo sitio sin que uno de los dos buscara alejarse? Miró al plateado que se había colocado la bata y no pudo más que sonrojarse. Le quedaba increíblemente bien y de alguna manera resaltaba su ya innegable atractivo.

Un ambiente de tensión se mantuvo durante la hora en que estuvieron ahí; el grupo alternaba miradas entre Rosso, Sephiroth y Tifa; esta trataba de ignorarlas y concentrarse en lo que Sephiroth le enseñaba, pues ella no sabía mucho de biología ni de trabajar con un microscopio. Nunca había tenido buenos profesores en el Sector 7, sin embargo Sephiroth fue paciente y educado, siempre con esa sonrisa que, sin que ella lo notara, solo le dirigía a ella.

-Nunca imaginé que existiera una persona capaz de sacarle una sonrisa como esa-dijo Angeal observando a su amigo.

-Me parece que esto puede avanzar por buen camino-comentó Génesis observando a través del microscopio.

-¿Lo crees?-preguntó el moreno

-Quizás; esta nueva estudiante parece una persona muy diferente a las demás, ha provocado ciertas…."sensaciones" desde que llegó-su mirada azulada se posó en la pareja que comenzaba a utilizar los tubos de ensayo-Y sabes que jamás ha mirado a nadie de esa forma.

-Lo sé

Los dos amigos de infancia no eran los únicos que hablaban sobre Tifa.

-Esa chusma cree que puede venir y hacer lo que le plazca-dijo Scarlet asegurándose de que nadie más las escuchaba.

-Ush! No me sorprende que gentuza como esa quiera llegar y tener a los chicos guapos solo para ella, la vimos caminando junto con Génesis y Angeal mientras íbamos a computación. Sin mencionar que parece conocer a Cloud-dijo Elena en voz baja hacia Rosso, quien se había desentendido de la clase y dejaba que Azul hiciera todo el trabajo. Se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, dejando que la falda, mucho más corta de lo normal, se deslizara levemente hacia arriba y dejara ver sus piernas que, si bien eran cubiertas por las largas medias, seguían siendo irresistibles para muchos de los varones. Su rostro, impecablemente limpio y esmeradamente maquillado, hacia una pequeña mueca. Su mano se dirigió hacia su barbilla, su mente recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Sephiroth.

-Fue por su culpa-dijo en voz baja y sus dos amigas la observaron-Él es mío, de nadie más, nadie más puede estar con él excepto yo-dijo, sus ojos color rubí resplandeciendo-No dejaré que nadie se le acerque, menos una asquerosa plebeya

Scarlet y Elena sonrieron.

El final del día llegó al terminar la clase de laboratorio. En cuanto sonó la campana, todos abandonaron el lugar hablando sin parar, con sus celulares en mano o escuchando música a través de sus audífonos. Tifa encontró un breve momento mientras todos abandonaban la escuela para llamar a Shalua y contarle de sus planes, esta se mostró extrañada y quizás algo sospechosa, pero no dio señales de desacuerdo. Una vez que Tifa terminó la llamada, se volvió hacia Sephiroth, Angeal y Génesis, que charlaban cerca de la puerta.

-Wao, hace tiempo que no teníamos al menos un pequeño alboroto-dijo Yuffie a sus espaldas; la morena daba pequeños saltos mientras caminaba.

-Y bien Tifa ¿Ya te vas?-preguntó

-Mmm no en estos momentos….yo quería-Tifa se sintió tonta al sentir que se ruborizaba-Sephiroth dijo que podía ir a verlo jugar y pensé….

-Ohhhh ¿de veras? Eso es nuevo-dijo Yuffie cruzándose de brazos, miró a Tifa con sospecha pero a la vez sonriéndole.- ¿Y te lo pidió en persona? Vaya vaya-dijo colocando adrede un toque de sospecha en su voz. Tifa tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué no vienen? ¿Ya se irán?-preguntó ella mientras Zack, Rikku y Cloud las alcanzaban.

-¿Qué hay?-preguntó Zack.

-Tifaaa tiene un pequeño compromiso con el capitán del equipo de basquetbol-dijo Yuffie abrazando a Tifa por detrás; el tono en que pronunció su oración la hizo sentir nerviosa, más cuando sus amigos le miraron.

-Aja-dijo el peli-azul alzando una ceja con picardía.

-Zack, debemos irnos, luego llegarás tarde-dijo Aerith apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de su novio.

-Ah cierto, te llevaré a tu casa; Cloud ¿Vienes o te quedarás aquí?-preguntó Zack

-¿Bromeas? No quiero andar de lámpara-dijo Cloud, solo los que lo conocían podían detectar el leve tono de broma en su voz. Zack y Aerith rieron.

-Bien, en ese caso te veré en el entrenamiento, no puedo esperar por regresar al futbol. Nos vemos después chicos-se despidió el peli-azul mientras él y Aerith salían del aula. Cloud también se despidió brevemente para luego desaparecer por los pasillos hasta la cancha de futbol.

-Ven Tifa, te acompañaremos-dijeron Rikku y Yuffie al tiempo que arrastraban a Tifa escaleras abajo.

/

Cerca de la cancha y la piscina estaban los vestidores donde los miembros del quipo podían cambiarse de ropa; al igual que todo en aquella escuela, parecía un área reservada para alguna clase de personas VIP.

Sephiroth tenía un cubículo del tamaño de la pared de una habitación destinado solo para él donde podía guardar su uniforme y sus pertenencias en un elegante espacio que reemplazaba al casillero tradicional, también un pequeño banco de blanca tapicería. El plateado lentamente se deshizo de su uniforme escolar, reemplazándolo por el traje de basquetbol, el mismo era diseñado con colores blanco y rojo oscuro, con el número plasmado en la parte de atrás. Liberó su largo cabello y salió al encuentro con Angeal y el resto del equipo.

-El entrenador ya está ahí-comentó Angeal mientras caminaban y Sephiroth sonrió.

El lugar, con fabulosas gradas y grandes reflectores se sentía algo frío después de unos cuantos meses, varios de los chicos corrieron hacia el centro y comenzaron a jugar con varios de los balones que allí había, donde también se encontraba un hombre alto y corpulento, con gruesos músculos que delineaban su piel oscura; traía puesto una camisa sin mangas junto a una chamarra con la cremallera abierta, pantalones, zapatos gruesos, un silbato colgaba del pecho del hombre y este lo hizo sonar con fuerza.

-¡Muy bien tontuelos! Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones y hayan practicado aunque sea un par de días, pues desde hoy comenzaremos un entrenamiento riguroso! Debemos obtener el trofeo del campeonato tal como lo hicimos el año pasado y sin errores ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Barret en voz alta y gruesa. El quipo soltó una serie de vítores en respuesta a sus palabras.

-Y no creas que seré amable Crescent, pero confió en que tus habilidades ayuden a tu equipo a alcanzar las finales-volvió a decir el moreno señalando a Sephiroth.

-Desde luego entrenador-dijo este

-¡Bieen vagabundos es hora del calentamiento! ¡Muevan sus traseros!-gritó Barret antes de hacer sonar el silbato nuevamente.

_More-Usher_

De inmediato, todos se colocaron en posiciones ya ensayadas en el centro de la cancha y comenzaron con el calentamiento. Al mismo tiempo, Sephiroth no pudo evitar preguntarse si Tifa realmente se aparecería, se encontró a si mismo deseando que así fuera. Una pequeña parte de él susurraba sobre lo divertido que sería presumir un poco ante la nueva alumna que, al parecer, estaba logrando la difícil tarea de atraer su atención, pero Sephiroth la desechó de inmediato.

Comenzó con los estiramientos con la mirada puesta en la nada y sin notar que la persona dueña de sus pensamientos entraba a la cancha. Tifa admiró nuevamente la enorme construcción mientras traspasaban la puerta de la derecha acompañada de Yuffie y Rikku, ambas silbaron al ver a los chicos.

-Bueno, se aprecia una muy buena vista desde aquí-rio Yuffie con cierta picardía-Bien Tifa, nuestra misión está completa-añadió dando unas palmadas en el hombro de Tifa que se giró a verla.

-¿Se marchan?

-Sí, debo llegar temprano a casa-dijo Yuffie

-Y yo tengo clases extra hoy así que…-Rikku se encogió de hombros.

-Además tu estarás muy bien sin nosotras-dijo la morena empujando suavemente a Tifa hacia adelante-Que no se te olvide agregarme en Facebook y también a Messenger, así podremos hablar ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro Yuffie

Ambas amigas se despidieron y abandonaron el lugar. Tifa entonces se giró hacia el frente. Había muchas chicas esparcidas a lo largo de las gradas y una de ellas había puesto una canción desde su celular a todo volumen y el ritmo era fuerte y pegajoso; la morena notó inmediatamente que todas miraban a los miembros del equipo, especialmente a Sephiroth, animándolo y riendo tontamente.

Caminó hasta subir las escaleras de las gradas buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Sephiroth aún no la había visto, tampoco Angeal.

-Tifa-una voz suave la llamó unos metros adelante; al mirar, Tifa se encontró con Génesis sentado cómodamente, de piernas cruzadas y con un grueso libro en las manos.

-¡Génesis! Hola.

-Ven, siéntate, a Sephiroth le complacerá que hayas venido-dijo Génesis provocando un leve sonrojo en Tifa que tomó asiento a su lado.

Angeal miró hacia ellos y un gesto de sorpresa mezclado son alegría surcó su rostro, levantó una mano e hizo un gesto de saludo hacia Tifa quien lo devolvió gustosa; el moreno entonces golpeó amistosamente a Sephiroth en el hombro mientras caminaba por su lado y le señaló las gradas.

La mirada esmeralda del aludido viajó hasta arriba, encontrándose con la suave y sincera sonrisa de Tifa que le saludaba con la mano y a su amigo Génesis, que le miraba con cierta complicidad. Por unos segundos, una sonrisa que mezclaba satisfacción, confianza y alegría se mostró en el rostro de Sephiroth, quien devolvió el saludo con un gesto de su mano antes de darse media vuelta y continuar con el calentamiento, su largo cabello resplandecía a la luz y parecía moverse por voluntad propia; eran detalles que Tifa no perdía de vista.

El grupo comenzó a dar unas pocas vueltas por el borde de la cancha y seguidamente a realizar otros ejercicios. Sephiroth mantenía la vista pegada al suelo mientras su cabello caía por su espalda, el sudor comenzó a correr por su frente mientras se colocaba en pie al escuchar nuevamente el silbato de Barret. Las voces de las chicas que gritaban desde las gradas se percibían perfectamente, Sephiroth escuchaba su nombre de vez en cuando pero no prestaba especial atención, menos cuando el balón pasó a sus manos y la practica comenzó.

El basquetbol era uno de los deportes que más le gustaban, y a pesar de que su padre casi lo había obligado a unirse al equipo, a la final podría decirse que se lo agradecía. También era muy diestro en otros deportes como el futbol, natación, voleibol y tenis, y la única razón por la que no se unía a todos los equipos, era porque el tiempo no le alcanzaría para mantenerse al día en el colegio, pero aun así los practicaba con frecuencia.

La gruesa voz de Barret, el silbato, las voces y vítores de las espectadoras y el sonido de los zapatos deportivos desplazándose por el suelo eran los únicos sonidos en el lugar. Tifa no quitaba la vista de Sephiroth sin darse cuenta de que sus labios se hallaban entreabiertos de asombro; el plateado poseía una agilidad y coordinación de movimientos impresionante, producto de años de práctica; su corazón latía acelerado contra su pecho y notó que sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Imagino que fácilmente podrían reemplazar al club de porristas si solo tuvieran que usar sus voces-la voz de Génesis llegó a sus oídos como un suave susurro y giró el rostro hacia él.

-¿Quiénes?

-Las admiradoras de nuestros amigos-dijo Génesis señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a todas las chicas que se hallaban en el mismo sitio. Tifa ladeó la cabeza, pensando que no le sorprendía su actitud.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Génesis comenzó a sonar, este lo sacó de su bolsillo con movimientos lentos y despreocupados, como si fueran los actos de un príncipe, y se colocó en pie.

-Disculpa Tifa, debo atender esto-le dijo señalando el moderno aparato que Tifa no logró reconocer para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse unos cuantos pasos con el celular en su oído. Gritos se escucharon cuando Sephiroth encestaba por quinta vez gracias a un sorprendente pase de Angeal.

Tifa continuó observando sin notar que alguien se acercaba a ella; para cuando se dio cuenta, la figura de una chica pelirroja tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-Hola, eres Tifa ¿no?-preguntó Cissnei colocando las manos en su regazo y sonriendo gentilmente.

-Sí, soy yo

-Soy Cissnei, es un gusto conocerte-dijo ella estrechando su mano, Tifa asintió, algo confusa.

-Igualmente

-Escuché que vivías en el Sector 7, entonces ¿Con quién vives ahora?-preguntó Cissnei, Tifa sintió una sensación extraña por esas preguntas, pero aun así respondió

-Con mi tutora, era una gran amiga de la familia.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué hay de tus padres?-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja observando fijamente a la morena.

-…..No están aquí-respondió nuevamente Tifa en voz baja, intentando que el temblor en su voz pasara desapercibido.

Cissnei dirigió la mirada hacia el equipo, que se había detenido momentáneamente y escuchaba las palabras del entrenador. Sephiroth se encontraba semi sumido en el centro, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez; ya podían verse gotas de sudor bajar lentamente por su cuello y su rostro. Con esto, Tifa no supo identificar la extraña sensación de calor que le invadió todo el cuerpo y casi la hacía sentirse que se ahogaba. Era un calor poderoso pero al mismo tiempo se sentía…_bien._

-Fue nombrado capitán hace unos años, y ha sido el más joven en toda la historia de la escuela, todos dicen que tiene habilidades innatas-dijo Cissnei, también mirando al mismo punto.

-Ah, no lo sabía-dijo Tifa; a su espalda, Génesis seguía sosteniendo el celular pero su mirada se posó en ambas jóvenes.

-Su padre es el hombre más poderoso de la ciudad y por esa razón, Sephiroth ha vivido rodeado toda su vida de personas llenas de poder, él también ha construido su propia reputación ¿sabes?-decía Cissnei con calma, sus palabras no dejaban de sorprender a Tifa, pero otra pizca de curiosidad surgió.

-Entiendo pero…. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

La pelirroja entonces giró el rostro hacia ella, como si estuviera estudiándola.

-Solo digo que, los que entran en su círculo solo pueden ser los que estén a su mismo nivel ¿No? Eso es tanto en el colegio como fuera de este, solo los que se lo merezcan y tengan con que probarlo pueden caminar junto a él, el resto debe buscar el lugar que le corresponde-dijo como si acabara de terminar de dar una clase.

Tifa parpadeó, sintiendo una desagradable sensación en el estomago sin saber de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero la chica se levantó de su asiento, observando su costoso reloj de muñeca.

-Oh, debo irme, las lecciones comenzaran pronto-se inclinó hacia Tifa, tomando su mano para estrecharla-fue un gusto conocerte Tifa, nos veremos mañana en clases-dijo Cissnei adoptando nuevamente esa sonrisa gentil y despreocupada, pero esto solo sirvió para aumentar la confusión de Tifa, quien solo calló y observó a Cissnei marcharse. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué le había contado esas cosas?

-¿"Buscar su lugar"?-repitió en voz baja

Sephiroth y los demás comenzaron los ejercicios haciendo rebotar la pelota y luego comenzando a correr; la mirada del plateado se desvió hacia Tifa una vez más y frunció el ceño al verla con un semblante confundido.

_En esa mesa solo se sientan los que llaman "los populares"_

"_Quizás fue en ese preciso momento en el que realmente pude apreciar el ambiente de mi propio grupo o incluso el de la escuela…" _

Tifa fijó una imagen del salón de clases en su mente y finalmente pudo notar las claras divisiones en él. Los dos días habían sido iguales; Sephiroth y sus dos amigos se sentaban casi en el centro de la clase, y eran seguidos por el grupo de Reno, Tseng y los demás, incluyendo a Rosso. Ellos eran los estudiantes modelo para los otros, los que siempre tenían estelas de chichas y chicos detrás de ellos que deseaban seguir sus pasos y que sentían una increíble envidia. Los hijos de los empresarios más adinerados. Los que pertenecían a la clase más alta.

Mientras que del otro lado del salón, estaban Yuffie, Rikku, Cloud, Zack, Aerith y todos los demás, los que, de algún modo, quedaban en las sombras, los que no tenían un "estatus social" los suficientemente alto. Era como si una línea invisible estuviera trazada en el suelo, una línea que nadie cruzaba, una línea que _no podías _atravesar simplemente para mantener el status quo establecido hacia mucho, y _ella, _Tifa, había estado cruzando esa línea una y otra vez cada vez que le dirigía la palabra a Sephiroth; había estado saltando entre ambos bandos como una pelota de ping pong.

Se sintió confundida ante aquello, especialmente por las palabras de Cissnei.

"_¿Quería eso decir que no me era permitido estar junto a Sephiroth, Génesis o Angeal? ¿Tenía que buscar mi lugar en aquella escuela y mantenerme ahí sin cruzar la línea? Por más que lo pensaba no lograba comprender por qué las cosas resultaban de esa manera, ¿Acaso se sentían tan divididos? ¿Qué todos no eran compañeros de clase? No entendía, pero recuerdo que lo que más temí en ese momento, fue la posibilidad de que no pudiera estar cerca de él….de Sephiroth"_

El platinado elevó la vista hacia las gradas, estaba a punto de saludar a Tifa, pero al verla con la vista en el suelo y luciendo confundida no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación. Seguidamente vio que su amigo Génesis caminaba hacia ella y volvía a sentarse pero el sonido del balón moviéndose hacia él lo obligó a concentrarse.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó el pelirrojo una vez que hubo terminado su llamada.

-No, no es nada-contestó Tifa

-Veo que conociste a Cissnei

-¿Ella ha estado aquí desde hace tiempo?-preguntó Tifa

-Así es, tanto como nosotros-respondió Génesis despreocupadamente, esperaba que Tifa volviera a preguntar, pero esta guardó silencio, observando la práctica.

-¿Habías visto un juego de baloncesto antes?-preguntó Génesis y Tifa negó con la cabeza. Génesis rió suavemente.

-Ya veo

-¿Tu no lo juegas?

-No demasiado, practico otros deportes y en todo caso, prefiero disfrutar de la poesía-dijo él acariciando distraídamente la tapa del libro que mantenía en su regazo.

-Génesis, por favor no comiences a arrastrar a Tifa a tu mundo de poesía y _Loveless-_la profunda voz de Angeal llegó desde la cancha, ambos miraron y Tifa descubrió con sorpresa que la práctica había terminado sin que ella lo notara, todos los chicos se dirigían ahora hacia los vestidores.

Génesis se levantó y comenzó a caminar para reunirse con sus amigos, pero al notar que no era seguido, se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué no vienes?-preguntó de una forma divertida. Tifa reaccionó y se colocó en pie para acompañarlo. Bajaron las escaleras hacia una de las puertas colocadas en las esquinas del lugar. Angeal, Sephiroth y el resto del equipo estaban ahí discutiendo cuando seria la próxima práctica.

Sephiroth estaba secando el sudor de su rostro con una toalla con semblante pensativo y los ojos cerrados, sin notar que Tifa le miraba embelesada; tan abstraída por el rostro casi perfecto de Sephiroth que incluso una parte de su mente llegó a compararlo con esas fotos de modelos que había visto una vez en alguna revista que sus amigos en el Sector 7 lograban conseguir por ahí y decidió que al plateado le quedaría bien ese tipo de trabajo.

Finalmente, Sephiroth abrió los ojos y los posó en ella. Rápidamente Tifa apartó la mirada avergonzada. Sephiroth sonrió de medio lado.

-Asegúrense de no faltar o les daré una buena patada en el trasero-bramó Barret cuando ya todos salían del lugar hacia los vestidores.

-Vamos Tifa, los esperaremos afuera-dijo Génesis y la morena lo siguió en un estricto silencio hasta que fueron recibidos por el aire libre, el viento soplaba y cerca de ahí se encontraba la cancha de futbol. Desde ese lugar, Tifa pudo ver claramente a Cloud, que caminaba hacia los demás miembros del equipo después de haber terminado su respectiva práctica, su cabellera resplandecía con el Sol.

/

Tifa se encontró a si misma frunciendo el ceño. Si las palabras de Cissnei eran ciertas, y entonces ella no merecía estar junto a Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal, el trío más popular de la escuela, entonces ¿Por qué seguían hablándole? ¿Por qué la buscaban?

_¿Vas a quejarte? _Le reprendió una vocecita detrás de su cabeza y la sacudió brevemente.

-¿Ocurre algo Tifa? Estás muy callada-preguntó Génesis observándola.

-Nada, estoy bien.

-¿Cissnei te dijo algo?

-No-dijo Tifa

Génesis percibió la mentira, pero en lugar de preguntarle al respecto, desvió la conversación.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que llevas al cuello?

La pregunta tomó a Tifa completamente fuera de guardia. Por instinto su mano voló hasta su cuello, encontrándose con la suave tela del lazo color azul.

-¿Cómo lo…?-preguntó a medias observando a Génesis. Este sonrió de medio lado.

-Pude ver los diamantes cuando me acercaba, pero claramente no pude ver el objeto-dijo el pelirrojo observándola con esos brillantes e hipnotizantes ojos azules. Tifa mantuvo la mano en su cuello por otros instantes antes de contestar a la pregunta.

-Es un obsequio, uno que mi abuelo hizo para mi abuela con el motivo de su compromiso-dijo observando hacia la nada-desde ese momento ha estado en mi familia, mi madre me lo entregó.

Tifa deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la camisa, sujetando suavemente la gargantilla para colocarla a la vista del pelirrojo, que como acostumbraba a mantener la calma, solo permitió que sus ojos se abrieran más de la cuenta al observar aquel inmenso y esplendoroso diamante azul oscuro, que reposaba imponente en el cuello de su dueña. Algo se agitó en la mente de Génesis, intentando recordar algo, algo que había visto antes, pero sus memorias parecían muy lejanas; sin embargo no logro quitarse esa extraña sensación de Deja Vu.

-Es muy hermoso-dijo al fin y Tifa sonrió, devolviendo el diamante a su lugar por debajo de su camisa.

-Era muy preciado para mi familia-dijo observando a Génesis que asintió en entendimiento sin preguntar nada más

/

Sephiroth retiró la parte de arriba de su uniforme mientras se dirigía a las duchas.

-Tu distracción hoy es casi legendaria-comentó Angeal a su lado.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó su amigo y frunció el ceño cuando Angeal empezó a reír.

-¿Enserio crees que no me fijé en como mirabas hacia las gradas cada cinco minutos? Así estuviste toda la práctica, tienes suerte de que Barret no te hubiera visto…o Tifa, en todo caso-dijo con un leve tono de diversión.

Sephiroth se encogió de hombros, no iba a negar su actitud, pero tampoco iba hacer alarde de eso.

-Y bien ¿Te atrae o algo por el estilo?-preguntó Angeal mientras llegaban a las duchas.

-…Tal vez-dijo Sephiroth mientras terminaba de desvestirse, abría el grifo de la ducha y se colocaba bajo este; el agua empapó su cuerpo y su cabello. Elevó el rostro y luego volvió a mirar al frente. ¿Era verdad lo que acababa de decir?

/

Eran más de las tres y media de la tarde cuando finalmente ambos jugadores salieron de los vestidores y se reunieron con Génesis y Tifa que habían estado conversando. Tifa sonreía al ver lo bien que se estaba llevando con el pelirrojo, había descubierto el incondicional y apasionado amor que este sentía por la poesía y la lectura, y le había brindado una buena dosis de aquel poema que siempre llevaba consigo. Loveless.

-Ya era hora-bromeó Génesis

-¿Quién eres? ¿La niñera?-respondió Sephiroth sonriendo.

-Dejen de hablar y vámonos-dijo Angeal

-No veo que Cid haya llegado Angeal ¿O quieres irte a pie?

Tifa sonreía dulcemente al ver como se trataban aquellos tres. Se acomodó la mochila al hombro.

-Bueno, yo debo irme-dijo brevemente

Los tres amigos dejaron de hablar y la observaron.

-¿Tan rápido?-preguntó Génesis con el ceño fruncido

-Sí, debo llegar a casa o se preocuparán por mí.

-Espera Tifa, no tienes que irte sola-empezó Sephiroth pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, no quiero causar molestias….

-No es una molestia-interrumpió Sephiroth por acto reflejo, causando que la morena se ruborizara.

-Está bien Tifa, Cid puede dejarte en tu casa-dijo Angeal de brazos cruzados.

-Pero….-Tifa estuvo a punto de continuar cuando el sonido de algo aproximándose la hizo darse la vuelta. Al ver, el auto de Shalua se detenía junto a la acera, a unos metros de ellos, Tifa alcanzó a ver el largo y distintivo cabello de la científica.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Génesis

-Mi tutora, debo irme-dijo Tifa volviéndose hacia ellos, se topó con la mirada de Sephiroth y le pareció ver, casi percibir la decepción en sus ojos cuando lanzó un suspiro.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo el plateado. Ella asintió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el auto.

Génesis observó a Sephiroth detalladamente y, de pronto, sus ojos saltaron como si acabara de recordar algo, entonces….

-¡Tifa!-llamó sorpresivamente, sobresaltando a sus amigos y a la morena, que giró sobre sus talones.

-¿Si?

Sephiroth miró a Génesis con el ceño fruncido mientras este sonreía.

**Solo para comentarlo, no vean a Tifa como una persona ignorante y distraida (demasiado); deben recordar que en esta historia ella es una persona que ha vivido en la POBREZA toda su vida y de un momento a otro comienza a vivir con personas de alta sociedad despues de quedar huerfana. Con esto quiero reflejar que aun en el mundo real hay personas que no poseen ni siquiera un televisor y deben preocuparse de seguir vivos dia a dia debido a las condiciones en que estan**


	6. V: La Invitacion

**Feliz Año nuevo a todos mis lectores n.n aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo, como siempre, espero que les agrade.**

**Disclaimers: Ni Final Fantasy ni los personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las empresas que puedan ser mencionadas y sus semejantes**

Capitulo 5

La invitación

Tifa parpadeó, Sephiroth y Angeal miraron a su amigo de cabellos pelirrojos con extrañeza.

-¿Una exposición….náutica?-preguntó Tifa repitiendo lo que Génesis acababa de decirle.

-Así es, verás, hay una exposición importante dentro de unos días, nosotros estamos invitados así que me preguntaba…-Génesis dejó por unos segundos que la frase flotara en el aire con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-si te gustaría venir con nosotros.

Los ojos de Tifa se abrieron son incredulidad, mientras que los de Sephiroth lo hacían con reconocimiento. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Ese evento lo organiza la compañía de el padre de Sephiroth, así que no debes preocuparte por nada-añadió el pelirrojo.

El plateado no tenía idea de lo que Génesis tramaba, pero no le tomó importancia en ese momento.

-Así es Tifa, puedes venir si quieres-dijo con tranquilidad-Es en la tarde, puedo darte la dirección, si lo deseas.

Tifa abrió levemente la boca y luego la cerró; se volvió a mirar atrás y vio que Shalua seguía esperándola dentro del auto. Un evento especial que organizaba el padre de Sephiroth, al que sus amigos estaban invitados…y ellos ahora estaban invitándola a _ella. _

La sonrisa más sincera que Tifa había mostrado hasta ahora se dibujo dulcemente en su rostro mientras se giraba nuevamente hacia sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, pero primero tengo que avisarle a mi tutora.

-Entonces, llámame cuando lo hayas hecho-dijo Sephiroth sacando su celular y sonriéndole nuevamente, provocando que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina, sin embargo, se las arregló para murmurarle su número de celular a Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal para, finalmente, caminar hacia el auto de Shalua y subir en el.

/

Una figura alta observaba a los tres jóvenes desde el edificio, oculto detrás de una pared. Sus ojos color rubí, ocultos levemente por los mechones de cabello negro, se mantenían atentos a los movimientos del joven de cabellos plateados, mostrando una leve preocupación. Imitaba esta acción prácticamente todos los días, solo para asegurarse de que el muchacho se encontrara sano y salvo; quizás era una acción un tanto estúpida pues Sephiroth ya tenía edad para poder cuidarse solo y él no tenía ningún derecho de estar espiándolo, pero era algo que no podía evitar, no cuando él era el hijo de _esa _persona.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras recordaba, pero se dijo a si mismo que debía marcharse o alguien podría verlo y notar su conducta sospechosa. Observó a Sephiroth una vez más sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer.

/

Los orbes del platinado siguieron cada movimiento de la joven hasta que el auto de color azul se perdió en la distancia y solo un momento después, observó como la elegante limosina llegaba hasta ellos y se detenía justo a su lado.

-¿De dónde vino eso?-preguntó Sephiroth una vez que los tres se hubieron acomodado en el asiento. Génesis, en una esquina, se sirvió algo del Bar y luego se recostó normalmente.

-Bueno, honestamente, me parece una persona fácil de tratar, tiene un carácter suave pero encantador, quisiera darle una apropiada bienvenida a su nuevo hogar-dijo con simpleza tomando un sorbo de su trago.

-¿De eso se trata? No es tu estilo-dijo Angeal

-En absoluto-murmuró Sephiroth escrutando a su amigo con la mirada; pero este río.

-Es cierto, pero tampoco es propio de Sephiroth ofrecerse para mostrarle la escuela a una estudiante de nuevo ingreso ni mucho menos defenderla delante de su ex novia-dijo con algo de burla.

Sephiroth frunció el ceño de forma leve y también se recostó del asiento.

-No voy a dejar que Rosso comience a hacerle la vida imposible, hace lo mismo cada vez que encuentra a alguna "victima" con quien descargarse-dijo de mala gana.

-Correcto-aprobó Génesis-pero me parece que Tifa es más que una cara distraída y frágil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero es alguien diferente de las personas que hemos conocido, apuesto a que también puedes verlo, Sephiroth-Génesis miró a su amigo aun cuando la limosina dio un giro brusco-está en su mirada.

Tanto Génesis como Angeal sabían que por instinto, el plateado siempre se fijaba en los ojos de las personas para saber que había en ellas. Aunque al parecer no le había funcionado muy bien con Rosso. Sephiroth siempre maldecía ese recuerdo.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo en voz baja alargando su mano hacia el Bar e imitando a su amigo amante de la poesía.

-Entonces imagino que seremos cuatro esta vez-a Angeal parecía agradarle la idea-me parece bien, es una persona simpática.

Sephiroth recordó en ese instante la dulce sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Tifa todo el tiempo y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. ¡Era tan encantadora y amable! Cualidades que muy rara vez veía en las personas a su alrededor.

-Por cierto, ya pude ver la gargantilla que trae-dijo Génesis como si estuviera haciendo algún comentario al azar.

Sus dos mejores amigos giraron el rostro en el acto

-¿Qué quieres decir con que la viste?-preguntó Sephiroth y se escuchó un claxonazo seguido de una maldición de Cid hacia algún conductor distraído.

-Me la mostró cuando esperábamos por ustedes, dice que fue un regalo de compromiso de su abuelo a su abuela-explicó Génesis antes de beber otro trago-Honestamente, nunca me esperé encontrar una piedra preciosa de semejante tamaño y elegancia.

-Pensé exactamente lo mismo-dijo Angeal, cuando repentinamente pareció percatarse de algo.

-Tifa dijo…que esa mujer era su tutora, ¿cierto?-preguntó sospechosamente.

-Si-respondió Sephiroth sin entender-¿Por qué?

-Nada, solo que no entiendo porque sus padres no fueron por ella.

-Dijo que no estaban aquí, quizás están viajando o algo por el estilo-sugirió Génesis; pero en ese mismo instante se percató, al igual que sus amigos, que eso tal vez sería improbable; Tifa provenía del Sector 7, el sector más empobrecido, descuidado, y peligroso de la ciudad.

El joven de ojos verdes permaneció en silencio, bebiendo pausadamente; sus pensamientos giraron en torno a los días pasados, sostuvo su celular en la mano, observó el número de Tifa y una sensación cálida y placentera se desplazó lentamente por su cuerpo.

/

Las estrellas aparecían en el inmenso firmamento una a una mientras que en el horizonte aun podía apreciarse una amplia franja de colores entre rojo, rosado y anaranjado. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, incluyendo la de la habitación de Tifa.

Sus ojos café acaramelado observaban la revista sujeta en sus delicadas manos y sus cejas se juntaban levemente cuando fruncía el ceño.

-Entonces… ¿Aquí todos usan este tipo de ropa?-preguntó a su acompañante mientras levantaba la vista.

-No todos, eso depende de tus gustos….aunque claro, siempre hay personas que se rigen únicamente por "lo que está de moda"-respondió Shelke encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en la cama de Tifa, esta se sentaba en posición de flor de loto con las almohadas a su espalda mientras que Shelke se desplomaba sobre la cama en posición horizontal a Tifa con los pies hacia arriba, moviéndolos a algún extraño compás. Un considerable número de revistas se esparcían por las sabanas entre ambas chicas; originalmente estarían en la basura, pero al llegar a casa ese día, Tifa había dicho que quería verlas y, en cierto sentido, aprender un poco de "cultura general", Shelke se había ofrecido a ayudarla y ahora, revistas de moda, de perfumes, de casas y apartamentos lujosos, catálogos, e incluso revistas de industrias automotrices se difundían entre ambas. Tifa observaba la que ahora tenía en sus manos, admirando a todas esas modelos con cuerpos envidiables y posando para la foto mientras exhibían la ropa.

-Qué bonita-dijo Tifa admirando la blusa para luego pasar la página; en realidad todo el contenido de la revista era lo mismo a excepción, claro, de la vestimenta de las modelos y la morena no podía evitar imaginarse vistiendo alguna de esas prendas.

-Puedes usar los catálogos si lo deseas-dijo Shelke agitando la pequeña revista en su mano.

-Oh no podría, no tengo dinero-dijo Tifa pasando a otra revista.

-Eso no es problema, mi hermana te dará una mesada-dijo la castaña con normalidad mientras sumergía la mirada en una revista.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Tifa con sorpresa.

-Claro Tif, lo necesitas si quieres moverte en esta ciudad-dijo Shelke. Tifa ladeó la cabeza y observó algunas de las páginas de la revista que tenía en sus manos, las cuales se dedicaban a exhibir los últimos modelos de celulares que habían sido lanzados al mercado. La morena reconoció el modelo que sus amigos tenían, incluyendo los de Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal. Se mordió el labio al ver los precios.

_Pero ellos tranquilamente pueden costearse cosas como estas _pensó pasando las paginas para después cerrar la revista, colocarla junto a las demás y tomar su laptop. La maquina encendió y Tifa entró a la página de Facebook (a petición de Yuffie y las demás) justo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, su sonido repicando en toda la vivienda.

-¡Yo contestaré Shalua!-gritó Tifa para que la científica pudiera escucharla y se precipitó hacia el teléfono inalámbrico.

-¿Hola?

_-¿Tifa? ¿Eres tú? _

-¿Yuffie? Hola

_-¿¡Qué tal? Intenté llamarte a tu celular, pero que va, se me terminaron los minutos_

Tifa se echó a reír al escuchar eso, Yuffie hablaba como si alguien importante la hubiera decepcionado.

_-Oye no te rías _

-Lo siento, ¿Pasa algo?

En ese instante, Shalua entró a la habitación, Tifa le saludó con una sonrisa, la científica le correspondió y se distrajo con la revista que Shelke le mostraba

_-Bueno, sucede que mañana, Rikku, Aerith y yo iremos de paseo a varios centros comerciales, esas dos se mueren por ir de compras, y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarnos ¡Sera divertido! _

-¿De compras?-repitió Tifa frunciendo el ceño. Como era bien sabido entre los que la conocían, Tifa jamás había ido "de compras" con nadie, aunque no porque no quisiera. Su padre siempre se mostraba reacio a que saliera a ninguna parte, lo que resultaba ilógico si se tomaba en cuenta que lo único que él hacia durante el día era tumbarse en el destrozado y apenas cómodo sofá de la sala, beber y ordenar a Tifa que hiciera todo el extenso y agotador trabajo de mantener la casa en una sola pieza junto a su madre.

Tifa se movió un poco en su sitio para apartar los pensamientos que ya estaban empezando a surgir en su mente y se percató de que Shalua y Shelke le miraban.

-"¿Amigas?"-preguntó Shalua sin pronunciar ningún sonido. Tifa asintió.

_-¿Qué dices Tifa?_

-Bueno, me encantaría-respondió la morena sonriendo.

_-¡Bien! Iremos mañana después de clases; trae ropa, no querrás caminar por horas con el uniforme, créeme. _

-De acuerdo-dijo Tifa para luego hacerle señas a Shalua; esta rió levemente y le dijo que no había ningún problema.

_-Ah por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue después de clases? ¿Hablaste con Sephiroth?_-preguntó Yuffie sentándose sobre su cama y rebotando un par de veces en el colchón.

La sola pregunta envió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Tifa, provocando que casi dejara caer el teléfono. No se esperaba esa pregunta, pero era de suponer que su amiga quisiera saber que había sucedido. El "problema" era que Shalua y Shelke seguían en la habitación, y la voz de Yuffie podía escucharse levemente, lo suficiente para que Shelke girara el rostro hacia ella. Tifa tardó unos segundos antes de aclararse la garganta.

-Nada en realidad, Sephiroth y Angeal estaban practicando duro, el entrenador parece algo estricto pero es bueno.

_-Jejeje ¿algo? una vez el tuvo que darnos clase de gimnasia y todos salieron quejándose y llorando porque no soportaban los ejercicios. _

Tifa rió levemente antes de continuar. Relató todo lo sucedido, a excepción del encuentro con Cissnei y, claro, todas esas sensaciones desconocidas pero placenteras que la invadían cada vez que observaba a Sephiroth. A medida que continuaba, y los nombres de los tres estudiantes iban saliendo de sus labios, los ojos de Shelke se ensanchaban más y más. Shalua había empezado a observarla con duda en los ojos. Pero cuando Tifa finalmente llegó al momento donde ocurrió el ofrecimiento de Sephiroth de llevarla y la inesperada invitación de Génesis, tuvo que apartarse el teléfono del oído para no quedar sorda.

_-¿QUÉ ÉL HIZO QUÉ?_-la pregunta de Yuffie llego a los oídos de todos.

-¿Génesis Rhapsodos?-preguntó Shelke frunciendo el ceño y Tifa la miró.

-¿Lo conoces…?

_-¡Tifa, no puedo creer que hables en serio! Muchos eventos que se celebran en ese lugar, lo inauguraron hace poco pero ya es muy popular, sin embargo solo unas pocas personas asisten de forma específica, lo organiza el padre de Sephiroth y pues, ya sabes_-dijo Yuffie encogiéndose de hombros al otro lado de la línea.

-Ah, claro, entiendo-otro golpe para Tifa, se trataba de un evento importante donde solo "determinadas personas" asistían…. ¿Y la habían invitado a ella? Era demasiado surrealista.

_-Creo que con más razón debes venir mañana, podrás comprarte algo bonito para ir! Oye, tienes que contarme TODOS los detalles de lo que esos tres te dijeron ¿Bien?_-La morena sonreía de oreja a oreja y se había puesto en pie y a pasear por su habitación, Tifa casi podía sentirla.

_-Wao, ¿sabes? Nunca he visto que esos tres le hablen a otra persona tan rápido, menos a alguien que acaba de ingresar…..debes agradarles mucho_-añadió Yuffie tras una pausa y sonriendo pero Tifa no podía saber eso. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y su mano libre se apretó en un puño.

-Pareciera que tuvieras fiebre-comentó Shelke con un tono algo monótono y el rostro de Tifa adquirió más color, si eso era posible. Miró a sus dos acompañantes y se percató que ambas la miraban con sorpresa, interrogación y sospecha en sus ojos, en especial Shalua.

-Gra-gracias Yuffie, de verdad.

_-No hay problema, entonces nos veremos mañana no? _

-Claro, nos veremos mañana.

Cuando la llamada finalmente se cortó y Tifa hubo colocado el teléfono a un lado, un silencio un tanto incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Shelke había adoptado la posición de flor de loto y parecía esperar pacientemente a que el silencio fuera roto.

-Tifa-habló finalmente Shalua cruzándose levemente de brazos-¿Tu amiga estaba hablando de Sephiroth Crescent, el hijo del hombre del que te he hablado?-preguntó lentamente, observándola. Tifa parpadeó; no tenía idea de por qué, pero comenzó a sentirse levemente nerviosa.

-Sí, es él.

Shalua apretó los labios, su rostro se había ensombrecido, ya sabía la respuesta, pero había querido escucharla de los labios de Tifa.

-¿Pasa algo malo Shalua?-preguntó Tifa preocupada, inconscientemente una de sus manos apretó el gran diamante que reposaba en su cuello. Shelke miró a su hermana mientras esta tomaba asiento lentamente en el borde de la cama, al parecer meditando sus palabras.

-¿Y cuando lo conociste?

Tifa volvió a moverse en el asiento y luego le describió a su tutora lo que había ocurrido en la librería, el breve encuentro con Sephiroth y siguió con el relato de sus primeros días en el instituto Black Roses con detalles de todo lo que había visto y sucedido.

Cuando terminó, Shelke parpadeó como único signo de su sorpresa y Shalua la observaba a través de sus gafas con sus ojos algo abiertos.

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso.

-¿Hay algún problema?-volvió a preguntar Tifa, había algo sobre la actitud de Shalua que la ponía nerviosa, ¿Seria por causa de Sephiroth y sus amigos? La científica lanzó un corto suspiro.

-Tifa, creo que sería mejor que no te involucres con Sephiroth ni con sus amigos. No creo que sean buena compañía-dijo lenta pero firmemente.

Las palabras atravesaron a Tifa como un relámpago; sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó de manera quizás algo exagerada, pero para ella, las palabras de su tutora no tenían ningún sentido ¿Qué quería decir? Shalua levantó las manos hacia ella en señal de que se tranquilizara.

-Tifa sucede que…los Crescent no son de confianza; ese hombre, Hojo, es una persona avariciosa e hipócrita, personas como él solo les importa el dinero que pueden obtener de cualquier medio y luego abusan del poder que poseen; hace unos cuantos años, muchas empresas importantes han quebrado a manos de Hojo solo porque no quisieron cumplir sus demandas-Shalua hablaba en tono pausado, asegurándose de que la morena entendiera sus palabras por lo que significaban-es cierto que es famoso por todo ese imperio multimillonario que posee, pero también hay otros rumores de que ha dejado a muchas personas en la bancarrota solo para llenarse los bolsillos con su dinero y no dudo que sus dos socios (los padres de Génesis Rhapsodos y Angeal Hewley) estén involucrados-hizo una pausa, quizás para preparar las palabras que venían a continuación.

-Tifa, sé que no tengo pruebas absolutas de esto, pero Sephiroth ya ha salido con otras chicas en el pasado y lo más seguro es que siga los pasos de su padre, personas como ellos no conocen el verdadero valor de las cosas y lo que menos deseo, es que salgas lastimada por sus acciones.

Otro silencio cayó sobre ellas cuando las palabras de Shalua se clavaron en la mente de Tifa y la convertían en un desesperado remolino de mensajes y pensamientos. Sus ojos descendieron hasta las revistas sobre las sabanas, se desplazaron hasta su impecable uniforme colgado en las puertas del closet, a su derecha, y finalmente se detuvieron en sus manos. Sus pensamientos consiguieron ordenarse parcialmente antes de que hablara.

-Ya veo-dijo quedamente-pero…Shalua, hay algo que no tiene sentido. Si Sephiroth en verdad fuera una persona como su padre, entonces nadie lo admirara de esa forma tan ferviente o fuera tan popular en el instituto; él….desde el primer momento él ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo y con los demás! Es amable y educado….-el rostro de la joven adquirió un leve tono rosa mientras intentaba expresarse ante su tutora-y además…él me ayudó, me defendió delante de su ex novia cuando ella quiso…Shalua, sé que no tengo demasiado tiempo de conocerlo, pero sé que no es una persona como tú dices que es su padre-terminó mirando a la científica a los ojos mientras que los suyos mostraban un brillo incandescente.

Shelke frunció el ceño, sus labios se abrieron levemente en señal de sorpresa y seguidamente observó a su hermana mayor como esperando su respuesta. Shalua, por su parte, meditaba las palabras de Tifa una y otra vez en su mente. La innegable verdad era, que ella nunca pasaría a ser nada más que la amiga de la familia que se había hecho cargo de Tifa después de la tragedia que le había ocurrido, no era su madre y nunca lo seria, era por eso que no podía comportarse como una, mucho menos cuando Tifa había dejado de ser una niña indefensa.

-Muy bien, se que serás capaz de elegir a tus verdaderas amistades, pero aun así ten cuidado; muchas veces las personas ocultan su verdadero ser, anda con cautela-dijo simplemente para luego colocarse en pie.

-Ah, casi lo olvido-dijo repentinamente dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación. Se escuchó como si algo pesado fuera arrastrado, Tifa y Shelke se miraron y al segundo siguiente, Shalua volvía a entrar en la habitación con un inmenso paquete de color plateado, uno que Tifa reconoció inmediatamente como _aros,_ cientos de aros apilados y sujetos por un lazo rojo.

-¡Oh Shalua! ¡Los conseguiste!-exclamó Tifa saltando de la cama y acercándose al paquete que la científica le ofrecía.

-Son de la mejor calidad, te irá bien con ellos; espero empieces a practicar pronto-dijo Shalua sonriendo.

-Sí, te lo aseguro-respondió Tifa tomando los aros y llevándolos hasta la puerta del closet para luego admirarlos por un momento.

-¿Hermana, todo eso está bien?-preguntó Shelke en un tono sombrío.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta el relato de Tifa, esos tres jóvenes parecen ser buenas personas, no veo razón para preocuparse por ahora-Shalua observó a Tifa-entonces supongo que iras a esa exposición ¿cierto?

-Deseo ir-respondió Tifa

-De acuerdo ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Tifa abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla. Las palabras de Sephiroth resonaban en su mente como una hermosa y seductora melodía.

-No lo sé, Sephiroth me pidió que lo llamara-dijo sonriendo para ocultar su nerviosismo. Shalua frunció el ceño pero no comentó al respecto.

-Es tarde Shelke, debes ir a dormir.

-No tengo sueño-empezó la joven

-Seguro que no, pero debes dormir temprano-sonrió Shalua posando una mano en el hombro de su hermana, esta lanzó un pequeño suspiro, dejó la revista que tenía en las manos, abrazó a Tifa, y acompañó a Shalua fuera de su habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tifa dejó escapar el aire lentamente, su mano acarició el Ojo de Saratos mientras su mirada se posaba en las muchas revistas que habían quedado esparcidas por la cama; se decidió a recogerlas, en un intento de que su mente tuviera algo más de tiempo para pensar con claridad.

_Hojo _

Así que el padre de Sephiroth tenía una especie de fama que se dividía en dos, ¿Realmente era una persona tan despreciable como Shalua lo describía? Tifa sabía bien que su amiga y tutora se guiaba mayormente por hechos contundentes y realistas.

Se detuvo frente a la ventana, y mientras miraba hacia la luna, sus dos manos se juntaron a nivel de su estomago.

-Mamá….papá

/

El impecable y liso traje negro estaba perfectamente acomodado sobre el edredón de color dorado. El distante sonido de la ducha se apagó y luego de unos segundos, Sephiroth salió lentamente, cruzando la puerta del baño con una toalla blanca como la nieve envolviendo su cintura, y otra en sus manos que secaban su larga y hermosa cabellera. Una vez que esta estuvo lo bastante seca, Sephiroth colocó la toalla despreocupadamente sobre una silla y removió la otra; estaba solo en su habitación por lo que no tenía ninguna necesidad de cubrirse.

Se colocó los lustrosos pantalones Giorgiode color negro y los zapatos para después peinar su cabello que brillaba levemente a causa del resplandor de la lámpara de cristal y brillantes que colgaba del techo. Su iPhone emitió un sonido y el joven lo tomó calmadamente, respondiendo el mensaje de Angeal; dicho y hecho, lo colocó nuevamente sobre el edredón y procedió a colocarse la camisa manga larga de botones que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos verde esmeralda. Apenas notaba que su cuerpo se movía mecánicamente, pues su mente se encontraba horas atrás. Cuando había llegado del instituto; una de las mucamas le había recordado sobre la reunión que su padre tendría con un grupo importante de ejecutivos, una a la que no debía ni tenía permitido faltar, las ordenes de su padre eran especificas y estrictas por lo que en aquel momento, se preparaba para la renombrada conferencia con calma y confianza.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que Sephiroth Crescent asistía a una reunión de ese nivel, más bien era justo decir que estaba _demasiado _familiarizado con ellas, al igual que sus mejores amigos. Todo era plan de su progenitor, quien lo había sumergido en el inmenso y complejo mundo de las empresas y los negocios desde que tenía uso de razón; Sephiroth sabia como y porque la empresa de su padre funcionaba de la manera en que funcionaba, sabia como lidiar con todos esos hombres que se llamaban así mismo burócratas, conocía todos los trucos y mañas de su padre….o al menos casi todos.

Cuando terminó de acomodar su manga, tomó la corbata y se dispuso a colocársela con manos eficientes que habían repetido esos movimientos cientos de veces en el minuto en que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Se puede pasar, hijo?-preguntó la suave voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, madre-contestó simplemente Sephiroth sin detener su labor. La elegante y decorada puerta se abrió y por ella entró Lucrecia, vestida exquisitamente con sus ropas de Dolce & Gabanna y Gucci, como bien acostumbraba. Los brazaletes en ambas muñecas tintinearon cuando se aproximó hasta su primogénito que se encontraba de pie frente al gran y amplio espejo.

La mujer se situó a espaldas del plateado y sonrió al ver como este terminaba de prepararse. Colocó ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Tu padre llegará a la sala de conferencias pronto pero creo que tienes tiempo, ¿No deseas nada? Sabes que a él no le gusta interrumpir sus "importantes reuniones" por cualquier motivo-preguntó Lucrecia.

-No en realidad.

-¿Cómo resultó la práctica de basquetbol?

-Bien, pronto comenzaran los partidos del campeonato-Sephiroth se dio la vuelta y la sonrisa de su madre se amplió. Ella comenzó a sacudir suavemente los hombros de la impecable chaqueta negra.

-Me alegro, estoy segura de que conseguirán ganar nuevamente este año.

-Gracias madre

-Bien, debes irte, cuando ambos hayan terminado la cena estará esperándolos en el gran comedor-dijo Lucrecia.

-Sabes que mi padre prefiere hacer todo en su oficina-dijo Sephiroth con un toque de amargura casi imperceptible, dejando que su madre le diera su propio arreglo a la corbata. Esta sonrió nuevamente.

-Debes ser comprensivo, él tiene grandes responsabilidades y un enorme trabajo que cumplir-dijo suavemente, pero sus palabras no eran suficientes para convencer a Sephiroth, esa no era una excusa, sin embargo, a él no le apetecía discutir con su madre.

-Debo irme-dijo aparentando normalidad y caminando hacia la puerta seguido de cerca de su madre.

Como había previsto, los padres de Génesis y Angeal también se encontraban afuera de la sala de conferencias, una habitación que su padre había acondicionado especialmente para momentos como esos. Ambos hombres charlaban entre ellos mientras que los restantes ya habían entrado.

-¡Ah, Sephiroth!-exclamó Hollander estrechando enérgicamente la mano del joven. Su cabello corto y canoso lucía mucho más cuidado de lo normal, aunque Sephiroth no podía decir lo mismo de su figura rechoncha, casi obesa.

-Señor Hollander-saludó cortésmente

-¡Oh no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad! Estamos en confianza jaja-rió el hombre dándole unas palmadas en la espalda; Sephiroth solo sonrió levemente, era todo cuanto llegaba a hacer con el padre de Angeal, igualmente con el de Génesis, que lo saludó de un modo más formal.

-Y dime Sephiroth ¿Cómo va la escuela? ¿Sigues en el basquetbol cierto?-preguntó Hollander en un tono casual.

-Así es

-He escuchado que has conseguido que tu equipo ganara el campeonato tres veces seguidas. Eso es impresionante-añadió el hombre sonriendo.

Fuertes y demandantes pasos se escucharon a través del largo pasillo antes de que lograra responder, Sephiroth los reconocía sin el menor esfuerzo pero de igual manera giró el rostro y permaneció de pie mientras su padre llegaba hasta su posición.

Cabello largo, liso y algo grasiento que caía por su espalda recogido en una cola de caballo; varios mechones rebeldes se deslizaban a ambos lados de su cara estrictamente severa y sin mostrar ninguna emoción, ojos negros como un pozo sin fondo que brillaban levemente detrás de unas gafas de montura circular. Hojo continuó caminando con paso firme, su andar denotando autosuficiencia y arrogancia. Se acomodó la corbata de su traje con algo de altanería y finalmente llegó donde los tres personajes le esperaban.

-Ah Hojo, justamente estábamos conversando con este joven campeón acerca de sus habilidades-dijo Hollander dando otras palmadas en la espalda de Sephiroth. Hojo apenas dio muestras de haber escuchado a su socio, pero su mirada escrutadora se posó en su hijo.

-Bien bien, imagino que practicas constantemente-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Si-fue la única respuesta por parte de Sephiroth.

-No quiero que faltes a ningún entrenamiento y me mantengas informado sobre las fechas de los partidos, Sephiroth-volvió a decir Hojo acomodando sus lentes, era un movimiento que siempre repetía.

-De acuerdo-volvió a responder el plateado.

-Jaja tu hijo tiene habilidades innatas Hojo, estoy seguro de que te hará sentir orgulloso este año-dijo Hollander mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala.

Una sensación incómoda se alojó en el estómago de Sephiroth pero únicamente frunció levemente el ceño ante las palabras del hombre.

-También quiero los reportes de todos tus exámenes y trabajos, no quiero distracciones-añadió Hojo con una voz afilada como una navaja para después seguir a los otros y finalmente entrar en la amplia sala. La mirada esmeralda de Sephiroth lo siguió atentamente.

-Eso ya lo sé, padre-murmuró para después seguirle.

La sala de conferencia reflejaba un perfecto ambiente de oficina; las paredes eran ovaladas y de un color madera brillante con tres altas columnas apostadas en las esquinas, a la derecha estaban las grandes ventanas rectangulares cubiertas con cortinas de color transparente, y a la izquierda uno que otro cuadro colgaba de la misma. La mesa rectangular y de un color barniz reposaba justo en el centro rodeada de las sillas tapizadas con cuero negro. Alrededor de la mesa había elegante y coloridos vasos de agua junto con portafolios de color negro esmeradamente acomodados.

Los hombres que presenciarían la reunión entraron en un estricto silencio y cada uno tomó asiento en una silla específica. Hojo caminó con paso firme hasta la que se hallaba en el lugar principal, de manera que podía ver perfectamente a los otros. Sephiroth caminó lentamente hasta tomar asiento a su derecha; se recostó de la silla y observó el portafolios frente a él con una mirada neutral, la misma que tenía en casi todas las reuniones como aquella. En menos de un minuto la misma dio comienzo; a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez el platinado apenas prestaba atención a lo que el puñado de hombres frente a él decía, normalmente participaba activamente en casi todo lo que se relacionaba con el trabajo de su padre, que siempre insistía en que el joven aprendiera como manejar correctamente la enorme compañía que sin lugar a dudas heredaría cuando llegara la ocasión, pero esta vez se sentía casi hastiado. Recorrió con la vista los documentos que habían sido presentados ante él y notó que la "conversación" se había desviado, curiosamente, a la importante exposición que tendría lugar dos días después….su amigo Génesis había sido un genio al invitar a Tifa. Sephiroth sonrió.

-Colocaremos todo en el salón VIP como acostumbramos, hay suficiente espacio para todas y los compradores tendrán privacidad-dijo un hombre en una esquina de la mesa. Hojo asintió de forma casi imperceptible mientras su hijo fruncía el ceño.

-¿No sería mejor mostrar la exposición a todo el público?-preguntó en tono casual y despreocupado mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

Todos en la sala se giraron a verlo, su padre frunció el ceño profundamente, dándole un aspecto algo siniestro.

-Explícate Sephiroth, ¿De qué nos ayudaría eso?-preguntó

El aludido se recostó cómodamente de la silla.

-Solo digo que, en vez de limitar un evento como ese para un público en específico, deberían dejar que todos puedan asistir. De esa forma tendrá un mayor éxito.

-Pero…esos clientes son los que más pueden prometer una alta venta-dijo uno pero Sephiroth negó con la cabeza.

-Esas personas tienen demasiado escrúpulo con su dinero y la mayoría de las ocasiones de limitan a observar y a pensar. Por el contrario, si permitimos que más personas asistan, las oportunidades se duplicarán pues no desperdiciarán la oportunidad; el primer nivel del Blue Mall es lo suficientemente grande para que se pueda organizar la exposición ahí, incluso mejor; es un centro comercial que acaba de inaugurarse, por lo que muchas personas van todos los días-Sephiroth giró el rostro hacia el hombre a su izquierda, que lo observaba a través de sus anteojos de forma incansable.

-¿No es ese el objetivo, padre? ¿Obtener el mayor números de ganancias posibles?-preguntó devolviéndole la mirada.

Todos los presentes se miraron confusos; Hollander acarició su barba con su mano derecha.

-No me parece una mala idea, en realidad; tendríamos que re-programar la organización del evento pero estoy seguro de que estará lista para ese día ¿Qué opinas Hojo?-preguntó observando a su socio. Este tardó varios segundos en contestar hasta que finalmente ajustó sus anteojos.

-Bien, lo haremos de esa manera, quiero que se aseguren de que se lleve a cabo. No quiero ningún error-dijo como si estuviera hablando con un puñado de niños pequeños, se levantó y los demás le imitaron. Sephiroth esperó a que su padre emprendiera el camino de regreso a la puertas tras discutir un par de cosas más con aquellos hombres para él mismo salir de la sala de conferencias. No se sentía cansado, pero quería llegar a su habitación lo antes posible y deshacerse de esas ropas que estaban empezando a acalorarlo a pesar que de había pasado la ultima hora encerrado en una sala con aire acondicionado. Observó como los demás empezaban a caminar por el largo pasillo a su izquierda y decidió tomar el de la derecha, advirtiendo la afilada mirada de su padre mientras se alejaba. No le prestó atención, pues ya había cumplido con su tarea ese día. Atravesó varias habitaciones y una que otra sala con paso calmado pero constante cuando una figura apareció en su rango de visión. El plateado frunció el ceño preguntándose en qué momento lo había alcanzado.

-Tu madre se preocupara si no bajas-dijo Hojo con las manos juntas detrás de su espalda y estudiándolo con la mirada.

-No estoy hambriento, solo iré a mi habitación-respondió Sephiroth sin detener su avance.

Hojo se acomodó los anteojos una vez más después de que estos resbalaran hasta la punta de su huesuda nariz.

-Estoy consciente de que no has traído a Rosso Crimson en un tiempo-dijo con esa voz afilada y arrastrada como la de una serpiente. Sus palabras provocaron que Sephiroth se detuviera justo a unos pasos de él, pero el joven no se giró a ver a su acompañante.

-Eso ya se terminó, padre-dijo de forma firme.

-¿Es así?-preguntó Hojo de forma un tanto sarcástica-Me parece algo completamente ilógico, desde el inicio de su relación acordamos que era la mejor elección posible, no veo razón para terminarla excepto algún capricho tuyo-dijo de la misma forma firme. Las manos de Sephiroth se apretaron en puños. Por supuesto, él no podía olvidar las pocas veces que su progenitor había estado _más _satisfecho con él, y una de esas ocasiones había sido cuando inició ese noviazgo con Rosso Crimson; su padre lo había aceptado desde el principio y no dejaba de elogiar a la pareja.

-No se trata de ningún capricho, simplemente no quise continuar con eso.

-¿Y qué razón puede haber para eso? Proviene de una familia excelente, tiene un buen estatus social, sus padres son exitosos agentes de bienes raíces y según tus propias palabras, es la más hermosa en el instituto

Sephiroth suspiró, casi podía sentir la mirada de su padre atravesando su nuca.

-Quizás lo dije, pero como ya bien lo sabes, se terminó. Ya no tengo nada que ver con ella y no voy a cambiar eso-se aseguró de que sus palabras fueran recibidas por Hojo antes de continuar su camino, antes de que este pudiera decirle algo más.

Hojo observó impasible como el resplandor plateado de Sephiroth desaparecía en el pasillo y una vez más ajustó sus gafas.

-Veamos por cuánto tiempo toleraré tu insolencia, ya es tiempo de que aprendas con quien estas tratando.

/

Tras llegar a su habitación, Sephiroth cerró la puerta y con una mano empezó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Se despojó del lustroso traje y se colocó una camisa sin mangas de color negro que dejaba ver su cuello y una parte de su pecho, unos pantalones de algodón y sacudió un poco su largo cabello antes de sentarse en el escritorio de madera brillante. Encendió la computadora con algo de desgana al mismo tiempo que recibía un mensaje de Génesis.

_¿Cómo te fue? ¿El viejo sigue haciendo de las suyas?_

Era un apodo "cariñoso" que los tres usaban para referirse al padre de Sephiroth. El plateado sonrió, tomó el iPhone y contestó.

_Ten cuidado, es probable que se le ocurra la idea de registrar mi teléfono _

_No creo que seas tan tonto como para permitirlo _fue la respuesta de Génesis, Sephiroth le concedió la razón.

_¿Tifa te ha respondido? _

El plateado observó su teléfono y a continuación posó la vista en las grandes ventanas, recordando la suave y dulce sonrisa de Tifa. Sus labios se curvearon también en una media sonrisa que escondía una sensación de victoria. No por nada había convencido a los socios de su padre y a él mismo de cambiar la organización de ese evento especial; él sabía de antemano que a Tifa le sería casi imposible acceder sin más al área VIP aun con su ayuda o la de sus amigos; de esa manera seria mucho más fácil reunirse y así escaparse por unos momentos de la oscura mirada de Hojo. Como bien él había dicho minutos antes, ese lugar era muy espacioso.

Levantó la vista hacia la computadora y entró en la página de Facebook casi en modo automático cuando recibía otro mensaje de Génesis.

_Por cierto tengo otra amiga en Facebook, deberías darle una ojeada _

¿De qué hablaba?

_¿Otra de tus admiradoras? _

_No exactamente_

Sephiroth frunció el ceño ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Sin más entró al perfil del pelirrojo y cuando su vista se posó a la izquierda de la página sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus finas y largas cejas se juntaron cuando frunció el ceño. El primer nombre en la lista no tenía una fotografía, pero el nombre no podía ser más claro.

"Tifa Lockhart"

Tras medio segundo, una sonrisa surcó el semblante de Sephiroth, que inmediatamente dio "clic" al nombre.

/

_Un grito de desesperación murió en su garganta cuando las gruesas cadenas de metal se apretaron nuevamente contra su cuello, las mismas envolvían sus pies, sus manos y sus brazos de forma despiadada, soltó un sollozo cuando escuchó el ya familiar tintinear de aquellos grotescos utensilios de metal que colgaban del techo,. _

_-Ma-mamá-dijo con voz ahogada, sabía que aquel hombre estaba cerca, podía escuchar sus pasos, pasos que se habían vuelto aterradores. _

_-Tranquila Tifa, todo está bien, debes permanecer quieta-decía esa mujer unos pasos lejos de ella, sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda y también sus pies, estaba completamente desnuda y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente a pesar de que procuraba mantener la calma solo por el bien de su hija, profundos cortes eran dibujados sobre su maltratada piel que mostraba signos de deshidratación y también moretones. A unos metros de aquella mujer se hallaba el cadáver ensangrentado y maltratado de un hombre de mediana edad, su cuerpo estaba en una posición deforme, abandonado sin ceremonias a un lado de la amplia habitación. La joven gemía de tristeza al ver el cuerpo. _

_-Pa-papa….mamá por favor, quiero salir, quiero irme-decía ella con lagrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas llenas de polvo, sudor y sangre. _

_La mujer no le contestó, justo en ese momento los pasos cobraron fuerza y la siniestra y aterradora figura emergió de las sombras, las dos largas katanas eran sujetas por sus dedos y su cruel mirada se paseó por el escenario que había creado sin ninguna dificultad; la misma se posó en la joven encadenada de forma cruel e incomoda a la silla de madera. Se acercó a ella con paso desesperantemente lento, asegurándose de que ella sintiera cada movimiento. Tifa se estremeció con violencia y por instinto quiso apartarse lo más lejos posible, pero las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo se tensaron aun más, los músculos de sus brazos y manos comenzaron a dolerle aun más en protesta y su respiración de vio levemente interrumpida. _

_-¡no te le acerques!-bramó la mujer a duras penas mientras seguía en el suelo con las piernas abiertas. El hombre continuó como si ella no hubiera pronunciado palabra hasta quedar frente a Tifa. Se arrodilló ante ella, clavando sus ojos en su rostro mientras que los de la maltratada joven buscaban desesperadamente no observarle. _

_-Tu mami y yo hemos pasado un excelente rato juntos ¿no es así, pequeña Tifa? Estoy seguro de que tú también lo disfrutaste-dijo con esa voz lasciva mientras levantaba una de sus espadas y con la afilada hoja acariciaba el rostro de Tifa, la cual soltó un gemido de terror, los recuerdos de las horas anteriores bombardearon su mente una y otra vez. _

_De pronto, sintió la gruesa y callosa mano de su captor sujetarle la barbilla con rudeza y forzarla a mirarlo de forma brusca. _

_-N-o…no por favor-decía la joven en un hilo de voz y su captor rió con perversidad. _

_-Nos divertiremos un poco más ¿sí? Y me aseguraré de que presencies cada segundo del espectáculo, después de todo eres mi publico ¿cierto?-la espada fue separada de la mejilla de la morena para pasar a su vientre, la afilada punta fue presionada dolorosamente contra el mismo y atravesando la carne. _

_Una exclamación ahogada salió de sus labios, intentó gritar, pero nuevamente las cadenas alrededor de su cuello se apretaron con fuerza; luchó por respirar y terminó tosiendo gravemente. Todo el tiempo la risa cruel y profunda atravesando sus oídos. _

_-Buena niña, no queremos que nadie nos escuche ¿cierto?-el hombre recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con una sonrisa lujuriosa y relamiéndose los labios descaradamente. _

_-Sinceramente, me está costando trabajo esperar, pero debemos ir en orden ¿no?-su mano libre entonces aprisionó uno de los pechos de Tifa de improviso y con rudeza. _

_Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a retorcerse en un intento desesperado por alejarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Tifa gritó indefensamente cuando aquel sujeto ejerció una presión dolorosa contra su pecho. _

_-¡No! ¡Tu bastardo, no te atrevas a tocarla!-exclama la mujer a sus espaldas mientras las lagrimas emergían como un torrente de los ojos de la morena. _

Como si fuera por arte de magia, se encontró a si misma sentada en la espaciosa cama de dosel; la luz de la luna y la de las casas vecinas penetraba levemente en la habitación, dándole la certeza de que no se encontraba en el oscuro y terrorífico almacén, encadenada a una silla de madera. Su cuerpo, por otro lado, temblaba como una gelatina y daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento colapsaría, estaba bañada en sudor y por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas. Tifa llevó ambas manos al pecho para recuperar la respiración al tiempo que intentaba apagar los sollozos cuando una mano gentil se posó en su hombro. Giró el rostro entre confundido y temeroso para encontrarse con la figura familiar de esos anteojos de montura circular. Ante eso, más sollozos ahogados escaparon de sus labios.

-Sha-shalua…

-Tranquila, ven aquí-la científica estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y rodeó a Tifa con ambos brazos intentando reconfortarla.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?-empezó a preguntar Tifa aun temblando.

-Estabas sollozando en sueños-explicó brevemente Shalua y la morena se mordió el labio, notando que había hecho que Shalua se preocupara.

-Tifa no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte ni nada que temer, estamos aquí para ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó ella con voz suave. Tifa asintió brevemente.

Cuando finalmente dejó de temblar y su respiración de volvió acompasada, logró separarse de su tutora y sentarse derecha en las sabanas.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Shalua

-Sí, muchas gracias-sonrió Tifa-Ya estoy bien

-¿Podrás dormir?

Tifa calló por unos instantes bajo la mirada de la mujer. Respiró profundó y apartó la imágenes de su cabeza como si les propinara un manotazo.

-Sí, si permito que estas pesadillas me afecten, entonces no estaré cumpliendo la promesa que me hice a mi misma y a mi madre-dijo con resolución. Shalua le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien, descansa, mañana será otro día largo-dijo palmeando levemente el hombro de Tifa antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Gracias Shalua, buenas noches.

La habitación quedó nuevamente en silencio, Tifa respiró un par de veces más antes de envolverse en las sabanas y cerrar los ojos.

/

La mañana llegó acompañada de una agradable brisa marina; las suaves campanas del despertador repicaron en sus oídos y la hicieron levantarse. Una vez que Tifa se hubo alistado y colocado su uniforme bajó a desayunar, y seguidamente emprendieron el camino hacia el instituto. Durante todo el camino Tifa no mencionó nada acerca de sus pesadillas En su interior sabía que no era fácil; habían pasado casi tres meses y las pesadillas y los nervios seguían ahí.

Se despidió de Shalua en la entrada del colegio y se encaminó hacia su aula.

-Mira Rosso, es esa plebeya de nuevo-dijo Scarlet con desprecio en la voz mientras observaba a Tifa atravesar la enorme estructura del instituto. La pelirroja posó su mirada carmesí sobre ella y llevó un dedo a sus labios, mordiéndolo seductoramente mientras sonreía.

Faltaba poco para que sonara la campana y las clases dieran comienzo, pero los estudiantes seguían conversando y riendo. Tifa estaba sentada de medio lado para así poder hablar con Cloud de manera más cómoda hasta que Yuffie y las demás llegaron; Aerith caminaba sujeta del brazo de Zack y con la cabeza inclinada hacia él y al llegar a su lugar, Zack le sostuvo la silla a Aerith para que esta tomara asiento. Tifa los miraba con una mezcla entre admiración e ilusión; siempre que los veía estaban juntos y claro, siempre sonriendo. Cada vez que Aerith hablaba de su novio estaba ese brillo especial en sus ojos verdes, ese brillo que Tifa nunca había visto ni experimentado en su vida.

Observó como la pareja se unía a la conversación haciéndose ojitos de vez en cuando.

_¿Eso es lo que llaman amor? Me pregunto….como se sentirá, me pregunto cómo será estar junto a una persona de esa manera ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado? Nunca he podido saberlo, y no sé si algún día podré descubrirlo _pensaba Tifa ahora observando sus manos

"_¿Acaso habrá alguien en este mundo que pueda sentir algo por mi después de lo que me ha ocurrido? ¿Podré confiarle mi pasado oscuro a ese alguien y él lo entenderá sin alejarse de mí?" _

-¿Tifa? ¿Tifa, estas bien?

Esa voz la sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Al levantar el rostro se encontró con Cloud observándola con esos ojos azules que parecían atravesarlo todo, pero en su expresión había una pizca de preocupación y pregunta.

-Lo siento, estaba en otra parte-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntar Cloud

-Sí, estoy bien

-¡Tifa!-exclamó Yuffie de pronto, sobresaltando a Cloud y a Tifa.

-Oye, tienes que contarme, ¿Qué sucedió después de la practica?-preguntó la joven frenética inclinándose sobre el pupitre. Todos sus amigos se giraron a verla.

-¿Cuál practica?-preguntó Zack.

-La de basquetbol tontito, Tifa se quedó ayer hasta tarde-dijo Aerith sonriendo.

-Ahh cierto, Sephiroth te lo pidió-recordó Zack rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza; Cloud frunció el ceño sin dejar de observar a Tifa.

Sin mucho que añadir, Tifa les relató lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior, esta vez con más lujo de detalles, sin embargo, aun se sentía incomoda respecto al encuentro con Cissnei. No quería admitirlo pero las palabras de esa chica la habían estado incomodando ¿Quizás debería pedir la opinión de sus amigos?...

-Ahhh ¿Con que en compañía del trió más popular de la escuela? Ussh como te envidio-dijo Rikku en un tono de derrota con la barbilla apoyada en ambas manos.

-¿Qué tienes que envidiarle?-preguntó Cloud casi gruñendo

-No lo entenderías Cloud, eres un chico-rio la rubia sin darle importancia y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cloud rodó los ojos y miró a la morena una vez más.

-Entonces….. ¿Irás a ese sitio?-preguntó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Si Tifa! ¿Irás?-preguntó Aerith

Tifa notó como se ruborizaba y sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

/

Ese día les tocaba clase de educación física y todos fueron a cambiarse de uniforme. Tifa se colocó la camisa de color blanco con rojo en las mangas y el cuello, la misma llegaba hasta su cintura y destacaba notablemente sus bien desarrollados pechos y sus prominentes curvas, haciéndola sentirse algo incomoda. De por si, a Tifa no le gustaba exponer demasiado su figura…y mucho menos ahora que la misma había sido manchada y marcada por un asesino. La joven deslizó su mano por su estomago, cerca de su vientre.

Existían cicatrices que nadie debía ver.

Continuó actuando con normalidad mientras se colocaba el short de color rojo oscuro y se lamentó nuevamente al ver que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus muslos, dejando ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas ¿A quién _rayos _se le había ocurrido elaborar un uniforme así? Se suponía que iban a clase, no a modelar y a exhibirse. Suspiró resignada y se colocó los zapatos deportivos antes de salir del vestidor al pasillo donde las demás chicas se encontraban charlando y cambiándose. Rikku jugaba ociosamente con un mechón rebelde de su cabello cuando observó a la morena.

-¡Cielos Tifa! ¿Quieres hacer que todos los varones se desangren o qué?-preguntó en voz demasiado alta y con sorpresa casi exagerada. Aerith y Yuffie, que se encontraban a su lado giraron el rostro hacia ellas.

-¿Qué haces Rikku? No tienes que gritar-bromeó Aerith.

-No grité

-Aja-dijo la otra con sarcasmo

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tifa con inocencia.

-Con nosotras, nada, con los varones, es otro asunto-murmuró Yuffie en voz baja pero no lo suficiente para que Tifa no la escuchara; inmediatamente sintió una pequeña oleada de temor que la acompañaba desde aquellos fatídicos días, tragó saliva y de inmediato apartó oscuros pensamientos que venían a su mente. Era mucho mejor si se cortaban de raíz.

-Bieeeen ¿Ya terminaron? Es una clase señoras, no una pasarela-bufó Yuffie con las manos en jarras y observando al puñado de chicas que acomodaban sus camisas para que estas se ajustaran aun más contra su cuerpo, recortando sus pantalones e incluso había algunas que retocaban su maquillaje. Yuffie se golpeó en la frente y Tifa parpadeó.

-Por un lado, ciento vergüenzas de que hayas entrado a este colegio con este puñado de muñecas Barbie-le susurró la morena a Tifa y esta asintió en acuerdo.

Unos segundos después las cuatro salían de los vestidores de las chicas cuando Tifa vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, pero le fue imposible reaccionar antes de que su pie tropezara con algo y callera duramente al suelo de forma un tanto ridícula. Sus rodillas se lastimaron contra el duro mármol pero sus manos impidieron que su cabeza se estrellara. Confundida, comenzó a escuchar la estridente risa de todas las chicas detrás de ella, que comenzaban a señalarla y a burlarse con palabras hirientes.

-¡Tifa! ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Yuffie preocupada mientras las otras corrían a ayudarla.

-Estoy bien, tranquilas-dijo ella colocándose de pie.

-¿Qué acaso ni siquiera eres capaz de ver por donde caminas?-una voz altanera, sarcástica y al mismo tiempo melosa se escuchó a su derecha.

Rosso, Elena y Scarlet, las tres vestidas con un uniforme que a simple vista había sido totalmente manipulado, se plantaban presumidas y de brazos cruzados, las tres sonriendo con burla. Tifa las observó sin decir palabra ¿Ellas lo hicieron? ¿Pero por qué?

-No creo que debas estar en esta clase si no puedes ni siquiera caminar derecha ¿Por qué no trasladas tu patético trasero al lugar de donde vino?-dijo Rosso hablando lentamente, sus dos amigas reían tontamente detrás de ella.

-Esta escuela es solo para personas con clase como nosotras ¿ves?-dijo Elena y todas las demás chicas que allí se encontraban comenzaron a reír una vez más. El sonido se clavó en Tifa, que miró alrededor, a las que se suponía eran sus compañeras de clase, sin embargo, permaneció callada y con un semblante ilegible. Yuffie, por el contrario, tenía la paciencia al límite.

-Hey, ¿Cuál es su problema? Ella no les ha hecho nada-dijo colocándose delante de Rosso, que la miró con sus orbes despidiendo veneno.

-¿Qué es esto? Metete en tus propios asuntos-escupió con crueldad.

-¿Quién te crees?-dijo Yuffie con claras intenciones de lanzarse sobre Rosso, pero Tifa fue más rápida y sujetó a la morena de los brazos.

-¡Espera Yuffie! Ya basta, no lo hagas-dijo con firmeza intentando tranquilizar a la morena.

-¿Qué? Pero Tif…

-No vale la pena-dijo Tifa-Vamos, llegaremos tarde a clases-dijo jalando el brazo de Yuffie para alejarla de la pelirroja y su grupo. Aerith se adelantó para convencer a Yuffie bajo las miradas de todas las demás, comenzando prácticamente a arrastrar a la morena hacia la puerta, seguida de Rikku y Tifa, que no dejó de percibir en ningún momento como la mirada escarlata de Rosso se clavaba en su espalda.


	7. VI: Enfrentamiento

**Hellooo! Solo pasaron unos meses desde mi ultima actualización, pero para mi fueron siglos jejeje es bueno volver por aquí y publicar algún capitulo. Bueno seguimos con la historia de En Busca de Mi Cielo, como siempre espero que mis lectores, donde quiera que se encuentren XD, lo disfruten. Como no estoy recibiendo ningún comentario de si esto es un desastre o esta bien, seguiré escribiendo como hasta ahora…no puede estar taaaan pésimo verdad? O.o **

**Anyways vamos al capitulo….**

**Disclaimers: Ni Final Fantasy ni los personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las empresas que puedan ser mencionadas y sus semejantes**

Capitulo 6

Enfrentamiento

Algunos de los varones se habían apoderado de las pelotas de basquetbol y futbol y comenzaban a jugar entre ellos mientras esperaban al profesor de educación física que no era otro que el mismo Barret. Además de ser entrenador, también le gustaba dar clases de deportes, por lo cual se desempeñaba en ambos. En ese momento, una parte de la enorme extensión del gimnasio se hallaba cubierta por colchonetas suaves y gruesas, lo que indicaba que ese día el profesor tenía planeado practicar gimnasia. Sephiroth observaba a sus compañeros charlar y hacer tonterías como en el caso de Reno y paseó la mirada por el gimnasio en caso de que viera a Tifa; una pelota de baloncesto rebotó hacia él, y en un acto reflejo la atajó y observó quien la había arrojado.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-se burló Génesis con su respectivo uniforme junto a Angeal.

-¿Qué les importa?-contestó Sephiroth con una sonrisa mientras devolvía la pelota.

-Lo tomaré como un sí-contestó el pelirrojo antes de pasarle el balón a Angeal, que lo hizo rebotar un par de veces mientras caminaba hacia Sephiroth.

-No se tratará de una chica de cabellos negros ¿Verdad?-le dijo observándolo con atención. Sephiroth frunció el ceño.

-No-contestó más por instinto que por otra cosa pero no contaba con que sus dos amigos rieran con complicidad.

-Vamos Sephiroth, ¿Desde hace cuanto nos conocemos? ¿Cuántas veces te hemos visto distraerte tanto por una chica?-preguntó Angeal arrojando el balón que el plateado atrapó a nivel de su pecho y lo mantuvo ahí.

¿Cuántas veces se había distraído tanto por una chica que, para colmo, apenas conocía? No lo sabía, pero le gustaba.

Sus manos se estremecieron mientras sujetaban el balón, haciendo que reaccionara. Observó el objeto como si estuviera firmemente concentrado en algo por unos segundos, sabía que sus amigos lo observaban en espera de una respuesta, pero en vez de eso, el joven de cabellos plateados se dio la vuelta y con un suave movimiento de sus manos, encestó el balón perfectamente en la canasta.

Cloud estiró un poco su brazo derecho mientras, a su lado y con un ánimo siempre impecable, Zack hacia sentadillas, era lo que más le gustaba hacer en casi todas las ocasiones. La mirada del rubio se paseaba aburrida por el amplio gimnasio hasta que se posó en el trió de Sephiroth y sus dos amigos e inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Tifa horas antes. ¿Qué rayos planeaba hacer ese sujeto? ¿Arrastrar a Tifa hasta su mundo de personas hipócritas, egoístas y superficiales de donde había salido? ¿Planeaba hacerla "la siguiente" chica?, ¿Y después qué? ¿Lastimarla? Sus puños se apretaron en respuesta automática a sus pensamientos. Ese sujeto….su familia…no hacía nada más que lastimar y utilizar a las personas a su alrededor y luego hacerlas a un lado como simple basura; era algo que él, Cloud, había experimentado en carne propia, y aunque sonara algo ilógico por su parte, no quería permitir que alguien tan modesto y puro como lo era Tifa, por quien, contra todo pronóstico empezaba a sentir cierta simpatía, sufriera por personas de esa calaña.

-¿Sucede algo Cloud? Estas demasiado serio, más de lo normal en todo caso-dijo Zack sacándolo de sus pensamientos dejando de realizar sus sentadillas y observándolo.

-No es nada-respondió Cloud de inmediato. Zack, sin creerle, siguió la vista de Cloud hasta encontrar a Génesis, Angeal y Sephiroth. Ahí, el joven lanzó un suspiro.

-Oye Cloud, ¿No crees que sería prudente que dejaras un poco la paranoia que tienes contra Sephiroth? Tarde o temprano eso terminará mal-dijo con un tono afable pero ha la vez cansado, mostrando que ya estaba más que acostumbrado al recelo y a la desconfianza que el rubio estudiante sentía hacia el multimillonario heredero. Cloud frunció el ceño de mala gana.

-No es paranoia

-¿Seguro? Vamos hombre no puedes seguir así para siempre.

-¿Acaso tu no lo harías?-respondió Cloud mirando al suelo, esto hizo que Zack guardara silencio y mirara a su amigo con tristeza en sus ojos, pues ya no tenía una respuesta para él.

_Beautiful People-Chris Brown _

Fue en ese preciso momento que las muchachas arribaron al gimnasio desde los vestidores, todas iban charlando animadamente y en cuanto el grupo entero estuvo reunido, ocurrió lo algunas veces usual.

Rosso, Elena y Scarlet, así como muchas otras, empezaron a pavonearse frente al grupo masculino, con movimientos lentos y sensuales que dejaban ver todos sus atributos; las tres amigas habían cambiado su uniforme para tal propósito: La base de la camisa era recogida en un apretado lazo en su espalda para que de esa forma resaltara los pechos de aquellas mujeres y sus vientres quedaran al descubierto, el pantalón corto también se ubicaba mucho más arriba de lo necesario. Los varones elaboraban un semicírculo alrededor de ellas, silbando de forma insinuante. Una sensación desagradable y enfermiza cayó en el estomago de Sephiroth cuando veía a sus "compañeros" de clase y caía en la cuenta de que él mismo había sido uno de esos tontos que había caído en el peligroso juego de Rosso Crimson.

Se había dejado sacudir y atraer por sus encantos físicos que ningún hombre lograba resistir, se había visto envuelto en sus brazos y sin que él lo notara, por más de un año entero, ella estuvo absorbiéndolo completamente, alejándolo de sus responsabilidades en el instituto, alejándolo de sus dos mejores amigos, y también absorbiendo su dinero, manipulándolo para gastarlo únicamente en ella. Esta última razón realmente no representaba un motivo de molestia para él, pero Sephiroth no podía evitar sentir la bilis en la garganta cada vez que observaba a Rosso; alguien por quien una vez _creyó _sentir algo especial, solo para darse cuenta quizás _demasiado_ tiempo después que únicamente había sido una atracción física demasiado fuerte, un interés puramente carnal; los encantos y las maneras de seducir de aquella chica fue lo que le sumergió en esa relación que ahora consideraba casi tormentosa.

Podía entender por qué su padre siempre aprobó el que estuviera con ella, pero él simplemente no _sabía _lo que era realmente estar en esa relación. Sephiroth simplemente ya no podía soportar a la pelirroja, y lo peor del caso, era que ella estaba dando fuertes y preocupantes indicios de quererlo de vuelta; como bien estaba demostrándolo al acercarse sutilmente a él, deteniéndose a su lado y agachándose para recoger el balón que se había detenido cerca de ahí, teniendo mucho cuidado de no flexionar las rodillas y así dejar a la vista su parte posterior. Y aunque todos los que estaban a la vista empezaban a babear como animales, Sephiroth bien sabia que _esa _parte de Rosso ya no era enteramente suya, no después de haberla manipulado y agrandado al igual que sus pechos y sus labios.

Ni siquiera la miró cuando la pelirroja se acercó más a él con los mismos movimientos sutiles, los mismos que una vez _él_ había admirado con actitud depredadora.

-¿Me quieres ayudar Sephiroth? Hace tiempo que no practico y me encantaría-fue diciendo mientras deliberadamente acariciaba el musculoso brazo del plateado-que me enseñaras algunos trucos.

Tifa, sin saberlo, escogió ese preciso instante para dirigir su mirada hacia el gran semicírculo que formaba el grupo, inmediatamente sus ojos captaron ese resplandor plateado y sus ojos se abrieron parcialmente al ver a aquellos dos.

-Sephiroth-dijo en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

-Ya esta esa arpía con sus trucos otra vez-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Aerith… ¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Tifa tras darse la vuelta.

-Bueno, particularmente, contrario a lo que todos creen, no creo que Sephiroth quiera volver con ella, y él siempre obtiene lo que quiere-dijo la castaña cruzada de brazos y sonriendo.

Sephiroth apretó los dientes y sacudió su brazo con la suavidad suficiente para que no fuera notado pero con la firmeza necesaria para apartarse de Rosso.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, así que búscate otra mascota-dijo en un tono de voz bajo y al mismo tiempo letal; la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y clavo en él su mirada escarlata que Sephiroth contrarrestó con la suya propia. En ese preciso instante, el familiar sonido del silbato provocó que el plateado desviara su vista hacia el frente; Barret había llegado al gimnasio y había empezado a gritar órdenes a algunos de los chicos a traer más colchonetas. El semicírculo se disolvió rápidamente y fue en ese momento que Sephiroth divisó a Tifa, a tan solo un metro de él, con su mirada suave de topacio fija en su posición.

Y como por arte de magia, en ese momento no pareció existir nada más que no fueran esos ojos que brillaban con fulgor y ese rostro angelical; solo tomó segundos antes de que Sephiroth sintiera un cosquilleo _demasiado _agradable por todo su cuerpo al ver la figura de Tifa.

¡Por Gaia!

Una parte de él deseó terriblemente que la morena no usara la chaqueta del uniforme de una manera tan religiosa, pues esta ocultaba demasiado bien ese esplendoroso cuerpo.

Felizmente sus pies lo trasladaron hacia la morena y sus amigos que la rodeaban, dejando a Rosso ahí plantada, con la boca abierta en un gesto algo patético.

-¿A dónde cree que va?-preguntó en voz baja.

Tifa Se sintió ruborizarse cuando el plateado se acercó a ella con paso decidido y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle torpemente.

-Te lo dije-le susurró Aerith que aun seguía a sus espaldas antes de darle un codazo amistoso a la joven para después alejarse al encuentro con Zack, que envolvió la cintura de la castaña y la acercó a él.

Tifa frunció el ceño al verla partir, pero su atención rápidamente fue desviada hacia la imponente figura de Sephiroth justo frente a ella; este le sonreía de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía, y al igual que siempre, Tifa sentía sus piernas derretirse y su corazón acelerarse.

-¡Uhhhju no sabía que la chica nueva estuviera tan bien!-fue lo que Yuffie escuchó decir a Reno mientras la muchacha saltaba ociosamente sobre las colchonetas; inmediatamente su rostro se tornó rojo de la ira, girando a una velocidad casi vertiginosa hacia la dirección del pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste!-demandó en voz alta. Reno la observó y una media sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

-¿Qué? Esa chica esta para comérsela, ¿Me podrías dar su número, Yuffie?-preguntó con sarcasmo, pero Yuffie no lo notó; simplemente porque estaba demasiado ocupada echando humo y con el rostro rojo.

-¿¡QUE! ¡Eres un animal pervertido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas?

-Mm? ¿Qué acaso estas celosa?-preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente hacia Yuffie, que en un segundo se había quedado sin habla y con los ojos como platos. Su rostro se coloró a tal manera que Reno pensó por un momento que la chica se iba a desmayar cuando….

-¡IDIOTA! ¿YO? ¿CELOSA DE TI? ¡NI ES MIS MÁS HORRENDAS PESADILLAS!

Y de pronto, Reno se vio corriendo por su vida alrededor del gimnasio siendo perseguido por una Yuffie encolerizada y bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros que reían a carcajadas.

Rikku y Aerith observaban la situación sin moverse y con el ceño fruncido.

-No se ustedes, pero si no supiera que a Reno le encanta fastidiar a todo el mundo, diría que le gusta Yuffie-dijo Zack con la cabeza inclinada hacia Aerith y una mirada de curiosidad en el rostro.

-Si-asintieron ambas chicas con la misma expresión que curiosamente Cloud compartía con ellos mientras observaba como Yuffie finalmente había alcanzado a Reno.

-¡Oye no me golpees, fue una broma!-exclama el indefenso mientras trataba de quitarse a la morena de encima.

-¿Una broma eh? ¡Eres un inmaduro!

-¡Quítate!

-¡No!

El silbato de Barret resonó nuevamente, seguido de una maldición por parte del profesor para que ambos dejaran sus niñerías. Yuffie se alejó de mala gana y con el rostro aun enrojecido mientras que Reno se sujetaba el abdomen.

Tifa no pudo evitar reír ante la escena y después de un momento Sephiroth la imitó. Ambos se miraron con una leve sorpresa para después simplemente continuar sonriendo.

Rosso apretó los puños con fuerza y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire; no iba a permitirse perder la cordura por algo tan insignificante, y mucho menos por alguien como esa estúpida chica.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Rosso?-preguntó Scarlet con una mano en la cintura en pose presumida y detrás de la pelirroja junto a Elena. Rosso no respondió, sino que acomodó unos mechones rebeldes de su impecable cabello y avanzó tranquilamente al igual que todas las demás hacia las colchonetas, pues Barret estaba por dar inicio a la clase.

-Bien jovencitos, hoy daremos algo de gimnasia. Primero comenzaremos por las hembras….¡Y no quiero ningún comentario asqueroso por parte de ustedes o les romperé la cabeza!-exclamó dirigiéndose a los varones que soltaron una exclamación de decepción. Cloud rodó los ojos y Zack soltó una carcajada.

-Bien señoritas primero tienen que calentar, no quiero ser responsable de ningún desgarro de musculo, hagan un circulo y hagan lo que les diga-decía Barret mientras todas le obedecían. Tifa quedó entre Yuffie y Aerith pero justamente frente a Rosso que se hallaba al otro lado del circulo, la chica le dirigía una sonrisa burlona, arrogante y Tifa no lograba descubrir su significado pero la ignoró, prefiriendo concentrarse en el hecho de que estaría practicando su deporte favorito después de tantos meses. El calentamiento fue simple pero efectivo y duró unos pocos minutos, Tifa estaba notablemente sorprendida de que su cuerpo parecía estar tan flexible como antes, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, pero tendría que ponerlo a prueba para saberlo realmente.

-Mmm a ver empezaremos con estiramientos ¿Quién quiere ir primero?-preguntó Barret pasando la mirada de una en una hasta que se detuvo en Tifa.

-¿Qué tal tu? Ven aquí-dijo de pie en medio del círculo. Inmediatamente Tifa se tensó y los nervios la envolvieron ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la primera? Se volvió terriblemente consciente de que _todos _la estaban mirando y eso incluía a Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal. Un cosquilleo estremeció su columna mientras con pies algo temblorosos se aproximaban hasta el alto profesor; tragó saliva y rogó a los cielos que, lo que fuera que Barret le pidiera hacer, pudiera lograrlo sin problemas. El moreno dijo que probarían la flexibilidad de cada una de las muchachas y para eso Tifa se sentó en el suelo con las piernas perfectamente estiradas frente a ella con Barret a su espalda.

-Bien, iré empujándote suavemente por la espalda y tú deberás intentar conseguir que tus manos lleguen a tus pies, me dirás cuando me detengo ¿bien? No te preocupes si no puedes hacerlo, no vayas a lastimarte-decía Barret suavemente.

-Si-dijo Tifa sin más.

Yuffie notó de mala gana como Rosso sonreía triunfante y con la barbilla apoyada en su mano que a su vez descansaba en su cintura en una pose presumida.

_Claro, como ella tiene talento en gimnasia cree que nadie puede superarle _pensó con amargura; observó a su amiga ahí sentada en el medio del grupo y repentinamente se sintió mal, pues si Tifa no pasaba la prueba, las burlas e insultos comenzarían nuevamente. Se mordió el labio.

Sin embargo, cuando Barret colocó una mano en la espalda de Tifa y comenzó a empujarla suavemente hacia abajo, sus manos continuaron andando y andando, su espalda se curveó y Tifa apretó el abdomen. Barret comenzó a fruncir el ceño a medida que los dedos de la morena tocaban sus zapatos sin ningún problema.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó por precaución.

-Sí, no se preocupe-murmuró Tifa con la cabeza semi enterrada entre sus brazos. A medida que sus manos empezaron a llegar más allá de sus pies, los ojos de Rosso, Elena, Scarlet y todas las demás chicas que componían en circulo empezaron a agrandarse como platos, mientras que, detrás de ellas, Sephiroth y sus amigos abrían la boca con asombro.

-¿No dijiste que practicaba gimnasia?-murmuró Angeal

Sephiroth no le contestó, no podía hacerlo cuando su vista estaba religiosamente fija en la morena y en su visible flexibilidad, sentía cosquilleos en el estómago al ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas; repentinamente notó lo que hacía y de inmediato apartó la mirada. Sentía como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de Tifa de algún modo.

Respiró profundo y levantó nuevamente la vista al mismo tiempo que todo el grupo soltaba una leve exclamación de sorpresa cuando el rostro de Tifa descansaba literalmente en sus piernas, a estas alturas Barret ni siquiera estaba empujándola y miraba a su alumna con sorpresa.

-Wao-susurró Zack mientras que a su lado, Cloud se esforzaba por mantener la boca cerrada y su sonrojo bajo control.

-Ejem, bien hecho, ahora probaremos con piernas separadas-dijo Barret, pero no necesitó explicar más cuando Tifa simplemente separó sus piernas hasta que estas estuvieron en posición totalmente horizontal, la morena sonreía satisfecha al ver que su cuerpo no había perdido casi nada la flexibilidad con la que había _nacido _y que había entrenado desde pequeña.

Su madre la había adiestrado arduamente y ella misma había aprendido otras cosas por su cuenta; por simple hábito colocaba los pies en punta, la espalda recta y apretaba el abdomen. Levantó la cabeza hacia el profesor, esperando que le dijera que hacer y entonces Barret le indicó que repitiera el proceso…y en un segundo la cara de Tifa estaba pegada al suelo al igual que sus brazos. Exclamaciones de sorpresa y silbidos se escucharon en el grupo masculino mientras que las chicas se miraban unas a otras. Rikku, Aerith y Yuffie se miraban con la boca abierta.

-No nos dijo que podía hacer eso-se quejó Rikku en voz baja, pero Tifa alcanzó a escucharla y de inmediato levantó la cabeza hacia sus amigas.

-Lo siento-dijo sonriéndoles.

-No te disculpes-dijo Aerith-pero es algo increíble-añadió y la morena sonrió aun más.

-¿No te duele?-preguntó Yuffie con una mueca de dolor al ver a Tifa con el torso casi echado en el suelo y sus piernas firmemente en su lugar.

-Nop, estoy acostumbrada-respondió la morena.

-Jejeje de acuerdo, ya puedes ponerte de pie-dijo Barret y Tifa obedeció lentamente para que sus músculos no se lastimaran.

-¿Quién sigue?-preguntó Barret girando el rostro, pero no había pasado un segundo antes de que la figura de Rosso se plantara en el centro del círculo.

-Yo-dijo con altanería y tomando un mechón de su cabello.

Barret la miró con el ceño fruncido y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, señorita Rosso, repita el ejercicio.

Rosso jamás admitiría que, al igual que los demás, había quedado casi anonadada por la flexibilidad y balance que Tifa acababa de demostrar, pero eso solo provocó que su ira se incrementara, sin mencionar que también había descubierto que la plebeya tenia atributos físicos casi tan excelentes como los suyos! En su mente, aquello era simplemente _imperdonable. _

_Nadie _tenía permitido ser mejor que ella, nadie podía pasarle por encima, ella y solo ella era la mejor en todo, y lo probaría.

Solo necesitó unos minutos para imitar los movimientos que Tifa había realizado con perfección alucinante, muchas chicas aplaudían y lanzaban comentarios sobre las habilidades de Rosso, sus dos amigas comentaban en voz alta halagos que parecían algo estúpidos, pero la pelirroja mantenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y su mirada estaba fija en Tifa, que se estremeció sin poder evitarlo y sintió una sombra oscura cernirse sobre ella. Tragó saliva y fingió no notar a la pelirroja y también la leve impresión que le causaba saber que también era muy flexible.

Sephiroth no pasó por alto la mirada de Rosso y fue como si una alarma de alerta se encendiera en su mente. El _conocía _esa mirada a la perfección, y no era nada buena. Se acerco a Tifa con paso decidido sin importarle que sus amigas estuvieran ahí, las cuales, al notar tanto su presencia como la de Génesis y Angeal, observaron curiosas.

-Tifa-habló Sephiroth

-¿Si?-respondió la joven, pero antes de que el plateado pudiera articular otra palabra, Barret hizo sonar su silbato una vez más, aturdiendo a todos.

-¡Oigan les dije que no quería comentarios fuera de lugar! Los varones tienen que esperar su turno, no sean impacientes-dijo Barret con cara de pocos amigos. Sephiroth apretó los dientes, Angeal coloco una mano en su hombro y prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a su amigo de cabellos plateados de vuelta a su lugar.

Rosso elevó su pierna izquierda hacia el aire de forma lenta antes de levantarse del suelo.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo más divertido, profesor?-preguntó en tono meloso.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Barret con desconfianza.

-Si esta será una clase de gimnasia, entonces hay que hacer gimnasia de verdad ¿No cree?-dijo Rosso nuevamente caminando fuera del circulo de chicas que ahora la observaban con duda en sus ojos.

-¿Ahora que planea?-murmuró Sephiroth

-Ehh pues…-empezó Barret inseguro

-Que cada una demuestre lo que sabe hacer, así será más divertido, ¿no cree?-preguntó Rosso con una mano en la cintura y luego dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, donde las colchonetas se extendían varios metros.

Las jóvenes empezaron a mirarse entre sí nuevamente, preguntándose qué quería decir Rosso, algunas lucían nerviosas, entre ellas, Tifa; ¿Demostrar lo que podía hacer? ¡Ella no había practicado en meses! No estaba lista para realizar movimientos complicados, quizás sería mejor quedarse atrás y dejar que las otras participaran…

¿Estaba planeando huir? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Se había hecho la promesa así misma y a su madre de que superaría todos los obstáculos que la vida le colocara en el camino, y si planeaba echarse atrás solo por una clase de gimnasia ¿Qué clase de persona era? Además no podía hacer el ridículo, no delante de sus amigos, no delante de _Sephiroth. _Observó al plateado detenidamente mientras este no lo notaba y sintió su corazón nuevamente saltar hacia las nubes y su estómago retorcerse de gusto.

-Ejem bien señorita Rosso entonces ¿Por qué no comienza?-sugirió Barret, sabía de antemano que no servía de mucho discutir con esa alumna.

Sin perder tiempo, Rosso Crimson le lanzó una mirada insinuante a Sephiroth que de inmediato las esquivó, sin embargo a ella no pareció importarle y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, quedando en línea con las colchonetas. Todo el grupo pareció contener el aliento cuando esta dio unos cuantos trotes antes de tomar impulso. Sus brazos llegaron al suelo e hizo tres vueltas estrella en perfecto orden y sincronización para luego, sin pausa, impulsar su cuerpo y lograr tres volteretas que encorvaban su cuerpo en una U invertida; al llegar a la ultima voltereta, se impulsó todo lo que pudo y giró dos veces en el aire en posición fetal para luego aterrizar de pie en la colchoneta. Una ola de aplausos y vítores se escuchó por todo el gimnasio cuando hizo una pose presumida, imitando a cualquier estrella que saludara a su público solo para lanzar una cruda mirada hacia Tifa que de inmediato comprendió.

Rosso no solo estaba presumiendo como siempre lo hacía, sino que esta vez había algo más. Rosso estaba _retándola_, desafiándola para que _intentara _ser mejor que ella en el deporte que ambas dominaban; la diva más popular de la escuela jamás se dejaría opacar por nadie, mucho menos por una estudiante de _nuevo ingreso_. Tifa no pudo más que sentir las nauseas que los nervios estaban provocándole, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar el reto o alejarse? Obviamente lo más fácil seria seguir la segunda opción pero….

La morena apretó los puños con fuerza ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Yuffie y las demás le habían advertido de esto, que Rosso iría tras ella, pero jamás se imaginó que lo dirían _tan _enserio ¿Por qué existía esta rivalidad y competencia entre todos? Era un sentimiento que la contaminaba y le hacía estremecerse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hacer algo tan simple?-preguntó Rosso de forma provocante mientras caminaba. Tifa dio un respingo y elevó la mirada hacia la pelirroja.

-Bueno es de esperarse-siguió diciendo con tono hiriente, Scarlet y Elena comenzaron a reírse sin molestarse en ocultarlo.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Rikku con los ojos abiertos.

-Jm! Alguien de tan poca clase como _ella _no es más que una carga para los demás, es de esperar que no sepa siquiera como hacer algo como esto-dijo Rosso con burla.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe para la morena, que se mantuvo ahí de pie con los ojos muy abiertos en expresión de confusión y sorpresa.

_Una carga para los demás _

Sephiroth apretaba los dientes con furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la mente de esa arpía? Génesis y Angeal observaban la escena con el ceño fruncido y miradas inquisidoras, el moreno estaba de brazos cruzados, y al igual que Sephiroth, ambos intentaban mantener a raya su enojo.

Un silencio levemente tenso se expandió entre el grupo, todas las miradas fijas en Tifa quien no pasaba aquello por alto. Ella había viajado desde el otro lado de la ciudad, desde el sector más pobre y peligroso de toda Midgar, hacia ese lugar donde se suponía que viviría una vida mejor, y así era en gran parte, pero por la otra, estaba claro que había personas que intentaban manchar la poca paz y felicidad que había conseguido encontrar después de la tragedia, personas egoístas que solo disfrutaban de herir a los demás.

Shalua le había dicho claramente que no debía permitir que nadie se burlara de ella o intentara pasarle por encima; su madre le había dicho que confiaba en que ella lograría todos sus sueños, y _ella misma _se había prometido no rendirse jamás. Respiró profundo un par de veces cuando Rosso empezaba a darse la vuelta complacida por sus palabras.

_Full Frontal Assault - Voices of the Lifestream_

-Tú no sabes nada

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco, girando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que todos los demás, incluyendo a Barret. Cloud, que se hallaba junto a su amigo Zack, se tenso completamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rosso

-Tú no sabes nada acerca de lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, deberías conocer a las personas antes de empezar a hablar mal de ellas-dijo Tifa intentando de que su voz no titubeara.

Una exclamación de sorpresa y horror se escuchó por parte de todas las chicas del grupo, que comenzaron a hacer muecas exageradas de incredulidad. Elena y Scarlet se cruzaron de brazos y clavaron su mirada en Tifa. Rosso, por el contrario, solo sonrió de medio lado con malicia.

-Jajaja ¿de veras? Pues pruébalo plebeya-dijo nuevamente con un tono desafiante.

Sephiroth lo veía todo y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma frenética contra su pecho, la desesperada necesidad de estar junto a Tifa y apartarla de ese conflicto sin sentido se alzó en su interior; en un segundo comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella cuando una mancha de color amarillo se interpuso y adelantó su paso, provocando que se detuviera en seco con la mirada fija en la figura.

-Tifa-escuchó la morena decir tras de ella y sintió como alguien tomaba su brazo. Al girar se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos azules.

-¿Cloud?-Sephiroth simplemente no lo creía ¿Qué hacia Cloud junto a Tifa?

-Oye, esto no tiene sentido, déjala que diga lo que quiera, no tienes que probar nada-dijo el rubio a Tifa en un tono firme y mirándola a los ojos; Tifa casi se sentía abrumada por la intensidad de la mirada de su amigo, pero sonrió con gentileza, desconcertando a Cloud y a sus amigos que la rodeaban.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, es solo un ejercicio-dijo gentilmente liberándose del agarre de Cloud.

-Tifa….no lo entiendes, Rosso es muy buena en eso, siempre lo ha sido-dijo Rikku que lucía casi asustada…Tifa, sin embargo, simplemente les sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia las colchonetas bajo la mirada de todos. Ella lo sabía, sabía que Rosso tenía de que alardear…pero quizás ella también podría.

Se detuvo frente a la fila de alargados colchones y cerró los ojos, repasando mentalmente los movimientos que debía hacer y las veces que los había realizado en su antigua vida, sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo bien podría haber olvidado, sabía que un solo movimiento en falso le costaría caro, pero en su mente, el riesgo valía algo. A su espalda, Cloud y Sephiroth no tenían idea de que compartían la misma ansiedad y la misma preocupación por su _amiga. _

Finalmente, los ojos acaramelados de la morena se abrieron. Comenzó un ligero trote por las colchonetas y en un segundo se impulsó hacia abajo, logrando la vuelta estrella tres veces seguidas y con balance perfecto, inmediatamente después de que sus pies tocaran el suelo la tercera vez, se impulsó moldeando su cuerpo en una U invertida una, otra y otra vez para finalmente, lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas al aire y girar tres veces en posición fetal, aterrizando en la última colchoneta perfectamente de pie.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, una pequeña pero perceptible ola de "ohhh" llegó a sus oídos, seguida rápidamente por los aplausos de sus amigas.

-¡Genial! ¡Bien hecho Tifa!-exclamó Rikku agitando las manos. La morena sonrió contenta y sus ojos comenzaron a buscar la felina mirada de Sephiroth; al encontrarla, sintió un agradable pero totalmente desconocido cosquilleo en su estomago que aumentó considerablemente al ver como la esmeralda en los ojos de Sephiroth parecía resplandecer; seguidamente su mirada captó la de Cloud, que lucía tan sorprendido e incrédulo como el platinado y tenia la aboca levemente abierta en una expresión que hizo sonrojar a Tifa.

Mientras esto, el trió conformado por Rosso, Scarlet y Elena se veían ante un escenario jamás visto, la mirada escarlata de Rosso traspasó a Tifa mientras se mordía el labio ¡Lo había hecho sin siquiera titubear! Sus movimientos fueron perfectamente coordinados y para colmo, aquella plebeya había conseguido saltar más alto que ella en el último segundo.

-Vamos Rosso no te quedes ahí parada ¡Muéstrale que eres superior!-exclamó Elena lo suficientemente bajo para que los demás no la escucharan.

-Cállate, no me digas lo que debo hacer-dijo la otra antes de adelantarse hacia el grupo.

Tifa percibió la presencia de la pelirroja y no pudo evitar que los nervios regresaran a ella, le era vergonzoso admitir que la sola presencia de esa chica le ponía los pelos de punta. Sin embargo permaneció en silencio mientras Rosso se acercaba hasta ella; notó como sus amigas llegaban y permanecían a su espalda.

-Parece que no eres una inútil después de todo-dijo Rosso con una sonrisa, Tifa abrió los ojos, incrédula ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Yuffie casi escandalizada.

-Veamos si posees verdadero talento, pero es imposible que logres vencerme a _mí-_continuó Rosso ignorando a Yuffie y girando sobre sus talones para comenzar a dirigirse hacia el otro lado del gimnasio, donde se encontraban las barras.

-¿Qué pretende hacer con todo esto? Es una estupidez-dijo Génesis, él y sus dos amigos se encontraban un poco apartados del grupo, como usualmente ocurría, y observaban la escena en silencio.

-Pretende seguir hasta que pueda humillar a Tifa, eso es lo que hace-dijo Sephiroth apretando los dientes, su mirada esmeralda se posó en Barret.

-Esto ya duro demasiado, tiene que detenerlas-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el profesor de deporte, pero casi inmediatamente fue detenido por una voz desconocida a sus espaldas.

-Sephiroth Crescent-se trataba de uno de los ayudantes del director Lazard que había entrado al gimnasio sin que nadie lo notara. De pronto, todo movimiento pareció detenerse y el grupo de estudiantes se giro hacia el desconocido, incluyendo Rosso y Tifa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sephiroth casi irritado.

-Usted y sus amigos Génesis y Angeal deben acompañarme a la oficina del director, tienen una llamada de sus padres-dijo el sujeto simplemente y con semblante serio.

Los tres amigos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, tenía que ser una broma.

-Estoy en medio de una clase-gruñó Sephiroth, en realidad era lo que menos le importaba, pero era la única excusa válida en aquel momento, el lugar continuaba sin la presencia de ningún sonido excepto el de sus voces. Todos observaban al trio mas popular de la escuela con miradas que delataban su desbordante curiosidad.

-Lo siento joven, pero se trata de un asunto urgente, su padre, Hojo, desea hablar con usted lo antes posible-dijo el hombre sin inmutarse. Sephiroth apretó los puños con impotencia mientras sus amigos ponían cara de resignación.

-No nos queda de otra-dijo Angeal colocando una mano en el hombro de Sephiroth-profesor, por favor discúlpenos-añadió dirigiéndose hacia Barret que simplemente hizo un gesto con su mano.

-No se preocupen, hagan lo que tengan que hacer-dijo con voz grave.

Sephiroth no pudo evitar posar la mirada en Tifa a medida que era prácticamente forzado a alejarse, ella le devolvió una mirada confusa pero el plateado se obligó a sí mismo a girar el rostro hacia el frente. Así, los tres estudiantes abandonaron el gimnasio siendo estrictamente seguidos por el hombre de traje negro.

En cuanto se hubieron marchado, Tifa pudo ver claramente como todos comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos totalmente emocionados, las chicas reían y hacían gestos de admiración como si estuvieran adorando a algún dios; por otro lado, ella se sintió desanimada y un tanto decepcionada; Rosso a su vez apretó los dientes con frustración y también decepción, tenía planeado mostrar sus increíbles movimientos y destrezas frente a su popular ex novio, y ahora se había quedado sin su público principal.

Lanzó un pequeño resoplido y miró a Tifa, que aun mantenía la vista en las puertas del gimnasio donde Sephiroth y sus amigos habían desaparecido y una media sonrisa maléfica apareció en sus labios cuando llegó a ella una nueva idea que buscaba molestar aun más a su rival.

-Él es el heredero de un fabuloso imperio, no puedes esperar que tenga tiempo para ver tus pobres hazañas-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Las palabras sacaron a Tifa de su trance temporal, seguidamente miro a Rosso y esta vez, la rabia comenzó a llenar sus venas poco a poco. Apretó los puños fuertemente.

-Quizás, pero eso quiere decir que tampoco quiere ver las tuyas ¿Cierto?-dijo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Esta vez, sus palabras _si _consiguieron que atisbos de enojo e indignación aparecieran en el rostro de Rosso, cuyos ojos parecieron arder como un infierno.

-¿Qué has dicho mocosa?

Su tono de voz hizo que Tifa tragara saliva disimuladamente.

-¿Te atreves a compararme contigo? Está claro que no tienes idea con quien tratas-la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Cloud, Yuffie y los otros dieron un respingo.

-Pero claro… ¿Cómo podrías saberlo alguien como tú?-dijo soltando las palabras a medida que elaboraba círculos alrededor de Tifa que seguía observándola con sorpresa.

-¿Alguien como yo?-ella ya había escuchado esas palabras antes, parecían perseguirla a donde quiera que fuera.

-Sabes, muchos aquí tienen sus teorías-dijo Rosso de pronto mientras echaba una ojeada a los demás, su público, que guardaba un silencio sepulcral, sediento de ver a Rosso Crismon desempeñarse en lo que era mejor.

-¿Teorías?-preguntó Tifa confusa.

-Sí, sabes, no es nada fácil entrar en este colegio de gran prestigio, y cuando una pobretona lo hace tan fácilmente, pues lo más lógico es que se formes ciertas….conjeturas-el tono de voz de Rosso se había vuelto casi venenoso, otra sonrisa maléfica se posó en sus labios. Tifa giró la vista repentinamente hacia sus compañeros de instituto sin poder creérselo, la confusión desbordaba su mente. Rikku, Aerith y Yuffie se miraron.

-Así que, ¿Qué hiciste para que el director te admitiera? ¿Le convenciste que eras una persona encantadora?... ¿O quizás simplemente se lo chupaste en su oficina?-terminó de decir con una mueca divertida.

Una reacción en cadena se desató después de aquellas palabras; Scarlet y Elena rieron divertidas, el grito de "¡¿Cómo te atreves?" de Yuffie resonó entre el grupo, Rikku y Aerith soltaron muestras de enojo, los demás miembros del grupo parecieron sorprenderse. Cloud apretó los puños y los dientes con rabia, y la sangre en las venas de Tifa pareció helarse por completo. Su figura precio convertirse en piedra

-¿Qu-que?-alcanzó a articular, ¿Quería esto decir que así era como hablaban a sus espaldas? ¿Eso era lo que pensaban de ella?

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a contestar?-apremió Rosso

Unos pasos se escucharon y de pronto, Cloud estaba junto a Tifa, sujetándola del hombro.

-Tifa, vámonos de aquí, no tienes que seguir escuchando esto-la morena salió de su trance y miró al rubio.

-Cloud-dijo en un murmullo, este la miró

-Debemos irnos.

Rosso resopló con aparente desilusión.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No tienes nada que decir?-al parecer no se cansaba de intentar provocar a otros.

Tifa se estremeció y bajo la mirada al piso, al parecer las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que había notado en un principio, quizás pudiera devolverle el golpe a Rosso por unos momentos, pero ahora entendía que eso significaría el comienzo de una guerra constante con la diva del instituto y si caía en ese escenario, entonces tendría que enfrentarse a la escuela entera, habría más peleas por su culpa. Ella solo quería estar ahí con sus amigos, no entrar en un campo de batalla.

-No-dijo quedamente, Cloud, a su lado frunció el ceño y lanzó a Rosso una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?-soltó con enojo-ella no te ha ocasionado ningún problema, no tienes por qué hablarle así.

-¡Cierto!-apoyó Yuffie.

Rosso, sin embargo, solo los ignoró, con su atención puesta en aquella molestia.

-_Cobarde_-murmuró de forma hiriente

Un flash traspasó su cabeza, fue como un rayo que bajaba del cielo y la atravesaba de arriba abajo; en instantes la respiración de Tifa se congeló y su corazón pareció saltar en respuesta a medida que cientos y cientos de imágenes emergían en su mente, convocadas por aquella palabra que ella, inconscientemente, se había estado atribuyendo desde aquellos fatídicos días, los días y horas en que su vida había cambiado para siempre. La risa maniática y cruel se coló en su cabeza mientras los gritos de sus padres golpeaban sus oídos.

Sus piernas flaquearon, estuvo a punto de derrumbarse pero los brazos de Cloud la sujetaron con firmeza gracias a los reflejos del rubio.

-¡Tifa! ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Cloud con urgencia mientras Aerith, Yuffie y Rikku se acercaban a su lado, seguidos por Zack.

-Yo…estoy bien…no se preocupen-su voz fue casi como el sonido del viento mientras se aleja, la mirada de Tifa se había oscurecido y su semblante perdió totalmente la alegría y pureza que siempre mostraba, pero solo Cloud se percató de esto.

Rosso y sus dos amigas observaban con semblante aburrido mientras que los demás murmuraban entre sí. La pelirroja se acomodó un mechón de su cabello, colocándolo perfectamente detrás de su oreja.

-Andando chicas, se nos hace tarde-dijo de forma simple y risueña, las tres chicas se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo pero Elena y Scarlet esperaron a que Rosso llevara la delantera antes de seguirla a través del gimnasio. Sin que nadie lo notara, la clase había acabado y ahora, uno a uno, los alumnos se retiraban a cambiarse.

/

-¿Por qué me llamas tan repentinamente?-preguntó con el teléfono junto a su oreja, tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos para mantenerse calmado, algo en lo que afortunadamente, era bueno; sus dos mejores amigos se hallaban a su lado y también portaban un teléfono distinto junto a sus oídos mientras hablaban con sus respectivos padres.

_-Cuida tu lengua jovencito, no creo que necesite recordarte con quien hablas_-respondió la afilada voz de Hojo al otro lado de la línea. Sephiroth cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

-No puedo estar retirándome de las clases así como así, no es de mucha ayuda para mi promedio que digamos-dijo con sarcasmo aunque, realmente, esa era una excusa pobre; las calificaciones de Sephiroth _siempre _habían sido excepcionales desde que el joven tenía memoria aunque claro, eso rara vez lograba satisfacer las expectativas de su estricto padre.

-_Si bajas tus calificaciones las medidas serán severas, Sephiroth, es de tu conveniencia mantenerte como el mejor estudiante de Black Roses-_amenazó Hojo; el platinado apretó el teléfono en su mano mucho más de lo requerido mientras entornaba la mirada.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó de una vez por todas.

El "asunto importante" que los tres empresarios quisieron "discutir" con sus hijos resultó ser la organización del evento que tomaría lugar al día siguiente, tanto Hojo como sus dos socios insistían en que Sephiroth Génesis y Angeal estuvieran ahí mucho antes de lo anticipado y que juntos abrieran la exhibición al público. Por supuesto, ninguno de los tres protestó, pues sabían de antemano que no serviría de nada. Las conversaciones se extendieron por unos buenos quince minutos antes de que pudieran colgar los teléfonos.

Sephiroth suspiró con algo de desgana y escuchó una risa a su espalda.

-Señor director…-dijo como si en realidad estuviera diciendo "por favor, no es gracioso"

-Parece que tendrán días ocupados-dijo Lazard mientras observaba a sus tres mejores estudiantes frente a su escritorio.

-Así es-contesto Génesis.

-Bueno, es recomendable que los jóvenes tengan oficios o actividades fuera de la escuela, pero eso no quiere decir que se esfuercen demasiado-dijo Lazard sentado en la gruesa silla de cuero.

-No es exactamente un hobby o algo que se le parezca, y no es como que tengamos muchas opciones-dijo Génesis sonriendo a pesar de sus palabras.

-Lo entiendo, aun así espero que puedan disfrutar de lo que hacen sin que lo vean como inconveniente-dijo Lazard-ya pueden retirarse.

-Gracias señor-dijo Sephiroth, los tres hicieron una pequeña reverencia, marchándose inmediatamente después.

-Supongo que de esa manera nos será imposible acompañar a Tifa-dijo Angeal mientras caminaban hacia los vestidores para colocarse el uniforme correspondiente y luego dirigirse hacia el salón de clases.

-Lo sé-dijo Sephiroth con amargura.

-No es un problema, así, ella podrá conocer el lugar por sí misma; actúan como si fuera una niña pequeña en una jungla-dijo Génesis observando a sus hermanos de infancia, los cuales se miraron con algo de vergüenza en sus ojos.

-¿Esa fue la impresión que les dio?-preguntó el pelirrojo con una ceja arqueada.

-Para ser honesto, si-respondió Angeal-cuando la vi en la librería lucia como si acabara de aterrizar en un mundo que no era suyo, se veía distraída y parecía tan….frágil-añadió ahora con la vista en el suelo. Quizás esa había sido una de las razones por las que se había acercado a Tifa ese día, la sensación de que aquella chica debía ser protegida de alguna forma. Sephiroth podía contar un caso similar.

-Yo también lo percibí de esa manera….

-Calma Sephiroth, no eres el único-dijo Génesis en un tono divertido que desconcertó a los otros.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No sean ilusos, yo también pude verlo con claridad, pero parece que ha estado sufriendo, ignoro el por qué.

Aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, Génesis tenía una increíble habilidad para descifrar a las personas. Pero Sephiroth no le prestó atención a eso, sino a lo que su amigo acababa de decir, ¿Tifa había estado sufriendo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

/

Tomó asiento nuevamente en su pupitre casi de forma mecánica mientras sus amigos la seguían de cerca.

-No te pongas así Tifa, no le prestes atención a Rosso, solo quiere fastidiarte-dijo Rikku suavemente.

-Es cierto, eso es lo que ella hace, no debes preocuparte por sus comentarios-dijo Zack de brazos cruzados y semblante serio. Cloud permanecía firmemente de pie junto a Tifa y la observaba con una mezcla de pena y reconocimiento a la vez.

Tifa suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Por qué alguien se comporta de esa manera? Yo nunca le he dicho o hecho nada, no lo entiendo….¿Es así como me ven los demás?-la morena levantó la mirada hacia el resto del salón-¿Eso es lo que piensan de mi?

Sus amigos guardaron un incómodo silencio que provocó que ella los mirara a todos con el ceño fruncido. Yuffie se colocó de cuclillas justo a su derecha.

-La verdad es que desde que llegaste comenzaron a correr muchos rumores desagradables, estoy segura que casi todos son obra de Rosso, siempre es así, pero Tifa créeme que no debes prestarle atención a eso.

Tifa hizo una mueca y miró a su amiga que le sonrió a su vez.

-Tranquila, ¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas que esas tres arpías y su grupito exclusivo dicen de nosotros? Seguro que eso molesta, pero como sabemos bien que ninguno de esos rumores es cierto, no les prestamos atención-Yuffie golpeó amistosamente el hombro de Tifa-no te dejes llevar por lo que digan.

Tifa observó a sus compañeros por un momento para después sonreír nuevamente, sintió una mano en su hombro y al girar el rostro, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Cloud a su lado colocando su propia mano en su hombro en un gesto silencioso de apoyo; la mirada del rubio seguía siendo fría, pero Tifa casi habría podido _jurar _que había algo cálido en ella. Le sonrió dulcemente.

-Cloud, gracias...a todos-

-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos-dijo Zack con las manos en jarras e inclinándose levemente, Aerith sonrió y se apoyó en su brazo; Yuffie abrazó a Tifa con fuerza.

-Recuerda que hoy iremos de compras, la pasaremos bien-le dijo en voz baja, separándose luego para sentarse en su sitio. Tifa sonrió al recordar el acuerdo de sus amigas y se concentró en ese detalle. Las palabras de Rosso la habían lastimado, especialmente con su último comentario que la hizo recordar fuertemente la muerte de sus padres, su secuestro y todas las cosas horribles que había presenciado esos tres días, pero ya no tenía caso seguir lamentándose por lo que _pudo _haber sucedido.

Aun sentía la mano del rubio en su hombro y esto la hizo sentir que no estaba sola, giró el rostro una vez más hacia Cloud, que en ese momento estaba reprendiéndose a sí mismo, pues su mano parecía haber escogido ese preciso momento para rebelarse ante él. Con un último esfuerzo, retiró su mano del hombro de Tifa y la miró.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó asegurándose de que los demás no le escucharan.

-Sí, gracias Cloud.

El muchacho pareció suficientemente convencido con sus palabras, pero había algo que Cloud no había mencionado a los demás, y era que ni siquiera estaba seguro, pero la actitud de Tifa en el gimnasio después de que Rosso la llamara cobarde le pareció….conocida, el dolor en los ojos de la morena se le había hecho demasiado familiar, pero no podía recordar bien el por qué. Sacudió su cabeza.

-Tifa-dijo una vez más y la morena le miró.

-¿Si?

Cloud batalló un segundo, intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

-Si necesitas algo….no olvides que puedes decírnoslo-dijo lenta y deliberadamente, notando como Tifa le miraba con algo de sorpresa, pero luego asintió sonriendo como bien acostumbraba.

Dicho lo que tenía (quería) decir, Cloud retornó a su respectivo asiento justo cuando el aula de clases terminaba de llenarse completamente.

Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal caminaron hasta sus lugares con aparente normalidad, sin embargo el platinado clavo su mirada en Tifa de forma casi instintiva, manteniéndola en el mismo lugar.

-Tifa….

-Hola-salido ella con normalidad, lo que desconcertó a Sephiroth.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó casi sin pensar.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Sephiroth se aseguró que no hubiera ningún profesor antes de continuar.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que Rosso dijo?

Tifa parpadeó un par de veces, algo sorprendida de que Sephiroth lo notara tan rápidamente, pero luego supuso que el joven conocía a la pelirroja demasiado bien.

-Oh no es nada-dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano para desviar el tema, pero Sephiroth no podía ser engañado fácilmente.

-Tifa, si te lastimó en algún sentido no tienes por qué ocultarlo-dijo seriamente-conozco a Rosso, se lo que puede hacer.

Tifa tragó saliva ante esas palabras, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

-Ella solo…quería lastimarme con sus palabras, es todo, pero no dejo que me afecten-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sephiroth apretó los puños y suspiró pesadamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas el haber estado ahí.

-Sephiroth, te ves cansando-dijo Tifa de pronto.

-No es nada-dijo Sephiroth tras pestañear pero Tifa frunció el ceño, insegura si creerle o no.

/

-En serio, eso parecía un campo de batalla entre chicas, sencillamente no lo entiendo-se quejo el profesor de educación física. Barret se dejo caer fuertemente en su silla, la que

-¡Wuaaaa! Creí que esa molestosa campana jamás sonaría-se quejó Yuffie mientras se estiraba, como si su cuerpo hubiera permanecido rígido por mucho tiempo.

-Hace un bonito día-comentó Aerith mirando al cielo.

-Exacto, es perfecto-dijo Yuffie mirando como los demás estudiantes se dirigían hacia la salida donde toda clase de autos lujosos y elegantes los esperaban. Sonrió.

-¿Le dijiste a tu tutora que vendrías Tifa?

-Si, dijo que no había problema-contestó Tifa sujetando su mochila a su espalda.

-¡Bien!

Sephiroth y sus dos hermanos de infancia caminaban por ese mismo punto algo más alejados; el joven de ojos verdes miraba a Tifa reír y charlar con sus amigas, aun preguntándose que había sucedido en la clase después de que ellos se marcharan, Tifa parecía estar bien, pero no podía evitar que un sentimiento de preocupación floreciera en su mente. Además de eso sintió una sensación extraña al verla con el grupo de Yuffie…el grupo de _Cloud_. Él no conocía a ninguno, apenas y cruzaban palabra y seguía sintiéndose tenso al ver a la morena ir de un lado otro; hablando con ellos primero, y luego con los otros.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente mientras agachaba la mirada pensativa.

-Sephiroth-escuchó decir a Angeal y se dio la vuelta hacia los otros dos, que lo esperaban para dirigirse hacia la salida y esperar a que Cid fuera por ellos.

-Mi madre acaba de aumentarme la mesada, no puedo esperar a ver qué hay de nuevo-dijo Rikku saltando en un pie con una emoción un tanto exagerada. Tifa la observaba ladeando la cabeza ¿Cómo podía alguien emocionarse _tanto _solo por ir de compras? Lo mismo sucedía con Aerith.

-Jaja ya te veré hurgando en cada tienda-dijo Yuffie-bieeeen chicas, ahora nos vamos….

Las tres chicas sujetaron a Tifa de cada brazo y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera saber lo que sucedía, todas echaron a correr mientras exclamaban.

-¡DE COMPRAS!


	8. VII: Rumores, frustracion, duda

**Bien, a petición de un lector que me envió un comentario, seguiré publicando el fic, de verdad espero que sigas enviándome tu opinión si? XDDD Bien espero que te guste este capitulo. **

**Disclaimers: Ni Final Fantasy ni los personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las empresas que puedan ser mencionadas y sus semejantes**

Capitulo 7

Rumores, frustración, duda

-Ohh…wao-su murmullo apenas fue escuchado bajo el constante ruido de todas las demás voces que pululaban en el aire y cargaban el ambiente, aunque no tanto como para hacerlo insoportable. Sentía que el lugar tenía su propia luz y que brillaba con intensidad a medida que ella y sus amigas se abrían camino hacia el centro comercial. El primero que visitaba, más no el último. Tifa se sintió casi mareada por lo que agradeció intensamente que Yuffie estuviera tomándola de la mano y guiándola por la vía.

_Champagne Showers- LMFAO_

El edificio era alto y delgado, con innumerables pisos y enormes ventanales de cristal, las paredes eran de color naranja cremoso, adornadas con distintos diseños. Había cientos y cientos de tiendas por todas partes, varios puestos en los pasillos que se encargaban de vender manualidades y joyas sencillas hechas a mano. Las personas caminaban yendo y viniendo entre ese torbellino de colores, olores y sensaciones que Tifa jamás había experimentado en su vida. Mientras era conducida por sus amigas, que no dejaban de hablar y exclamar emocionadas, llegaron al vestíbulo. Yuffie quería ir al segundo piso pero Aerith quería ir al tercero; ambas chicas argumentando con razones distintas. Tifa alternaba la mirada entre una y otra mientras Rikku simplemente sonreía.

-Vamos chicas, tenemos todo el día-dijo la rubia.

-Es cierto, ¿por qué no comenzamos a caminar? Quiero ver-dijo Tifa mirando a sus compañeras que de inmediato asintieron.

-Es verdad, tenemos dos misiones importantes aquí-dijo Yuffie adoptando una mirada seria-Es la primera vez que visitas un mall, ¿cierto Tif?

La morena asintió ante la pregunta.

-Pues entooonces avancen ya, que las tiendas se llenan-dijo Yuffie tomando a sus amigas de la mano y prácticamente empujándolas hacia el frente. Tifa sintió un torrente de adrenalina correr por sus venas que más tarde daría paso a la emoción y la alegría.

La primera planta fue su primer objetivo en aquel inmenso recorrido. Yuffie se había encargado perfectamente de que Tifa le pidiera suficiente dinero a su tutora, especialmente para ese día. Tifa no se había sentido cómoda con eso, pero Shalua le había asegurado una y otra vez que no importaba y que podía comprar lo que quisiese con aquel dinero…..y sus amigas se _asegurarían _de que así fuera. Rikku, Yuffie y Aerith arrastraron a Tifa por cada una de las tiendas, atravesándolas de arriba abajo, inspeccionando todo lo que había en cada una.

La joven estudiante no podía sino quedar maravillada ante las diferentes imágenes que se presentaban ante sus ojos ¡Todo era tan hermoso! ¡Tan distinto! Veía la ropa, las joyas, los accesorios, todas las cosas que solo había podido observar un par de veces de revistas robadas que aparecían en la calle frente a su antiguo hogar.

Aerith, Rikku y Yuffie parecían tener algún detector en sus cabezas para encontrar las mejores tiendas y las mejores cosas. Hizo falta más de media hora para que recorrieran todo el lugar, sin mencionar todo el tiempo que se demoraron en cada una de las tiendas. Tifa se sentía casi mareada, escuchando como la instaban a comprar esto y aquello. Sus compañeras se probaban una cosa tras otra, escogían accesorios y pedían la opinión de la otra acerca de su imagen. Aerith lucía un poco más frenética que la demás, preocupada de escoger la ropa indicada, muy probablemente pensando en lucir bonita para Zack.

-Creo que este le gustará, su color favorito es el azul-dijo la castaña sosteniendo frente a su cuerpo un vestido largo de tirantes de color azul oscuro y mostrando una sonrisa risueña. Tifa la observó y seguidamente posos sus ojos en unas cuantas camisas que tenía en su mano…. ¿Qué tipo de ropa le gustaba a Sephiroth? Apretó los labios mientras veía todos los estantes llenos de ropa.

"_Simplemente, en ese momento no pude evitar pensar en esas preguntas, y deseaba saber la respuesta….. ¿Qué tipo de ropa le gustaba en una chica? ¿Qué tenían que vestir para atraer su atención? Recuerdo que me estremecí cuando comencé a pensar realmente __**qué tipo**__ de chica le gustaba a Sephiroth. _

-¿Ya escogiste algo Tif?-preguntó Yuffie

-Mmm aun no

-Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar, aquí no hay muchas opciones, y hay muchos lugares que tienes que ver-dijo la morena con emoción. Tifa sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de ti Yuffie?

-Uff amiga estamos empezando-dijo la morena, siendo respaldada por Aerith y Rikku.

Dieron otras vueltas y en menos de lo que Tifa pudo percibir, abandonaban el centro y caminaban por las calles repletas riendo y charlando; cada una de ellas con bolsas de compras en manos, Tifa solo tenía dos, mientras que sus compañeras ya cargaban con tres en cada mano.

Las siguientes horas estuvieron, a opinión de Tifa, llenas de magia. Sus pies parecían moverse por sí solos mientras caminaba por las limpias y extremadamente ordenas calles de Midgar y observaba las personas pasar. A medida que visitaban un centro comercial tras otro, las manos de Tifa iban terminando con mas y mas bolsas, repletas de únicamente lo mejor que la ciudad podía ofrecerle: Cartier, Gucci, Carolina Herrera, Zara, Dolce & Gabanna, Prada y otro sin fin de marcas populares cuya existencia había pasado casi desapercibida para ella hasta ahora.

La joven frunció el ceno cuando sostuvo el pequeño frasco que brillaba a la luz artificial de la tienda.

-Channel No5

Su madre habría saltado de alegría y orgullo de ver a su hija sostener en sus manos el tan aclamado perfume.

-¿Te lo llevarás? Puedo decirte por experiencia que no te arrepientes-bromeó Aerith mientras tomaba otro frasquito de perfume de la estantería de vidrio y lo examinaba.

-No lo sé…es tan costoso-se lamentó Tifa-Shalua no me dio tanto dinero.

-Bien, no tienes que hacerlo ahora-dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros y Tifa se mordió el labio por segunda vez. Siendo alguien en su posición, esta era una oportunidad única en un millón, pero ya había adquirido demasiadas cosas, mas de las que debería en todo caso. Shalua podía pagar sus gastos del instituto y su alimentación, pero de ninguna manera podía costearse todos los caprichos de una adolescente que había descubierto el mundo de las compras. Probablemente lo mejor sería esperar a otra oportunidad, después de todo, si Shalua comenzaría a darle una mesada propia, podría ahorrar para comprarse lo que quisiera.

Lentamente dejó el pequeño frasco en el elegante estante de vidrio donde otros perfumes y fragancias de exquisito olor descansaban y suspiró con algo de resignación mientras se daba media vuelta hacia sus amigas. Aerith y Rikku adquirieron dos perfumes nuevos cada una a pesar de que ya tenían suficientes en sus casas. Al momento de pagar la compra, sin embargo, Yuffie se separó del grupo por un momento y a pasó decidido, caminó hasta el estante que Tifa había visitado hacia unos minutos, tomó la caja que contenía el perfume de Channel, regresó donde sus compañeras, y firmemente colocó la caja frente a la despachadora.

-Esto también-dijo tranquilamente.

Aerith y Rikku se miraron.

-Pero si ya tienes uno en tu casa Yuffie-dijo la rubia.

-Este no es para mí-respondió Yuffie entregando la adecuada cantidad de gils a la joven detrás de la caja.

-Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra.

Tifa fruncía el ceño ante la escena, pero inmediatamente su rostro mostro absoluta incredulidad cuando la morena le entregaba la pequeña bolsa de regalo donde había introducido la caja del perfume.

-Listo Tifa, toma

_¡¿Qué? _

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Tifa mientras tomaba la bolsa.

-Claro, considéralo un regalo-dijo la otra simplemente tomando nuevamente sus bolsas de compras. Tifa no lo podía creer.

-Muchísimas gracias Yuffie, no tenias que molestarte.

-No hay problema.

Una vez más comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial, el cuarto que visitaban en ese día, para ese entonces, Tifa ya cargaba con cinco bolsas en cada mano y aun así, sus amigas la superaban por mucho. Después de unos pasos, Yuffie sugirió en llamar al chofer de su familia para que fuera por ellas y así poder dejar todo lo que habían comprado a su cuidado, ya que era molestoso cargar con todo ese peso encima. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea.

-¿Tienes chofer?-preguntó Tifa incrédula cuando Yuffie sacó el BlackBerry de su bolsillo.

-¡Claro! Siempre va a recogerme al instituto y me lleva a todas partes, es muy amable por cierto-dijo distraídamente la morena mientras comenzaba a hablar por el celular. Tifa parpadeó, ella había pensado que solo Sephiroth poseía un chofer, pero estaba claro que debía recordar que todas sus amigas también eran adineradas, no como Sephiroth claro, pero lo eran.

Tuvieron que esperar solo unos minutos antes de que el chofer de Yuffie llegara, una vez ahí, regresaron a la entrada del lugar, dejando todas sus cosas a cuidado del hombre. Fue en ese momento en que Rikku dijo a todas luces que tenía hambre.

-Bien, vamos a comer algo-dijo Yuffie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Buena idea, también tengo hambre-apoyó Aerith

-Por favor espéranos aquí, volveremos luego-le dijo Yuffie a su chofer, este asintió de forma sumisa y las cuatro amigas se encaminaron a la feria del centro comercial. Ahí, las personas parecían multiplicarse por cientos, por lo que creaba la ilusión de un espacio más pequeño. Era de forma circular, con una enorme cúpula de cristal en el techo; los diferentes restaurantes y negocios de comida rápida se acomodaban de forma perfecta, casi elegante, en círculo alrededor de las mesas. Tifa observaba hacia todos lados, de la misma forma en que lo venía haciendo desde hacía horas mientras cruzaban el lugar. De pronto, un pequeño grito de emoción se escuchó a su lado.

-¡Zack!

Aerith corrió lejos de sus amigas hacia el frente, llegando a los brazos del alto chico moreno que la recibió con un saludo, abrazándola gentilmente.

-Hey Aerith, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó él, alzando su otro brazo alegremente hacia las chicas-¡Hola!-añadió.

-Hola Zack-dijeron todas

-¿Qué no estaban de compras?-preguntó Zack

-Sí, pero tomamos un pequeño descanso-respondió Rikku sonriendo.

-Te compré algunos regalos-dijo Aerith sosteniéndose del brazo de Zack.

-Genial-sonrió este aceptando el gesto para después girar el rostro hacia atrás.

-¡Hey, Cloud! ¿Vas a venir o qué?-preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Cloud?-preguntó Tifa observando por encima del hombro del moreno. Justo ahí, apareció la brillante y distintiva cabellera rubia de Cloud, que caminó a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Traía una camisa negra y un suéter manga larga del mismo color, lo que hacía resaltar increíblemente sus ojos azules y su cabello. Tifa le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano, gesto que él devolvió con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-preguntó Yuffie

-La práctica de futbol terminó y decidimos venir a comer algo-contestó Zack con simpleza.

-¡Bien, entonces acompáñennos!-dijo Aerith

Dicho y hecho, los seis compañeros compartían dos de las mesas; habían decidido simplemente comer algo para después marcharse. Zack y Aerith tomaban lugares juntos; frente a ellos estaban Rikku y Yuffie mientras que Cloud y Tifa se sentaron junto a ellas, frente a frente.

Mientras comían, conversaban y reían, Tifa repentinamente se encontró a si misma observando a sus amigos; sus radiantes sonrisas parecieron inundarle por completo, llenándola de una paz y dicha como nunca antes había sentido. Había tenido amigos en el Sector 7 con quienes había compartido desde siempre, pero jamás algo como _esto _y resultaba extraño y hasta irónico, el que estas personas, estas personas de la más alta clase social le brindaran su amistad sin ningún prejuicio, además de su apoyo. Su sonrisa vaciló un momento al recordar lo último.

-Hace semanas que no pruebo una buena hamburguesa-dijo Zack estirando sus brazos.

-¿No vas a comer Tifa?-preguntó Yuffie junto a la joven mientras comía sus papas fritas. Cloud dejó su comida a medio camino hacia su boca y observó fijamente a Tifa.

-No es nada, solo recordé algo que una chica me dijo-respondió ella.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Rikku.

-Cissnei-dijo ella

-¿Ella?-esta vez fue Cloud el que respondió-¿Por qué habló contigo?

-Siempre se ha tomado muy enserio su papel de "popular" -comentó Aerith.

Tifa apretó los labios para luego finalmente relatarles a sus amigos la "conversación" que había tenido con la joven llamada Cissnei que tomo lugar en la práctica de basquetbol. Narró con lujo de detalles las palabras de la pelirroja, así como también las dudas y pensamientos que la acompañaban desde ese día: ¿Estaba bien que interactuara con el grupo más popular y deseado de la escuela?, ¿Estaba bien que alguien con sus orígenes, entablara amistad con alguien como Sephiroth? ¿O existían alguna clase de leyes específicas para ese tipo de cosas? ¿Sus amigos actuales se sentirían bien con eso? Todas esas preguntas abandonaron los labios de Tifa de forma lenta y pausada, siendo elegidas con cuidado. Cuando acabó, hubo un breve periodo de silencio entre todos ellos; los muchachos se miraron entre sí, extrañados ante la conducta inusual que había mostrado Cissnei hacia Tifa. Cloud apretaba su tenedor con algo de fuerza; había comprendido perfectamente el significado de las palabras de Cissnei y también se sentía algo sorprendido.

Él nunca había confiado en el dichoso grupito de Sephiroth, pero la pelirroja siempre había lucido como la más tranquila de todo, o la más humana, en todo caso. Respecto a las preguntas de Tifa, Cloud tenía su propia respuesta, quizás a ella no le gustaran, pero eso no tenía importancia si significaba que Cloud podía alejarla del engreído niño rico. Abrió la boca para responder….

-Es verdad que no todos se acercan a él como Génesis y Angeal-otra voz surgió y Cloud dio un respingo, girando el rostro hacia Aerith.

-Todos le hablan, le invitan a fiestas y a todos lados…pero eso no significa que sean sus _amigos._ Según algunos, solo los más "aptos", tienen derecho a acercarse a alguno de los tres; lo cual me parece totalmente absurdo-explico Aerith sin alejarse un centímetro de Zack, que ahora tenía un semblante pensativo. Las palabras de su novia le hicieron recordar cuando había conoció formalmente a Angeal por primera vez y la forma en que el mayor lo había tratado. Durante todo el tiempo se había mostrado amable y en ningún momento pareció desagradarle la presencia de Zack, eso sin duda demostraba que Angeal no era como los demás chicos del instituto.

Tifa agachó la cabeza con duda en sus ojos; Cloud no pasó inadvertido sus movimientos y colocó ambos brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose levemente hacia Tifa.

-Tifa, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso….-comenzó pausadamente.

-Es verdad, no tiene que interesarte la opinión pública, después de todo le caes bien-saltó Yuffie antes de que Cloud pudiera decir una palabra más; este giró el rostro bruscamente hacia la joven con una expresión de incredulidad absoluta, mezclado con algo parecido al enojo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con fuerza.

-¡Pues claro! Es muy obvio que si Sephiroth, Génesis o Angeal no quisieran a Tifa cerca, ella lo sabría desde hace mucho; por el contrario Sephiroth ha sido bastante atento con ella desde que ingresó el primer día, y que no se les olvide que la defendió de Rosso. Eso indica que le agradas, así que yo no veo ningún problema en que seas su amiga-explicó Yuffie con total simpleza, sin notar en ningún momento que esas no eran las palabras que Cloud deseaba decir…en lo absoluto.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Cloud, sorprendido, pero su expresión habitualmente seria y su tono de voz sereno no permitieron que se notara.

-No voy a bromear con eso Cloud-dijo Yuffie como si hablara con un niño de cinco años.

Los demás rieron ante la oración pero Zack callo inmediatamente al ver la expresión de Cloud y se aclaró la garganta. El rubio, mientras tanto, se giró hacia Tifa una vez más, observándola con aquellos ojos que parecían ver más allá de todo.

-¿Qué ocurre Cloud?-preguntó Tifa, ignorante de todos los pasamientos que se acumulaban en la mente de su amigo, así como el temor que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

-Solo….-Cloud realmente no era bueno con las palabras, pero tenía que saber-Tu… ¿confías en él?-preguntó con cautela.

Se sintió desilusionado mas no sorprendido cuando ella le sonrió.

-Si-respondió ella.

No había nada más que discutir tras esa respuesta; Cloud volvió a apretar los puños levemente y sin que se notara. En ese momento, le hubiera gustado más que nada advertir a Tifa en qué situación estaba metiéndose, pero si lo hacía, tendría que entrar en un tema del que no quería hablar, mucho menos delante de Tifa. Habían pasado tres años, pero aun así el rencor y el resentimiento seguían presentes en su interior como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

Nunca le perdonaría, jamás.

-Eso estuvo delicioso!-exclamó Zack una media hora después. El pequeño grupo ahora caminaba hacia las grandes puertas del centro comercial charlando, haciendo bromas y riendo, el único que permanecía tranquilo era Cloud.

-Nosotros nos iremos ¿Vienen?-preguntó Yuffie mientras su chofer abría la puerta del auto.

-Bien, me anoto ¿Qué dices tú Cloud?-preguntó Zack girándose hacia su amigo pero para su sorpresa, Cloud se había detenido a unos pasos de ellos.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que debo hacer-declaró el rubio. Se alejó otro paso y añadió -Los veré luego-y sin más, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria.

Tifa le observo irse confundida; Cloud siempre mostraba esa mirada tan distante, tan fría, y su actitud era como si algo le molestara profundamente, como si cargara un peso sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno, así es él-dijo Rikku-ven Tifa, te dejaremos en tu casa-añadió mientras los demás subían al lujoso auto. Tifa solo se limito a asentir y a seguirlos.

/

Las luces brillaban con fuerza sobre ellos, parecía irreal que estuvieran recién instaladas.

Paseo la vista por el lugar recién construido y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, regresando su afilada mirada al grupo. Sephiroth traía una mano en su bolsillo mientras su padre, acompañado de sus dos socios intercambiaban palabras con los otros tres hombres con quienes había quedado en reunirse para inspeccionar el casino una última vez antes de su inauguración. El joven de cabellos plateados vestía con un elegante y elaborado traje negro de corbata, al igual que su progenitor y sus dos amigos que se hallaban a su lado. Génesis traía su poema preferido en las manos y leía con calma y en silencio, mientras que Angeal se cruzaba de brazos con los ojos cerrados, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-El proyecto logró completarse antes de lo que esperábamos, tenemos la esperanza de que cumpla con sus expectativas-dijo uno de los hombres envuelto en traje gris. Tenía una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, pero Sephiroth podía ver su nerviosismo claramente. Percibió a su padre dar un paso al frente y escanear el lugar con su oscura mirada.

-Sephiroth-llamó con demanda.

Angeal abrió los ojos mientras Sephiroth daba varios pasos hacia el frente, quedando justo al lado de su padre.

-Dile a estos "señores" que es lo que falta aquí-ordenó Hojo con las manos firmemente detrás de su espalda. Sephiroth hubiera querido suspirar, pero no era una acción prudente con Hojo a unos metros de él, por lo que simplemente habló.

-La distribución del espacio está demasiado reducida, el área VIP debe estar más acondicionada si se espera que los clientes estén cómodos, y el cuarto de seguridad presenta fallas-dijo pausadamente, su profunda voz hizo eco en las paredes del lugar; los padres de Génesis y Angeal lucían satisfechos con el plateado, mientras que sus respectivos hijos permanecían en silencio, inmutables. Sephiroth observó a su padre.

-Les aconsejo que si desean llevar a cabo un proyecto de esta categoría, entonces lo hagan como es debido; les he entregado demasiado dinero para que no sepan cómo usarlo-decía Hojo sin dignarse a mirar a los tres hombres que habían palidecido completamente; Angeal les dio crédito por haber sabido mantener la compostura.

-Por supuesto señor Hojo, como guste.

La inauguración se llevara a cabo como lo planee y no quiero que cometan ninguna estupidez-dicto el hombre de cabellos negros.

-Pero eso es en dos semanas-intervino uno de los hombres.

-Entonces comiencen de inmediato-interrumpió Hojo con su voz aguda-no aceptare ningún tipo de excusa que ponga en ridículo a esta compañía-añadió dando media vuelta y alejándose. El pequeño grupo de empresarios lucia aun más nervioso y el sudor podía verse en sus frentes. Sephiroth no pudo más que sentir lástima por ellos.

Hollander y el padre de Génesis siguieron a Hojo, que inmediatamente se vio rodeado de los otros hombres para continuar con la inspección del casino; Angeal, Génesis y Sephiroth les seguían con paso lento. El recorrido poco a poco se tornó tedioso, a cada paso se escuchaban las voces de los jóvenes empresarios y los comentarios de los padres de los tres estudiantes; Génesis y Angeal también tuvieron que responder a los comentarios y preguntas de sus padres, una experiencia un tanto desagradable si se tomaba en cuenta que solo conseguían acrecentar la humillación y el estrés del grupo de hombres.

Pasados unos quince minutos, los tres compañeros de infancia consiguieron escabullirse de la vista de sus progenitores y comenzar a caminar por su cuenta por el hasta ahora vacio lugar.

No había duda de que sería un casino ejemplar, completamente moderno y uno de los más lujosos, pero por el momento, permanecía en un estricto silencio. Sephiroth miraba distraídamente a uno de los pasillos mientras sus amigos tomaban asientos en una de las sillas ahí ubicadas.

-Esto ya es pesado, no puedo concentrarme en un lugar así-se quejó Génesis suavemente. Angeal sonrió.

-No me atrevo a discutirte eso-respondió antes de mirar a su amigo de pie.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Génesis en voz alta, también observando a Sephiroth. El aludido solo se giró un poco hacia ellos.

-No es nada…ya regreso-dijo y simplemente comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer por el pasillo, dejando a sus hermanos de infancia totalmente perplejos.

-¿De qué se trató eso?-volvió a preguntar Génesis.

-No lo sé-respondió el moreno.

/

Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a la enorme sala donde había unas cuentas mesas de póquer; no sabía porque, pero se sentía algo acalorado, quería estar solo por unos momentos y no tener que escuchar a su padre.

Sephiroth suspiró y continuó andando sin rumbo fijo hasta que, de la nada, escuchó una voz que llamó su nombre.

-Oh Sephiroth, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.

El plateado se giró hacia la acaramelada y suave voz femenina y sus ojos se entrecerraron, ocultando la sorpresa que le había invadido; sus hombros se tensaron parcialmente mientras pronunciaba el nombre con reconocimiento.

-Scarlet.

La hermosa rubia sonrió complacida; sus labios estaban fielmente decorados con la poderosa pintura roja, el maquillaje resaltaba sus facciones y su cabello color oro estaba recogido en su habitual moño con varios mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Una diferencia que Sephiroth noto de inmediato, fue que Scarlet no vestía ropas color rojo como acostumbraba, en lugar de eso, mostraba un atrevido vestido negro de tirantes, con pronunciado escote y absurdamente corto. Esto indujo a que el joven de ojos verdes sintiera un retorcijón y se reprochó fuertemente así mismo el ser tan descuidado como para dejarse atraer por la figura de la chica.

Scarlet sonrió aun mas al ver como el platinado apartaba la vista de su cuerpo. Comenzo a caminar hacia él con paso deliberadamente lento, sus zapatos de tacón alto resonaban en la silenciosa estancia.

-No seas tímido, ¿Qué haces por aquí sin compañía?-preguntó.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo-contestó Sephiroth con indiferencia y sin mirarla.

-Solo unos pequeños asuntos pendientes-respondió ella, el timbre de su voz era suave y a la vez dulce, le provocaba una sensación de _pesadez _y le embotaba los sentidos. Sephiroth sacudió la cabeza para desaparecer aquellos pensamientos, pero justo en ese instante, Scarlet le alcanzó.

-Vine a ayudar a mi padre, es todo-respondió él.

-Mmm si, es un hombre muy ocupado, y necesita la ayuda de alguien tan inteligente y capaz como tú, obviamente-decía la rubia en un timbre seductor e hipnotizanté; colocó una mano en su hombro con deliberada suavidad, acariciándole lentamente. Sephiroth volvió a tensarse, el perfume de aquella chica era demasiado intenso.

Scarlet dio unos cuantos pasos más, casi rodeando a Sephiroth, admirando su innegable atractivo.

-¿Qué ocurre Sephiroth? Pareces estar muy tenso-decía ella con un toque de humor. El joven permaneció en silencio, internamente maldiciendo que el aire acondicionado aun no funcionara pues la temperatura en el lugar se sentía demasiado elevada y la sensual figura de Scarlet estaba justo frente a él, atrapándole y seduciéndole…y eso _no podía _ser bueno.

-Debo irme-dijo haciendo el ademan de comenzar a caminar, pero no contó con que Scarlet le detendría colocando una mano en su pecho de forma un tanto seductora.

-¿Tan rápido? Pero si apenas nos encontramos Sephiroth.

-Hablas como si no me vieras todos los días-contesto el plateado . Ella sonrió.

-Cierto, pero sabes? Me gusta verte cuando no estás rodeado de esos insectos inmaduros-decía mientras se acercaba mas a él-¿Te han dicho lo guapo que luces con ese traje?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sephiroth se vio acorralado entre una de las mesas de póquer y Scarlet, cuyas manos ahora descansaban en su pecho, presionando firmemente. Sephiroth no logró articular palabra antes de que ella comenzara a recorrer esa zona lenta y sensualmente; su cuerpo se apegó una vez mas contra el de él.

-¿Qué tal…si te quedas un rato? Luces algo decaído.

Sephiroth miró hacia abajo, encontrándose directamente con el rostro de aquella chica, empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en los lugares donde ella le acariciaba, y para su _mala_ suerte, la sensación no estaba tornándose desagradable.

-Scarlet…-comenzó, pero lo siguiente que salió de su boca fue un gruñido involuntario cuando los labios de ella encontraron la piel de su cuello. Scarlet unió su cadera a la de Sephiroth de una forma totalmente provocativa.

Aquello no se sentía bien, no en ese lugar, no en ese momento, y mucho menos con esa persona.

-Shh, no te preocupes-escuchó murmurar a Scarlet al tiempo que sus besos aumentaban su intensidad. Sephiroth reacciono.

Con un rápido movimiento, la tomó de los brazos con ambas manos y la separó de sí. En lugar de lucir sorprendida u ofendida, Scarlet sonrió con picardía.

-Debo irme, me estaña esperando y tú tampoco deberías estar aquí-dijo Sephiroth con firmeza; liberó a la rubia y sin perder un segundo se alejó de ahí, regresando por el pasillo que había cruzado minutos antes. Scarlet le observó irse con una sonrisa socarrona antes de relamerse los labios.

-No hay ninguna duda de por qué anda tras de ti-murmuró-Veamos qué piensa hacer para recuperarte-y sin más, la chica dio media vuelta y abandono el lugar.

/

Angeal giró el rostro al sentir pasos a su espalda, pero se despreocupó al ver que se trataba de su amigo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que Sephiroth llevaba cierto aire de tensión a su alrededor.

-Ya era hora; si no te conociera mejor, diría que estas huyendo de "tus responsabilidades"-dijo Génesis sentado en la misma silla, cruzado de piernas y brazos. Sephiroth frunció el ceño.

-¿Y dejártelas a ti? No soy tan imprudente-respondió con sarcasmo y el pelirrojo rio con suavidad.

-Tu padre esta buscándote, parece que ya acabó-dijo Angeal y el platinado no pudo más que aliviarse por la noticia. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Bien, andando entonces-respondió con seriedad; sin embargo, al pasar junto a Génesis, quien ya se había puesto en pie, este frunció el ceño y le habló.

-¿En donde estuviste metido? Hueles a rosas-preguntó con curiosidad. Su amigo se detuvo en seco, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Había olvidado completamente que traía el perfume de Scarlet encima.

-En ningún sitio solo….me encontré con alguien-dijo a medias y casi logró _sentir_ la mirada de Angeal sobre su espalda.

-No suenas contento-dijo él.

Al escuchar aquello, Sephiroth mostró una sonrisa amargada.

-No puede ser diferente si me encuentro a Scarlet en el medio del edificio-dijo lentamente.

-¿Scarlet?-preguntaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó el moreno.

Sephiroth permaneció en silencio, ocasionando que su amigo frunciera el ceño seriamente.

Los siguientes momentos de regreso al vestíbulo del casino consistieron en las famosas lecturas de Angeal acerca de la disciplina, el comportamiento y, por supuesto, el honor. Sephiroth se defendió argumentando que no sabía que Scarlet se encontraba ahí y mucho menos sabía sus intenciones.

-Ya déjalo Angeal, no es culpa de Sephiroth ser tan popular-se burló Génesis cuando finalmente alcanzaron el vestíbulo; Sephiroth miró a Génesis con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esperaba que me apoyaras.

-Si pasas tu vida esperando, tendrás muchas decepciones-dijo Génesis poéticamente con un gesto de su mano, pero segundos después le dio a Sephiroth un codazo amistoso, este rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

Su padre seguía con las manos firmemente detrás de su espalda, mas sus ojos se clavaron con fuerza abrumadora en su hijo cuando este emergió del ancho pasillo. Para alivio de Sephiroth los hombres que le acompañaban lo distrajeron lo suficiente como para que este apartara la vista.

Inmediatamente Sephiroth comenzó a maquinar alguna estrategia para no tener que soportar los sermones de su padre y evitar una experiencia desagradable, sin embargo, no sabía cómo, Hojo siempre se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente se encontraban fuera del casino, la elegante limosina esperaba junto a la acera. Cid se apresuró a abrir la puerta para Hojo y sus dos socios; el empresario camino hasta el interior sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo. Su hijo hizo todo lo contrario y saludó cordialmente a Cid, que retornó el gesto.

El silencio que se extendió por el recorrido solo era roto unas pocas veces por las palabras de aquellos hombres. Sephiroth permanecía sentado junto a Hojo en un estricto silencio, siendo imitado por sus dos mejores amigos que tomaban asiento frente a él.

-Espero que lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo haya sido más importante que asumir tus responsabilidades-dijo Hojo de improviso. Los hombros del plateado cayeron con desgana.

-No estoy evadiendo mis responsabilidades-dijo con la vista al frente-Hago exactamente todo lo que me pides.

-Aquí no se aceptan excusas jovencito, o aprendes a tomar enserio estos asuntos o las consecuencias serán severas; no estoy criando al heredero de esta compañía para que se comporte como holgazán-dijo Hojo, su voz chillona y arrastrada cayó como piedra en el estomago de Sephiroth, y sus palabras se colaron hasta sus venas, haciéndole hervir la sangre. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños con fuerza.

Frente a él, Génesis y Angeal observaban en silencio pero a regañadientes, casi podían sentir la frustración de Sephiroth en carne propia, pero no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

Siempre había sido así.

Desde que el chico tenía uso de razón, jamás había sido suficiente, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, no importaba que tanta dedicación y tiempo empleara en _todas _las cosas que hacía, no importaba que siempre sobrepasara las expectativas, jamás seria suficiente para Hojo. Desde hacía ya muchos años, Sephiroth se había convertido en un chico y estudiante ejemplar; era el numero uno de los estudiantes meritorios del instituto y probablemente tenía unas de las mejores calificaciones de toda la ciudad; había participado en un sinnúmero de actividades, torneos y competencias que abarcaban desde los deportes hasta aéreas académicas, y _siempre _había resultado victorioso, tal y como lo demostraba la sala de trofeos que reposaba en la mansión, y que contenía cientos de estatuillas, medallas y cuadros de honor que solo llevaban su nombre. Cada uno de esos triunfos Sephiroth los había alcanzado por su propia cuenta, con sus propias habilidades.

Y sin embargo, todo eso parecía carecer de significado para aquel hombre; pues para él siempre había algo más, algo que faltaba, algo que debía mejorar. Quizás Sephiroth había pasado tanto tiempo buscando la aprobación de su padre que ya simplemente actuaba por inercia.

Fuera como fuera, la historia seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez, y ni el mismo sabía hasta donde llegaría.

/

El día aclaró por completo; había pocas nubes en el cielo y las horas pasaron con desesperante lentitud, fue un alivio para los estudiantes que los profesores tuvieran una reunión importante ese día y por esa razón dejaran que sus alborotados alumnos abandonaran el instituto más temprano.

Sephiroth acordó de verse con Génesis y Angeal en la mansión después de clases; una vez ahí se prepararían para el evento que comenzaría ese día y después tendrían que reunirse con sus respectivos padres. El trió caminaba hacia la salida del edificio, donde los autos les esperaban cuando Sephiroth divisó, justo al frente, algo que le revolvió el estomago de forma desagradable.

Elena, Rosso y Scarlet se plantaban a tan solo unos metros de ellos, las tres con uniformes increíblemente escotados y zapatos elegantes de tacón alto. La pelirroja mantenía los brazos semi cruzados con una mano acariciando un mechón de su cabello; le sonrió a Sephiroth Con sensualidad, pero este la ignoro deliberadamente y continuó su camino. Claramente no esperaba que Rosso comenzara a hablarle.

-Te veré hoy de nuevo Sephiroth, tu padre ha hablado con el mío y le hizo una agradable invitación, estoy segura de que la pasaremos bien-dijo en tono suave y acaramelado como acostumbraba. Sephiroth se quejó internamente ¡Típico de su padre!

-Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar a alguien con quien divertirte, eres especialista en eso-dijo Sephiroth rudamente; Rosso entornó la mirada sin alterarse.

-¿Ya no recuerdas cuando me llevabas a pasear? Tuvimos citas muy divertidas-dijo con humor y Sephiroth no logró alejarse antes de que Rosso se plantara frente a él con una caricia deliberada sobre su hombro. La mente del muchacho se inundó involuntariamente de recuerdos que surgían sin parar.

-Podemos repetirlos de nuevo…sabes, extraño conversar contigo-murmuró ella. Sephiroth frunció el ceño levemente. Cuando estaba con ella, lo menos que hacían era _conversar_.

Génesis observó por el rabillo de su ojo como Elena les observaba a él y a Angeal con una sonrisa coqueta, pero Scarlet tenía su mirada estrictamente puesta en Sephiroth; la desconfianza afloró en los pensamientos de Génesis quien, actuando por reflejo, caminó hacia adelante donde su amigo permanecía siendo atosigado por su ex novia.

-Te dije que te buscaras otra mascota-dijo Sephiroth prácticamente gruñendo.

-Ass, no tienes por qué actuar así, tampoco tienes que mentirme-la mano de Rosso se desplazó a la mano de Sephiroth

-No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo-dijo fríamente en el mismo instante en que Génesis llegaba hasta ellos, colocando una mano en el hombro del plateado

-Sephiroth, llegaremos tarde-dijo el pelirrojo; su amigo reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza para alejarse inmediatamente del trió femenino, seguido de cerca por Génesis y Angeal.

Los zapatos de tacón de Rosso resonaron cuando esta pisó fuerte mientras los veía marcharse. Sus manos se trasladaron hacia su cintura.

-¿Por qué los hombres son tan difíciles?-preguntó a la nada en un tono melodramático. Volvió a jugar con un mechón de su cabello mientras observaba a Sephiroth marcharse en la lujosa limosina. Sonrió.

-No importa, muy pronto volverás a mí, aun si no logras verlo-dijo lenta y sensualmente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Elena.

-Ya lo verás-contesto la otra antes de percatarse de algo y girar el rostro hacia Scarlet, que extrañamente había permanecido callada durante todo ese tiempo.

-Scarlet-dijo ella en tono demandante y la rubia la miró.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? No contestaste mi mensaje-preguntó fingiendo un tono amable, pero Scarlet la conocía lo suficiente como para leer la amenaza entre líneas.

-Salí con mi madre por un rato, la batería murió en el camino, discúlpame-mintió ella.

Para su suerte, Rosso no pareció notarlo; solo dio media vuelta en un gesto presumido.

-Andando, hay que arreglarnos-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

/

_Lucky - Boys Before Flowers OST_

-¿Y sabes que ropa te pondrás?

La pregunta de Yuffie sacó a Tifa bruscamente de sus pensamientos, provocándole una expresión de duda en su rostro.

-No, aun no.

Aerith levantó las cejas.

-Cuidado Tifa, ese es un aspecto importante-dijo ella

-Ya…-respondió Tifa ruborizada.

-Tranquiiiila, estoy segura de que te irá de maravillas-afirmó Yuffie.

-¿Por qué ustedes no irán?-preguntó Tifa.

-Ya quisiera, pero mi padre me llevará a otro lugar en la tarde y dudo que tenga tiempo-se lamentó Yuffie.

El celular de Tifa comenzó a sonar, esta lo tomó y una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa emergió de sus labios cuando observó el nombre de Sephiroth escrito en la pantalla.

-Sephiroth…-dijo en un susurro. Sus tres amigas le escucharon y de un salto se colocaron a su lado, con los rostros muy cerca de la morena.

-¿Qué esperas Tifa? Contesta-la apremió Rikku.

-Pero hazte a un lado Rikku, Tifa necesita privacidad-dijo Yuffie arrastrando a Rikku y a Aerith lejos de Tifa; esta rio antes de contestar la llamada y colocar el celular en su oído.

-¿Hola?

-Tifa, soy yo

-Sephiroth; ¿Ocurre algo?

-Verás…-al otro lado de la línea podía observarse a Sephiroth atravesando la puerta principal de la enorme mansión con su respectivo teléfono al oído-No vamos a poder acompañarte, mi padre insiste en que Angeal, Génesis y yo estemos ahí antes de lo planeado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, somos algo parecido al comité de bienvenida, por lo que debemos estar presentes-Sephiroth continuó caminando hasta las escaleras principales donde una de las mucamas comenzó a indicarle que el almuerzo estaba listo; Sephiroth le hizo señas con la cabeza antes de continuar subiendo la inmensa escalera.

El semblante de Tifa mostro desilusión y en mantuvo en silencio. Sephiroth detuvo su andar.

-¿Tifa?

-Lo siento; está bien no te preocupes, puedo llegar por mi cuenta-reaccionó Tifa.

-La exposición se realizara en el primer nivel, espéranos ahí.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabré..?-comenzó Tifa.

-No te preocupes, podrás vernos-respondió Sephiroth con una sonrisa.

Tifa entonces asintió.

-De acuerdo, entonces….nos veremos luego.

Sephiroth se despidió a su vez y la comunicación se cortó. Tifa observó su teléfono y lanzo un corto suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurrió Tifa?-preguntó Yuffie.

-Nada, debo irme ahora.

Yuffie sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó a Tifa.

-Debes contarnos todo ¿bien? Cuídate-dijo la morena separándose.

-Que no se te olvide tomar muchas fotos-sonrió Aerith con las manos a su espalda.

-Si-asintió Tifa sonriendo, se despidió de sus tres amigas que se marcharon en aquellos hermosos y elegantes autos.

Luego de eso, fue como si el tiempo comenzara a avanzar a gran velocidad. Casi sin saber cómo, se encontró en su habitación en la hermosa casa; se levantó de su cama y abrió las puertas del closet, observando su interior. Ahora tenía casi cuatro veces más ropa que cuando había llegado por primera vez a ese sector de Midgar, y la sensación, aunque desconocida, le resultaba agradable. Sonrió suavemente, pasó sus delicadas manos a graves de la ropa.

La puerta se abrió y la figura de Shelke apareció en la habitación.

-Hola Shelke-sonrió Tifa mientras seguía inspeccionando su ropa.

-Hola Tifa…. ¿Te preparas para salir?

-Si, Shalua ya me dijo que puede llevarme, quería hacerlo por mi cuenta para no causarle problemas, pero ella insistió-dijo Tifa.

-Es típico de mi hermana-respondió la castaña dando una pausa antes de continuar.

-¿No ha cambiado Tifa?-preguntó en un tono misterioso. La joven miró a Shelke con expresión interrogativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Acerca de lo que Shalua te dijo aquella vez… ¿Tu opinión no ha cambiado?-explicó Shelke observándola fijamente.

En ese momento Tifa lo recordó. Recordó cuando Yuffie le había llamado por teléfono y le había invitado a ir de compras; ese día, Shalua le había comentado sobre el padre de Sephiroth, Hojo, sobre los rumores que corrían acerca de su familia y también le había advertido sobre su amistad con Sephiroth. Su mano detuvo su recorrido a través de las telas y sus orbes de topacio observaron a Shelke.

-No Shelke…no siento que sea así-contestó tranquilamente.

-Puedo ver que confías realmente en ellos.

Tifa sonrió con dulzura.

-Yo solo…deseo poder ser su amiga; puedo comprender la manera en como las demás personas los ven, pero solo deseo poder tener su amistad, si me lo permiten-explicó con la vista en el suelo. Shelke hizo lo mismo sin emplear palabra, y permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos.

-Shelke….los rumores sobre el padre de Sephiroth… ¿son ciertos?-preguntó Tifa.

Shelke observó a su hermana adoptiva.

-Shalua me contó que, hace algunos años, un empresario que había iniciado una compañía por su propia cuenta se había convertido en uno de los mejores de la ciudad, su negocio había crecido hasta niveles casi imposibles y sus clientes eran todos de la mejor calidad; muchos periodistas comenzaron a decir que su compañía se convertiría en una de las más influyentes del mundo en poco tiempo puesto que estaba cerca de igualar las ganancias y el poder de la compañía de Hojo-Shelke hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar-….Pero repentinamente, algo ocasionó que la compañía de ese hombre comenzara a desmoronarse, sus ventas comenzaron a disminuir, el estatus que había creado también fue desapareciendo. De improviso su empresa se vio llena de deudas terribles que aumentaron hasta dejarlo casi en bancarrota-explicaba la adolescente como si hubiera leído la historia de algún libro y la recordara a la perfección. Tifa la escuchaba totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué le sucedió a ese hombre?-preguntó, pero Shelke negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no se sabe exactamente qué fue lo que hizo después de que quebrara, solo se sabe que unos tres meses después, falleció.

-¿Murió?, ¿Pero cómo?

-Pues, lo encontraron en su casa con una herida grave en la cabeza y un arma en sus manos, así que la policía dijo que se había suicidado-contestó Shelke ladeando la cabeza.

Los ojos de Tifa se abrieron con horror.

-Oh Dios, ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Es algo más común de lo que te imaginas-respondió la castaña. Tifa parpadeó.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esa historia con Hojo?-volvió a preguntar curiosa.

La pequeña Shelke miró hacia la ventana, consciente de sus siguientes palabras.

-Desde que aquello ocurrió, Hojo multiplico su poder casi el triple y sus ganancias se dispararon al cielo-contestó lenta y seriamente; sus ojos azules se posaron en Tifa que le miró a su vez con sorpresa.

-Lamentó haberte demorado Tifa, debes apresurarte o llegarás tarde-dijo Shelke sorpresivamente antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar el cuarto. Tifa se mantuvo de pie durante unos momentos antes de mirar las puertas de su closet. ¿Hojo había tenido que ver con las desgracias ocurridas a ese hombre desconocido? ¿Era alguien realmente capaz de algo así? Agacho la cabeza y la imagen de Sephiroth se coló nuevamente en su mente, miro hacia arriba y, lanzando un corto suspiro, reanudó la tarea que había estado haciendo.

/

Tomó la corbata de color negro, se colocó frente al espejo y se dispuso a acomodarla en su cuello encima de la camisa de botones blanca y manga larga. Su habitación estaba sumida en silencio, algo a lo que Cloud había tenido que acostumbrarse de mala gana. Sus manos terminaron su labor y seguidamente tomo la chaqueta de tela suave que colgaba de la silla. Con un rápido y ya practicado movimiento se la colocó y acomodó el cuello de su camisa en el momento en que tres ligeros toques resonaban en la puerta. Esta se abrió y la figura de su madre apareció, caminando hacia el.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó ella suavemente.

-Si-contestó Cloud.

La hermosa mujer sonrió al ver la figura del rubio, elevó las manos y acomodó parcialmente la chaqueta de este mientras los orbes azulados de Cloud le observaban.

-Mira qué guapo estas-sonrió ella-este tipo de ropa te sienta bien-añadió y Cloud se encogió de hombros. Su madre se detuvo.

-Él estaría orgulloso-murmuró con un deje de desanimo en su voz y un desagradable escalofrío se apoderó del cuerpo de Cloud.

-Debemos irnos ya, llegaremos tarde-dijo de manera mecánica.

La mujer juntó sus manos frente a su larga falda y siguió a Cloud fuera de la habitación hasta la sala.

-Cloud, ¿Cómo va el instituto? ¿Tus amigos están bien?-preguntó.

-Están bien...el instituto sigue igual-dijo Cloud sin dirigir emoción a su voz.

-Me alegro. Por cierto ¿Ya conociste al alumno nuevo? ¿Está en tu clase?-volvió a preguntar su madre.

Cloud detuvo su mano, que estaba a medio camino de abrir la puerta de la casa y se mantuvo de esa forma, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Si…la conocí, su nombre es Tifa, Tifa Lockhart

-Oh es una chica-Cloud casi puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el tono que su madre había empleado.

-Si…

-¿Es simpática?

-Si…mucho-dijo Cloud recordando como Tifa lo saludaba todas las mañanas, con esa sonrisa sincera y tierna.

-Bueno, espero conocerla algún día, asegúrate de ser un caballero Cloud-dijo su madre dándole unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro. El rubio guardó silencio sin mencionar nada acerca de lo que su madre implicaba. Su conciencia, por otro lado, empezó a hacerse presente con un sentimiento de culpa. Sabía que las probabilidades de que encontrara a Tifa en tan solo horas era alta y aun así no le había mencionado nada….no _quería_ verla, no de ese modo…..

Elevó sus ojos azules como cielo y mecánicamente abrió la puerta principal para que su madre pasara. Caminaron en silencio hasta el Chrysler 300 C de color gris perlado donde el chofer les aguardaba. Él era uno de los pocos que había permanecido con ellos después de tres años.

Una vez que el rubio escuchó el "clic" de su cinturón de seguridad sintió como el tiempo le arrastraba lentamente hacia su destino, tenía el presentimiento de que sería una tarde muy larga.

/

-¡Tifa! ¿Estás lista?-exclamó Shalua desde la puerta de la casa.

-¡Sí! Enseguida bajo-respondió la suave voz de Tifa desde su habitación.

Tomo un bolso de pequeño tamaño y se lo colgó de la cintura lo más rápido que pudo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la hermosa gargantilla. Con movimientos ya muchas veces practicados, se la colocó al cuello y el enorme diamante resplandeció a la luz del Sol mientras la morena bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

-Lamento hacerte esperar Shalua-dijo Tifa entrecortadamente una vez que hubo alcanzado el primer piso.

-Deja de disculparte-Shalua observo a la joven y sus cejas se juntaron cuando frunció el ceño.

-Es bueno verte sonreír de esa forma; se ve que estas de muy buen humor.

Un sonrojo coloró las mejillas de Tifa y su sonrisa se tornó tímida. Había descubierto que resultaba muy fácil estar de buen humor cuando ansiabas ver a un chico de ojos verdes y sus dos inseparables amigos.

-No es nada-contestó.

-Entonces andando.

Shalua abrió la puerta y el Sol bañó su rostro con cálida luz.


	9. VIII: Diamante en bruto

**Disclaimers: Ni Final Fantasy ni los personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las empresas que puedan ser mencionadas y sus semejantes**

Capitulo 8

Diamante en bruto

Las puertas automáticas de vidrio se abrieron, dándole paso a ella y a otro puñado de personas. Estas se adelantaron, sin notar siquiera que la hermosa joven de cabellos negros se mantuvo de pie; su boca levemente abierta, sus cejas levantadas y sus parpados abiertos de par en par en una expresión de admiración. Tifa dio otro paso vacilante y se detuvo de nuevo; miró hacia atrás, observando las letras de color azul encima de las puertas automáticas.

"Blue Mall"

Había sido inaugurado recientemente, y casi de inmediato se había convertido en la opción favorita de los ciudadanos. Tifa giró la vista hacia el frente y comenzó a caminar a través de uno de los anchos pasillos que daban hacia el vestíbulo.

El lugar era _enorme, _espacioso y muy hermoso. Altas y gruesas columnas de color gris sostenían la estructura y se extendían hasta el techo, las paredes eran del mismo color pero en un tono más claro, sin embargo el color azul predominaba en todo el lugar; había numerosas tiendas en cada esquina con varios guardias de seguridad apostados en cada entrada y vestidos con elegantes trajes negros.

Frente a la pared principal se encontraba una tarima donde, Tifa supuso, se realizaban eventos especiales. La joven miró hacia arriba, observando parte de los pisos superiores y luego, a las personas que caminaban de aquí para allá. Tifa pudo notar de inmediato que todas y cada una de ellas vestía con ropas muy costosas, las mujeres caminaban con elegancia, con altos zapatos de tacón, perfecto maquillaje y la mayoría de ellas dejaban sus cabellos caer libre por su espalda.

Tifa apretó los labios, inconscientemente repasando su propia apariencia; se había colocado un pantalón negro bota ancha, en la cintura traía un largo cinturón hecho de tela suave de color azul con brillantes y era amarrado con un lazo; junto a esto se había puesto una camisa de tirantes color azul que se ajustaba a su torso, encima de esta un chaleco pequeño con ziper de mangas cortas de color negro, algunos brazaletes en las muñecas y finalmente, el enorme y hermoso diamante descansaba en su cuello a simple vista mientras en su cabeza resaltaba un broche azul con forma de flor que recogía parte de su cabello. En silencio enderezó sus hombros, levanto la cabeza y comenzó su recorrido por el famoso centro comercial en busca de la tan aclamada exposición.

Ni siquiera tuvo que dar tres pasos para encontrarla.

-Oh…

Justo frente a ella se encontraba, apoyado en una especie base, una gran "maquina" de color blanco que jamás había visto en su vida, era de forma ovalada y puntiaguda al mismo tiempo. Le tomo a Tifa varios segundos organizar sus pensamientos mientras buscaba en sus memorias.

-Un bote-dijo inocentemente-No se parece a nada que haya visto.

Su asombro estaba lejos de terminar. Detrás del primero, le seguían muchos otros barcos y botes de distinto tamaño y diseño, ¡Solo podía contar unos doce en el vestíbulo! Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban ubicados de forma estratégica con respecto a otros, perfectamente inmóviles mientras las personas iban y venían entre ellos. Miembros del personal que organizaba el evento vestían la misma camisa blanca para distinguirse entre la población de compradores. Tifa rodeó el bote frente a ella y se mezcló entre las personas, observando, estudiando, admirando.

_Mis padres jamás lo hubieran imaginado _pensó mientras caminaba. No cabía la menor duda de que ese lugar gozaba de un lujo impresionante y también de un elegante estilo.

Alcanzó el centro de la exposición; dos embarcaciones se ubicaban frente y detrás de ella. Había cuatro personas reunidas a unos metros, al parecer sumidos en alguna conversación, todas a excepción de una. El chico se apartaba levemente de los tres personajes al mismo tiempo que parecía querer mantenerse cerca de uno de ellos.

Fue ese inconfundible cabello rubio lo que permitió que Tifa le reconociera de inmediato con gran asombro.

-¡Es Cloud! Qué extraño, ¿Por qué no me dijo que también estaría aquí?-se preguntó Tifa en voz baja. Sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar para alcanzar la posición de su amigo.

-¡Cloud!

El muchacho escuchó como lo llamaban; giró la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y casi deseo no haberlo hecho; sus ojos demostraron sorpresa, pero inmediatamente después recuperaron ese tono frio y distante. Tragó saliva mientras esperaba que su amiga le alcanzase, percatándose de que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de "intentar" evitar a Tifa.

-Hola Cloud-saludó Tifa sonriendo.

-…Hola-respondió el simplemente, observándole.

La joven miro alrededor antes de observar a Cloud con más atención, finalmente reparando en su apariencia. Cloud lucia increíblemente _atractivo _en ese traje de corbata negro y blanco; le daba una especie de aire elegante que solo él podía poseer.

-Te ves muy bien-dijo Tifa con un toque de timidez. El rubio parpadeó y miró su cuerpo, se sintió estúpido al percibir como se ruborizaba y se aclaró la garganta rápidamente.

-Gracias…tu, tu también-respondió a su vez y con sinceridad. La verdad era que Tifa lucia muy hermosa, más de lo que él incluso hubiera imaginado; sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago nada desagradable. Un momento ¿Ese objeto en su cuello era…?

-¿Tifa eso es un diamante?-él ya lo sabía, pero simplemente _tenía _que preguntar.

La morena miró su cuello hacia donde Cloud también observaba y asintió.

-Lo es.

-¿Es tuyo?

-Si

Cloud mantenía su rostro respetablemente serio con una pizca de sorpresa que mostraba que se sentía totalmente desconcertado.

-Es lo que podría decirse la joya de la familia, le ha pertenecido muchos años; mi madre la heredo de mi abuela y yo la herede de ella-explico brevemente Tifa, deslizando un dedo índice sobre la superficie del enorme diamante azul oscuro.

Cloud frunció el entrecejo mientras examinaba la gargantilla. Era una joya inigualable, cubierta por pequeños diamantes y los cuatro zafiros. Resultaba asombroso, ¿Cómo es que Tifa poseía algo como eso? ¿Un diamante de semejante tamaño…?

-¿Ha pertenecido a tu familia? Pero eso es…-Cloud cayó inmediatamente al percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo, pero Tifa le había entendido sin problemas y sin embargo ella volvió a sonreír.

-Lo sé, es imposible que alguien del Sector 7 pueda poseer algo así-dijo con calma. Había dicho exactamente lo que Cloud estaba pensando.

-Lo lamento, no quise…-comenzó el rubio.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Cloud-dijo Tifa sin dejar de sonreír. Callaron en ese momento sin dejar de mirarse mientras a su alrededor las personas seguían caminando sin ninguna preocupación. La madre de Cloud aun no había notado que su hijo hablaba con alguien, concentrada como estaba en una conversación con dos hombres que parecían importantes.

Cloud se lo pensó unos segundos antes de volver a preguntar.

-Pero si es algo de tu herencia… ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Nuevamente se arrepintió de sus acciones ¡Idiota! El rostro de Tifa se apagó; sus ojos bajaron al suelo y en su mirada se mostró un vacío y una tristeza que Cloud había visto ya en otros ojos; podía reconocer ese dolor perfectamente.

El sonido externo pareció desaparecer y el tiempo se desplazó lentamente cuando Tifa le contestó.

-Murieron. Ellos murieron

Un escalofrío recorrió a Cloud por toda su espalda mientras un desagradable vacio se apoderaba de su estomago, ¿Tifa era…huérfana? El silencio comenzó a agrandarse y él quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no encontraba las palabras apropiadas; era un tanto irónico.

De pronto, Tifa elevó la mirada hacia él, el vacio en ella había desaparecido parcialmente y en su lugar había calidez, gentileza…y fuerza.

-Todo está bien Cloud

-Pero yo….

-No tienes que decir nada-dijo Tifa juntando sus manos-aunque…eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto.

-… ¿Ni siquiera a Yuffie o a las demás?-preguntó Cloud. Tifa negó con la cabeza.

-No….Pero Cloud yo quisiera…

-Lo entiendo-la atajó Cloud antes de que la morena pudiera continuar-No se lo diré a nadie, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

Tifa lució sorprendida al principio, pero luego su semblante volvió a adornarse con esa sonrisa gentil y agradecida.

-Muchas gracias.

El rubio bajo la mirada nuevamente ruborizado.

-Creo que soy yo el que debe dar las gracias-dijo quedamente.

-Eh?

-Darte las gracias por tener la suficiente confianza en mí como para contarme tu secreto-explicó Cloud sin mirarla directamente. Tifa ladeó la cabeza hacia abajo.

-No es nada, somos amigos, ¿no?

La mirada azul como el cielo de Cloud se elevó hasta la de Tifa, inocente y pura, donde permaneció largos momentos sin que alguno de los dos dijera nada. Los dedos de Tifa se entrelazaban una y otra vez mientras la joven apretaba los labios. Una sensación cálida se extendía por el cuerpo de ambos.

-Cloud…. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que también vendrías a este lugar?-preguntó finalmente.

La pregunta fue suficiente para que Cloud diera un respingo, recordando todo.

-Yo…-su voz murió en su garganta y se sintió culpable, Tifa había tenido la suficiente confianza con él como para decirle que era huérfana. Si realmente se consideraba su amigo, debía mostrar el mismo nivel de confianza que ella.

-Yo solo…..estoy aquí con mi madre, ella muchas veces asiste a este tipo de cosas, es una mujer de negocios sabes; y en ocasiones me pide que la acompañe-explicó Cloud brevemente.

-Oh entiendo, entonces ¿Tiene su propia compañía o algo así?

Cloud cayó un momento, mirando de reojo a su madre justo a su lado.

-Podría decirse-dijo

En ese mismo instante, la mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos claros se dio la vuelta y su semblante mostró sorpresa cuando su mirada se posó en Cloud y seguidamente en Tifa.

-Cloud ¿Una amiga tuya?-preguntó.

El rubio volvió a aclarar su garganta con algo de nerviosismo; escondiendo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Madre ella es Tifa, es nueva en el instituto; Tifa, ella es mi madre-dijo sin preámbulos.

-Ohh ¿Ella es la joven de la que me hablaste?

-Si…

Tifa se sonrojó un poco al notar la alegría en el rostro de la madre de Cloud, que inmediatamente tomó su mano y la estrechó con la propia.

-Es un inmenso placer conocerte-dijo con la misma emoción.

-El placer es mío-respondió Tifa

-No me dijiste que tu amiga aparecería Cloud-dijo la mujer con fingido enojo observando a su hijo. Este se sonrojó nuevamente sin poder evitarlo e inmediatamente giró la cara hacia otro lado, maldiciendo en voz baja. Tifa sonrió ampliamente al ver esto, Cloud lucia increíblemente tierno con esa mirada de vergüenza.

Los dos hombres que habían estado conversando con la madre de Cloud se aproximaron.

-Señora Strife, si tiene la gentileza de acompañarnos-dijo uno de ellos.

-Oh claro, iré enseguida-dijo la mujer antes de volverse hacia ambos jóvenes.

-Cloud debo irme, parece que esta vez sí podre lograr algo, tu ve y diviértete con tu amiga ¿sí?-la señora Strife tomó la mano de Tifa una vez más-Fue un placer, espero volver a verte pronto.

-Como guste-respondió Tifa.

Con eso la madre de Cloud desapareció entre la multitud. La música había comenzado a escucharse desde alguna parte, brindando un ambiente un tanto agitado y festivo al lugar. Tifa notó que más de uno comenzaba a tararear o a caminar al ritmo de la música.

-Cloud… ¿sabes algo de esto? Quiero decir, de los botes-empezó Tifa un tanto insegura-Es que yo nunca he visto uno en persona, ni siquiera sé cómo funcionan-añadió con timidez.

Cloud le miró. Era obvio que Tifa no había nacido en aquel sector de la ciudad, donde prácticamente todas las familias poseían más de una embarcación privada. Aun así, la morena parecía estar adaptándose bastante bien.

-Ven, te lo dire-dijo sin más y comenzando a caminar; Tifa le siguió inmediatamente.

Cloud prosiguió a guiar a Tifa por el lugar a medida que le explicaba todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de la náutica, cosas que Tifa ni siquiera sabía que existían o que fueran de gran importancia a la hora de navegar alguna de aquellas maquinas. Todas eran enormes y, según Cloud, con sus propias características, ventajas y desventajas. Como no podía ser de otra forma, todos aquellos yates y embarcaciones se consideraban los más lujosas y caras del mundo, Tifa no tenía problemas en adivinar porque.

-Mira, estos de aquí tienen un motor especial que les permite ir más rápido que otros-decía Cloud durante el recorrido; Tifa asentía una y otra vez, memorizando todo. Siguieron caminando a lo largo de toda la planta baja hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a un bote particularmente grande de color blanco y rojo, tres hombres vestidos con camisas manga larga de seda y de aspecto atractivo hablaban calmadamente.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron para escuchar mejor.

-Este salió este mismo año, solo utiliza diesel y ahorra mucha energía…-Tifa solo logró entender esa parte de la conversación, pues el resto se componía de palabras que ella no conocía como "proa", "manga" y "calado", pero guardó silencio y siguió escuchando. Cloud, que seguía de pie junto a ella, la miró de reojo.

-No sabes de que están hablando ¿cierto?

La morena se sintió ruborizarse en el acto y le dio una sonrisa tímida a Cloud, como disculpándose.

-No

La preciosa expresión en el rostro de Tifa provocó un cosquilleo en el estomago de Cloud. Sus labios entonces se curvearon en una media sonrisa nunca antes vista por la morena, ni siquiera por su mejor amigo Zack.

/

Los minutos siguieron pasando, Tifa se sentía cada vez mas sorprendida por el amplio conocimiento que Cloud poseía acerca de la náutica, parecía conocer cada detalle del tema.

-Sabes mucho de esto Cloud…. ¿Quién te enseñó?-preguntó mientras permanecían de pie cerca de una de las gruesas columnas. El rubio bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Mi…mi padre siempre sintió una extraña pasión por estas cosas, le fascinaban todo tipo de maquinas ya fueran de tierra o de mar; así que me enseño desde que era pequeño-Tifa no logró notar la leve tristeza en la voz de Cloud.

-Oh ya entiendo.

La mirada de Cloud paseó por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la tarima principal frente a la pared, la misma estaba decorada con grandes carteles que daban la bienvenida al público; el principal de ellos, colocado en forma de arco y sostenido por pequeñas columnas en cada esquina de la tarima traían impreso el logo y el nombre de la compañía responsable de aquella exposición.

-Tifa...

-Dime

-¿Sephiroth y los demás vendrán aquí después de todo?-preguntó Cloud

-Si te refieres a Génesis y Angeal, ellos dijeron que estarían aquí-dijo Tifa mientras miraba hacia el mismo lugar que Cloud; ahora que lo recordaba, no había ningún rastro de Sephiroth ni de sus dos amigos. ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Mientras pensaba esto, los hombros de Cloud se tensaron y su mirada pareció helarse como un tempano.

-¿Ocurre algo Cloud?-preguntó Tifa notando su actitud.

-Yo…-Cloud sacudió la cabeza repentinamente-Tifa, no te han ocasionado problemas cierto?-preguntó, no sabía de qué otra forma saciar todas las tormentosas dudas que había en su cabeza.

Tifa frunció el ceno.

-Pues…si, han sido muy amables conmigo desde el principio-contestó ella.

El rubio entonces la miró confuso ¿Sephiroth siendo amable con una chica de _nuevo ingreso _que obviamente no le interesaba el papel de "_señorita popular y ricachona_" y más aun, que provenía de una familia pobre en el sector más descuidado y empobrecido de la ciudad? La idea no tenía ningún sentido en la mente de Cloud, simplemente no lo tenía.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Tifa inocente de todos los pensamientos de su amigo.

-No, no es nada.

Tifa frunció el ceño.

-Está bien Cloud, puedes contarme lo que quieras, no te preocupes-dijo sonriéndole. Cloud la miro de reojo.

-Deberías alejarte de ellos

-¿Qué? ¿De quienes?

-¡De ellos! De Sephiroth, y también de su familia-explicó Cloud.

Tras esas palabras, el silencio se apoderó de ambos. Los ojos de Tifa se movieron con confusión; la voz de su amigo resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza, provocando que los recuerdos de aquella charla con Shalua florecieran.

_No son buena compañía _

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué debería alejarme?-preguntó

-Por que personas como ellos son peligrosos, no son de fiar-dijo Cloud, su mirada azulada permanecía en el suelo, pero parecía despedir fuego.

-¿Tiene que ver con esos rumores que corren sobre su padre?-pregunto Tifa. Cloud elevo la mirada de golpe.

-¿Lo sabes?

-No exactamente….solo he escuchado cosas-respondió Tifa.

Cloud se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Tifa escúchame, Sephiroth no es una buena persona, ninguno en su familia lo es, no es de fiar. Aléjate de ellos, por favor-le pidió Cloud mirándola a los ojos.

Tifa sintió como un frio desconocido se apoderaba de ella. Antes de que pudiera averiguar qué sucedía, observo como Cloud se quitaba la chaqueta negra, y la envolvía con ella. Fue solo entonces que Tifa se dio cuenta que había comenzado a temblar, gracias al aire acondicionado del centro. Parpadeó y miro la chaqueta al mismo tiempo que el calor de la misma la envolvía por completo.

Sonrió.

-Gracias Cloud-dijo tomando la chaqueta y envolviéndose aun más con ella. El muchacho solo volvió a callar.

/

_OMG- Usher _

Repentinamente, una ola de aplausos y vítores se hiso escuchar de entre la multitud, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes. Toda la muchedumbre miraba hacia la tarima.

De pie, acomodados en posiciones ya ensayadas, con trajes increíblemente lujosos y elegantes, luciendo como si estuvieran en la cima del mundo, se encontraban tres hombres de pie en el centro de la tarima; Tifa solo necesitó echarles un vistazo para saber que aquellos hombres eran, sin duda alguna, dueños de gran poder y prestigio. Quizás eran de los más adinerados de Midgar, y a juzgar por la conducta de la multitud, tenían un importante papel en aquel evento.

Espera, ¿Génesis no le había dicho que el padre de Sephiroth era el responsable de la organización de la exposición? ¿Quería decir eso que uno de aquellos hombres era el padre del plateado?

Un joven vestido con camisa blanca y blue jeans tomo un micrófono, y comenzó a recitar palabras de agradecimiento a los tres hombres y a la compañía Crescent… ¿Crescent?

Tifa parpadeo y se coloco de puntillas para intentar ver mejor; su corazón se aceleró y su mano derecha sujetó la chaqueta de Cloud con más fuerza. El rubio, a su lado, giro la cabeza hacia otra dirección con semblante en blanco.

Otra ola de aplausos se alzó cuando tres figuras más aparecieron junto a los tres hombres que seguían luciendo como los señores supremos de la ciudad, guiados por las palabras del joven en posesión del micrófono.

Las figuras saludaban a la audiencia y estaban vestidas de forma muy elegante. Tifa intentó acercarse un poco más.

Estaba ahí, de pie, simplemente observando al público que le admiraba y envidiaba, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de forma casual (un gesto que su padre jamás aprobaría) vestido con un traje negro de corbata, pantalones del mismo color, camisa blanca y zapatos impecables. Sephiroth lucia aun más imponente y soberbio que en otras ocasiones, y sin embargo, podía percibirse un aire de tranquilidad y humildad alrededor de su figura; su postura no se parecía en nada a la de los tres hombres que ahora le acompañaban.

Tifa le observó una y otra vez, también percibiendo a Génesis y a Angeal colocarse junto a Sephiroth. Ellos también iban vestidos con trajes similares y francamente lucían más apuestos de lo normal, como bien dejaban ver las chicas del lugar que suspiraban antes la presencia de los tres herederos. Tifa sintió que se ruborizaba.

Sephiroth permanecía de pie, ahora con la vista puesta en el joven que sostenía el micrófono y daba otro pequeño discurso de bienvenida; tenía que lucir tranquilo y relajado frente a toda esa multitud y todos los empresarios que habían llegado a la exposición aunque en su interior tuviera otros planes. Sabía que sus amigos se sentían de igual manera. Paseó la mirada por el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar esos hermosos ojos de topacio y el destino le concedió su deseo. Tifa dio un respingo cuando sus miradas se encontraron y Sephiroth le sonrió complacido, con el suficiente disimulo para que los que estaban a su alrededor no lo notaran.

Tifa se lamentó profundamente el que sus músculos parecieran atrofiarse justo en ese momento; se obligo a moverse y logró una dulce sonrisa hacia Sephiroth que aparentemente lucia feliz; feliz…. ¿de verla? No, no podía ser.

Las orbes color cielo de Cloud analizaron cada movimiento de Sephiroth y un gruñido amargado salió de su boca.

/

Fue difícil y un tanto tedioso, pero después de palabras de bienvenida, discursos, fotografías y demás, Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal finalmente lograron escabullirse de la mirada de Hojo y abandonar la tarima. Técnicamente, no estaban haciendo nada malo, puesto que ya habían cumplido su parte en aquel evento. Sephiroth sabia en su interior que su padre no le agradaría en nada saber que era lo que hacía, pero francamente, estaba dejando de importarle lo que su progenitor pensara.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó en voz baja buscando entre la multitud.

-Estamos desesperados no?-se burló Génesis.

-Cierra la boca-contestó Sephiroth.

Los tres se abrieron paso entre la enorme masa de personas, esta parecía haber aumentado en el transcurso de los minutos. Sephiroth miraba hacia todos lados, su mirada llego hasta una de las altas columnas y ahí la vio.

Estaba de pie, rodeada con una chaqueta color negro que definitivamente no le pertenecía. Sephiroth inmediatamente noto que la ropa que Tifa vestía no se parecía en nada a la que llevaba el día que se conocieron; podía reconocer las ropas de Armani fácilmente…..y también reconoció a la figura que hablaba con Tifa.

¿Cloud?

El plateado se detuvo en seco, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza, ¿Qué rayos hacia él ahí? Tifa y el parecían tener mucha confianza entre ellos, al menos eso sugería la sonrisa de Tifa.

-¿Ese es Cloud? No sabía que estaba aquí-preguntó Angeal. Sephiroth ladeo la cabeza.

-Es tiempo de marcharnos Angeal-dijo Génesis con ambas manos en su espalda.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Sephiroth confundido.

-¿Estás jugando? Tenemos que cubrir tu trasero para que no noten tu afortunado escape…de nuevo-dijo Angeal cruzado de brazos.

-No tienen que hacerlo-dijo Sephiroth seriamente.

Génesis alzo una ceja y miro a Tifa, aun a unos metros de ellos. Sonrió.

-Quizás si tengamos-dijo misteriosamente antes de fingir un saludo de despedida hacia el plateado-Es hora de irnos.

Angeal palmo el hombro de Sephiroth amistosamente.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero asegúrate de no perder la cabeza-dijo el moreno antes de seguir a su amigo de la infancia.

El plateado les observo irse…era la primera vez que en realidad _no entendía _las palabras de sus hermanos ¿Qué había querido decir Angeal con que no perdiera la cabeza? Y la actitud de Génesis… ¿Acaso ellos sabían algo que él no? ¿Había algo que estaba pasando por alto? Sacudió la cabeza, confundido, pero su vista volvió a posarse en la morena.

/

Cloud giro la cabeza cuando escucho como su madre lo llamaba.

-Rayos-murmuro por lo bajo. Seguidamente sintió una presencia a su espalda, se giro y la rabia inundo sus venas. Sephiroth estaba aproximándose a ellos con ese andar presumido que tanto detestaba, era obvio que venia por Tifa.

-Tifa, ven aquí un momento-dijo tomando a la morena del brazo y guiándola hasta un rincón apartado.

-Que ocurre?-pregunto Tifa

-No le menciones nada a Sephiroth acerca de lo que te dije, ni tampoco sobre los rumores que escuchaste entiendes?-le advirtió Cloud con un semblante serio, muy serio.

-¿Que no le diga nada?

-No, y tampoco le preguntes sobre eso, ni a el ni a Génesis o a Angeal confía en mi-dijo Cloud, nuevamente atrapando la mirada de Tifa en la suya. Ella guardo silencio un momento y asintió firmemente.

-De acuerdo, no lo hare.

Cloud libero el brazo de Tifa.

-Entonces ya debo irme

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto Tifa con desilusión en su voz

-Mi madre esta esperándome-contesto Cloud.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que nos veremos mañana-dijo la morena.

-Si…supongo-respondió Cloud-…ten cuidado-agregó.

Tifa se quito la chaqueta de Cloud y se la entregó con otra sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-dijo.

Cloud la tomó con un asentimiento de su cabeza, se la colocó en un rápido movimiento, dio media vuelta y seguidamente se perdió entre la multitud, no sin antes mirar por ultima vez por encima de su hombro.

-Tifa.

-¿?...

Inmediatamente girarse, Tifa se encontró de lleno con la figura de Sephiroth mirándole fijamente, sonriendo como acostumbraba.

-¡Sephiroth!-exclamó mientras se ruborizaba. Era absurdo que existiera tanta elegancia en una persona.

-Hola-saludó ella.

Sephiroth acorto distancia entre ellos, aprovechando que la multitud prácticamente lo obligaba a hacerlo.

-Me alegra que vinieras-susurró muy cerca de su oído.

-No hay problema-contestó Tifa, aun completamente sonrojada. Seguidamente observó cómo Sephiroth le ofrecía su mano. Ella le miro con sorpresa.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí-le dijo sonriendo.

Lo miró, perdiéndose completamente en esa mirada de esmeralda. Sonrió, elevo su propia mano tomando la de Sephiroth y un cosquilleo mezclado con electricidad se esparció por el cuerpo de ambos, desde sus manos hasta la punta de sus pies. Recordó las palabras de Cloud y todas las sensaciones la abandonaron en un segundo.

La exposición náutica continuó; la música continuaba resonando por todo el centro comercial, las personas iban y venían entre las tiendas y el ruido de las voces, risas y pisadas envolvían a los dos jóvenes que atravesaban el segundo piso.

Sephiroth le había dicho que deseaba enseñarle el lugar, algo a lo que la morena no pensaba negarse. Su mano tembló…por tercera vez mientras caminaban de modo casual por los pasillos; lo peor era que esa era la mano que Sephiroth mantenía _sujeta_ con la suya propia y el platinado no parecía tener la menor intención de soltarla. Tifa tragó saliva intentando controlar sus nervios. Era La primera vez, en toda su vida, que caminaba de la mano con un chico.

-¿Te sientes bien?-escuchó preguntar a Sephiroth, que la miraba con preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Eh?-soltó Tifa.

-Estas temblando-dijo Sephiroth detuvo su andar sin dejar de mirarla.

Era obvio que Sephiroth lo notaria ¿Ahora qué?

-No es nada solo….tengo un poco de frio-se excusó la morena.

-Entonces…

Sephiroth se quitó la chaqueta negra y, tal y como Cloud había hecho minutos antes, envolvió a Tifa con ella de forma gentil; Tifa abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Mejor?-le preguntó Sephiroth.

-Sí, gracias-rio Tifa, la chaqueta de Sephiroth la envolvió en una hermosa calidez que resultaba incluso un poco mejor que la de Cloud, y cuando Tifa se envolvió mas con ella, pudo percibir claramente una mezcla de olores que jamás había sentido; cuero y colonia, una fragancia masculina que deleitaba sus sentidos. Tifa la respiro gustosa, ¿Ese era el aroma de Sephiroth? Si así era, decidió que le encantaba.

-¿Quieres continuar?-preguntó el plateado.

-Si…. ¿Conoces mucho este lugar?

-Podría decirse. Mi padre es el dueño de este edificio-respondió él.

-¿¡De veras?!

-Si

-Wao….

Sephiroth miro hacia arriba, hacia los pisos superiores que lograban verse parcialmente debido a que se encontraban cerca de las barandas, y sonrió.

-Disculpa Tifa, ¿Sabes patinar?-le preguntó de improviso.

-¿Patinar? No, nunca lo he hecho-respondió Tifa.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sephiroth sonrío y señaló a las escaleras mecánicas con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Te lo mostraré, te gustará-dijo tomando la mano de Tifa nuevamente. Durante el camino a los pisos superiores, Tifa miraba hacia todas direcciones, maravillada por el diseño y la decoración de ese lugar, era algo de ensueño. Cada día, la joven notaba cada vez más de todo lo que se había perdido mientras vivía en el Sector 7, pero aun así, ese había sido su hogar y no se arrepentía de ello.

-Es muy hermoso-comentó. Sephiroth le miraba en silencio, ahora admirando la belleza natural de Tifa sin que nadie pudiera interrumpirle; el contacto con su mano se sentía increíblemente bien, su mano era suave y delicada como una flor y enviaba electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido así con ninguna otra chica y eso era inusual. De alguna manera, el poder estar cerca de ella era más que suficiente para traerle una sensación cálida en su pecho. Sonrió complacido al ver la cara de sorpresa de Tifa mientras esta veía todas las tiendas que había a su alrededor. Llegaron al nivel que Sephiroth estaba buscando y bajaron de las escaleras; Tifa se dejaba guiar por Sephiroth tomando en cuenta que no tenía idea de adonde se dirigían.

Rápidamente notó que se encontraban cerca de la feria del centro comercial, donde había montones de puestos de comida rápida y había una mayor concentración de personas.

-¿Adónde vamos Sephiroth?-preguntó Tifa ahora más curiosa.

-Ahí-respondió Sephiroth señalando con la cabeza hacia el frente, Tifa miro y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Oh!

Sephiroth le había preguntado si sabia patinar, y la única razón para eso era, por supuesto, _una pista de patinaje. _

Se encontraba casi en el medio del lugar, rodeada por lo que parecía tiendas de videojuegos y otras cosas por el estilo, pero Tifa no alcanzó a verlos por la razón de que Sephiroth la condujo directamente hasta la pista.

/

-Se-Sephiroth…yo no sé patinar-le recordó Tifa al plateado mientras este continuaba colocándose los patines especiales que el encargado del lugar le había dado. La pista de hielo lucia, francamente, muy hermosa e increíblemente liza, lo que no le causaba mucha gracia a Tifa.

Sephiroth giró su rostro hacia ella mientras permanecía sentado en el banco junto a la morena. Sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudaré-dijo con esa voz profunda que la sacaba de ruta. Tifa tragó saliva, viendo sus propios patines en el suelo, como si esperaran por ella.

-Pero yo…

No logró decir más. En un instante, el platinado estaba _arrodillado _frente a ella. Sin decir palabra, Sephiroth tomo uno de los patines del suelo, tomó la pierna de Tifa con la mayor delicadeza, y coloco el objeto en el lugar correspondiente; como el caballero de brillante armadura que coloca la zapatilla de cristal a su princesa, recordó Tifa.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer cada vez mas.

-¿Así está bien?-pregunto Sephiroth observándola. Ella asintió rápidamente. Sephiroth soltó una pequeña risa y procedió a colocar el otro patín en el pie de Tifa que solo le dejaba hacer. Su cuerpo se estremecía ante el contacto de las manos de Sephiroth a pesar de que no podía sentir la piel de este.

El joven estudiante terminó de acomodar los patines en los pies de Tifa con la misma delicadeza con que había empezado, y justo antes de retirar sus manos, se permitió a sí mismo el lujo de acariciar suavemente las piernas de la muchacha, que se estremeció notoriamente ante la acción. Sephiroth sonrió; no solo por Tifa, sino por la placentera sensación que estaba creciendo en su pecho. Levantó la vista hacia ella una vez más, que le observaba totalmente sonrojada y se encontraron a sí mismos sumergidos en la mirada del otro. Eran esas hermosas esmeraldas y aquellas gentiles piedras de topacio. Sus corazones se aceleraron al mismo tiempo, llevando la adrenalina a través de sus cuerpos.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Sephiroth poniéndose en pie.

-Eso creo…-dijo ella.

Sephiroth le tomó la mano una vez más al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella y le susurraba al oído:

-Confía en mí.

/

Cloud continuó siguiendo a su madre a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos cuando repentinamente divisó a una figura conocida cerca de una de las altas columnas frente a la tienda de Zara. Inmediatamente reconoció el largo cabello negro, el turbante envuelto alrededor de la cabeza y esos ojos color rubí.

-..¿Profesor Vincent?-se preguntó incrédulo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba, pero estaba confirmado: su profesor de física y matemática estaba de pie frente a la famosa tienda, vestido con ropas oscuras, y completamente inmóvil con la vista fija en la tarima.

Cloud siguió la mirada del hombre hasta chocar con Hojo y los padres de Génesis y Angeal; los tres hombres hablaban con algún grupo de empresarios. El rubio frunció el ceño y volvió la vista hacia Vincent, que ahora lucia receloso y escrutaba a la multitud con la mirada.

_¿Qué está haciendo aquí? _Pensó Cloud confundido.

Vincent miro hacia arriba, preguntándose si Sephiroth estaría rodando por ahí…pero y si lo estaba ¿Cuál era la diferencia? No era como si él pudiera acercársele y simplemente entablar una conversación, principalmente porque jamás fue bueno en ellas, más bien era _él_ el que las evadía. Precisamente por esas cosas era que apenas y había cruzado palabra con su alumno durante todos esos años, pero para Vincent había sido más que suficiente el solo saber que estaba a salvo…o al menos tan a salvo como lo podía estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ese despreciable hombre.

Entrecerró la mirada escarlata al ver como Hojo se acomodaba sus lentes y buscaba entre la multitud. Sabía que estaba buscando a Sephiroth, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Génesis y Angeal tampoco parecían estar cerca, pero el moreno les había visto caminar entre la multitud. Vincent se separo de la muchedumbre y se dirigió a las escaleras mecánicas, sin notar que un par de ojos azules seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Profesor…-murmuro Cloud.

-Cloud, debemos irnos hijo, estos caballeros desean ver el yate-dijo la voz de su madre a sus espaldas.

-….De acuerdo madre-respondió Cloud, mirando una vez más hacia atrás antes de dar media vuelta.

/

-No te rías…

-No lo haré; intenta mantener el equilibrio

-Esto…

La mano de Sephiroth se aferró a la suya cuando su pie resbalo de nuevo; era la quinta vez que el patín se deslizaba sobre el hielo y le provocaba desequilibrio, pero una vez más, él la rescataba de terminar con su cabeza en el suelo.

Tifa se sonrojó al sentir el cuerpo de Sephiroth casi pegado a su espalda, sujetándola de ambas manos. Las personas a su alrededor se deslizaban con sorprendente agilidad sobre la pista de color blanco azulado, dando un hermoso espectáculo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Sephiroth cerca de su oído.

-Sí, gracias-respondió ella.

Él sonrió.

-¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?-preguntó.

Tifa miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

-Sí, creo que ya alcanzo a manejarlo.

-Bien.

Sephiroth se deslizó lentamente hasta colocarse junto a Tifa mientras seguía sujetando su mano. Ella apretó los labios mientras comenzaba a avanzar poco a poco sobre la superficie congelada, su mano siempre unida a la de Sephiroth, lo que le daba confianza y tranquilidad. De esa manera no tardo mucho tiempo en aprender a moverse. La morena miro a su amigo que le sonrió

Ambos avanzaron bajo las luces fluorescentes que venían de algún aparato colocado encima de la pista de hielo que mostraba hermosas, coloridas y mágicas formas sobre la superficie; había algunas parejas que patinaban tomados de la mano, tal y como ellos hacían. El corazón de Tifa se aceleró al notar esto, pero Sephiroth no la soltaba, al contrario, le sujetó con más fuerza, acercándola a él.

-Vaya vaya, y decías que no podrías hacerlo-comento como quien no quiere la cosa y sonriéndole a Tifa con picardía. Ella le imitó

-Tú eres muy hábil

-Solo aprendí lo necesario.

-Pero patinas perfecto.

-No dirías eso si supieras cuantas veces termine con el rostro en el suelo-dijo Sephiroth y Tifa no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Fue tan malo?-pregunto.

-Pregúntale a Angeal o Génesis, estoy seguro de que les encantara contarte-rio Sephiroth. Con su mano sujetando la de la morena, la guio a través de la liza superficie como todo un experto a pesar de la conversación anterior, como si fuera una especie de baile, con movimientos lentos y suaves. Hizo que Tifa diera vuelta sobre su propio eje antes de acercarla a él de nuevo y continuar patinando

Tifa no podía sentirse más contenta.

Repentinamente, un chico que patinaba cerca de ellos tropezó ligeramente muy cerca de Tifa. Esta, al verlo por el rabillo del ojo, no supo mantener el equilibrio y, en un inevitable tropiezo, chocó contra Sephiroth y ambos cayeron al suelo.

_Oh…. _

Tifa sintió como su cara caía sobre algo duro aunque no lo suficiente para lastimarla. El susto inicial se disipo y fue solo en ese momento que Tifa percibió el aroma de Sephiroth justo en su nariz. Levantó la cabeza y…

El rostro del platinado estaba _justo _frente a ella. Tifa había caído exactamente sobre el abdomen de Sephiroth, con su cuerpo entre las piernas del muchacho. Este le sostenía con ambos brazos, y no parecía molestarle en_ nada_.

Tifa soltó un pequeño grito de espanto.

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Lo siento! De verdad discúlpame no quise…!-Tifa intentó colocarse en pie, pero el colocar sus manos sobre la helada superficie le hizo perder el equilibrio nuevamente, regresándola a su posición. Su rostro se coloró hasta el tope y comenzó a sudar frio debido a los nervios, los largos mechones de Sephiroth le hacían cosquillas en el rostro. Sin embargo, al joven no parecía incomodarle en lo absoluto, el muy descarado sonreía con picardía y malicia a la vez, disfrutando enormemente el tener a la morena tan cerca, y sin importarle un pepino que hubieran personas alrededor.

Tifa intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero las manos de Sephiroth sujetando sus brazos se lo impidieron. Ella entonces lo observó con confusión y mucha timidez, un gesto que Sephiroth encontró adorable. No se contuvo de reír un poco.

-No te alarmes-dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero yo….-dijo Tifa nuevamente sonrojada.

El muchacho se levantó con Tifa aun entre sus piernas; la separo levemente de él y acto seguido se coloco en pie, todo el tiempo sujetando a Tifa de los brazos con delicadeza, llevándosela consigo. El corazón de la muchacha latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho que las palabras no salían de sus labios. Su mirada había sido atrapada por la del plateado.

-¿Te lastimaste?-pregunto él.

-….No-alcanzo a decir.

Sephiroth sonrió con alivio.

-Bien.

En ningún momento alcanzaron a notar que eran observados por un par de ojos carmesí que expresaban leve sorpresa.

Vincent se ocultaba detrás de una alta columna, observando atentamente. Habia estado en ese lugar desde hacia algunos minutos; había observado a Sephiroth y a Tifa patinar por la pista de hielo; la sorpresa y la curiosidad lo golpearon con fuerza, casi provocando que perdiera esa postura severa que siempre mostraba. No era por el hecho de ver a Sephiroth con una chica, pues el joven era muy popular entre ellas. No, era el hecho de ver a _Sephiroth _con una chica que no provenía de ninguna familia prestigiosa y que no poseía fama ni dinero. Tifa. Extraño, aunque no por ello prohibido. Vincent ladeo la cabeza ligeramente. Sin moverse de su escondite al mismo tiempo que intentaba no lucir sospechoso.

-¿Quieres parar?-pregunto Sephiroth a la morena una vez que ambos estuvieran en una posición segura.

Tifa entreabrió la boca, la verdad era que no quería que nada de ese momento terminara, pero no quería demorar a Sephiroth mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Esta bien, me he divertido mucho, muchas gracias por ensenarme esto-dijo ella sonriente. Su acompañante imito esta acción. Nuevamente tomo la mano de Tifa entre la suya.

-El placer ha sido mio-dijo.

Dieron una vuelta más a la pista sin que Tifa resbalara una sola vez para luego abandonar la misma. Aun había mucho por hacer y Sephiroth no tenía la menor intención de regresar con su padre y con todos esos hombres aburridos.

Vincent, desde la distancia, escogió seguir a la pareja.

-Sephiroth, ¿Dónde están Génesis y Angeal?-pregunto Tifa mientras caminaban frente a filas interminables de lujosas tiendas.

-La verdad se suponía que vendrían, pero decidieron quedarse abajo-dijo Sephiroth.

-¿Por qué?

-….-Sephiroth agacho la cabeza de forma muy leve-Se quedaron para cubrir mi salida. Me ordenaron que no me moviera de mi puesto durante el evento, y como puedes ver, he hecho todo lo contrario-respondió Sephiroth, su tono de voz ahora reflejaba culpa. Había ocasiones en que sentía que no valoraba la amistad de sus hermanos de crianza como debería.

Tifa se mostro algo sorprendida. Le hubiera gustado saludar a Génesis y a Angeal.

Volvió a mirar a Sephiroth y noto que sus ojos se mostraban algo distantes. La morena se mordió el labio, escucho un extraño ruido metálico y miro al frente.

Su boca se abrió en una expresión de sorpresa y sus ojos se separaron como platos.

Sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se diera cuenta, habían llegado al área de comida. Justo frente a ellos había un puesto en particular que resaltaba. Era bastante grande, tenía aspecto acogedor, casi "delicioso" debido a que cada esquina del mismo estaba ocupada con figuras, adornos, y fuentes reales de _chocolate. _

Había angelitos, huevos, animales y hasta casa miniaturas hechas de puro chocolate negro o blanco. Al otro lado del mostrador había enormes ollas y maquinas, que mezclaban el dulce para mantenerlo siempre en movimiento, y las jóvenes que atendían el puesto vestidas con divertidos uniformes. Tifa observo el letrero encima de sus cabezas; este colgaba del techo despidiendo humo blanco: La Fábrica de Chocolate.

-¿Quieres ir?-pregunto Sephiroth, Tifa asintió sin pensarlo, maravillada por el pequeño puesto. Aprovechando que Sephiroth seguía tomándola de la mano, se adelanto casi arrastrando al platinado consigo. Sephiroth se sorprendió un poco pero se dejo llevar.

-¡Wao!-exclamo Tifa con las manos apoyadas en el mostrador. Había filas interminables de pasteles y dulces decorados con chocolate, cajas de bombones con divertidas formas y pasteles gigantes.

-Mi padre solía ahorrar durante un ano para comprarme una barra de chocolate en mi cumpleaños….-comento Tifa con nostalgia. Su madre había dejado de trabajar después de un tiempo y su padre había sido el único sustento de la familia, el salario era exageradamente pobre y apenas les alcazaba para comer, pero aun así su progenitor hacia lo que podía por Tifa. Eso antes de que callera en el peligroso vicio de la bebida.

Sephiroth la observo fijamente, preguntándose si en realidad había tanta miseria y pobreza en los sectores bajos de Midgar como decían los rumores. Se decía que era un lugar oscuro y de mala muerte.

Pero entonces Sephiroth miraba a Tifa, ¿Esa inocente criatura había nacido en ese lugar?

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo jóvenes?-pregunto una de las mujeres que atendía en la tienda detrás del mostrador con una amable sonrisa.

-Si, quiero una de esas, por favor-respondió Sephiroth rápidamente, señalando un pedazo que pastel de chocolate, dulce de leche y adornada con fresa y crema batida. Seguido a eso, se giro hacia Tifa que seguía observando fijamente como una de las trabajadoras adornaba un pastel con varitas de chocolate blanco y frutas, se le hacia agua la boca.

-Tifa, ¿Cuál deseas tu?-pregunto Sephiroth divertido.

La muchacha le observo al principio con confusión y luego con asombro.

-Tranquila, yo lo pagare, pide lo que quieras-le aseguro Sephiroth

-Pues…-dudo Tifa observando todas las opciones que tenia-Esa de ahí-dijo señalando otro pedazo de pastel de chocolate blanco decorado escrupulosamente con crema de vainilla.

-Enseguida, esperen un momento por favor-dijo la mujer dándoles la espalda. Sephiroth se coloco junto a Tifa y fijo su mirada en ella nuevamente.

-Esa gargantilla es hermosa-le dijo

Tifa dio un respingo ante sus palabras, su mano voló directamente hasta su más preciada posesión.

-Si es….es una joya familia, la herede de mi madre

-Es muy impresionante-dijo Sephiroth con sinceridad

-Gracias-sonrió Tifa

A pesar de estas palabras, la curiosidad de Sephiroth solo aumento ¿De donde había sacado la familia de Tifa semejante joya? Haciendo un calculo aproximado, Sephiroth intuía que valdría lo suficiente como para que Tifa y su familia pudieran abandonar el Sector 7 y nunca regresar ¿Por qué lo no habían hecho? Quizás era algo más que una joya familiar y había una historia personal alrededor de ese diamante. Tifa seguía siendo alguien de muchos misterios. Le encantaba.

-Ven, busquemos un lugar, ellas traerán la orden-dijo el plateado guiando a Tifa hacia una de las mesas.

/

-¿Cómo crees que estén?-pregunto Angeal

-Seguramente paseando por ahí, ¿Te preocupa?-pregunto su amigo de la infancia.

-Me preocupa que Hojo se dé cuenta, no es buena idea que note la presencia de Tifa

-Ya es tarde para eso, sucederá tarde o temprano-dijo Génesis apartando los mechones de su rostro con movimientos presumidos. Angeal sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-Eso también me preocupa, ¿Es que Sephiroth no ha pensado en nada de eso?

-Me atrevería a decir, viejo amigo, que ya no le importa-dijo Génesis sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el segundo piso del centro comercial, desde donde tenían una vista aérea de toda la exposición; las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos los miraban con admiración y anhelo en sus rostros.

Angeal frunció el ceno.

-No esta pensando con claridad, Hojo es estricto, de ninguna manera permitirá que Sephiroth sea amigo, ni siquiera conocido de alguien como Tifa.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo donde divisaron claramente como el padre de su amigo hablaba con sus guardaespaldas, la expresión de su rostro les dijo todo.

-Lo esta buscando, debemos advertirle antes de lo encuentre con Tifa-dijo Angeal.

Génesis lanzo un suspiro teatral y saco el celular de su bolsillo.

-Andando, debemos salvar al Romeo-dijo mientras marcaba el número y se lo colocaba al oído.

/

Llevo la cucharita a su boca y saboreo con deleite el sabor de chocolate con vainilla, era lo más exquisito que hubiera probado _jamás._

-¿Te gusta?

- Esta delicioso

Las mejillas de Tifa estaban levemente coloradas; pico otro pequeño pedazo del pastel y lo llevo a sus labios, colorándose aun más. Sephiroth empezó a reír mientras hacia lo mismo con su porción, Tifa no parecía notar su comportamiento.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Mmmm-Tifa cerro los ojos al sentir como el dulce le hacia cosquillas en su lengua-Podría venir aquí siempre, a Shalua y a Shelke les encantaría. Sephiroth levanto la vista hacia ella

-¿Son tu familia?-pregunto

Tifa dejo de comer y trago fuerte.

-No biológicamente, pero las considero como tal-dijo

-Entiendo-con esto, Sephiroth obtuvo la imagen clara de lo que sucedía; la gargantilla en manos de Tifa y el hecho de que estuviera viviendo con alguien mas que no era su familia de sangre solo podía significar que….Tifa no tenía padres.

_Ellos no están aquí_

Ahora lo entendía; sin embargo no mencionaría nada, no hasta que Tifa decidiera decírselo por su propia voluntad.

-¿Quieres?-le pregunto, ofreciéndole un poco de su bocado. Tifa pareció sorprenderse.

-¿En serio?

-No puedes marcharte sin probar su especialidad-dijo Sephiroth con cierto toque seductor que empleaba adrede. Tifa sonrió e hizo el ademan de tomar su cucharita pero repentinamente, Sephiroth aparto el plato fuera de su alcance. Tomo la suya propia, pico un trozo y se lo ofreció a Tifa sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro; la joven le imito mientras tomaba el objeto y lo llevaba a sus labios.

Sephiroth tenia razón, el sabor era incluso mas increíble que su porción; lo saboreo con deleite mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios disimuladamente. Inmediatamente repitió el mismo proceso que Sephiroth había hecho, ofreciéndole un pedazo considerable de su pastel.

-Nada mal-comento Sephiroth

Se echaron a reír cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Tifa puso sus manos sobre sus labios para evitar hacer mucho ruido, Sephiroth no se había reído de esa forma en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Terminaron con los postres y se pusieron en pie, dispuestos a seguir su recorrido cuando de improviso, el celular de Sephiroth comenzó a vibrar, este, extrañado, lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto la llamada.

-Hola

-Sephiroth

-Génesis, que ocurre-Sephiroth se tenso al tener un mal presentimiento. Tifa lo observo confusa.

-Te aconsejo que regreses al primer nivel. Hojo esta buscándote, envió a todos los guardaespaldas que tiene, incluyendo los tuyos-dijo Génesis seriamente.

Sephiroth frunció el ceno y apretó los dientes; debió haber sabido que su padre notaria su escapada tarde o temprano, pero al parecer la prisa que tenia por ver a Tifa había nublado su juicio.

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde están tu y Angeal?-pregunto

-No te distraigas con eso, vete de ahí, asegúrate de que Hojo no te vea con Tifa.

-De acuerdo, gracias-se despidió el plateado, colgó la llamada y devolvió el aparato a su bolsillo.

-¿Sephiroth? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Tifa notando el cambio de actitud.

-Tifa yo….lo siento, pero tengo que volver a la exposición, están esperándome-dijo Sephiroth

-¿Tu padre?-aventuro Tifa sonriendo

-Si…ven, andando-respondió el platinado tomando a la joven de la mano. no lo demostraba, pero se sentía algo nervioso, no por el, por Tifa, su padre era digno de temer.

Estuvieron a punto de alcanzar la escalera mecánica cuando su plan se derrumbo.

-Joven Crescent, ya lo encontramos

La voz paralizo a Sephiroth por completo. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con al menos diez o doce guardaespaldas, todos vestidos de negro, rodeándolos para que no pudieran escapar. Tifa miro a todos lados confundida. Escucho fuertes pasos que se acercaban a ellos y miro al frente.

Sephiroth casi se estremeció cuando vio la figura de su padre caminar hacia ellos con tranquilidad, las manos detrás de su espalda y su mirada oscura y fría. ¿Cómo había sido tan lento?

La mano de Tifa se separo de la suya mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de su padre.

**Ohh wao como me demore escribiendo este. Solo en caso de que algunos de ustedes no lo sepan, el Blue Mall si existe, no se si en otros países, pero aquí en Republica Dominica esta desde hace un tiempo, y les digo es GENIAL, aunque quizás exagere un poco con la descripción en este capitulo, pero intente mantenerme fiel a su estructura, las tiendas que tiene y lo demás. Las personas que veo ahí siempre que voy son como las describí, parecen adolescentes sacados de película O.o y todos con su ropa de marca y etc etc XDD Lo único es que jamás compro nada ahí, siempre voy a pasear y nada mas ¡Es demasiado costoso! **

**La Fabrica de Chocolate también esta ahí pero aquí la puse mas grande y con mas variedad de mercancía LOL. No se ustedes pero a mi se me hizo agua la boca mientras describía los pasteles, ahora tengo ganas de pastel de chocolate XDD**

**Bueno fin de otro capitulo, seguramente ya lo notaron pero este será un fic largo aun hay muchas cosas que hay que poner, además que no quiero que las parejas se armen de un día para otro, no me gusta de esa forma :/ espero no les inquiete. Hace poco comencé a trabajar y eso significa menos tiempo, nooooo! que pésimo (para los fics) bueno quería hacérselos saber para que tomen en cuenta que tardare en subir capítulos. Gracias por leer los veo en la próxima.**


	10. Nota de la Autora

A los que lean esto, me disculpo si estaban esperando alguna actualización, publico esto aquí porque pienso que realmente debo hacerlo.

Hace unos días recibí un correo de FF diciéndome que alguien había comentado en este fic, algo que estaba segura de que no volvería a pasar. Esta persona me pidió que continuara el fic alegando que le gustaba mucho.

Después de leer el correo lo pensé y bueno, en mi caso particular, es muy frustrante estar esforzándome al máximo para escribir un fic que valga la pena leer y que nadie esté ahí para hacerlo, puede que tenga muchas visitas, pero si no veo a nadie que pase al frente y se digne a comentar o decir lo que sea….simplemente no veo que merezca la pena continuarlo, comprendo que hay muchos que no tienen una cuenta en FF y por eso no comentan, pero hay otros que simplemente prefieren no gastar un minuto de su tiempo y eso es lo frustrante.

En fin, el comentario de esta persona realmente me sorprendió y he decidido que intentare retornar este proyecto que deje a medias, tampoco me gusta la idea de dejar esto en el aire.

OJO dije que lo INTENTARE, en estos días no tengo mucho tiempo libre y mi musa viene y va cuando le da su gana, además de que es complicado retomar un fic que hace meses que ni reviso, así que por favor, tengan paciencia porque tomara tiempo. A aquellos que también quieran seguir leyendo esta historia, les dejare mi correo, así pueden comentarme o sugerirme algo y no tendrán que crearse una cuenta aquí. Si tú estás leyendo esto, si tú, gracias por el comentario, espero que sigas al pendiente de mi historia y por favor tomes mi sugerencia…porque si esto cae otra vez en lo mismo no me importara cerrar el fic de una vez.

Eso es todo, y como dije antes aquí mi correo: **royal_knights_fan **

Me despido y gracias por leer.

EmmaLawliet


	11. IX: La Candidata

**Disclaimers: Ni Final Fantasy ni los personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las empresas que puedan ser mencionadas y sus semejantes**

**Pido mil disculpas por la Nota que publique, por algún motivo o razón FF decidió cortar la mitad de mi correo electrónico, es Hotmail, de nuevo disculpas**

Capítulo 9

La candidata

La mano de Tifa se separó de la suya mientras su mirada esmeralda se encontraba con la de su padre, que lo taladraba con rudeza. Sephiroth apretó los dientes y esquivo los ojos de Hojo, posándolos en Tifa. La morena lucia confundida.

-Vaya vaya, a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Hojo con su voz chillona, paseando la mirada de su hijo a Tifa y viceversa, Sephiroth conocía esa frase, el sarcasmo de Hojo era una de sus armas favoritas.

Cerca de ellos, la figura de Vincent apareció entre la multitud que se mostraba curiosa ante lo que sucedía; se escondió detrás de una columna observando a Sephiroth con semblante preocupado.

-Sephiroth, creí haber sido claro en mis instrucciones, veo que tu inmadurez va más allá de los límites-dijo Hojo arrastrando las palabras. Tifa abrió los ojos, mientras que Sephiroth sentía la ya familiar y dolorosa punzada en el pecho y el retorcijón en el estómago.

-Padre…

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora en vez de perder el tiempo holgazaneando haz lo que se te ordeno hacer-sentencio el hombre y dos de los guardaespaldas se acercaron a Sephiroth, flanqueándolo de ambos lados y tomándolo de los brazos. Sephiroth se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Puedo moverme solo si no les molesta-dijo de mala gana, comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras mecánicas con una docena de hombres vestidos de negro pisándole los talones.

Tifa permaneció de pie, el asombro escrito en su mirada, no sabía exactamente que hacer aunque si sintió la mirada de Hojo clavarse en su espalda. Se estremeció violentamente.

De pronto, escucho como su celular comenzaba a timbrar. Era un mensaje. Lo abrió rápidamente, descubriendo con sorpresa que el autor era Génesis.

"_Tifa, aléjate de ahí antes de que Hojo se te acerque. Date prisa" _

¿Génesis estaba observándola? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no se acercaba a ella? Sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que en ese momento las preguntas no importaban y que debía hacer lo que le decía.

Así que guardo el aparato en su bolsillo y sin mirar atrás camino a paso rápido entre la multitud, mezclándose en la misma.

Hojo dio un paso hacia adelante, acomodando sus gafas redondas. Siguió a la chica de cabello negro con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud. Uno de los hombres de negro se aproximó a él.

-Quiero que averigüen quien es, consigan cualquier información acerca de ella ¿Entendido?-pregunto el empresario con su habitual tono chillón. El hombre a su espalda simplemente asintió y procedió a escoltar a Hojo escaleras abajo bajo la mirada de muchos.

Vincent, que había sido un testigo silencioso de todo lo ocurrido, se desplazó en dirección contraria a Hojo, dispuesto a alcanzar a Tifa. Eso había estado _demasiado_ cerca, Tifa había estado a solo segundos de enfrentarse a Hojo completamente sola e indefensa, y por lo que Vincent había observado, aquel mensaje de texto le había salvado la vida, quizás había sido de Sephiroth. Como fuera, Vincent ahora tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza y solo podría conseguir la respuesta a unas cuantas a través de Tifa, su nueva alumna representaba todo un misterio.

/

-Dije que me soltaran-reclamo Sephiroth por quinta vez, soltándose del agarre de uno de sus "guardaespaldas". Camino con fuerza entre la multitud hasta llegar al centro de la exposición, donde un gran número de empresarios y hombres adinerados se reunían. Los padres de Génesis y Angeal también estaban ahí, posando para una foto tras otra, el plateado pudo distinguir a su amigo de cabellos negros estrechar la mano de un hombre de mediana edad. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él.

Angeal diviso al platinado y camino en su dirección.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi padre-respondió Sephiroth con mal humor-Génesis intento advertirme pero ya nos tenía vigilados…..Debí anticiparlo, debí….-Sephiroth cayo, ahora sintiéndose culpable.

-No lo veas de esa forma.

-Tuve que dejar a Tifa sola, si mi padre se le acerca…

-Génesis ya se encargó de eso, no te preocupes-le respondió Angeal en tono tranquilizador. Sephiroth asintió mirando al suelo, aun con algo de duda en sus ojos.

Repentinamente, Angeal capto algo por el rabillo del ojo. Inmediatamente coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Pero fue muy tarde. Rosso Crimson llego hasta ellos acompañada de sus padres, un hombre y una mujer de aspecto joven, vestidos con costosas prendas, despidiendo una mirada de soberbia. Rosso llevaba una camisa cuyo único tirante cruzaba su hombro derecho y una minifalda de Prada. Camino hacia los dos adolescentes meciendo sus caderas mientras lo hacía; sus padres no parecían prestarle atención a su conducta, más bien mostraban aire de no poseer una mejor hija en el mundo. Sephiroth se preguntaba cómo podían ser tan ciegos.

-Hola Sephiroth, vaya si luces guapo ¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto Rosso.

Sephiroth ignoro completamente sus palabras, se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, seguido de Angeal cuando, casi de la nada, Hojo apareció en su campo de visión.

-Hojo, es un placer encontrarnos nuevamente-dijo el padre de Rosso estrechando la mano de este, quien devolvió el gesto de forma puramente profesional.

-Sephiroth acércate-ordeno Hojo. Sephiroth apretó los dientes y obedeció de mala gana.

Varios fotógrafos y periodistas se acercaron a ellos como hormigas sobre un picnic y Hojo supo aprovechar el momento.

-Sephiroth, tu Génesis y Angeal colóquense aquí-ordeno. Sephiroth no había notado que su amigo había regresado.

-¿Dónde está Tifa?-pregunto Sephiroth en voz baja mientras los adultos se acomodaban junto a ellos para la foto.

-Está bien, se quedó en los pisos de arriba y dudo que se acerque aquí pronto-respondió Génesis. Sephiroth asintió. Rosso se acercó desde atrás, prácticamente empujando a Angeal para colocarse junto al plateado, este tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no alejarse de ella todo lo posible. Miro al frente, sintiéndose casi enfermo al ver cómo les sacaban una foto tras otra, obviamente convencidos de que la pareja más famosa de todo Midgar aún existía ¿Es que no había sido claro? Había terminado con Rosso el verano pasado y aquellos payasos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Esas fotos sin duda aparecerían en el periódico. Lo detestaba, pero no quería enfadar a su padre más de lo que ya lo había hecho, tenía que quedarse ahí.

/

Tifa continuo andando por inercia otros cinco minutos antes de darse cuenta de que Hojo y sus guardaespaldas habían desaparecido, ahora se hallaba por su cuenta en el enorme centro comercial y no tenía idea de que hacer.

-Solo me queda seguir caminando, no puedo volver abajo-murmuro para sí misma mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el gigantesco diamante; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas habían girado el rostro solo para echarle una hojeada.

Vincent continuaba siguiéndola a una distancia prudente; observo como la adolescente se detenía frente a una tienda y se aproximó a ella con pasos tan silenciosos que Tifa no advirtió su presencia hasta que vio la figura del hombre reflejada en el cristal de la tienda. Un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de sus labios cuando se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Vincent se sintió algo avergonzado por haberla asustado.

-¡Profesor! Bu-buenos días!-saludo Tifa con timidez.

-…Buenos días-respondió Vincent echándole una rápida ojeada a la gargantilla en el cuello de Tifa. Este ladeo la cabeza, preguntándose porque su profesor no decía nada y sintiéndose algo incomoda.

-Emm ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto con cautela, casi se asustó de nuevo cuando los ojos color rubí de Vincent se posaron en ella.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Tifa parpadeo y luego miro a ambos lados.

-¿Esta solo?-pregunto de la nada

Vincent asintió en respuesta, intentando descifrar cual sería la mejor opción de palabras, definitivamente tenía que entablar conversaciones con otros más seguido. Pero para su suerte, Tifa se le adelanto.

-¿Profesor le molesta si lo acompaño?-pregunto con la timidez escrita en su rostro.

Por unos segundos Vincent se quedó quieto, asemejándose a una estatua viviente; parpadeo y dio otro asentimiento con la cabeza.

-No veo por qué no.

Tifa pareció sorprenderse antes su respuesta, pero nuevamente la sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Gracias…es solo que comenzaba a sentirme sola, y mis amigos….

-Tuvieron que marcharse-completo Vincent. Tifa lo miro con extrañeza pero el hombre esquivo su mirada, comenzando a caminar. La morena le siguió rápidamente y Vincent la observo de reojo.

-¿Hojo te dijo algo?-pregunto.

-¿Hojo?…no nada, ¿Cómo es que…?

-Cuando ese hombre aparece es algo que no puedes dejar de notar aunque lo intentes-murmuro Vincent de manera que solo Tifa pudo escucharlo. Se sintió algo apenada de que su profesor hubiera observado lo sucedido con ella, Sephiroth y Hojo. Comenzó a notar que la sola mención de ese hombre le provocaba escalofríos, aun se sentía nerviosa al recordar la mirada fría y venenosa que le había dado minutos antes.

-Profesor ¿Usted conoce a Hojo? Es decir, personalmente.

Vincent apretó los puños y tenso los hombros.

-No, no lo conozco-mintió, había cosas que Tifa ni nadie necesitaban saber.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos a medida que continuaban su camino. Vincent recordó las palabras del director Lazard unos días antes de comenzar las clases _"Una joven acaba de mudarse aquí y asistirá a esta escuela" "Esta chica proviene del Sector 7, les estaré agradecido si no le preguntan nada sobre su pasado_". Esas habían sido sus palabras, pero Vincent no se sentía muy motivado a obedecerlas.

-Lockhart

Tifa se giró hacia él.

-¿Te sientes cómoda en este lugar?

-¿Este lugar?-pregunto Tifa.

-Este sector es muy diferente de donde solías vivir-respondió Vincent mirándola fijamente, se habían detenido casi en el medio del ancho pasillo, cerca de una columna. Tifa parpadeo con sorpresa de que Vincent lo supiera; probablemente Lazard lo había mencionado, además, ya todos en el instituto lo sabían.

-Fue un cambio brusco, pero me siento muy bien aquí-respondió con otra sonrisa. Vincent solo había visto una sonrisa verdadera en toda su vida, por lo que ver la expresión de Tifa lo hizo sacudirse. Con razón Sephiroth parecía estar interesado en ella.

Sin embargo, Vincent estaba seguro de que detrás de ese rostro angelical se escondía un oscuro secreto, Tifa estaba manteniendo su pasado bien escondido, lo que le hacía sospechar, no deseaba que Sephiroth se involucrara con alguien indebido como lo era Rosso Crimson, no de nuevo. No podía preguntárselo directamente sin asustarla, pero podría averiguar qué clase de personalidad tenía.

-¿Te llevas bien con tus compañeros?

-Sí, Yuffie, Rikku y los demás son amables y muy divertidos-contesto la joven con una risa.

¿El grupo de la imperativa Yuffie Kisaragui?

-¿Qué hay de Rosso Crimson?-pregunto de nuevo.

Inmediatamente observo como su alumna se estremecía bajo la mención del nombre, tragaba saliva y miraba al suelo.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, es solo que…ella creo que debe detestarme o algo así, no encuentro una razón para eso, pero siempre que me ve quiere hacer o decir algo en mi contra, y su mirada es tan….venenosa, no entiendo por qué alguien actuaria de ese modo-dijo Tifa con genuina confusión.

Las únicas razones por las que Rosso se comportaba de esa forma (además de ser una niña mimada) era porque, o la persona era débil y fácil de manipular, o por que representaba una amenaza para ella en algún sentido. Sin duda su actitud tenía que ver con Sephiroth pero….Ah, ¿cómo es que podía haber algo realmente malo con esta chica? Era distraída, tímida y obviamente llena de cariño y humildad. Vincent observo como un niño pasaba por ahí y tropezaba con Tifa, provocando que este cayera al suelo; el infante comenzó a llorar y Tifa inmediatamente se agacho a su lado para consolarlo mientras su madre caminaba hacia ellos.

-Oh pobre, en verdad lo siento.-se disculpó la morena, el niño sollozo de nuevo.- ¿Te lastimaste mucho? Vaya es un rasponcito.-decía Tifa al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo de alguna parte de sus bolsillos y lo envolvía con cariño alrededor de la rodilla lastimada del niño, este dejo de gimotear y sonrió.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto Tifa y el niño asintió justo cuando su madre llegaba.

-¿Estas bien Sora?-pregunto alarmada, vio en pañuelo envuelto en su rodilla y se mostró aliviada.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo a Tifa

-No hay problema.

La mujer y su hijo se alejaron, este último se giró, saludo a Tifa con la mano y esta lo imito.

Vincent no le había quitado el ojo de encima en todo el rato; a otro chico cualquiera no le habría importado, incluso le habrían echado la culpa al niño o a su madre por no vigilarlo, pero Tifa era diferente…..si, diferente, y eso[ podría causarle más problemas con Rosso Crimson.

La muchacha se acercó a él aun con la sonrisa brillando en su rostro, su mirada se encontró con la suya y entonces ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado. Los labios de Vincent se curvearon lentamente y una sonrisa asomo en su pálido semblante, el hombre sintió que sus músculos estaban adormilados, como su hubieran olvidado como sonreír. Eran raras, muy raras las ocasiones en que algo o alguien lograban sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Hacia dónde planea ir profesor?-pregunto Tifa.

Vincent ladeo la cabeza.

-Ya no hay mucho sitio donde ir, este es el último nivel disponible-respondió con calma; al decir "disponible" el moreno se refería a que aún quedaban niveles por construir en el centro comercial. Tifa apretó los labios, preguntándose qué hacer, cuando su mirada capto algo que no había visto antes. Pasó junto a su profesor y se dirigió a una joyería cercana.

Sus delicadas manos se posaron en el cristal; al otro lado se exhibían anillos, collares, gargantillas, relojes y otros objetos que brillaban gracias a las pequeñas luces blancas que alguien había puesto sobre ellos. Tifa acerco el rostro al cristal con una expresión de asombro mientras admiraba el hermoso brazalete. Se trataba de una fina cadena de plata formada por diminutas herraduras que se entrelazaban la una con la otra, en el centro y de estas colgaban dos anillos, una llave, una media luna, un dado, una pequeña lámpara de aceite y una cruz. Junto al brazalete, había un reloj que le hacía juego, era mucho más pequeño que un reloj normal, y la cuerda era de plata, conformada por círculos de diferente tamaño en cuyo interior estaban las mismas formas que en el brazalete.

La vista maravillo a Tifa pero casi inmediatamente la desilusión vino a sus ojos. No tenía dinero para pagar por esa clase de joyas tan costosas. Ladeo la cabeza a un lado al mismo tiempo que Vincent llegaba hasta ella; el hombre observo a su alumna y luego al reloj y al brazalete.

-¿Los quieres?-pregunto en un tono frio y monótono.

-Sí, son hermosos….pero no tengo dinero para pagarlos-respondió Tifa con desgana.

Vincent frunció el ceño al oírla, "no tengo dinero" era una frase que rara vez se escuchaba por aquellos lados, a excepción de esas personas tacanas y avaras que mantenían su fortuna intacta por temor a gastarla. Ridículo, según él.

-Me pregunto si….-comenzó a murmurar Tifa y Vincent la observo. La joven ahora tenía una expresión pensativa.

-Si hago lo suficiente tal vez podría…..¡Profesor!-exclamo de repente tomando a Vincent por sorpresa.

-¿Se pueden conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo por aquí?-pregunto casi sacando a Vincent de ruta. ¿Trabajo? ¿Una chica como ella?...Pensándolo mejor, no era tan mala idea; no era muy común que los jóvenes buscaran trabajos a medio tiempo, no en este sector de la ciudad, principalmente por que la gran mayoría no tenía por qué preocuparse por el dinero. Pero Tifa, obviamente, era un caso distinto.

-Es posible, existen muchos sitios donde aceptan personas para trabajar medio tiempo-dijo con el mismo tono frio, pero había una chispa de interés en su mirada que creció cuando Tifa sonrió triunfante.

-Ya veo-miro de nuevo al pequeño brazalete y al reloj, tomando una decisión.- Le diré a Shalua. Me iré ahora profesor, muchas gracias por dejarme acompañarlo-dijo Tifa. Vincent parpadeo dos veces y luego asintió en acuerdo. El siguiente movimiento de Tifa, sin embargo, fue algo que jamás de imagino.

Delicados y pequeños brazos envolvieron su cuerpo, sintió la calidez de un rostro sobre su pecho y no pudo moverse debido a la impresión.

-Hasta luego profesor, lo veré mañana-se despidió Tifa antes de terminar el abrazo y alejarse de él, jamás borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Vincent quedo ahí de pie, en shock; se giró parcialmente hacia donde Tifa se había marchado, sintiéndose extraño.

/

Tifa abordo las escaleras mecánicas para llegar al primer nivel, sintiéndose contenta y a la vez muy nerviosa. Un trabajo a medio tiempo era lo que necesitaba; de ese modo, Shalua no tendría que estar preocupándose por sus gastos y le daría a Tifa una leve sensación de independencia a pesar de aun estar en el instituto; no necesitaba buscar algo demasiado complejo y de alto nivel, solo algo que le proporcionara el capital suficiente.

A medida que se acercaba al vestíbulo, las voces y el sonido de la música cobraban fuerza. Tifa se sentía aún más nerviosa al recordar que Hojo estaba ahí en algún sitio, lo que significaba que no podía acercarse a Sephiroth, Génesis o Angeal, esto le causó gran desilusión y por un momento, la morena deseo que Cloud aun estuviera ahí, pues de esa manera no se sentiría sola. Alcanzo la última escalera mecánica que la llevaría de vuelta a la exposición náutica y su celular comenzó a sonar; lo tomo y le sorprendió ver que la llamada era de Sephiroth.

-¿Sephiroth?

-_Tifa_

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en los labios de la morena.

_-¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?-_pregunto Sephiroth en tono apremiante.

-Sí, estoy bien…..estoy cerca del primer nivel-dijo Tifa mientras se giraba hacia la multitud; vio un resplandor plateado y al segundo siguiente, un par de ojos verdes se posaron en ella, provocándole un respingo. La escalera continuaba bajando.

-_Parece te ya te marchas_-dijo Sephiroth

-Si….

Sephiroth miro a su alrededor, los padres de Génesis y Angeal, así como varios hombres estaban cerca de él y Hojo, su padre no había notado que hablaba por teléfono, pero no podía alejarse sin que él lo supiera. Se volvió a mirar a Tifa.

-_Discúlpame, no pensé que esto pasaría, mi padre es muy estricto y no me dejara salir de aquí por ahora-_le dijo con culpa en su voz.

-No te preocupes Sephiroth está bien, en verdad la pase muy bien hoy, me divertí como no tienes idea.-Los pies de Tifa finalmente alcanzaron el suelo y la morena dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la multitud pero sin adentrarse en la misma. Sephiroth la imito, dando un paso hacia ella, pero sin atreverse a traspasar el rango de visión de Hojo.

-Muchas gracias.

-_No fue nada, me alegra que hayas venido. _

Un pequeño rubor coloro las mejillas de Tifa mientras ambos se sonreían con complicidad.

-_Te veré mañana_

-Si….nos vemos.

Tras unos segundos más, ambos guardaron sus celulares, y con una última sonrisa, Tifa comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas de salida, pasando entre cientos de personas; Génesis y Angeal aparecieron en su campo de visión, al parecer de forma intencional. Tifa sonrió y los saludo con la mano, Angeal le devolvió el gesto más un asentimiento de cabeza y Génesis le guiñó un ojo, "gracias" le dijo Tifa moviendo sus labios, y en respuesta, Génesis hizo una disimulada reverencia.

Las puertas mecánicas se abrieron una vez más con su presencia y Tifa salió al aire libre, en seguida noto que el Sol comenzaba a avanzar hacia el oeste.

-Debo llamar a Shalua….y también debo contarle a Yuffie y a las demás-sonrió Tifa alejándose un poco más del famoso Blue Mall, no sin antes echar una última mirada por encima de su hombro. Mientras caminaba tomo otra decisión, una que sabía que a Shalua le gustaría.

Era hora de recuperar viejos hábitos y unirse al club de gimnasia.

/

La majestuosa mansión se encontraba más silenciosa de lo usual, a pesar de que el personal de limpieza aún no había terminado su labor del día. Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y Sephiroth sentía como si hubiera pasado semanas lejos de su habitación. Había estado caminando, hablando, y yendo de aquí para allá durante todo el día, pero extrañamente, no se sentía demasiado cansado; por extraño que pareciera, siempre tenía más energía que los demás; en clase de deportes, el, Génesis y Angeal eran los últimos en agotarse después de los duros y exhaustivos ejercicios que Barret les asignaba, era entonces que los demás comenzaban a elogiarlos y a mostrar su admiración mientras las chicas reían y suspiraban. Sephiroth a menudo se preguntaba si hacía o comía algo especial para tener esas cualidades, pero nunca encontraba nada inusual, por lo que simplemente lo dejaba pasar.

Se colocó una camisa de mangas cortas color gris y unos pantalones más cómodos cuando alguien toco la puerta. Sin esperar la respuesta de Sephiroth, Hojo entro a la habitación, sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en su hijo con fuerza mientras su semblante se mostraba calculador. No había un solo signo de ese cariño paternal que todo padre, se supone, debe tener.

Sephiroth se quedó quieto junto a su cama, sin mover un musculo, sosteniendo la mirada de Hojo.

-Asumo que encontraste divertido tu pequeño paseo de hoy-dijo sarcásticamente. Sephiroth no contesto.

-Aunque tengo mucha curiosidad en saber quién es esa muchacha con la que andabas-hablo de nuevo el empresario. Sephiroth sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

-Nadie en especial-contesto calmadamente.

-¿Ah no? Tus acciones muestran lo contrario.

-Es solo una chica del instituto, no la conozco solo me tropecé con ella mientras caminaba-contesto el joven sintiéndose culpable por su actitud, pero de ningún modo podía permitir que Hojo supiera de su amistad con Tifa. Lo arruinaría todo.

-Ya veo, interesante-dijo Hojo misteriosamente mientras acomodaba sus gafas redondas.-asumo entonces que puedes explicar por qué andaban rondando por los pasillos si no la conoces.

-Me dijo que es nueva en la ciudad, así que me ofrecí a mostrarle el lugar, mi madre jamás aprobaría semejante falta de educación-respondió Sephiroth con neutralidad en su voz.

Ambos hombres sostuvieron la mirada del otro en un incómodo silencio que pareció extenderse hasta hacerse bastante pesado. Sephiroth podría sostenerle la mirada a un tiburón. Hojo acomodo nuevamente sus anteojos.

-Aun así, es una excusa bastante pobre para dejar de lado tus obligaciones. Te lo advierto muchacho, mientras sigas viviendo bajo este techo, seguirás cada una de mis órdenes, sino quieres sufrir severas consecuencias, ¿Quedo claro?-pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

Sephiroth apretó los puños y tomo una bocanada de aire disimuladamente

-Sí, padre.

Sin decir nada más, Hojo dio media vuelta y abandono la habitación, cerrándola tras de sí. Sephiroth permaneció de pie y sin moverse, pero sus pensamientos eran todo lo contrario. En sus venas la sangre hervia.

_Nunca has parado en intentar controlar cada centímetro de mi vida…he hecho todo el que me pides y más y aun así no es suficiente_ pensó con amargura y otro acto de rebeldía apareció en su mente. Hojo podía ser su padre, pero eso no significaba que era su _dueño_, no tenía el derecho de decirle a quien podía brindarle su amistad….ya no.

_Deje de ser un niño hace tiempo, vas a tener que aceptarlo_ pensó el platinado respirando profundamente mientras salía de la habitación para visitar a su madre

/

_Approaching Target 2 – Assassins Creed II OST_

El lado oeste de la mansión jamás era visitado por nadie en la casa, era separado del resto de la construcción por una puerta de enorme tamaño rodeada de gruesas columnas, ni siquiera los sirvientes de la casa tenían permitido la entrada, y nunca se había visto entrar y salir a nadie de ese espacio, excepto a una persona.

Hojo avanzo hasta la puerta de madera con las manos detrás de su espalda y la espalda encorvada; cuando alcanzo su objetivo, elevo la mano izquierda e introdujo un número de identificación en el panel digital que estaba junto a la puerta, luego aproximo el rostro hacia un escáner ocular que emitió un rayo láser frente a su ojo y finalmente, coloco la palma de la mano en otro escáner ubicado junto al primero. La puerta emitió un pequeño "clik" y se abrió lentamente sin pronunciar ningún sonido. Hojo entro por ella, encontrándose con total oscuridad; sus pies comenzaron a bajar las escaleras metálicas de forma automática hasta llegar al nivel inferior, enterrado a unos doscientos metros debajo de la mansión. Sus pasos comenzaron a emitir un fuerte e inquietante eco cuando camino hasta una pared cercana y chasqueo los dedos.

Inmediatamente, luces blancas se encendieron, revelando una enorme estancia rectangular; las paredes, el techo y el suelo eran del mismo color blanco perlado y no había decoración, ni tapices ni alfombras. Había cámaras de vigilancia cada diez metros a lo largo del lugar que se movían lentamente de un lado a otro. Tres puertas de color gris metálico se veían al final del lugar, cada una con una pantalla táctil para insertar un código numérico. Todo el recinto se dividía en cubículos de unos cuatro metros cada uno y en todos se podía ver a personas sumergidas en trajes de protección de color blanco, parecidos a los que alguien usaría para protegerse de la radiación; estas iban de un cubículo a otro y en estos habían mesas, microscopios, instrumentos de cirugía y un sinfín de equipos de alta tecnología.

Hojo dio tres pasos antes de detenerse con las manos nuevamente a su espalda. Uno de los hombres envuelto en el traje se percató de la presencia del empresario e inmediatamente fue hacia él.

-Señor Hojo, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta tan pronto, creíamos que su próxima visita seria en unos días-dijo el hombre cuya voz quedaba apagada debido al traje. El empresario de cabellos negros ajusto sus lentes antes de hablar.

-¿Algún progreso con el espécimen?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Sí señor, tuvimos un avance esta mañana, justo ahora estaba por comunicárselo, el sujeto parece estar adaptándose bien-respondió el hombre con aparente entusiasmo. Hojo parpadeo.

-Bien, muéstrame.

Hojo entonces siguió al hombre a través de un pasillo formado por los cubículos; algunas de las personas se giraban a mirarlos, la mayoría volvía a su trabajo tan rápido como podía, mientras que los otros maldecían por lo bajo y se apartaban del camino.

Hojo y su guía llegaron a la puerta central, el hombre introdujo un código e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió; la misma guiaba hacia otra habitación mucho más pequeña….y mucho más escalofriante.

Las paredes y el suelo eran de oscuro color gris y estaban parcialmente manchadas de sangre, con salpicaduras aquí y allí. Enormes tubos de vidrio templado nacían desde el suelo y llegaban hasta el techo, llenos de un espeso líquido verde que brillaba como luces de neón, otros tubos más pequeños se conectaban a estos y viajaban hasta una hilera de camillas metálicas en donde hombres de edades que no superaban los veinticinco años permanecían atados rudamente con correas de cuero en las manos y en los pies.

Hojo y el hombre con el traje de protección se aproximaron a la primera de las camillas, en esta había un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, su piel, antes blanca, se mostraba muy pálida y marchita con evidentes signos de deshidratación, así como más de una docena de cortes superficiales en brazos y piernas; las muñecas y los tobillos estaban hinchados, sangre fresca se deslizaba fuera de las heridas en carne viva debido al constante roce con las ataduras. Las unas del muchacho estaban rotas y sangrantes, como si hubiera estado arañando alguna superficie sin cesar.

Hojo se acomodó sus lentes una vez más y fijo su negra mirada en la del joven, que le dirigió una expresión de terror puro, intento gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta desgastada debido a todas las sesiones de ese día.

-¿Cómo se comporta el espécimen?-pregunto Hojo

-Bueno, es bastante testarudo, pero una vez que hicimos la prueba, se volvió completamente sumiso, respondió a todas las preguntas y no presento queja alguna…pero-dijo el hombre con tono nervioso.

-¿Pero?-pregunto Hojo.

-Después de una hora comenzó a desestabilizarse, sufrió graves convulsiones y vomito varias veces, tuvimos que colocarle un sedante para calmarlo….-el hombre hizo una pausa para tragar saliva, consiente de la mueca en la cara de Hojo.-Parece que la sustancia genera un descontrol en el sistema nervioso central y en el cerebelo.

-¿Ya arreglaron el problema?

-No….aun no señor

-¿Y que están esperando entonces?-pregunto Hojo bruscamente.

-Por-por supuesto señor, enseguida; pero debe tener en cuenta que estas pruebas debilitan gravemente al paciente, aun no tenemos claro los efectos secundarios de esto….podría ocasionar danos a los órganos internos-dijo el hombre con gesto preocupado.

Hojo, sin embargo, alzo una ceja como si su acompañante hubiera hecho algún comentario sobre el clima.

-No veo por qué eso deba representar un obstáculo, estos especímenes están aquí para ayudarnos en nuestra investigación, si alguno no resiste las pruebas ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

El hombre bajo la mirada hasta el joven en la camilla y vio que sus ojos estaban cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas; claramente había podido escuchar la conversación, sus agrietados labios se movieron en una plegaria silenciosa pero su cuerpo no respondía. El hombre trago saliva con el rostro sudoroso por los nervios.

-Sí señor….

-Bien. Regresare en unos días a comprobar los resultados, por su bien y el de su familia espero tener buenas noticias para entonces.

-Por supuesto….

Hojo dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había venido sin mirar atrás. El hombre en el traje de protección se volvió hacia el muchacho con la cata convertida en una máscara de miedo y nervios, muy parecida a la del joven aprisionado en la camilla.

-P-p-por f-fa-v-vor-logro decir en apenas un susurro audible, su voz se escuchaba ronca, desgarrada.

Pero el hombre le miro con impotencia en sus ojos.

-De verdad lo siento….yo, no sabía que nos había reclutado para esto, pero si no hacemos lo que él dice….nos matara, tengo esposa, hijos…no puedo arriesgarme, lo siento…lo siento-decía el hombre una y otra vez mientras apretaba las ataduras en manos y muñecas del muchacho que no pudo evitar gemir de dolor. Más sangre fresca empapo las ataduras de frio metal.

Otros gemidos y quejidos se escucharon desde las otras camillas; donde al menos una docena más de jóvenes comenzaba a sentir que los sedantes dejaban su cuerpo, sumergiéndolos en un terrible dolor. El hombre comenzó a retorcer sus manos una contra la otra mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro. Varios hombres y mujeres emergieron de detrás de él, cada uno con una enorme jeringa en las manos y cuadernos de apuntes.

-En verdad lo siento mucho-dijo el hombre nuevamente para luego dirigirse a sus colegas.

-Comiencen las pruebas.

/

_Día siguiente. Cancha Techada de Baloncesto del Instituto Black Roses_

Tifa asomo la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta entreabierta, aun sin creerse del todo lo que estaba haciendo. La noche anterior Shalua y Shelke se habían emocionado en grande al saber que tenia deseos de unirme al club de gimnasia rítmica del instituto y le habían prestado su apoyo y ánimos, pero ahora que se encontraba a solo un paso de su objetivo, los nervios le ponían la piel de gallina. Trago saliva y miro sobre su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No pensé que me sentiría tan nerviosa-dijo quedamente.

-Es normal Tifa, yo sentí lo mismo cuando entre al equipo de porristas, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse-le respondió Aerith con tono maternal.

-Además, nos dijiste que tu madre te enseno desde que eras una niña ¿cierto? Y después de lo que hiciste en la clase de deportes estoy segura de que te aceptaran, descuida-dijo Yuffie saltando en un pie.

-Nosotras estaremos apoyándote desde las gradas Tifa-dijo Rikku alzando un puno al aire con ánimo.

Tifa sonrió más que agradecida.

-Muchas gracias…-respiro profundo y se dio la vuelta.-Bien, aquí voy.

La presidenta del club de gimnasia estaba acompañada de la vicepresidenta y otra miembro del grupo; las tres estaban sentadas tras a una larga mesa de madera pulida de color negro con varias carpetas y hojas de papel sobre ella, las tres estaban vestidas de forma idéntica: un pantalón ancho de color negro con una camisa blanca. Había cerca de diez chicas reunidas a la derecha de la mesa, su semblante nervioso delataba que se trataba de chicas que deseaban unirse al club. Tifa camino hasta ellas y se colocó de ultima, en cuanto lo hizo, todas las chicas se giraron a verla, unas fruncieron el ceño, otras hicieron una mueca de fastidio y las demás simplemente no le prestaron más atención de la necesaria y se dedicaron a realizar ejercicios de calentamiento. Tifa trago saliva, pero se mantuvo con la frente en alto.

Yuffie, Rikku y Aerith tomaron asiento en las gradas cerca de la cancha.

-¿La aceptaran verdad?-pregunto Rikku ahora sonando insegura.

-Claro que si….deben hacerlo, no son tan imbéciles-respondió Yuffie inclinándose en el asiento. Aerith, sin embargo, apretó los labios.

-Si Yuffie, pero la presidenta siempre ha sido muy exigente y ruda con todas las que intentan entrar debido al prestigio que tiene el club.

-Puede serlo, pero Tifa tiene habilidad, lo hemos visto, además como dije antes, no es tonta-dijo Yuffie.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, las pruebas comenzaron, cada una de las chicas se presentaba frente a la presidenta y sus acompañantes las cuales les indicaban que serie de movimientos y trucos debían realizar para probar que tan hábiles eran; también debían probar que sabían manejar varios instrumentos como la cuerda, el aro, la cinta y las mazas. Esto último puso a Tifa especialmente nerviosa. Ella sabía manejar el aro y la cinta casi a la perfección y sabia defenderse si le pedían usar la pelota, pero su madre nunca se empeñó especialmente en que aprendiera a manejar las mazas, pues aquellos instrumentos requerían de un sentido del ritmo altísimo así como una máxima coordinación y precisión, Tifa nunca se interesó por esos instrumentos cuando era pequeña, así que su madre no la presiono, pues en aquella época ninguna de las dos esperaba que la niña lograra convertirse en una gimnasta profesional. Tifa ahora se arrepentía de esa decisión, ¿Qué sucedía si lo echaba a perder? ¿Qué pasaría si se equivocaba manejando las mazas o cualquiera de los instrumentos? ¿O si los movimientos resultaban ser muy difícil? Peor aún, ¿Qué sucedería si la presidenta del grupo resultaba ser una persona como Rosso y se rehusaba a aceptarla únicamente por no ser como ellas? Sería un golpe terrible y sabía que Shelke y Shalua se decepcionarían.

-Mira su cara, está muerta de los nervios-dijo Aerith preocupada. Yuffie se mordió el labio y se levantó de su asiento junto a la castaña.

-Pss ¡Hey, Tifa!

La morena escucho el llamado y giro la cabeza de forma totalmente mecánica debido al miedo encontrando la figura de Yuffie, que alzo los brazos al aire en una pose relajada.

-Tómalo con calma-dijo Yuffie moviendo sus labios y sonriéndole.

El gesto tuvo el efecto de una ola sanadora en Tifa, quien sintió que sus nervios disminuían considerablemente, respiro profundo y regreso la vista al frente con un nuevo semblante en su rostro.

De nada servía ponerse nerviosa en ese momento, lo único que conseguiría seria desperdiciar la energía que necesitaba para su prueba. Daria lo mejor de sí misma, y si no era suficiente para la presidenta, entonces lo volvería a intentar cuando las pruebas comenzaran de nuevo….y si seguía sin ser suficiente, volvería a hacerlo.

"_Lo intentare cuantas veces sea necesario"_

-Oye, ya es tu turno-dijo vicepresidenta del club.

Tifa no se había dado cuenta de cuán rápido habían pasado las demás aspirantes. Por lo que pudo ver, solo una había conseguido entrar al equipo, la chica estaba de pie detrás de la mesa de madera, cerca de sus ocupantes y aun lucia nerviosa a pesar de haber logrado impresionar a las juezas. Tifa tomo otra bocanada de aire, cuadro los hombros, coloco la cabeza en alto y camino a paso firme.

La presidenta del club de gimnasia tenía el cabello de color rosa chicle pálido, varios mechones adornaban su cara, un largo mechón rizado caía sobre su hombro izquierdo; su piel era blanca, su rostro era severo y parecía implacable. Observo como Tifa caminaba y se colocaba frente a ellas, en espera de su orden.

La vicepresidenta de club, de largo cabello negro rizado, piel de color miel claro y ojos azules que se sentaba a la derecha, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunto

-Diecisiete-respondió Tifa

-Vaya, pareces más joven-respondió la vicepresidenta. Tifa parpadeo varias veces pero no dijo nada.

La chica que ocupaba la presidencia del club suspiro y coloco el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

-Mira, iré directo al grano, no voy a aceptar a ninguna chica que no se tome este deporte ni a este club enserio, la gimnasia rítmica no es ningún juego y no se trata de algo fácil, tampoco voy a aceptar a nadie que no tenga verdadero talento para esto, este club ha ganado los campeonatos nacionales por mucho tiempo y no voy a dejar que ningún miembro lo ponga en ridículo ¿Fui clara?-hablo la presidenta en un tono de voz que demostraba fuerza y carácter, Tifa inmediatamente pudo darse cuenta de que no era una persona a la que se podía engañar, mucho menos meterse en su camino. Una vez más, los nervios comenzaron a nublarle la vista, pero procuro mantenerse firme.

-Si-respondió

-Bien, ahora te lo pregunto, de la misma manera en que los hice con las otras, ¿Por qué quieres unirte?-pregunto la presidenta.

La pregunta tomo a Tifa por sorpresa.

-Porque…por qué es algo que he amado y me ha encantado desde que era muy pequeña, mi madre también compartía ese sentimiento conmigo y me enseño todo lo que sabía; no lo hago por obligación, lo hago porque me encanta-respondió lentamente.

La presidenta del club de gimnasia observo a Tifa con ojos de color azul claro, estudiándola.

-¿Tu madre es gimnasta?

-Lo era, pero nunca llego a participar en las competencias internacionales y se dedicó a enseñar en una escuela.

Las dos chicas que acompañaban a la presidenta hicieron una mueca al escuchar la historia, pero ella no hizo caso.

-Bueno, veremos si tu madre te enseño lo que se requiere-dijo firmemente. Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla con la mano inclinada hacia abajo y saco una pequeña pelota de goma de unos 20 centímetro de diámetro de color rojo, lanzándosela a Tifa que la atrapo a nivel del pecho. Tifa observo el objeto y luego a la presidenta con manos temblorosas.

Lightning se cruzó de brazos y se reclino en la silla.

-Has cualquier movimiento que se te pueda ocurrir en un minuto con esa pelota, no creo que necesite recordarte que no debe caer al suelo-dijo Lightning.

Tifa observo el objeto en sus manos, cerró los ojos y asintió más para sí misma que para Lightning. Se alejó unos pasos, dando la espalda a su público. La pelota paseo en sus manos mientras pensaba que hacer.

_No pienses, solo actúa, siente. _

_Someone Like You - Adele_

Hizo que la pelota rodara por su brazo hasta su hombro y luego hizo que pasara a su espalda, inmediatamente Tifa inclino la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se contorsionaba en la misma dirección, la pelota quedo bien sujeta a la espalda de la morena mientras ella llegaba al suelo y comenzaba a rodar sobre si misma manipulando el objeto con su cuerpo. Sostuvo la pelota con la parte suprior de su pecho mientras se levantaba con sus pies en punta, comenzando a hacer lentos y complicados movimientos en el centro de la cancha.

Sus amigas la observaban desde las gradas totalmente asombradas y boquiabiertas.

-Es increíble-murmuro Rikku.

Tifa levanto la pierna izquierda tan alto como pudo mientras con el otro giraba sobre su eje, no tenía ninguna coreografía en su cabeza solo estaba dejándose guiar por su instinto, sentía uno que otro pinchazo en varias zonas de su cuerpo, pero continuo, esperando que pudiera resistir. Siguió haciendo un movimiento tras otros teniendo cuidado de que la pelota no dejara de moverse a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que procuraba mantenerse concentrada y que sus movimientos no se mostraran rígidos. Una vez que el minuto termino, Lightning le pidió que hiciera lo mismo con la cinta y luego con el aro. A medida que el tiempo pasaba su cuerpo se sentía más pesado y menos flexible, lo que hizo que los nervios de Tifa volvieran a aflorar, sin embargo, lucho por mantenerse a flote.

/

Yuffie, Rikku y Aerith seguían observando, inclinadas sobre las gradas con ojos saltones. Repentinamente, Yuffie escucho algo a su derecha, levanto la cabeza para investigar e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

_Jesters of The Moon – Final Fantasy IX OST _

-¿Viste eso Rude? La chica nueva está intentando entrar al club de gimnasia-Se trataba de nada menos que Reno, él y su mejor amigo habían entrado a la cancha y se dirigían justo donde las tres amigas se encontraban. Yuffie apretó las manos y los dientes _Como si las cosas no estuvieran malas _pensó.

El pelirrojo lucia su apariencia habitual, con el uniforme medio desalineado, su cabello rojo desordenado y en punta con una larga cola en la base del cuello, todo lo contrario a su mejor amigo Rude.

Reno miraba hacia la cancha como si hubiera descubierto una mina de oro.

-Uff deberíamos asistir a las prácticas de gimnasia más seguido Rude, estas nenas están que arden-Yuffie y sus amigas pusieron los ojos en blanco y prefirieron ignorarlos, Reno noto la presencia del grupo.

-¡Hey chicas! ¿Cómo les va? A ver, vinieron a ver las pruebas ¿cierto?

-Si-respondió Yuffie en un tono seco.

Reno noto la hostilidad de Yuffie y sonrió con malicia.

-¿Por qué ese mal humor nena? No estarás molesta por que no te he saludado estos días ¿verdad?

Reno esperaba que Yuffie comenzara una rabieta, que comenzara a perseguirlo por las gradas o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso, la morena se quedó en su sitio, como si Reno no hubiera dicho nada, el pelirrojo parpadeó desconcertado. Hizo un rápido movimiento para situarse junto a Yuffie y colocar su rostro peligrosamente cerca de esta.

-Hey dulzura ¿No me escuchaste?-dijo con un tono divertido y seductor a la vez. Yuffie, que no había notado la repentina cercanía de Reno, se apartó de inmediato, casi empujando a Rikku, Reno rio alegremente al ver la reacción que había provocado.

-No tienes por qué exaltarte dulzura, no muerdo-dijo guiñando un ojo.

Aquel gesto fue lo que convenció a Yuffie de romper su silencio. Se dio la vuelta y encaro al pelirrojo con una mirada que lo habría cortado en dos de haber podido.

-Para tu información, no soy ninguna "dulzura", mi nombre es Yuffie y me gusta que me llamen así, segundo, si crees por un momento que me preocupa que un idiota con cabeza en forma de erizo me salude o no, entonces te aconsejo que le digas a alguien que te pague un psicologo-comenzó Yuffie con el tono más arrogante que pudo sacar, sintiendo gran satisfacción al ver como los ojos de Reno se agrandaban con cada palabra que decía-Y tercero, estoy aquí para apoyar a mi amiga, no voy a perder el tiempo con niños malcriados de papi y mami, ¿Lo entendiste erizo?-pregunto la morena imitando el tono que Rosso Crimson usaba cada vez que hablaba.

Aerith y Rikku observaron a Yuffie como si la misma Mujer Maravilla se encontrara frente a ellas, mientras que un atontado Reno sentía como su orgullo se desvanecía como vapor; era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de ese modo, mucho menos una chica…. ¡Mucho menos Yuffie Kisaragui!

Rude, que había permanecido en un estricto silencio, soltó una alegre carcajada al tiempo que evitaba que sus lentes oscuros resbalaran por su nariz.

-He-hey! Se supone que estas de mi lado!-se quejó Reno.

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción adorno el rostro de Yuffie mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura y daba media vuelta.

-Vamos chicas, escojamos un mejor puesto, este apesta.

-Puedes apostar-respondió Rikku.

/

Lightning, Fang y Serah observaban en silencio sin quitar los ojos de Tifa, Fang miro el cronometro que tenía en la mano e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Suficiente-dijo Lightning

Tifa se detuvo justo al escucharla, colocándose en la misma posición en la que había empezado, su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la repentina actividad física. Era obvio que estaba fuera de práctica.

Lightning y sus acompañantes se miraron en silencio. La chica que se encontraba a la derecha de la presidenta sonreía con aprobación, al verla, Tifa supuso que debía tratarse de la hermana de Lightning al notar el innegable parecido más el peculiar color de cabello.

-Tienes que admitirlo Light, es la mejor que hemos visto hoy-dijo Serah con voz suave y tranquila.

-Claro que puede mejorar alunas cosas, pero no es nada que no se consiga con entrenamiento y trabajo duro-dijo Fang también con una sonrisa de aprobación.

Al escuchar esto Tifa contuvo la respiración, la decisión final descansaba sobre Lightning. Apretó los puños y comenzó a rezar a cualquier dios en el que podía pensar.

La presidenta del club miraba fijamente a Tifa como si quisiera ver a través de ella y su cara no permitía tener ninguna pista de lo que estaba pensando, sus ojos azules se posaron en los de Tifa.

-Estas consiente de que estas fuera de practica ¿Cierto?

-Si

-Y cómo te lo dije pienso trabajar solo con las mejores.

-Lo sé-respondió Tifa

Un tenso silencio se esparció entre todos los presentes, Yuffie, Rikku y Aerith se inclinaban sobre las gradas, incluso Reno y Rude parecían interesados en escuchar las palabras finales de Lightning.

La presidenta tomo una bocanada de aire y se descruzo de brazos.

-Pero me parece que te has ganado tu puesto-dijo finalmente-tienes verdadero talento y demuestras verdadera pasión por esto, te lo mereces.

Su corazón se saltó un latido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras de su boca salía un jadeo de incredulidad; Tifa miro a Lightning.

-Gracias…..Lightning muchas gracias-Tifa apenas podía hablar.

-No me agradezcas aun, habrá mucho trabajo a partir de ahora y no seré suave ¿Quedo claro?-responde Lightning.

-Si, por supuesto, daré lo mejor de mi te lo aseguro-dijo Tifa con resolución.

-Bien, ya puedes irte, Serah te entregara a ti y a la otra chica los horarios de práctica, no llegues tarde-dijo la presidenta al tiempo que ella y sus dos acompañantes de ponían de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la cancha dando por terminadas las pruebas. Serah camino hacia Tifa y le entrego una hoja de papel blanco en donde estaba impreso el horario de las prácticas.

-¡Si, lo logro! ¡Se los dije!-exclamo Yuffie pegando saltos

-¡Vamos, vamos!-dijo Aerith arrastrando a las otras dos fuera de las gradas para reunirse con Tifa.

Reno y Rude observaron como el grupo felicitaba a la morena, el pelirrojo saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a tomar fotos sin ningún disimulo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Rude

-El colegio debería seguir los éxitos de la nueva chica ¿no?-dijo Reno con una sonrisa al tiempo que enviaba las fotos a todos sus contactos.

-Creía que el chisme era trabajo de Rosso y su grupo-dijo Rude con un tono de desaprobación

-Ah vamos, no te comportes como mi madre, además no es como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido ¡míralas!-exclamo Reno señalando al grupo de chicas saliendo de la cancha aun felicitando a Tifa. Rude suspiro.

-Como digas, vámonos de aquí.

/

La adrenalina aun corría por las venas de Tifa cuando esta fue a cambiarse en los baños. Sus mejillas comenzaban a dolerle de tanto sonreír, ¡No podía esperar a decírselo a Cloud Zack y a Sephiroth!

-Hey Rikku, ¿Dónde están Zack y Cloud?-pregunto en voz alta para que pudieran escucharla a través de la puerta.

-Deben estar en su práctica de futbol, deberíamos ir a verlos-dijo la rubia.

Tifa salió del vestuario vistiendo nuevamente el uniforme escolar.

-Entonces vamos-dijo alegre

-Uhhh estoy ansiosa por verte en los ensayos Tifa, será genial-dijo Aerith

Las cuatro amigas siguieron charlando en su camino hacia las canchas de futbol, el cielo estaba despejado y el Sol brillaba intensamente; las canchas de futbol estaban ocupadas por chicos que corrían, ejercitaban, entrenaban y sudaban bajo el ardiente calor. Aerith alzaba la cabeza por encima del grupo buscando a Zack mientras ella y las demás se acercaban a los tubos de metal que rodeaban la cancha.

-¡Ahí esta!

_No One - Aly & Aj_

Tifa se apoyó en una de las barandas de metal y giro la cabeza hacia donde Aerith señalaba. Zack y Cloud corrían a toda velocidad por el terreno, el rubio tenía la pelota y se dirigía a la portería contraria esquivando fácilmente a todos los que intentaban bloquearle el paso con la pelota justo delante.

-¡Pásala Cloud!-grito Zack no muy lejos.

Cloud miro hacia adelante, donde dos jugadores se preparaban [ara interceptarlo, en una fracción de segundo, Cloud se coló entre ellos con facilidad y haciendo un complicado movimiento con sus piernas de modo que el balón pasara entre las piernas de uno de los jugadores y volviera a las suyas.

-Wao-murmuro Tifa tratando de distinguir claramente los movimientos del rubio.

La portería se a cercaba cada vez más, Cloud percibió a Zack por el rabillo del ojo e inmediatamente giro su cuerpo, golpeando el balón con todas sus fuerzas, Zack recibió el balón y continuo corriendo hacia el portero, que se colocó en posición para detener el golpe de Zack.

-¡Aquí vooooy!-exclamo Zack al mismo tiempo que daba la patada final. El balón se volvió un borrón de color blanco y negro que cruzo lo que quedaba de la cancha en segundos, el portero se arrojó al aire, pero el objeto paso debajo de su brazo derecho, directo a la malla.

-¡SIII!-grito Zack dando un salto al aire alzando su puno. Cloud se detuvo lentamente para acercarse a Zack.

-Ese fue un gran pase Cloud, sigues mejorando cada ano-dijo el entrenador acercándose al grupo que acababa de reunirse para finalizar la práctica. Cloud, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, asintió en silencio.

-Bien muchachos, como ya saben el campeonato nacional se acerca, competiremos contra todos los institutos de Midgar y no necesito decirles que no será fácil, practiquen cuanto puedan y nos veremos el próximo día ¿entendido?

Terminada la práctica de ese día, Zack y Cloud se dirigieron a los bancos en busca de sus mochilas casi arrastrando los pies.

-Buen pase Cloud-dijo Zack

-Buen gol Zack-dijo Cloud chocando el puno con su amigo.

Ambos tomaron sus pertenencias cuando Zack escucho la voz de su novia detrás de él, el moreno sonrió ampliamente y recibió a Aerith con un abrazo.

-Eso estuvo genial chicos-dijo Rikku aplaudiendo.

-¿Están nervioso acerca del campeonato?-pregunto Yuffie

-Para nada, ya verás que les patearemos el trasero, este año será genial ¿Verdad Cloud?-pregunto Zack dando un codazo amistoso a su amigo, Cloud se permitió sonreír ante el siempre elevado animo de Zack.

-Por cierto, tenemos una buena noticia-dijo Aerith aun abrazando a Zack, para luego dirigirle una significativa mirada a Tifa que sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Cloud mirando a Tifa, luego a Aerith y a Tifa de nuevo.

-Logre entrar al equipo de gimnasia rítmica-dijo Tifa sonrojada.

Los ojos de Cloud y Zack se abrieron como platos llanos y la boca del moreno se transformó en una O perfecta. Durante los siguientes minutos de recorrido hacia la salida del instituto, Zack no dejo de felicitar a Tifa y Yuffie, Rikku y Aerith no dejaron de hablar de la prueba de admisión, Tifa los escuchaba sin decir nada y riendo de vez en cuando. La joven respiro profundo y miro al cielo. Las cosas podrían cambiar mucho más a partir de ahora, tendría que ponerle mucho empeño, pero al final, valdría la pena.

/

-Hey Rosso ¿Has visto esta foto? Reno la envió-dijo Scarlet observando su celular con una mano mientras la manicurista limpiaba, cortaba y limaba sus unas.

Rosso tomo su celular con la pedicurista arrodillada frente a ella y la manicurista ocupándose de su mano izquierda; sus ojos carmesí se clavaron en la imagen en su pantalla.

-¿Entro al club de gimnasia rítmica? Tiene que ser un chiste.

-No sabía que iba a hacer la prueba-dijo Elena

-¿Cómo es que Lightning hace semejante idiotez? Esa mocosa no tiene ningún talento-dijo Scarlet con arrogancia.

Rosso no contesto, siguió observando la imagen sintiendo la frustración colarse en sus venas, pero respiro profundo y se recostó de la silla.

-Bien, esto puede servir de algún modo-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida asomándose a su rostro.

/

Cissnei observo la fotografía sintiendo la bilis en la garganta.

-No…. ¿Qué cree que hace?-murmuro para sí misma. Al parecer a Tifa no le habían afectado sus palabras y ahora se unía al mismo club de ella ¿Estaba planeando una especie de venganza por lo que le había dicho?….o quizás sus intenciones eran llamar la atención de Sephiroth, si, definitivamente era eso. Esa chica era una amenaza.

-Pues no te lo voy a permitir-dijo la pelirroja cerrando su celular con fuerza. Por lo visto, las cosas si tendrían que cambiar.


	12. X: El Camino no es Facil

**OH FINALLY! Por fin lo termine! me tomo mucho más de lo que yo creía, mucho más, entre la universidad, los libros que estoy leyendo y mi actual obsesión con Transformers , mi tiempo para escribir se ve seriamente afectado . siento que este capítulo me quedo más corto que los demás ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Disclaimers: Ni Final Fantasy ni los personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las empresas que puedan ser mencionadas y sus semejantes**

Capítulo 10

Para los estudiantes que aún se encontraban en el instituto, especialmente aquellos que realizaban actividades extraescolares o formaban parte de algún club, existían ciertas épocas del año donde el estrés y la falta de tiempo regían sus vidas, la primera, la temporada de exámenes, la segunda, el inicio de las competencias nacionales. No había nada que complaciera más a los ciudadanos que ver a sus retoños competir, no solo por el título, sino por mantener el estatus social. Sephiroth lo sabía mejor que nadie, Tifa tenía que descubrirlo por sí misma.

Habían pasado solo dos semanas desde que había conquistado las pruebas para unirse al club de gimnasia, pero a comparación de las sesiones de práctica, aquello había sido un juego de niños, Lightning no había bromeado al decir que no sería condescendiente. Tifa debía reunirse con los demás miembros del equipo tres veces a la semana después del periodo de clases donde Lightning, Serah o Fang estarían a cargo. Serah era más suave y comprensiva que las otras dos, siempre y cuando nadie tuviera planes de holgazanear, pero Lightning y Fang, por otro lado, eran como un martillo de hierro; Tifa pronto descubrió que si deseaba destacar entre las demás, tendría que esforzarse al máximo. Cada práctica dejaba a la morena exhausta, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecha por su progreso.

Por otro lado, Cloud y Zack también se veían abrumados por las prácticas de futbol mientras que Aerith había comenzado a ensayar distintas rutinas junto al equipo de porristas, lo que le daba menos tiempo para estar con Zack. Algo que Tifa había estado notando en los últimos días, era que Cloud siempre parecía más atareado o ligeramente más cansado que Zack, pero el rubio nunca hablaba de ello.

-Es porque él tiene un trabajo a medio tiempo, sus días son más pesados los de los demás-le había explicado Zack cuando se decidió a preguntarle.

Conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo era otro de los objetivos de Tifa. Había pasado días buscando en todas las revistas y periódicos que pudo encontrar en busca de algún anuncio prometedor, pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte. Jamás se habría imaginado que conseguir empleo fuera una tarea difícil, resultaba casi desalentador saber cuánto tiempo había vivido en la ignorancia mientras vivía en el Sector 7.

/

-Sephiroth, apresúrate, la clase está por comenzar-la voz de Angeal llego a sus oídos como un susurro lejano. Sephiroth levanto la vista y camino hacia sus hermanos.

De acuerdo con lo que Barret les había dicho, la clase de deportes de ese día se llevaría a cabo en un terreno de gran extensión que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la escuela, justo al lado de la piscina techada; al parecer nadie sabía el motivo de tal cambio.

El grupo se encontraba reunido en un rincón del mencionado lugar, el Sol brillaba flanqueado por una que otra nube. Sephiroth miro al cielo con desinterés; bajo la vista y su mirada capto una familiar cabellera negra. Tifa se encontraba de espaldas a él, reunida con Aerith, Yuffie y sus amigos. Esto le provoco una punzada de frustración. En los últimos días apenas había podido acercarse a Tifa o hablar con ella, no solo debido a las horas en el instituto o sus clases extraescolares, sino también a las obligaciones que su padre le imponía. Era como si repentinamente, Hojo no deseara que Sephiroth tuviera un solo respiro ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Hablando del tema, hacía meses que Sephiroth notaba un comportamiento inquietantemente sospechoso en su padre; en las noches desaparecía misteriosamente de la mansión sin que nadie lo notara y nadie nunca sabia a donde había ido, durante las reuniones, Sephiroth a menudo lo observaba murmurar palabras incomprensibles con los padres de Génesis y Angeal pero en cuanto Sephiroth se acercaba, estos fingían estar tratando otro tema común; posiblemente lo más inquietante de todo era _esa_ mirada que le dirigía cada vez que creía que Sephiroth estaba distraído, no podía describir que significaba, pero esa mirada no inspiraba nada bueno. Ese tipo de actitud no tenía ningún sentido y Sephiroth no lograba encontrar una respuesta.

-Sephiroth ¿Has visto esta fotografía?-pregunto Génesis observando la pantalla de su nuevo celular.

-¿Qué fotografía?-pregunto Sephiroth distraído.

Génesis le entrego el aparato, en la pequeña pantalla se veía claramente a Tifa junto a Yuffie, Rikku y Aerith, las tres chicas parecían estar felicitando a Tifa por algo, en el fondo de la imagen, el plateado distinguió a Lightning y a su hermana menor Serah….espera, Lightning era la presidenta del club de gimnasia rítmica.

-¿Tifa presento la prueba para entrar al club de gimnasia?-pregunto incrédulo.

-¿En verdad no lo sabias?-pregunto Angeal

-Reno la envió hace unas semanas-agrego Génesis apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Sephiroth frunció el ceño aún más observando la imagen, levanto la vista hacia Tifa, sorprendiéndose de descubrir a la morena caminando justo hacia ellos, Tifa tenía una clara aura de timidez a su alrededor. Sephiroth trato en lo posible por no dejarse distraer por la hermosa figura de Tifa en uniforme de deporte.

-Hola chicos-dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días Tifa-dijo Génesis inclinando la cabeza hacia la morena. Tifa devolvió el saludo del pelirrojo antes de encarar la mirada de Sephiroth, la sonrisa de este hizo que sus rodillas se sacudieran brevemente.

-Escuche que debo felicitarte-dijo el plateado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tifa inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado. Sephiroth hizo un gesto hacia el celular en su mano.

-El club de gimnasia rítmica, oí que lograste entrar-respondió Sephiroth. Las mejillas de Tifa se coloraron, dándole el aspecto de una niña de cinco años, resultaba adorable a los ojos del muchacho.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría ido a ver la prueba-dijo Sephiroth con genuina curiosidad, la verdad era que se sentía desilusionado de que Tifa no le hubiera dicho nada, todos en el instituto sabían que Lightning era muy severa y selectiva con las nuevas candidatas, así que cuando alguien lograba superar sus pruebas era casi un acontecimiento. 

El rostro de Tifa pasó de la sorpresa a la vergüenza en un segundo, llevo su mirada al suelo y sus manos comenzaron a moverse con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento mucho Sephiroth….la verdad es que lo olvide por completo, fue una decisión algo apresurada, Yuffie y las demás se enteraron por que estaban conmigo en ese momento-se explicó Tifa aun sonrojada.

-Entiendo….de todas maneras, me alegro de que lo consiguieras-dijo Sephiroth en tono comprensivo y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esperamos verte en los campeonatos nacionales-dijo Angeal.

-Oh si, les darás a los jueces algo de qué hablar, sin duda-agrego Génesis con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias-rio Tifa

-¡Bien muchachos es hora de comenzar, reúnanse aquí!-la orden de Barret se escuchó y todos se apresuraron a obedecerle, amontonándose en el lado oeste del amplio lugar, fue en ese momento que pudieron tener una idea clara de que era lo que el profesor planeaba. El terreno antes vacío había sido aplanado, cubierto de arena en su totalidad y bordeado con una cerca de metal de dos metros de alto, convirtiéndolo en una área de carreras de obstáculos. Había varios neumáticos enterrados de forma vertical en el suelo perfectamente alineados, también había otros apostados en dos filas ordenadas, había varios conos de color naranja, también colocados en dos filas con un espacio considerable entre cada uno, había vallas, charcos de agua y una área específica que estaba llena de piedras de gran tamaño.

-Oh oh-dijo Zack con un tono bromista

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Aerith.

-¿No lo ves? Barret nos trajo a la nueva pista de obstáculos del colegio, parece que seremos los primeros en probarla ¡Es genial!-exclamo el moreno.

-Wao-murmuro Tifa. Miro a su lado y frunció el ceño al ver a casi todos sus compañeros con los rostros pegados a las pantallas de sus celulares y Tabletas, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía; algunas chicas reían tontamente mientras tecleaban sin parar. Al parecer Barret también había notado el comportamiento de sus estudiantes y tomo cartas en el asunto; tomo su silbato, lo coloco en sus labios y soplo lo más fuerte que pudo. El fuerte pitido los hizo reaccionar y saltar como gallinas asustadas.

-¡Basta ya de perder el tiempo! ¡Guarden esos aparatos!-grito Barret.

Zack, Aerith, Yuffie y Rikku rieron en voz baja.

-Imagino que ya sabrán de que se trata esto, los colocare en parejas y cada uno competirá en una carrera por esta pista, ganara el primero que cruce esta línea-explicaba el profesor al tiempo que señalaba una delgada línea de color rojo dibujada en el suelo frente a ellos. La mayoría se mostró entusiasta con la idea, pero otros, mujeres en su mayoría, no repararon en mostrar su desacuerdo.

-¿Vamos a correr? Si fui a la peluquería apenas ayer, mi peinado se llenara de sudor-dijo Elena colocando sus manos en su cabeza en un tono dramático.

-Como si estas clases sirvieran de algo, ese gordo solo nos hace perder el tiempo, podría estar en el spa en este momento-dijo Rosso sin preocuparle que alguien más escuchara, estaba de pie rodeada del grupo de "populares" con una mano en la mejilla.

Barret saco una lista de todos los estudiantes ahí reunidos y comenzó a nombrar las parejas al azar usando el número de cada alumno. A medida que las parejas iban formándose, Tifa se sentida más ansiosa, preguntándose con quien le tocaría, miro a Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal a unos metros de ella, luego a Yuffie, Rikku, Aerith, Zack y Cloud.

-El número trece, iras con el veintidós-decía Barret sin levantar la vista del papel.

-¡Yuffie somos nosotras!-exclamo Rikku emocionada.

-El numero dos estará con el diecisiete….

Zack estaba haciendo sentadillas junto a Cloud cuando escucho su número, de inmediato se detuvo, levantando la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿De quién es el otro?-pregunto rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Zack

El moreno busco quien lo había llamado sorprendiéndose en grande al ver a Angeal a su lado, sonriéndole.

-Parece que estaremos compitiendo hoy-dijo el mayor.

-¿De veras? ¡Genial! Es decir…..sabes que te hare papilla-bromeo Zack sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Angeal rio con ganas.

-Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Sigues teniendo problemas en informática?

-Ehh uno que otro, ya sabes-respondió Zack nuevamente con su mano detrás de su cabeza en un gesto avergonzado.

-No dudes en preguntarme algo, te ayudare en lo que pueda-dijo Angeal.

-¿Cómo es que te gusta tanto la informática?

Angeal se encogió de hombros.

-Yo diría que es como otro hobby, me entretiene.

Mientras Zack y Angeal continuaban conversando, Barret seguía dictando las parejas, Genesis, Cissnei, Sephiroth, Rosso, Cloud y Tifa eran los únicos que quedaban. Tifa apretó los labios, Cissnei aguanto la respiración y Rosso clavo su mirada en Barret. Ninguna era consciente del pensamiento de la otra.

"Quiero que Sephiroth sea mi pareja"

-A ver…-Barret acerco la vista al papel-. El número cinco…

Sephiroth levanto la cabeza al escuchar su número.

-Con el número diez.

…

El silencio se esparció por el grupo que quedaba, los dos alumnos parpadearon varias veces antes de reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron Cloud y Sephiroth al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron, la tensión y la hostilidad esparciéndose como un enjambre furioso de avispas. Cloud apretó los dientes con rabia, Sephiroth tomo aire imitando la acción del rubio.

-Maldición-murmuro Cissnei por lo bajo y Rosso lanzo un gruñido pero Tifa, a pesar de la decepción, no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada preocupada a los dos muchachos al ver la manera en que habían reaccionado, tan concentrada estaba en ellos que casi no escucha a su profesor decir su nombre.

-Lockhart, te toca con el número quince. Génesis, te tocara con Cissnei-finalizo Barret dejando la lista en un banco cercano.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Tifa y Rosso al mismo tiempo.

Barret las observo y frunció el ceño.

-Ya dejen de quejarse, los grupos están formados y ni piensen que voy a hacer cambios ¡Ahora reúnanse con la persona que le toca, los iré llamando por turnos! Esto es lo que harán, deberán saltar sobre los neumáticos que están enterrados, si llegan a caerse tendrán que repetir ese ejercicio, lo mismo se aplica a los conos, tienen que cruzarlos en zigzag y si llegan a tocar o a derribar alguno comenzaran nuevamente. Como ya dije, ganara el primero que cruce la línea de meta.

Tifa sintió como su alma caía a sus pies ¿Por qué, de entre todos los de la clase, tenía que ser Rosso Crimson, la única en el instituto que parecía odiarla a muerte? Tifa ya podía ver diferentes imágenes en su cabeza sobre lo que pasaría tanto si ganaba como si perdía la carrera, haciéndola sentir aún más nerviosa; miro a su alrededor, observando a sus amigos ir con su respectiva pareja; a excepción de Cloud y Sephiroth, los demás parecían estar satisfechos con la elección de Barret.

Elena y Scarlet se acercaron a Rosso como dos guardaespaldas sin quitar sus ojos de Tifa.

-Así que te toco con la plebeya-dijo Scarlet-. Esta podría ser una oportunidad para humillarla ¿No crees?

-Por supuesto que lo se Scarlet, no necesitas decírmelo-respondió Rosso con altanería. Saco un lápiz labial de su bolsillo y lo deslizo por sus labios lentamente-. Espero que la pequeña intrusa sepa correr.

Tifa sintió la presencia de las tres chicas, pero no se atrevió a devolverles la mirada, en lugar de eso se decidió a ir con Yuffie y los demás a esperar a que fuera su turno.

Los primeros en competir fueron Zack y Angeal, ambos se colocaron detrás de la línea roja y en cuanto Barret toco su silbato la carrera comenzó. Zack se mantuvo a buen ritmo, casi al mismo nivel que Angeal, pero el mayor logro sobrepasarlo después del primer charco de agua.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo Zack tras cruzar la línea

-Jajaja estas en buena forma Zack-dijo Angeal

-Ya ya muy gracioso.

Las siguientes fueron Yuffie y Rikku que terminaron en un empate, luego le llegó el turno a Elena y Scarlet, estas se tomaron su tiempo para ponerse en posición antes de comenzar y no parecían en nada contentas, más bien daba la impresión de que estuvieran más ocupadas en presumir su figura delante de los varones, claro que al final la única que quedo con una sonrisa en el rostro fue Scarlet al hacer que Elena moviera el polvo. Las parejas iban avanzando, Sephiroth se mantenía de brazos cruzados con una expresión de piedra entre Génesis y Angeal. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tocarle con Cloud? De entre todos los alumnos de la clase….hubiera sido muchísimo mejor si hubiera quedado con uno de sus amigos, incluso Reno era soportable.

-¿Qué te molesta Sephiroth?-pregunto Génesis como quien no quiere la tenso.

Sephiroth lanzo un bufido

-¿Tenso? No tengo por qué estar tenso-Todos en el instituto sabían que Sephiroth no tenía rival en los deportes, daba lo mismo de que actividad se tratara o contra quien se enfrentara, al final, todos terminaban mordiendo el polvo. Génesis y Angeal intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué esa expresión?-pregunto Angeal.

-No es nada es solo….-lanzo un suspiro cansado-, Me hubiera gustado haber quedado con alguien más, Cloud es….

-¿Molesto?

-No lo sé, pero siempre está dándome esa mirada como si le hubiera hecho algo, no confió en el-dijo Sephiroth.

Cloud sintió los ojos del trio más popular de la escuela sobre él pero se mantuvo en la misma posición: de brazos cruzados y con su espalda apoyada sobre la cerca. Despedía un aura tal que ninguno de sus amigos sentía deseos de acercársele, Zack incluido. Tifa estuvo a un segundo de atreverse a preguntarle el porqué de su actitud cuando el silbato de Barret la interrumpió.

-¡Strife y Crescent! Es su turno, vengan aquí-llamo el profesor.

Sephiroth y Cloud reaccionaron al mismo tiempo antes de intercambiar miradas que habrían matado de haber podido. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada mientras ambos caminaban hacia la línea roja y se colocaban detrás de ella a dos metros de distancia uno del otro.

-¡Tú puedes Cloud!-grito alguien, tomando a Cloud completamente por sorpresa, cuando se giró, vio a su mejor amigo haciéndole señas, "gánale" le decía. Inmediatamente Aerith hizo lo mismo.

-¡Gánale Cloud!

-¡No te dejes vencer!

Esta vez fue la voz de Yuffie la que se hizo escuchar; a su lado, Tifa le mostro una sonrisa imitando a sus amigos. Todas estas muestran de ánimo provocaron un fuerte rubor en Cloud, que opto por volver la vista al frente en un intento de ocultarlo, Tifa fue la única que noto esto, haciéndola sonreír con ternura. Sephiroth observo la escena, especialmente el comportamiento de Tifa. Giro bruscamente su rostro hacia el frente, sus puños apretados y su sangre hirviendo.

-Cuando toque el silbato, ya saben que hacer, buena suerte-dijo Barret y se colocó detrás de ellos a una distancia ventajosa; fue solo entonces que todo el grupo guardo silencio, expectante.

Los dos competidores se colocaron en posición. Ojos fijos en la pista de obstáculos, Sephiroth repaso rápidamente el terreno, analizando cada obstáculo, no era nada que no hubiera hecho antes, era pan comido.

-¡Listos! ¡Fuera!

El fuerte pitazo dio la señal y la carrera comenzó. Antes de llegar al primer obstáculo, Cloud y Sephiroth tenían que correr diez metros hasta las dos hileras de neumáticos, Sephiroth llego a ella, tomo impulso, y en segundos comenzó a brincar de un neumático a otro con sorprendente agilidad y equilibrio, era como si la superficie engañosa del objeto no le afectara y se deslizara sobre ella; Tifa abrió mucho los ojos, posándolos rápidamente en Cloud; el rubio también saltaba de un lado a otro y, a pesar de no tener la misma gracia que Sephiroth estaba demostrando, logro rápidamente colocarse en la misma posición que él. Sephiroth dio el último salto antes de llegar al suelo, corriendo rápidamente hasta el segundo obstáculo, el suelo era otro estorbo oculto a simple vista, la espesa arena le impedía alcanzar su máxima velocidad, pero Sephiroth la ignoro y continuo, sin notar que Cloud iba pisándole los talones. Detrás de ellos, sus compañeros pegaban saltos y vitoreaban, la gran mayoría apoyando a Sephiroth; Zack y Aerith parecían aguantar la respiración mientras se inclinaban hacia adelante, Rikku se aferraba al brazo de Yuffie con una expresión bastante dramática mientras que la otra seguía religiosamente los movimientos de Cloud, Tifa imitaba a Yuffie y alternaba la mirada entre Sephiroth y Cloud con los puños apretados.

El segundo obstáculo, los conos, llegaron a la vista de los jóvenes, Sephiroth comenzó a deslizarse entre ellos en zigzag con la misma facilidad, una sonrisa triunfante apareció en sus labios…solo para desaparecer rápidamente cuando se le ocurrió mirar a su lado; justo ahí, a su mismo nivel, Cloud imitaba sus movimientos casi a la perfección, su mirada azulada estaba fija hacia el frente. La distracción momentánea casi le cuesta el equilibrio, paso junto a uno de los conos a solo centímetros de derribarlo y continuo corriendo apretando los dientes. La fila pareció extenderse más y más hasta que, sin previo aviso, un enorme y ancho charco de agua apareció en su campo de visión. Cloud maldijo en voz baja en el último instante, ambos contrincantes tomaron impulso y saltaron con todas sus fuerzas. Una sensación de vacío se apodero de sus estómagos por el espacio de un segundo antes de que golpearan el suelo con fuerza. Sephiroth escucho los pasos cerca de él, su corazón salto al percatarse, con creciente impresión, que Cloud seguía corriendo junto a él, si flaquear, sin rezagarse.

"No sabía que era tan rápido", pensó Sephiroth. El impulso competitivo y el deseo de la victoria se esparcieron como veneno en las venas de ambos, impulsándolos a correr con más ímpetu. Otro charco de agua, mucho más grande que el anterior, apareció ante ellos, sin vacilar Cloud y Sephiroth saltaron tan alto como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, Cloud aterrizo unos centímetros por delante de Sephiroth y siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás.

-¡Mira Yuffie! Cloud tiene la delantera!-exclamo Rikku señalando al rubio, sus palabras fueron recibidas con una exclamación ahogada por parte de los demás estudiantes, eso debía ser un error, nadie podía superar a Sephiroth, nunca había sucedido algo parecido. Rosso, Scarlet y Elena miraban la carrera con ojos saltones mientras que los otros se limitaron a gritar con más fuerzas, apoyando a Sephiroth.

Cloud era perfectamente consciente de la pequeña ventaja que había conseguido con ese último salto, y estaba dispuesto a darle buen uso, lleno sus pulmones de aire y corrió, corrió con toda la fuerza que tenía, su corazón galopaba en su pecho provocándole la sensación de que rompería sus costillas en cualquier momento pero no se detuvo. La expresión de Sephiroth se había convertido en una de conmoción, comenzó a percibir en cámara lenta lo que sucedía a su alrededor, podía ver a Cloud alejándose cada vez más, los rostros de sus compañeros que gritaban….la mirada fascinada de Tifa siguiendo los movimientos del rubio con una expresión de admiración. Su corazón dio un salto.

"_¡No!" _

Sephiroth apretó los dientes con rabia y obligo a su cuerpo a impulsarse hacia adelante, atravesando la irregular superficie arenosa y acortando la distancia que lo separaba de Cloud; este, al notar que Sephiroth le pisaba los talones apuro el paso. "No, no voy a dejar que me venzas" pensó Cloud.

De un segundo a otro, ambos jóvenes volvían a atravesar la pista al mismo nivel, llegaron hasta las barras y comenzaron a saltar sobre ellas a una velocidad vertiginosa, una detrás de otra; un último salto y se encontraron cara a cara con enormes piedras de forma ovalada a lo largo y ancho de la pista de obstáculo, dispuestas para formar un camino irregular que se desviaba hacia la línea de meta. Miradas feroces se encontraron, inundadas por el deseo de saborear la victoria, ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse pero ¿Era realmente la competencia en si lo que más les importaba? ¿O había algo más? ¿Un motivo oculto que ni siquiera ellos mismos habían descubierto?

La ansiedad aumento entre los espectadores, algunos gritaron más fuerte, otros saltaban, otros estaban demasiado atentos a lo que sucedía para hacer o decir nada; Tifa sintió que su corazón saltaba ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A quién de los dos debía apoyar? ¿A quién de los dos **quería** apoyar? La competencia estaba aún más reñida que antes, Cloud y Sephiroth estaban exactamente a la misma altura incluso cuando saltaban de una roca a otra con sorprendente equilibrio. Tifa apretó los labios, se inclinó hacia adelante y convirtió sus manos en puños.

Quince metros más, corrían tan rápido que la arena saltaba y llegaba hasta sus ojos, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo; diez metros, la delgada línea roja ya estaba a la vista, siete metros, los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, formas borrosas se formaron en la periferia de su visión, ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con ojos de color cielo.

Cuatro metros. Sephiroth sintió como ráfagas de viento acariciaban su rostro ¡Pero no estaba ganando suficiente velocidad! ¡Tenía que ir más rápido! La violenta ráfaga le seco los ojos y le obligó a cerrarlos solo por un instante, cuando volvió a abrirlos, supo que había terminado.

Sus piernas frenaron casi en seco e instintivamente coloco sus manos frente a él para evitar chocar contra la cerca. Los gritos se alzaron por encima del terreno, las exclamaciones, suspiros y palabras de ánimo llegaron a sus oídos, pero Sephiroth no les presto la más mínima atención; su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad y sentía que sus pulmones ardían, parpadeo con fuerza varias veces para recuperar la visión e inmediatamente busco a su rival, no le fue difícil, las orbes azuladas de Cloud ardían debido a la reciente actividad física, pero también había rabia, frustración, decepción y otras emociones mezcladas, le dirigió a Sephiroth una mirada llena de rencor mientras luchaba por controlar su respiración y solo entonces Sephiroth supo que lo había conseguido. Había ganado por unos centímetros, solo por una fracción de segundo.

Una horda de eufóricos jóvenes lo rodeo para celebrar su victoria, pero Sephiroth seguía sin interesarle nada de lo que dijeran, Génesis y Angeal aparecieron en su campo de visión y sintió la urgencia de ir hacia ellos a medida que una repentina sensación de vértigo lo invadía ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había experimentado tal descarga de adrenalina?... ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que….alguien había competido contra el a su mismo nivel? Se abrió paso casi a empujones hasta llegar hasta llegar a sus hermanos, Angeal coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Cálmate Sephiroth, estas hiperventilando. Sephiroth tomo varias bocanadas de aire para recuperar la tranquilidad.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Eso fue francamente asombroso, Cloud y tú parecían moverse al mismo tiempo, jamás creí que ese chico fuera tan ágil, por un momento pensamos que…-Angeal guardo silencio y se encogió de hombros.

-Si, por un momento yo también lo pensé-dijo Sephiroth, busco a Cloud nuevamente con la mirada, lo encontró a unos metros de ellos, rodeado por sus amigos, alejados del tumulto que se formaba en torno a ellos tres.

-¡Cloud! ¿Estás bien? Wao ¡Eso fue fantástico!-exclamo Zack con ambas manos convertidas en puños, los ojos del muchacho brillaban de la emoción. Cloud, sin embargo, mantenía una mirada dura en su rostro al tiempo que intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-No fue suficiente-dijo con un suspiro.

-Eso no importa ¿No lo ves?-Zack tomo a Cloud del brazo y lo hizo girarse hasta el grupo de populares que aun rodeaba a Sephiroth, Génesis y en shock, no le ganaste realmente, sí, pero sacudiste su preciado ego, ¡Jamás olvidara este día, te lo aseguro!-explico Zack aun sonriendo. Cloud medito sobre las palabras de su amigo y recordó la expresión de Sephiroth justo después de terminar la carrera; su semblante se tranquilizó y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No había ganado la carrera, pero había dejado su marca, había logrado que Sephiroth se tambaleara en su preciado trono en la cima del mundo y le había demostrado lo que podía hacer, y por ahora, eso sería suficiente.

-Bien.

Zack y los demás continuaron felicitando a Cloud, Tifa los observaba sonriente hasta que sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella; sintió una amarga sensación en la garganta, sabedora de quien estaba observándola. Le hubiera gustado ir a felicitar a Sephiroth, pero por otro lado, sentía que debía quedarse y darle su apoyo y animo a Cloud, el rubio había dado todo de sí en la carrera contra su rival y Tifa no podía imaginar la expresión de su rostro si ella se atrevía a darle la espalda para ir con Sephiroth y los tan llamados "populares". Con esos pensamientos, Tifa se acercó a Cloud, de nuevo sintiéndose frustrada y molesta por esa ridícula división que existía, no solo entre sus compañeros de clase, sino en todo el instituto ¿Cuál era el propósito de vivir enemistados? ¿No se suponía que eran un grupo?

-Lockhart y Crimson, es su turno-dijo Barret en voz alta para hacerse escuchar por encima del alboroto. Al instante, los jóvenes dejaron de festejar y dirigieron miradas burlonas y arrogantes a Tifa, que sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espalda. La roja cabellera de Rosso se hizo notar entre la multitud al tiempo que esta caminaba pavoneándose hasta la línea de meta, giro su rostro hacia Tifa con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa socarrona.

Tifa trago saliva al tiempo que Yuffie se acercaba.

-No le prestes atención, solo quiere intimidarte-dijo

-Lo sé-respondió Tifa

-¡Dale una paliza, Tifa!-exclamo Rikku elevando sus puños al aire en intervalos. Tifa sonrió y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, se giró y se encontró con el rostro serio de Cloud.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Tifa

Cloud no contesto de inmediato.

-Ten cuidado con los charcos de agua, te retrasaran si caes en ellos y….cuando llegues a las rocas, no te concentres en llegar primero o terminarás perdiendo el equilibrio, solo concéntrate en saltar de una a otra-dijo con calma, Tifa se sorprendió por los consejos, pero los tomo de buena gana.

-Gracias. Así lo hare.

Cloud le dedico una media sonrisa tímida al tiempo que la liberaba, Tifa entonces dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la línea de meta y colocándose junto a Rosso que no dejaba de dirigirle miradas de desprecio. Se colocaron en posición.

-Mucha suerte a las dos-fue el único comentario de Barret antes de colocar el silbato en sus labios y soplar con fuerza. El molesto chillido impulso a Tifa hacia adelante, el Sol le daba casi directo en los ojos, dificultando en gran medida su visión, pero alcanzo a ver como el grupo de neumáticos se acercaba a ella.

"_Muy bien, concéntrate, no le prestes atención a Rosso, puedes hacerlo"_ se animó a si misma antes de impulsarse para saltar; Rosso hizo lo mismo, pero su débil impulso le dio a Tifa una ventaja de solo unos segundos; saltaba de un neumáticos a otro con todo el cuidado y la velocidad que podía, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no caerse. Jamás había participado en ese tipo de actividades, el Sector 7 no era conocido por su excelente educación, y las clases de deportes eran un sinónimo de perder unas cuantas horas de clase fuera de las descuidadas aulas sin hacer nada, sim embargo, no tardó en llegar al final de la fila de neumáticos dando un potente salto. Rosso gruño por lo bajo y corrió pisándole los talones. La pista de obstáculos se había convertido en algo parecido a un gallinero, gritos, vítores y palabras de ánimo estallaban en el aire y el nombre de Rosso se repetía una y otra vez, Tifa no los escucho, concentrando su atención en el camino frente a ella. Se movió en zigzag a través de los conos dando varios tropezones, apretando los dientes al darse cuenta de que cada pequeño error se acumularía y le restaría segundos preciosos, tuvo la tentación de mirar a su lado y ver cómo le iba a Rosso, pero se obligó a concentrarse.

"_Ahí vienen los charcos, concéntrate"_

Logro saltar en el último segundo, el vacío se apodero de su estómago, la sensación fue tan repentina y desconocida que casi le hizo perder la concentración y callo dando traspiés al otro lado del charco. Rosso atravesó el obstáculo con un movimiento grácil, aterrizo con facilidad y continúo corriendo por el arenoso suelo.

Tifa sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio y seguir a Rosso.

-Oh oh-murmuro Rikku con las manos convertidas en puños.

-Rosso la está dejando atrás-dijo Aerith con desilusión

-No digan eso, la carrera aún no termina-dijo Yuffie con enojo.

Los ojos cielo de Cloud seguían los movimientos de Tifa, cuanto más lo hacía, más evidente era la falta de experiencia de Tifa en ejercicio de deportes, era casi injusto que le hubiera tocado competir contra alguien que había participado en todo tipo de competencias desde que era una niña. Cloud observo como Tifa y Rosso pasaban el segundo charco de agua, Tifa se las arreglo un poco mejor, pero seguía tambaleándose al caer al otro lado, eso le costaría caro pensó Cloud. Sim embargo, cuando finalmente llego a las rocas, Tifa dio un salto hacia la primera de las enormes piedras y comenzó a saltar de una en una son un balance bastante aceptable, mientras que Rosso cometió el error de preocuparse más por su uniforme. Aerith, Rikku y Yuffie saltaron en su sitio.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos Tifa!

-¡Tú puedes!

-¡Mas rápido, puedes ganarle!

Cloud permaneció callado mientras sus amigos gritaban a todo pulmón, no solo porque no era su costumbre, sino porque su corazón latía con tanta violencia que sentía que si abría la boca el pequeño órgano saldría disparado por ella. Sin que ninguno lo supiera, Sephiroth estaba experimentando algo similar; al igual que Cloud, no le había quitado la vista de encima a Tifa desde el comienzo de la carrera, y, al igual que Cloud, no pronunciaba ningún sonido, aunque en su interior fuera todo lo contrario.

-Esta chica tiene mucha energía-dijo Génesis de pie junto a su mejor amigo, una misteriosa sonrisa cruzaba su semblante.

Tifa resbalo en una de las piedras y consiguió aferrarse a un pequeño hueco erosionado en la superficie, de inmediato se puso en pie y salto a la siguiente; sus pulmones ardían y comenzaba a sentir una dolorosa punzada en el costado pero no iba a detenerse, tenía que ganar. Rosso apretaba los dientes mientras le seguía los pasos, la pelirroja no podía creer que la estúpida plebeya tuviera la delantera, si continuaba a ese ritmo de seguro ganaría…. !No podía soportar tal humillación!

La última de las piedras quedo a la vista, ambas saltaron al unísono y cayeron a tierra, ahora corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y levantando una gran cantidad de arena y polvo; los demás estudiantes gritaron aún más, solo diez metros las separaban de la línea de meta. Sephiroth y Cloud apretaron la mandíbula y entornaron los ojos para ver mejor, mientras que Yuffie y los demás continuaban dando ánimos a Tifa.

"_Ya casi, ya casi" _pensó Tifa cuando la delgada línea quedo a la vista, una sensación de alivio y victoria comenzó a aflorar en su pecho dolorido ¡Estaba tan cerca! Una mueca de alegría apareció en su semblante. Estaba convencida de que podía lograrlo.

No logro ver la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Rosso.

El dolor llego de golpe, como si un rayo atravesara su pie y subiera por su pierna izquierda, un momento estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la línea de meta, y al otro, su cuerpo se doblaba hacia adelante en una pose anormal, el shock fue tan fuerte que no tuvo tiempo de colocar sus manos frente a ella para amortiguar la caída. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra la arena, rebotando un par de veces para luego detenerse con brusquedad.

Fue como si todos hubieran tomado una sonora bocanada de aire y lo contuvieran, el grito de asombro resonó por la pista de obstáculos; tanto los estudiantes como su profesor tardaron varios segundos en asimilar lo que había ocurrido; cuando la sorpresa se disipo de sus rostros, solo pudieron ver a Rosso Crimson frente a la línea de meta con semblante triunfante y las manos en la cintura.

/

¿Qué había pasado? Sentía un fuerte dolor en el tobillo y un ardor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en sus rodillas, brazos y codos; levanto la cabeza lentamente, dándose cuenta de que tenía arena en los ojos y la cara. Tifa soltó un jadeo al asimilar lo que había sucedido. Había perdido.

Los gritos volvieron a escucharse, Tifa capto por el rabillo del ojo como los jóvenes rodeaban a Rosso como si de una celebridad se tratase, aplaudiendo y lanzando las manos al aire. La visión le provoco un retorcijón en el estómago….Había estado tan cerca ¡Tan cerca! ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Tifa coloco las manos en el suelo para intentar levantarse, pero en el instante en que dejo que su peso cayera sobre su pierna izquierda, una exclamación de dolor salió de sus labios y la obligo a permanecer en el suelo.

Sephiroth dio un respingo al escuchar el quejido de Tifa; Rosso había empezado a hacer presumidos gestos de agradecimientos a sus fans, esperaba poder dirigirse hacia Sephiroth para mostrarle su evidente superioridad, pero el plateado no le prestaba la menor atención; por el contrario, Sephiroth empezó a abrirse paso entre sus compañeros a empujones.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tifa está herida?-pregunto Angeal que se esforzaba por ver encima de la eufórica multitud. Sephiroth no lo escucho, comenzó a echar a correr hacia la pista y Génesis y Angeal se apresuraron a seguirlo.

-¡Tifa!-exclamo Yuffie corriendo hacia la morena al ver que no podía levantarse. Cloud ni siquiera lo pensó y se lanzó detrás de su amiga. Los cinco rodearon a Tifa en un instante, haciendo que esta levantara la cabeza, sorprendida. Cloud y Sephiroth se agacharon junto a ella con la preocupación escrita en el rostro.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, solo para dirigirse funestas miradas el uno al otro.

-Sí, estoy bien, creo que me resbale-explico Tifa no muy convencida.

-Claro que no te resbalaste-dijo Yuffie, ganándose una mirada de interrogación de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué acaso fui la única que lo vio?-pregunto Yuffie-. Hace unos segundos Tifa tenía la delantera, Rosso no podía ganar, pero luego, de la nada, cuando logra colocarse al mismo nivel que ella, Tifa "tropieza" y cae; no lo vi con exactitud pero estoy segura de que Rosso hizo esto.

Los ojos se Tifa se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquello ¿Rosso había hecho trampa entonces? ¿Podía llegar a ese extremo? Ni siquiera quería creerlo. Sephiroth, por otro lado, hervía de furia ¿Cómo esa arpía se atrevió a hacer algo tan bajo? Génesis y Angeal se miraron.

-Esto es algo nuevo, la señorita popular debió de estar desesperada para llegar al extremo de hacer trampa-dijo Génesis con una mirada inquisidora puesta en Tifa; esta, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza e intento ponerse de nuevo en pie, sin éxito: su tobillo se sentía muy pesado y el dolor lo traspasaba de lado a lado.

-Auch-murmuro.

-Tifa debes decirle a Barret lo que sucedió-dijo Cloud seriamente.

-Es cierto, no se puede salir con la suya-apoyo Yuffie. Sephiroth los observo a ambos para luego mirar sobre su hombro, donde muchos de los jóvenes aun comentaban lo "espectacular" que había sido la actuación de Rosso, la simple visión le daba nauseas.

-No.

Sephiroth giro el rostro bruscamente hacia Tifa con expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto

-No tiene caso hacer eso, miren, no quiero iniciar una pelea, fue solo una clase de deportes-dijo Tifa intentando todo lo posible por sonar convincente y ocultar la expresión de dolor de su rostro. Yuffie abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Pero Tifa…!

-Por favor Yuffie, no quiero empeorar las cosas y acusar a Rosso hará precisamente eso, además no es tan grave…-añadió Tifa intentando levantarse nuevamente; lo logra a medias, colocando gran parte de su peso sobre el pie derecho. Apretó los dientes al sentir como su pie izquierdo se quejaba, el dolor la obligo a doblarse y poner una rodilla en el suelo; Cloud, Yuffie, e incluso Sephiroth estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Génesis intervino.

-Señores, no tiene caso que iniciemos una discusión aquí y menos ahora, les recuerdo que Tifa está herida, necesita salir de aquí e ir a la enfermería-dijo el pelirrojo con un tono solemne que silencio a todos; Sephiroth miro a su mejor amigo y luego a Tifa, asintiendo.

-Tiene razón Tifa, déjame….-Sephiroth apenas había comenzado a inclinarse hacia Tifa cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino.

-Yo lo hago.

Cloud fue hasta la morena, colocándose a su lado, pasando el brazo de Tifa por detrás de su cabeza y el suyo detrás de la espalda de la chica alzándola con cuidado del suelo. Tifa sonrió ante el gesto.

-Gracias Cloud

El rubio negó con la cabeza

-No lo menciones

Tifa sonrió aún más y dejo que Cloud la guiara fuera de la pista a paso lento y cuidadoso, pasando junto a Sephiroth, que solo pudo observar con creciente asombro como ambos se alejaban. Una repentina sensación de frustración mezclada con algo más inundo su cuerpo, haciéndolo apretar los dientes con fuerza.

-Parece que alguien se te adelanto-dijo Génesis al tiempo que movía un mechón de cabello de sus ojos, Sephiroth lo miro con irritación.

-Gracias, Génesis, eso puedo verlo claramente-dijo en tono cortante antes de comenzar a caminar fuera de la pista. La sonrisa de Génesis no desapareció, todo lo contrario, se transformó en una risita burlona. Angeal lo miro con desaprobación.

-¿Y el motivo de eso fue…?-pregunto

-No malinterpretes Angeal, sabes que no are nada contra Sephiroth, solo pretendo ayudarlo-respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Ayudarlo? ¿Con qué?

Génesis siguió sonriendo.

-A que habrá los ojos, desde luego

Cloud guio a Tifa hasta una esquina de la pista e hizo que se sentara cuidadosamente sobre la arena, la joven hizo una mueca al poner su pie en posición horizontal, Cloud se colocó de cuclillas a su lado cuando Barret apareció frente a ellos.

-Bien, Lockhart ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tropecé profesor, no fue nada-mintió Tifa nuevamente intentando camuflar su dolor, sin mucho éxito; Barret frunció el ceño y examino el tobillo de Tifa teniendo especial cuidado de no tocarlo más de lo necesario, al cabo de unos segundos, el hombre hizo una mueca.

-Esto puede ser un esguince Lockhart.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Tifa

-Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.

-Pero profesor, no puedo faltar a clases, iré después de que suene la campana….

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-la interrumpió Barret con una mirada severa-, un esguince no es ningún juego jovencita, es posible que te hayas roto un ligamento, y ningún estudiante saldrá herido así en mi clase.

Sin esperar respuesta, Barret coloco sus brazos en la espalda y por debajo de las piernas de Tifa, levantándola como si no pesara más que una pluma, Tifa quiso protestar, pero no era buena idea discutir con un profesor.

-Profesor…. ¿Puedo acompañarlo?-pregunto Cloud

Barret se giró a observar al rubio con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

-Strife creo que sabes bien que eso no es necesario, llevare a Lockhart a la enfermería y regresare de inmediato, puedes pasar a visitarla después de clases-dijo antes de alzar la voz para que todos sus alumnos pudieran escucharlo-. ¡Escuchen bien! Volveré en unos minutos y continuaremos con el ejercicio, y al que se le ocurra hacer alguna tontería o dejar la clase tendrá serios problemas!-exclamo con cara de pocos amigos antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar el lugar.

Cloud apretó los dientes ante la noticia de que tendría que esperar hasta que acabara el día para saber si Tifa se pondría bien. Sintió que alguien colocaba una mano en su hombro pero no se volvió a mirar.

-Tranquilo Cloud, la enfermera se encargara de esto, Tifa estará bien-dijo Zack tratando de calmar los ánimos de su amigo.

Sephiroth permanecía a cierta distancia de Cloud y sus amigos, que ahora hacían planes para visitar a Tifa en cuanto acabaran las clases. Esto solo significaba que él no podría hacer lo mismo sin provocar una situación incómoda y posiblemente hostil; nunca cruzaba palabra con Yuffie, Zack o los otros, y dada su inestable relación con Cloud, no era buena idea. Lanzo un resoplido de cansancio y dio media vuelta para reunirse con Génesis y Angeal. El ambiente se había dividido por completo, el grupo de los llamados populares charlaba entre sí o chateaba con sus celulares, Rosso, Elena y Scarlet hablaban entre ellas con Elena alabando a la pelirroja; Sephiroth recorrió la multitud con la mirada cuando noto que faltaba alguien.

-Sephiroth

Se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con los hipnotizadores ojos de Cissnei a pocos pasos de distancia.

-Cissnei-saludo Sephiroth distante. La muchacha se acercó a él, ofreciéndole un termo azul, Sephiroth lo miro con un gesto de interrogación.

-Te lo hubiera ofrecido antes, pero resulta imposible acercarse a ti cuando eres el centro de atención-dijo Cissnei sonriendo-. La carrera me pareció increíble.

Sephiroth acepto el termo con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

-Gracias, Cissnei-dijo bebiendo un largo trago de agua. Ella sonrio.

-Sephiroth, me estaba preguntando si tienes pensado asistir al Campeonato Mundial de Gimnasia Ritmica-dijo Cissnei y Sephiroth pauso un momento. La empresa de su padre era uno de los patrocinadores del equipo de gimnasia de Midgar, lo que significaba que Sephiroth prácticamente poseía un pase libre al Campeonato.

-No te prometo nada, pero hare lo posible por asistir-dijo con modestia, pensó que Cissnei insistiría más en el tema, como habrían hecho otras chicas, pero la pelirroja solo asintió mostrando una sonrisa.

-Me alegra saberlo, te deseo mucha suerte en el campeonato de Baloncesto.

-Gracias-dijo Sephiroth distraídamente, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el momento en que Tifa caía al suelo con fuerza, ni la expresión de dolor de su rostro ¿Realmente Rosso había caído tan bajo? Tenía que asegurarse de que Tifa se encontraba bien, no había manera de que lograra esperar hasta después de clases….

-¿Sephiroth?-dijo Cissnei notando su evidente distracción-. ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto colocando una mano en su hombro. Sephiroth reacciono al contacto, posando su mirada en Cissnei.

-Estoy bien Cissnei, tengo que irme, hay algo que debo hacer, disculpa-dijo el plateado con rapidez apartándose de la pelirroja tan rápidamente que dejo a Cissnei algo aturdida.

Sephiroth se alejó y comenzó a caminar fuera de la pista de obstáculos sin importarle que sus compañeros lo vieran.

-¿Y a donde exactamente crees que vas sin nosotros?-pregunto una voz detrás de él, se giró y sonrió al ver a Génesis y a Angeal.

-Debo ver a Tifa, quiero saber si está bien.

-Eso ya lo veo Romeo-dijo Génesis y Sephiroth no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Cállate.

Génesis y Angeal intercambiaron una risa conspiratoria.

/

_Enfermería_

-Colóquela aquí, con mucho cuidado-dijo una de las ayudantes.

Tifa sintió el suave y cálido contacto de las sabanas en el momento en que Barret la dejo sobre una de las camas de la enfermería.

-Así está mejor, dígale a la enfermera que la atienda lo más rápido posible, el tobillo ya comenzó a hincharse-dijo Barret a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado antes de volverse hacia Tifa.

-Lockhart no creo que este demás decirte que no podrás asistir a clase de deportes por un tiempo, pero no te preocupes no te pondré inasistencia-dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, profesor-contesto Tifa con gran alivio, Barret le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda sin dejar de sonreír.

Barret se quedó a su lado hasta la llegada de la enfermera, después de lo cual tuvo que retirarse para terminar con la clase. La enfermera rápidamente procedió a examinar el tobillo de Tifa, así como varias heridas menores repartidas por sus brazos, producto del violento roce contra la arena. Tifa se mordía el labio con fuerza para no dejar escapar ningún quejido a pesar del fuerte e implacable dolor que recorría su tobillo. Tras unos minutos, la enfermera procedió a colocar una gruesa bolsa de hielo especial para las lesiones debajo del tobillo de Tifa, quien no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Según le había dicho la enfermera, colocaría un vendaje especial alrededor de la zona lastimada que si bien no le inmovilizaba el tobillo por completo, si impediría que pudiera caminar con normalidad, a su vez Tifa debía continuar usando la bolsa de hielo por un tiempo hasta que la inflamación disminuyera, tras lo cual debía de guardar completo reposo. Al escuchar esto, Tifa levanto la cabeza hacia la enfermera.

-¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con reposo?-pregunto con un ligero temblor en su voz. La enfermera la miro con un deje de lastima en sus ojos.

-Tifa, tienes un esguince de segundos grado, si no guardas reposo en los próximos días es muy probable que la lesión empeore y los ligamentos de tu tobillo se desgarren completamente, el tratamiento indica que debes guardar reposo al menos durante dos semanas.

Las palabras la devastaron ¿Dos semanas? ¿Dos semanas sin poder asistir a las lecciones de gimnasia? ¡NO!, Lightning de ningún modo lo permitiría, de seguro la expulsaría del grupo por haber sido tan descuidada ¿Cómo aspiraba a ser una verdadera gimnasta si una simple caía bastaba para enviarla derechito a la enfermería? Todas esas prácticas, todo ese entrenamiento… ¿Para nada? La morena se hundió en la camilla con la desilusión escrita en el rostro.

-En verdad lo lamento Tifa, pero no puedo hacer nada más, lo mejor que puedes hacer para recuperarte lo más rápido posible es seguir el tratamiento al pie de la letra, tu cuerpo hará el resto-la enfermera se levantó y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación mientras Tifa seguía en la misma postura.

Le resultaba demasiado difícil asimilarlo, ¿Por qué sucedían estas cosas?, levanto la cabeza y miro al techo con una mueca de fastidio.

_¿Acaso esto puede ponerse peor?_


	13. XI: Ayuda Inesperada

**A ver, ¿creyeron que me había esfumado? PUES NO! JA! Enserio, estos meses han sido los más largos y los más horribles, la Universidad me tiene al borde lo siento u.u también culpo a mi constante falta de inspiración, no es nada fácil escribir así. Tengo que poner mis ganas de lleno en este fic, realmente me gustaría terminarlo.**

**Como quizás se den cuenta, este capítulo es más o menos igual de corto que el anterior, eso es porque aquí doy algo de hincapié en varios de los puntos vitales de esta historia, no quiero que sea solo un punado de niños en un Instituto, la vida es mucho más que eso, así que deje el capi hasta aquí porque a partir de ahora intentare profundizar más en la historia, siento que voy muy lento. **

**En fin! Disfruten y NO olviden comentar ehhh? Los vigilo XDDD**

**Disclaimers: Ni Final Fantasy ni los personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las empresas que puedan ser mencionadas y sus semejantes**

Capítulo 11

Ayuda Inesperada

_Trifling Stuff – Death Note Original Soundtrack _

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con cautela tan solo unos centímetros. Una rápida ojeada le indico que no había moros en la costa. Con todo el sigilo y el silencio del que era capaz, Sephiroth se deslizo a través de la puerta y rápidamente se hizo a un lado para dejar el camino libre a sus amigos. Génesis y Angeal imitaron la acción de Sephiroth y rápidamente cerraron la puerta tras de sí. El joven de cabellos plateados observo a su izquierda, luego a su derecha, la enfermería era lo bastante grande y espaciosa como para albergar a seis estudiantes a la vez. Las camas estaban separadas por una cortina de color blanco para dar más privacidad al paciente de ser necesario.

Génesis y Angeal miraron a su amigo, que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a avanzar con paso silencioso, Tifa tenía que estar en alguna de las camas. Ninguno de los tres dejaba de recordarse que ese comportamiento estaba lejos de ser aceptado, mucho menos por parte de un prefecto y del presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, pero en esos momentos, Sephiroth solo podía pensar en que ya se le ocurriría algo. El suave taconeo se escuchó a unos metros y los tres se quedaron quietos como estatuas, Sephiroth miro hacia adelante a tiempo para ver como la enfermera se alejaba de una de las camas hacia el fondo de la enfermería, más concretamente a la pequeña habitación donde guardaban las medicinas, gasas, vendajes y otros equipos médicos; la mujer paso de largo sin siquiera notar su presencia, Sephiroth aprovecho el momento para echarle un vistazo a la cama que la enfermera acababa de dejar.

Tifa observo las sabanas de la cama con amargura, como si ellas fueran las culpables de su lesión ¿Por qué tenía que pasar justo ahora? Era absolutamente injusto. Suspiro de mala gana y recostó su cabeza en la almohada cuando le pareció escuchar algo. Levanto la cabeza y una exclamación de asombro salió de sus labios sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Sephiroth!... -inmediatamente coloco ambas manos sobre su boca al ver que el muchacho le hacía un gesto con la mano de que no alzara la voz.

-Lo siento-susurro.

Sephiroth rio.

-La enfermera nos descubrirá de todas formas cuando regrese, no hace falta tanto drama-dijo Génesis emergiendo de detrás de Sephiroth, seguido de Angeal.

-Génesis, Angeal, también han venido -Tifa no cabía en su asombro, en ningún momento espero que alguien fuera a visitarla ¡mucho menos tan pronto!

-Fue idea de nuestro querido amigo-dijo Génesis con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a Sephiroth. Tifa abrió mucho los ojos, imitando al pelirrojo. Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sephiroth cuando los ojos caramelo de la muchacha se posaron en él ¡Maldito Génesis ¿No podía quedarse callado? Una mirada asesina se posó en su amigo, quien no hizo gesto alguno de percatarse.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa si Barret se entera? Se meterán en problemas por mi culpa-dijo Tifa. Sephiroth aparto los ojos de Génesis.

-No te preocupes por eso, nos las arreglaremos.-dijo con tranquilidad-. Solo….quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.- Añadió con tono afable. Fue el turno de Tifa de sonrojarse, aparto la mirada y la dirigió a su tobillo lesionado, pero Sephiroth permaneció observándola. Un silencio un poco incómodo cayó sobre ellos hasta que Angeal se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué te dijo la enfermera, Tifa?-pregunto.

Tifa despertó de su pequeño trance, la pregunta de Angeal recordándole su predicamento.

-Me dijo que tengo un esguince, no podre caminar en unos días, y tampoco podre practicar gimnasia en dos semanas-explico con clara tristeza en su voz. Los tres estudiantes se miraron con sorpresa, no se esperaban tal resultado. La maniobra sucia de Rosso había dado sus frutos.

Sephiroth apretó los puños con rabia, pero la mirada de Angeal le indico que este no era el momento para el rencor, había otras cosas más importantes.

-Lo siento mucho Tifa.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no tuviste nada que ver…..ahora, debo decírselo a Lightning.-Tifa apretó los labios en una expresión llena de nerviosismo-. Creo que me expulsara del club por esto- se atrevió a decir.

Angeal sonrió y coloco una mano en el hombro de Tifa de modo conciliador.

-Tifa no saques esas conclusiones, Lightning podrá ser severa y algo difícil, pero la conozco, y si le explicas bien lo que sucedió no tiene por qué llegar a ese extremo.

-¿Lo crees?-pregunto Tifa alzando la mirada.

-Claro, no te rindas aun-dijo Génesis. Estas palabras reconfortaron a Tifa, quien asintió y volvió a recostar la cabeza de la almohada. Sephiroth sonrió con alivio al ver que el estrés desaparecía del rostro de la morena, al menos temporalmente.

Un sonido lejano les indico que la enfermera regresaba; los tres jóvenes se miraron.

-Bueno, aquí vamos-dijo Angeal encogiéndose de hombros.

En cuanto la mujer paso junto a la cortina y alzo la cabeza su expresión cambio de la sorpresa, a la curiosidad, seguida rápidamente por reproche.

-¿Me pueden explicar que hacen ustedes tres aquí?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Básicamente, después de disculpas, explicaciones y excusas convenientes inventadas al momento, Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal lograron de alguna manera hacer que la enfermera no los reprendiera y les permitiera acompañar a Tifa durante el momento en que ella procedía a vendar su tobillo. Debido a que la bolsa de hielo llevaba algún tiempo en el mismo lugar, el dolor ya no era tan intenso, pero eso no impidió que la morena hiciera una pequeña mueca a medida que la mujer terminaba su trabajo, recordándole nuevamente el tratamiento que debía seguir si quería mejorar con rapidez. Tifa asintió en entendimiento.

-Creo que deberías permanecer aquí unas horas más, no es recomendable que camines durante las primeras horas después de la lesión-dijo la enfermera.

-Entiendo-dijo Tifa.

La enfermera se levantó y comenzó a recoger el equipo que había estado utilizando, Angeal se ofreció a ayudarla y ambos pronto desaparecieron hacia la habitación del fondo. Los tres estudiantes los observaron mientras se alejaban y Tifa lanzo un suspiro.

-Supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que acabe el día-dijo.

-¿Qué hay de Lightning?-pregunto Génesis y Tifa se encogió de hombros con impotencia.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo la enfermera, no debo caminar-respondió.

Génesis y Sephiroth se miraron, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, pero su mejor amigo ya tenía una idea en mente.

-Te llevaremos entonces.

….

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Génesis y Tifa.

_Varios minutos después_

-Sephiroth….tengo que decir que esta es una de las ideas más arriesgadas y peligrosas que se te han ocurrido-dijo Angeal en un tono acusador.

-No creo que sea una de las mayores, pero si podemos decir que tienes agallas-dijo Génesis, hablando por primera vez en un tono no muy divertido.

Sephiroth rio por lo bajo.

-Ya dejen de quejarse, ¿O quieren que nos descubran?

Asomo la cabeza por el pasillo un par de veces para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa antes de continuar su camino con todo el sigilo del que era capaz en su actual condición. Mientras se acercaba a una de las puertas de salida, Sephiroth escucho un quejido junto a su oído.

-Sephiroth, enserio esto no está bien….si nos descubren se meterán en graves problemas por mi culpa-decía Tifa en su quinto intento de hacer que Sephiroth entrara en razón, había estado diciendo lo mismo desde hacía varios minutos y la respuesta de Sephiroth seguía siendo la misma:

-Tifa, Lightning rara vez tiene algún tiempo libre, si no está en clases o en la biblioteca, está en el gimnasio, y ese es el único momento en el que podrás acercártele; ese momento es ahora, así que te llevare hasta ahí quieras o no.-respondió el plateado con calma, sin exaltarse-. Así que te sugiero que te sujetes bien, ya casi llegamos.

Tifa apretó los labios, ahogando su protesta, decidiendo hacer caso de las palabras del plateado. Apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sephiroth solo lo suficiente para no caerse y sintió como Sephiroth imitaba sus movimientos al sujetar las piernas de Tifa alrededor de su cintura; habían estado así desde la "maravillosa" idea de Sephiroth de escapar de la enfermería y colarse por los pasillos sin que nadie los detectara hasta llegar al gimnasio donde encontrarían a Lightning. Tifa sentía como su rostro se coloraba más y más, sentía el suave cabello de Sephiroth en el rostro, su olor le embotaba los sentidos y el solo hecho de estar tan cerca de Sephiroth, de sentir su tacto, el calor que su piel irradiaba….

Dio un respingo al sentir que su corazón se aceleraba sin ninguna razón aparente; esto venía sucediendo desde hacía ya algún tiempo pensó Tifa y, curiosamente, siempre ocurría cuando Sephiroth estaba cerca. Sephiroth.

Tifa frunció el ceño y decidió analizar la situación por primera vez. Desde hacía ya varias semanas….no, desde el día en que se conocieron, Tifa había experimentado sensaciones que jamás en su vida había conocido, emociones ajenas a ella que al parecer no hacían más que aumentar ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Para colmo, recordó que había experimentado algo muy parecido el día que asistió a la exposición náutica en el Blue Mall, pero no frente a Sephiroth.

Frente a Cloud.

La sensación cálida que le había recorrido de pies a cabeza cuando le había confesado su secreto al rubio y este se había mostrado comprensivo no tenía comparación, le había gustado pero esto conducía a Tifa de vuelta a la misma pregunta ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué tenían estos dos chicos que la hacían sentir de esa manera? Quizás Shalua supiera la respuesta, Tifa la consideraba como una tía o una hermana mayor a la que podía acudir en cualquier momento.

Sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando Sephiroth se detuvo de golpe para esconderse detrás de una gruesa columna, les hizo un gesto a sus amigos de que guardaran silencio y permaneció completamente inmóvil por lo que pareció una eternidad, Tifa inclino la cabeza, alcanzando a ver como uno de los profesores se dirigía a los edificios de básica. Esperaron en el mismo lugar por al menos un minuto más hasta que Sephiroth decidió que era seguro avanzar, se escabulleron detrás de otras columnas, atravesaron otro pasillo y finalmente llegaron la puerta que los llevaría a los edificios exteriores. Tifa se sentía más y más nerviosa a medida que se aproximaban al gimnasio. Con todo el ajetreo de su lesión y el plan para sacarla de la enfermería no había tenido tiempo para decidir exactamente qué le diría a Lightning ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Se sentiría decepcionada? Esta y otras muchas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Tifa cuando ella y los demás atravesaron las puertas del gimnasio.

Lightning y su hermana Serah se encontraban en una esquina apartada del lugar, la mayor se encontraba sentada en el primer escalón de las gradas con las piernas cruzadas y varios papeles en su mano, mientras que Serah permanecía en el suelo rodeada de varios instrumentos como masas, cintas y aros, aparentemente revisando su estado. Al escuchar pasos, Lightning levanto el rostro, su expresión, permanentemente seria, fue reemplazada solo unos segundos por confusión y sorpresa, sus ojos moviéndose de Génesis a Angeal y luego a Sephiroth que cargaba a Tifa en su espalda. Serah reacciono de manera distinta.

-¿Tifa? ¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué te ocurrió?-pregunto mientras se colocaba en pie y se dirigía rápidamente hacia el grupo.

-No es nada Serah-se apresuró a asegurar Tifa, alejándose un poco de Sephiroth, al menos lo que podía-. Sephiroth, ya puedes bajarme, estoy bien.- Aseguro la muchacha; Sephiroth, por otro lado, se sentía reacio a hacerlo, lo último que quería era que la lesión de Tifa se agravara, pero tampoco podía tenerla en su espalda todo el día.

Casi a regañadientes, el joven de cabello plateado dejo a Tifa en el suelo asegurándose de hacerlo con el máximo cuidado posible, Tifa soltó el agarre que tenía alrededor de su cuello y piso con cuidado, colocando gran parte de su peso sobre el pie derecho. Serah frunció el ceño y miro a los otros.

-¿Qué paso?

Lightning no se molestó en soltar los papeles que tenía en la mano, se quedó quieta observando a Tifa con ojos calculadores que la hicieron estremecer.

-Bueno yo….en realidad venía a decirles que….no podre asistir a las practicas durante un tiempo-dijo Tifa con aire inseguro y voz temblorosa, sin embargo, procuro mantenerse lo más firme que podía en su actual estado.

-Eso lo veo claramente-comentó Lightning-. ¿A qué se debe tu lesión?-pregunto sin preámbulos

-Un accidente…en la clase de deportes, me caí-explico Tifa evitando mirar a Lightning a los ojos, esta última tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar una exclamación de incredulidad.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Te caíste?

Tifa levanto la cabeza, preguntándose como continuar. Sephiroth veía la severidad en el rostro de Lightning y el nerviosismo de Tifa, esa clase de cosas no iban bien con la capitana del club de gimnasia, Lightning probablemente no entendería del todo la situación. Tomo la decisión mientras Tifa aún estaba explicándose.

-Lightning, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-pregunto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Lightning lo observo por varios segundos con el ceño fruncido antes de acceder. Dejo los papeles que portaba en su mano a un lado y se colocó en pie.

-Sugiero que te sientes, un esguince no es cosa de juegos-dijo al pasar junto a Tifa aunque sin dedicarle mucha atención; Tifa la miro con sorpresa, la experiencia de la chica de cabello rosado debía bastarle para reconocer ese tipo de lesiones cuando la veía.

Mientras Angeal ayudaba a Tifa a tomar asiento en las gradas, Sephiroth y Lightning se alejaron del grupo hasta que el muchacho se convenció de que no podían escucharlos antes de dirigirse a Lightning.

Tifa los observo desde su posición con la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto a los demás.

-Francamente no tengo idea-respondió Angeal, Génesis tomo asiento junto a Tifa y un pequeño destello llamo poderosamente su atención, poso sus ojos en Tifa, observando como el resplandor de las luces del gimnasio golpeaba la superficie de los cientos de diamantes de la gargantilla de Tifa y rebotaban en distintas direcciones. La misteriosa gargantilla. Génesis estaba seguro de haberla visto en alguna parte pero ¿Dónde, cuándo? Y aún más importante ¿Cómo? Tifa insistía en que había estado en su familia por generaciones, sim embargo la muchacha acababa de mudarse, técnicamente, era imposible que Génesis la hubiera visto antes, pero el recuerdo borroso se mantenía.

"_Me pregunto qué sucedería si alguien más se enterara de la existencia de tu tesoro"_ se preguntó el pelirrojo distraídamente. Como si Tifa pudiera percibir la mirada en su gargantilla, su mano se dirigió inmediatamente hacia allí, palpando el gigantesco diamante a través de la tela de su camisa.

/

_A Changing Situation – Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack _

-¿Estás hablando enserio?

-Si

Lightning alzo una ceja.

-Eso no se parece a Rosso

-Yo no diría lo mismo-contesto Sephiroth

Lightning observo a Tifa desde su posición.

-Aun así Sephiroth, eso no cambia en nada el hecho de que a la novata se le ocurrió lastimarse el tobillo a solo semanas de que comiencen las eliminatorias-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy diciendo lo contrario, lo que te pido es que tomes en cuenta el panorama completo, Tifa no pidió esto, y sabes bien que tiene verdadero potencial o jamás la habrías admitido….solo, solo te pido que le permitas permanecer dentro del equipo-dijo Sephiroth con un tono implorante apenas perceptible.

Por un largo momento, Lightning no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente porque la sorpresa la había dejado muda. De acuerdo, ella y Sephiroth no eran enemigos ni rivales en ningún sentido, pero tampoco eran lo que cualquier persona consideraría amigos, su relación se mantenía al nivel de compañeros de clase, no hablaban entre si más de lo necesario, aunque eso no impedía que se conocieran hasta cierto grado; ella sabía perfectamente que eran pocos los que podían gozar de la amistad de Sephiroth, mucho menos sus favores, el muchacho podía ser caballeroso, carismático y amigable con los demás, pero no por eso mostraría mayor interés en ellos o les daría un trato diferente. Sabiendo aquello ¿Por qué Sephiroth atravesaba la línea de su apenas existente relación para pedirle ese extraño favor? ¿Un favor que, para colmo, no servía a ningún interés personal?..._Ningún interés personal_.

Lightning parpadeo y giro la cabeza bruscamente hacia donde su hermana y los demás esperaban, sus ojos puestos fijamente en Tifa, para luego volver su atención hacia el joven frente a ella, ¿No sería que…? Los ojos de Lightning se ensancharon, y alcanzo a ver como Sephiroth fruncía el ceño en confusión.

La sola idea casi parecía absurda, pero ¿Quién decía que era imposible?

-Así que de eso se trata-dijo finalmente después de lo que parecieron minutos, su voz contenía un tono extraño a los oídos de Sephiroth, era como si Lightning supiera algo, algo de lo que él no tenía idea.

-…Si-contesto un poco inseguro.

-No sabía que ahora le hacías favores a los de nuevo ingreso-continuo la muchacha; quería asegurarse de su teoría y no se vio decepcionada cuando el rostro de Sephiroth se coloro ligeramente, sim embargo, sus ojos le dijeron otra cosa.

-Es una amiga, no quiero que tenga que pasar por esto por culpa de alguien más.

"_¿Ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta? Vaya, esto si es nuevo" _Lightning estaba realmente sorprendida, factor que probablemente estaba influyendo en su juicio.

-Bueno, tienes razón, sé que tiene talento para esto, dejare que permanezca en el equipo-dijo Lightning-. Pero recuérdale que esos días de reposo volverán a pasarle factura, tendrá que esforzarse aún más para ponerse al día con los entrenamientos.-añadió al ver el alivio en los ojos del plateado. Sephiroth asintió solemne.

-Te lo agradezco Lightning, y estoy seguro de que Tifa también lo apreciara.

La verdad era que la palabra "apreciar" se quedaba corta. Tifa apenas cabía en sí de la alegría y el alivio cuando supo, por parte de la propia Lightning, que podría quedarse en el equipo, su reacción sirvió como una prueba más que demostraba cuanto significaba para ella; la muchacha seguía agradeciéndole a la capitana del equipo cuando ella y los demás ya salían del gimnasio, la escena tenía un claro toque de humor dado que Tifa había tenido que volver a la espalda de Sephiroth debido a la insistencia de este último. Génesis hacia lo posible por aguantar la risa.

-No me agradezcas a mí, el crédito va para él-dijo Lightning señalando a Sephiroth con un gesto de la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las gradas, donde Serah le esperaba con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Los ojos de Tifa se agrandaron más de lo normal antes de fijarse en el muchacho que ahora la llevaba en su espalda.

-Sephiroth tu…

-No te preocupes, no deseaba ver que te vieras afectada de esa manera por las acciones de otra persona-le interrumpió Sephiroth retomando el mismo camino que habían atravesado minutos antes. Tifa, mientras tanto, sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de alegría y su corazón latía alocadamente dentro de ella. Sephiroth había intervenido por ella, eso solo demostraba que la apreciaba, que la tomaba en cuenta y se preocupaba por ella ¡Era una sensación maravillosa! Cerró los ojos y oculto su sonrisa en suave cabello del muchacho mientras emprendían el camino de regreso.

/

La llegada a la enfermería no fue tan provechosa en comparación con la charla con Lightning; la enfermera, al ver que Tifa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, casi sufre un ataque de nervios; verla regresar en nada menos que la espalda de Sephiroth quien a su vez era acompañado por Génesis y Angeal, no ayudo a su estado de ánimo.

-¿Quieren darme una explicación a esto?-pregunto claramente enfadada-. Lockhart no puede andar rondando por los pasillos del colegio cuando acaba de sufrir una lesión, mucho menos en horario de clase.

Génesis y Angeal se miraron mientras Sephiroth dejaba a Tifa cuidadosamente en la cama que había ocupado antes.

-En verdad lo lamentamos enfermera, intentábamos…-comenzó Angeal.

-No Angeal-interrumpió Tifa-. Es mi culpa enfermera, asumo la responsabilidad de esto.

La mujer envuelta en bata blanca se cruzó de brazos.

-Cualquier que haya sido el motivo, estos tres han cometido una falta, el colegio no acepta comportamientos semejantes joven Crescent estoy segura de que usted y sus amigos lo saben-dijo severamente. Sephiroth no dijo nada, estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de su francamente arriesgada idea; sorprendentemente, el muchacho descubrió que en realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que la mujer decidiera hacer; sin embargo no podía hablar por Génesis y Angeal. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para intentar que la enfermera no hiciera que los castigaran cuando una voz familiar se escuchó a su derecha.

-Disculpe, enfermera.

Todos los presentes volvieron la cabeza, encontrándose con la misteriosa figura de Vincent, nadie fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Profesor Valentine…. ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto la enfermera.

-Vine a aclarar un asunto pendiente-respondió Vincent posando su mirada carmesí en los cuatro estudiantes-. Yo le otorgue el permiso a Crescent y sus dos amigos de escoltar a la señorita Lockhart hasta el gimnasio.

Cuatro pares de ojos se agrandaron exageradamente ante sus palabras, Sephiroth y Tifa separaron sus labios en absoluto asombro ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

-Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos cerca de la oficina del director y pase por aquí en el camino de regreso, tropezándome con ellos; me explicaron la situación y yo les permití ayudar a Lockhart a entregar su mensaje a la presidenta del club de gimnasia, por lo tanto asumo toda la responsabilidad de sus actos -continuo Vincent sin quitar los ojos de la enfermera. Sephiroth y los demás no pudieron sino mirarse los unos a los otros mientras la mujer analizaba la situación, sintiéndose incomoda ante la intensa mirada del profesor; finalmente, después de un silencio bastante incómodo, la enfermera se descruzo de brazos.

-Muy bien, se los dejo entonces, pero la señorita Lockhart tiene que permanecer en la enfermería hasta el final del día, no puede arriesgarse a empeorar su lesión-dijo intentando usar un tono autoritario frente a Vincent, sin mucho éxito. Vincent asintió calmadamente y se giró hacia los tres amigos de infancia.

-Ya ha terminado el descanso, les recuerdo que su siguiente clase es conmigo-dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, coloco la mano en el pomo, se detuvo y, como si recordara algo, giro el rostro hacia la camilla.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto, Lockhart-dijo con una amabilidad tan palpable, que los tres muchachos se miraron nuevamente entre sí. Era extremadamente inusual ver a su profesor mostrar esa clase de comportamiento.

Tifa, quien apenas había conseguido salir de su asombro, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para librarse del trance.

-S-sí, muchas gracias profesor-contesto logrando sonreír.

Vincent asintió con la cabeza, abrió la puerta y le indico a Sephiroth, Genesis y Angeal que lo siguieran. Antes de obedecer, Sephiroth se giró hacia Tifa, colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

-Vendré a verte después de clases-dijo apretando su agarre para darle un mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

-Está bien-sonrió Tifa.

Sephiroth le devolvió el gesto antes de soltarla y seguir al profesor y a sus amigos.

/

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos, todos los alumnos ya se encontraban de vuelta en los salones de clase. Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal caminaban detrás de Vincent en completo silencio, los tres se miraron entre sí, llenos de dudas: ¿Por qué su profesor había mentido para salvarles el pellejo de un castigo seguro? ¿Cómo es que sabía sobre el accidente de Tifa? ¿Cómo había averiguado el plan de Sephiroth de sacarla a escondidas de la enfermería? Era sumamente extraño y al mismo tiempo algo inquietante; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos quería ser el primero en preguntar.

Subieron las escaleras, caminaron por los largos pasillos, subieron otras escaleras hasta que finalmente llegaron al salón correspondiente; Vincent abrió la puerta y les indico a sus tres alumnos que entraran. Obedecieron sin chistar; Sephiroth se aventuró a levantar la mirada hacia su profesor, quizás con la esperanza de encontrar alguna explicación, pero los orbes rojos como la sangre de Vincent no ofrecieron ni la más remota pista, simplemente se limitaron a devolverle el gesto, finalmente Sephiroth se rindió y se reunió con sus compañeros en sus respectivos lugares. Vincent no perdió tan siquiera un instante y comenzó la clase apenas llego al escritorio.

/

_Setsunai Kimochi – Sakura Card Captor OST Volumen 1_

-¿Quieres que llame a tu tutora, Tifa?- pregunto la enfermera.

-No gracias, puedo hacerlo yo-respondió la joven, la enfermera asintió en entendimiento y se alejó de la cama de Tifa para visitar a una alumna que se hallaba a una cama de distancia de Tifa, al parecer no había desayunado esa mañana y la exigencia de la clase de deportes provoco que sufriera un fuerte mareo; la chica en cuestión permanecía acostada en la cama y no dejaba de teclear en su celular, Tifa la observo durante un largo minuto. Por un instante la idea de intentar entablar conversación con ella llego a su mente, pero luego Tifa reparo en que tenía el mismo "aire" que tenían Rosso y sus dos inseparables amigas, y ella ya había tenido suficiente trato con personas como aquellas.

Tifa sacó su celular del bolsillo de su uniforme y marco el número de Shalua; el aparato tardo solo un instante en conectar la llamada y la voz de Shalua se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-_Tifa ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Cómo estás?_

-Estoy bien Shalua, espero no interrumpirte

-_No te preocupes, estoy en mi descanso, ¿Qué ocurre?_

Tifa respiro profundo y procedió a relatarle a Shalua todo lo sucedido en la clase de deporte con lujo de detalles, para cuando termino, Shalua estaba poco menos que asombrada y molesta.

_-Oh Tifa, se cuánto significa para ti el equipo de gimnasia, lo siento tanto._

-No lo hagas Shalua, yo también me sentía desconsolada al principio, pero ahora pienso que no conseguiré nada con eso, debo concentrarme en recuperarme lo más rápido posible, realmente quiero volver a las practicas-dijo Tifa.

Shalua sonrió al otro lado del teléfono, Tifa comenzaba a recuperar su carácter fuerte y decidido, poco a poco pero sin pausa. Después de todo lo ocurrido no podía pedir más.

_-Así se habla Tifa, me asegurare de recogerte después de clases._

-¿Estas segura? Por qué puedo pedir un…

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses jovencita ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?_-pregunto Shalua sarcásticamente. Tifa rompió a reír.

-Jamás me molestaría Shalua, gracias.

_-Entonces nos veremos a la salida, ten cuidado hasta entonces. _

-Claro.

La llamada termino y Tifa colocó su celular de vuelta a su bolsillo, ahora solo le quedaba esperar; sin importar por donde lo mirara, aquella alternativa era sinónimo de aburrimiento. Tifa lanzo un cansado suspiro y recostó su cabeza de las gruesas almohadas. Su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar distraídamente su gargantilla cuando noto algo extraño, los diamantes parecían estar cubiertos de algo áspero y sucio. Entonces lo recordó.

¡La arena!

Tifa se sentó de golpe sobre la cama y se apresuró a quitarse la gruesa joya; con todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos no había reparado en que una gran cantidad de arena se había colado en sus ropas y había llegado hasta la gargantilla. La tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a examinarla cuidadosamente, removiendo los minúsculos granos de arena que encontraba como si estuviera esterilizando algún equipo de laboratorio; esa joya representaba la unión y amor de su familia, su herencia, su más valioso tesoro, había hecho la promesa de cuidarla y Tifa se tomaba sus promesas muy enserio.

Estaba tan sumergida en lo que hacía, que ni siquiera noto que la chica que se hallaba a una cama de distancia de ella le apuntaba con su celular, tomando varias fotos con una sonrisa maliciosa; había captado el brillo del diamante desde su posición y de ningún modo iba a resistirse a compartir ese increíble descubrimiento. Cuando se vio satisfecha con la evidencia que había recolectado busco en su teléfono, escribió unas pocas palabras al pie de la foto, y con un solo toque de su dedo las fotos se enviaron a cada uno de los números marcados. En pocos minutos sería demasiado tarde, en pocos minutos, todo el instituto lo sabría.

/

Cloud no dejaba de mirar el reloj apostado en la pared por encima de la pizarra, había estado en la misma posición desde hacía media hora, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la clase; a su lado, sus amigos habían dejado de intentar llamar su atención sin éxito, asique se limitaron a seguir con lo suyo. Solo quedaban unos minutos para la campana que señalaba la salida, Cloud apenas podía contener su impaciencia. A su lado, Sephiroth jugaba ociosamente con su lápiz apoyando su rostro en su mano izquierda. ¿Por qué la maldita campana no comenzaba a sonar?

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"_

_Finalmente_ pensaron los dos jóvenes en el mismo instante en que se levantaban de sus sillas. Se miraron por un momento, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pretendía el otro. Cloud apretó los puños y siguió de largo. Sephiroth apretó los dientes y lo siguió colocando la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

-¿No deberíamos ir con Cloud?-pregunto Zack dudoso

-Amm no creo que sea buena idea en este momento-dijo Aerith

-Estoy de acuerdo, parece como si fueran a matarse de un momento a otro.-dijo Yuffie- No tengo ganas de estar en el fuego cruzado.

Zack hizo una mueca de desgana.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Te quedas hoy Zack?-pregunto Rikku

-Sí, tengo práctica, espero que Cloud lo recuerde-dijo Zack tomando su mochila e internándose en los abarrotados pasillos junto a los demás.

-¿Alguna vez lo habían visto así?-pregunto Aerith y nadie tuvo que preguntarse de que hablaba

-Nunca, lo conozco desde….bueno, desde el preescolar y jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa forma-dijo Zack.

-¿No creen que…?

-Ni lo digas, yo creo que nuestro Chocobo por fin encontró _alguien_ que le agrada.

-Ohhh boy, ¡Eso es fantástico!

Mientras Rikku y Aerith se comportaban como niñas pequeñas en Navidad, Zack y Yuffie tenían una expresión diferente en sus rostros, se miraron y supieron que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Las cosas podrían ponerse peor a partir de ahora.

/

El camino a la enfermería se les hizo más largo de lo normal, cuando finalmente llegaron, quedaron hombro con hombro frente a la puerta. Sephiroth miro al rubio.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría pasar-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta yo intento lo mismo-contesto Cloud cortante.

-Le dije a Tifa que vendría a verla….

-¿Y eso te convierte en el único que puede?

La tensión casi podía palparse mientras los dos intercambiaban miradas funestas. Cloud giro el rostro y coloco la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero otra en su hombro le impidió abrirla.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes tocar antes de entrar?-pregunto Sephiroth empleando un tono burlón.

Cloud sacudió la mano de Sephiroth bruscamente, encarándolo; sin previo aviso, tomo al muchacho del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacia si con violencia. Sephiroth estuvo a punto de empujarlo, pero la mirada de Cloud lo detuvo en seco. Aquellos ojos, normalmente serios y distantes, ahora mostraban odio y rencor a un nivel que Sephiroth jamás había visto en toda su vida.

-Te crees mejor que todos a tu alrededor ¿No es cierto? ¿Crees que por tener el apellido Crescent puedes tratar a la gente como basura y después hacerla a un lado?-la voz de Cloud había descendido a un tono amenazante.

-¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?-pregunto Sephiroth totalmente confundido.

-Se lo que han hecho, tú y tu padre, no me tomes por estúpido ¡No te lo voy a perdonar!-exclamo Cloud alzando la voz con cada palabra, parecía que el rubio no notaba como la rabia lo consumía. Sephiroth tomo la mano de Cloud con la firme intención de liberarse y confrontar aquellas ridículas acusaciones cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par, mostrando a la enfermera con un semblante confundido.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo caballeros?-pregunto tomando nota del comportamiento de ambos.

Inmediatamente Cloud soltó el cuello de Sephiroth, quien se alejó unos pasos acomodando su camisa.

-No pasa nada enfermera-dijo Cloud. La mujer lo observo a él y luego a Sephiroth, este se mantuvo observando a Cloud por un momento antes de repetir la misma frase.

-Bien ¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunto la enfermera aun con la duda escrita en el rostro.

-Quisiera saber si…-comenzaron ambos al mismo tiempo-…Podría ver a Tifa-añadieron después de intercambiar miradas molestas.

-Me lo imagine, sim embargo creo que llegaron algo tarde, la señorita Lockhart está a punto de irse.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos.

La enfermera se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a Cloud y Sephiroth echar un vistazo. Una mujer de largos cabellos color naranja recogidos en una media cola, ojos azules y lentes de montura circular apareció a su espalda. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en su sitio, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, Sephiroth sentía vagamente que la había visto antes, pero no podía recordar donde. La mujer los miro lentamente a ambos, deteniéndose en Sephiroth, la chispa del reconocimiento brillo en sus ojos, algo que Sephiroth estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero por alguna razón, sintió que esta mujer desconocida no se sentía especialmente contenta por su presencia.

Shalua mantuvo sus ojos sobre el joven unos segundos más antes de girar el rostro hacia su derecha.

-Ven Tifa, es hora de irnos.

Esas palabras sacaron a Cloud y Sephiroth de su mutismo a tiempo para ver como la enfermera y la desconocida se hacían a un lado, revelando a una Tifa sosteniendo dos muletas, usándolas para impulsarse mientras su pie lesionado se mantenía a unos prudentes centímetros del suelo. Sephiroth separo sus labios cuando…

-Tifa ¿Estas bien?-salto Cloud avanzando hacia la morena. Sephiroth miro al rubio con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo ¡Otra vez se le había adelantado!

-Cloud viniste.-dijo Tifa claramente complacida- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-Su vista se desplazó hacia Sephiroth, dedicándole una sonrisa que él correspondió- Oh, lo olvidaba, Shalua, ellos son mis amigos, Cloud y Sephiroth-añadió con un gesto hacia ambos.

Shalua asintió cortésmente, aunque la seriedad en su mirada no desapareció.

-Encantada.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y Shalua coloco una mano en el hombro de Tifa.

-¿Lista?-pregunto

-Si.-contesto Tifa-Nos vemos luego-añadió despidiéndose antes de seguir a Shalua tan rápido como las muletas se lo permitían, no haciendo caso de las palabras de Shalua de que se lo tomara con calma.

La enfermera les observo marcharse antes de encarar a los dos estudiantes.

-Chicos, sugiero que se marchen a sus casas, o se preparen para cualquier actividad extra-escolar que tengan, la enfermería es solo para el que la necesita-dijo antes de retirarse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El pasillo se sumió en un repentino silencio que rápidamente se volvió incómodo. Sephiroth frunció el ceño antes de dar media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos, no tomándose la molestia de dirigirle la mirada a Cloud. El rubio, por su parte, permaneció de pie en el mismo sitio unos momentos más. Aquella mujer no debía ser otra que la tutora de Tifa, la que se ofreció a cuidarle después de la muerte de sus padres. Cloud dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia los casilleros, Zack seguramente estaría esperando su llegada. Mientras avanzaba, Cloud se preguntó vagamente que había pasado exactamente con los padres de Tifa.

/

_Más tarde, ese día_

-¿Viste a Tifa?

-Si

-¿Y cómo estaba?

-Me dijo que no me preocupara, que se encontraba bien. Luego se marchó con su tutora.

-¿Tutora? Ah sí, ya recuerdo ¿Cómo es?

Cloud guardo silencio ante la pregunta de Zack, no sabiendo muy bien que responder. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la banca, en la cancha de futbol, esperando a que la práctica comenzara. Varios de sus compañeros corrían por el lugar o calentaban.

-Pues no lo sé, lo único que supe fue su nombre, aunque parece bastante severa.

-No tiene cara de amargada ¿o sí?-bromeo Zack.

-No.-respondió Cloud sin notar el tono humorístico de su amigo- creo que solo estaba preocupada por Tifa.

-Ya veo, sabes, desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarle cómo están sus padres y por qué la dejaron al cuidado de una tutora ¿Crees que estén lejos o algo así?

La pregunta congelo a Cloud en su sitio. Sabía que Tifa aún no había revelado su secreto a los demás y él no estaba en posición de hacerlo. Había dado su palabra.

-No lo sé-respondió simplemente.

-¿Qué no le has preguntado?

-No-contesto de nuevo fingiendo que ajustaba los cordones de su zapato. Realmente odiaba tener que mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero le había hecho a Tifa una promesa y el tema era demasiado delicado para tomarlo a la ligera. Afortunadamente, Zack no pregunto nada más sobre el asunto ya que justo en ese momento el entrenador finalmente daba comienzo a la práctica.

Solo tenían unos cuantos días antes de que empezaran las eliminatorias que darían paso al Campeonato Internacional, tenían que dar lo mejor de sí mismos si deseaban hacerse con la Copa; hasta ahora su impecable record se había visto manchado con dos años seguidos de derrota, pero este ano, cada uno de ellos tenía en mente la firme meta de volver a la cima.

/

_Industrias Crescent_

La junta había terminado más rápido de lo que había anticipado, lo que le daba tan solo unos minutos antes de que su asistente entrara nuevamente por la puerta informándole de su próximo compromiso. Hojo ajusto las gafas en su huesuda nariz mientras miraba a través de las grandes ventanas de su oficina.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo girar la cabeza. Acercándose a paso nervioso, un hombre joven vestido con pulcro traje de corbata se acercó rápidamente al gran y moderno escritorio, no se trataba de su asistente, pero Hojo sabía perfectamente quien era.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto sin miramientos

-Señor…me pidieron que le informara que lo necesitan en…en el laboratorio señor, ha habido un imprevisto-dijo el joven sudando visiblemente, probablemente había atravesado los pasillo del edificio a todo correr.

Hojo alzo una ceja y un brillo oscuro apareció en sus ojos negros.

-¿Qué clase de improviso?

-El doctor dice que debería verlo usted mismo, señor-respondió el joven más nervioso aun. Hojo ajusto nuevamente sus gafas.

-Espero por su bien que no me decepcione-dijo Hojo. Su asistente probablemente sufriría un ataque de nervios cuando le informara que debía marcharse, pero no era algo de importancia.

/

_Mansión de la familia Crescent_

_Back With Putnam - Assassin's Creed III Soundtrack_

¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto en tono demandante.

Los hombres ataviados con batas blancas se sentían reacios a contestar, el que parecía estar a cargo dio un vacilante paso al frente.

-Señor, el Componente J tiene el efecto deseado en los sujetos, hemos logrado someter sus voluntades y convertirlos en peones totalmente sumisos.

-¿Pero?-Hojo sabía que había algo más.

El hombre comenzó a sudar descontroladamente.

-El componente parece afectar el sistema nervioso central luego de quince horas de haberse administrado, los sujetos comienzan a experimentar fuertes mareos, seguido de convulsiones, el cerebro sufre una inflamación que los lleva a un estado de coma. No hemos logrado encontrar la causa de esto…..me temo que hasta ahora, todos los sujetos han fallecido-explico el hombre con el tono más profesional y calmado que pudo lograr, sin mucho éxito. Los demás guardaron un estricto silencio, a la espera de que Hojo respondiera, este dirigió su mirada más allá del grupo, donde numerosas camillas estaban divididas en filas, había al menos una docena, y en cada una de ellas había una enorme bolsa negra del tamaño de un ser humano adulto. Hojo ajusto sus anteojos.

-Entiendo, en ese caso veo que lo más lógico es que comiencen a trabajar inmediatamente en reparar este problema y hacer funcionar el Componente J, el tiempo es esencial caballeros, este proyecto nos brindara una ventaja nunca antes vista. Los enemigos de la compañía crecen y pueden llegar a convertirse en una gran amenaza, eso sin mencionar, que si no logran mejorar el Componente J, no seré responsable por el destino de sus familias-dijo Hojo en un tono casual, descuidado, sin elevar su voz siquiera un momento, sim embargo sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado: El grupo frente a él se estremeció violentamente, sus rostros se transformaron en una máscara de ansiedad y miedo. Hojo no hizo caso de la reacción que había provocado, aunque eso no le impidió disfrutarlo. A veces las personas podían ser ridículamente predecibles.

-Les sugiero aumenten sus esfuerzos, no aprecio la ineptitud-dijo, la amenaza deslizándose por sus labios como veneno. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta cuando uno de los hombres de bata blanca se adelantó unos pasos.

-Señor, por favor, permítame ver a mi hijo….sufre de asma, solo tiene cinco años, por favor, solo un momento-suplico el hombre con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hojo no se dignó a mirarlo.

-Podrás hacerlo cuando el Componente J esté listo-dijo cortante.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! Hemos hecho todo lo que nos ha pedido, necesito ver que está bien.-el hombre parecía a punto de colapsar, se abalanzo hacia Hojo pero un par de brazos lo retuvieron, al mirar, se encontró con su líder e inmediatamente comenzó a forcejear- ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que verlo! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Tiene que dejarme verlo!

El otro lo arrastro hacia atrás para luego tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo con fuerza.

-¡Cálmate! ¿Acaso quieres que nos mate a todos?-pregunto en voz baja a pesar de que sabía que Hojo estaba escuchando.

-Pero…..mi hijo él….me necesita, tengo que….-balbuceo el pobre hombre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo sé, todos lo sabemos, recuérdalo, pero si no cumplimos con el trabajo jamás los volveremos a ver, debemos hacer lo que él dice -dijo el otro, sus manos temblaban sobre los hombros de su compañero, pero aun así luchaba para mantener la calma por el bien de los demás-. Una vez que lo consigamos volveremos a casa, todos ¿Entiendes? –pregunto en tono tranquilizador, o al menos el mejor que pudo fingir.

Su compañero respiro varias veces, dejando que las palabras hicieran efecto para finalmente asentir con la cabeza, el líder del grupo lo soltó y luego se dirigió a Hojo, que los miraba con interés, como si estuviera contemplando a un punado de animales de zoológico.

-Señor, ¿Qué debemos hacer con los cadáveres?-pregunto sumisamente.

-Desháganse de ellos.-contesto Hojo- Apresúrense en encontrar los reemplazos, mi personal se encargara de los detalles- añadió antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el largo pasillo.

A su espalda, el grupo de los científicos más brillantes de todo el mundo se miraban pasmados y horrorizados por lo que acababan de escuchar, miraron hacia atrás y uno de ellos sufrió arcadas.

El olor a descomposición comenzaba a impregnar el lugar.


	14. XII: Contando Historias

**Llegue de nuevo. Ya sé que me he tardado vidas en actualizar, hago lo que puedo con el tiempo que tengo, de verdad espero que lo entiendan y les aseguro que terminare este fic, así me tarde siglos pero lo terminare, eso se los puedo asegurar, así que espero que no entren en pánico XDDD**

**Quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar en mi fic MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, ustedes son las que me empujan a escribir esta historia n.n**

**NOTA: Me he tomado muchísimas libertades con el pasado de alguno de los personajes, ya que este es un AU y realmente no tiene que ver con el juego, espero no les moleste.**

**Disclaimers: Ni Final Fantasy ni los personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las empresas que puedan ser mencionadas y sus semejantes**

Capítulo 12

Contando Historias

-¿A dóndese dirige joven Génesis?

-Llévame a la biblioteca

-¿Busca algún libro en especial?

-No solo….

La limosina partió de la mansión, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad.

-Solo un poco de historia-sonrió el joven apartando un mechón de su rostro

/

Tres días más tarde

_¡Task! _

-¿Estas bien Tif?

-Sí, solo resbale un poco

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió y Yuffie se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Tifa, esta entro lo más rápido que pudo, o al menos tan rápido como aquellas muletas se lo permitieron. Pasarían al menos unos días más antes de que se ajustara completamente a ellas.

La muchacha se desplazó hasta su asiento teniendo cuidado de no chocar con ninguna de las mesas para luego desplomarse sobre la silla, su mano izquierda sosteniendo ambas muletas.

-No debiste molestarte en venir, si fuera yo, me habría quedado en casa-dijo Rikku ocupando su lugar, seguida de cerca por Yuffie y los demás.

-Ya falte tresdías, además si me quedo en casa solo me volveré loca de aburrimiento-contesto Tifa.

-¿Qué dijo tu tutora?-pregunto Aerith.

-No estaba de acuerdo, pero le prometí que tendría cuidado y la llamaría tan pronto como terminaran las clases-dijo la joven.

Cloud giro el rostro al percibir voces a su espalda, tres chicas se encontraban de pie a unos metros de ellos, una de ellas sostenía su celular en la mano frente a las otras y a juzgar por su expresión de sorpresa debían de estar viendo alguna foto o video, repentinamente alzaron la cabeza hacia ellos, sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad. Antes de que Cloud pudiera decir nada, se acercaron a ellos y rodearon a Tifa.

-Oye, tu eres Tifa ¿cierto?-pregunto una.

-¿Podemos verlo?-pregunto otra

Tifa se echó hacia atrás debido a la incómoda cercanía de aquellas chicas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto totalmente confusa.

-¡Tu gargantilla! ¿Podemos verla? ¡Dicen que es tan grande como tu mano!-dijeron las chicas con el entusiasmo escrito en sus rostros.

El corazón de Tifa escapo un latido.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que saben?-tartamudeo.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Zack mirando a Tifa, a las tres desconocidas y a Tifa de nuevo.

-¿Qué gargantilla?-preguntaron Yuffie y Rikku imitando a Zack.

Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre el grupo, con todas las miradas puestas en Tifa. Esta trago saliva, sin saber exactamente que hacer ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ahora unas extrañas deseaban saber acerca de su posesión más preciada? Miro a Cloud en busca de ayuda, el rubio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que lo mejor era soltarlo de una vez. Tifa apretó los labios y asintió.

-Es…es un tesoro familiar, lo herede de mi abuela-dijo sin apartar la mirada de Cloud.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Aerith.

-¿Un tesoro?-pregunto Rikku con ojos saltones

-¿Podemos verlo? Lucia enorme en la fotografía-dijo una de las chicas.

Tifa traslado sus manos hacia su nuca, separando los dos diminutos imanes que mantenían la gargantilla en su sitio, haciendo a un lado el lazo azul de su uniforme cuidadosamente.

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración cuando la joya descanso en manos de Tifa, incluso Cloud quien, a pesar de ser el único que la había visto antes, no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en el maravilloso objeto. Los pequeños diamantes y zafiros brillaron con elegancia a la luz natural que entraba por las ventanas, pero el reflejo de la enorme joya, que ocupaba totalmente la palma de Tifa, opaco todo lo demás.

-En increíble- dijeron Rikku Yuffie y Aerith al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas soltaron exclamaciones de admiración, sus ojos parecían saltar de sus orbitas.

-Es tan grande

-Y tan hermoso

-Y tan brillante

-Me pregunto cómo luciría con mi vestido….

-Oh Tifa ¿Podría probármelo?

Tifa pareció casi escandalizada

-No…

De inmediato la mirada aparentemente amable de las tres chica desapareció y fue reemplazada por muecas de enojo.

-¿Por qué no?

Tifa envolvió la gargantilla en su mano de forma protectora.

-Por qué no es un juguete o….una baratija-dijo Tifa firmemente.

-Me pregunto ¿De dónde habrá sacado la chica nueva algo así?

Todos giraron las cabezas al escuchar la familiar voz de Rosso; Elena y Scarlet se mantenían a su lado fielmente con la misma mirada arrogante.

Cloud apretó los dientes, Yuffie, Rikku y Aerith le dedicaron gestos desconfiados mientras que Tifa permaneció en silencio. Las miradas se encontraron y Rosso sonrió.

-¿Cómo está tu pie, querida?-pregunto con un descaro envidiable.

-Está bastante bien, gracias-contesto Tifa fríamente, estaba comenzando a cansarse de aquella situación, aunque en realidad no deseaba caer en una pelea sin sentido. Rosso, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es una verdadera lástima ¿no?, las eliminatorias para el Campeonato comienzan pronto, pero supongo que podrás a acompañar as Lightning en las gradas.

Ese golpe llego lejos, pero Tifa no tuvo tiempo para responder pues Yuffie había perdido la paciencia.

-¡Oye! ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos maniquí, nadie quiere escuchar tu opinión!

Los ojos carmesí de Rosso se agrandaron más de lo normal.

-¿Qué dijiste mocosa?

-Dije que te ocupes de tus asuntos- Yuffie se cruzó de brazos, no sintiéndose intimidada por la presencia del trio.

Rosso continúo observando a Yuffie por unos segundos más antes de soltar una alegre carcajada. Todos los presentes, incluso Elena y Scarlet, la observaron como si hubiera algo mal con ella. Tifa sintió un escalofrió en su espalda cuando la mirada de Rosso se clavó en ella.

-Vaya guardaespaldas tienes, son toda una joya-dijo sarcásticamente pero su voz era inquietantemente serena, hubiera sido mucho mejor si hubiera gritado.

-No son…mis guardaespaldas, son mis amigas-dijo Tifa.

Esta vez Rosso no contesto, se limitó a sonreír con superioridad antes de dar media vuelta y caminar a su asiento, sus dos compañeras siguiéndola de cerca.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Rikku

-Está loca, eso es lo que pasa-dijo Yuffie derrumbándose en su silla. La puerta se abrió de improviso, revelando al profesor y de inmediato los demás tomaron sus lugares, Tifa devolvió rápidamente la gargantilla a su cuello, disfrutando la fría sensación de la joya sobre su piel, sin notar la mirada de Génesis sobre ella a un paso de su silla.

/

-Es una de las cosas más bellas que jamás he visto Tiff, ¿Por qué nos no la ensenaste antes?

El tenedor se detuvo a medio camino hacia los labios de Tifa, esta lo devolvió a la mesa, observando su comida.

-No me agrada andar por ahí ensenándola a todo el mundo-contestó

-Pero parece que tiene un valor especial para ti ¿En verdad significa mucho para tu familia?-pregunto Yuffie.

Cloud apretó los labios, le hubiera gustado advertirle a Yuffie que guardara silencio, pero no sabía si sería lo correcto; miró a Tifa con preocupación y efectivamente había tristeza en su rostro.

-Yuffie no…

La morena miro a su amigo, sorprendiéndose de la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía.

-¿Qué pasa? Solo era una pregunta

-No es eso, es que….-comenzó Cloud

-Está bien Cloud-le interrumpió Tifa.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no te preocupes-Tifa sonrió gentilmente, provocándole fuertes cosquillas en el estómago.

-Hey ¿De que andan hablando ustedes dos?- pregunto Zack con aparente tono ofendido.

-No es nada Zack, Cloud solo intentaba cuidar mis recuerdos-dijo Tifa recostándose del respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba. Cuando sus amigos mostraron no tener la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando ella simplemente sonrió.

-Yuffie tiene razón, es muy especial, más de lo que imaginas, es como la joya de la familia y tiene una historia bastante interesante pero….para mí, es el último recuerdo que tengo de mis padres y de mis abuelos, es todo lo que me queda de ellos.

Con excepción de Cloud, los demás se miraron confusos.

-Si es lo último que te queda de ellos eso es….-Rikku se calló en mitad de la frase, sus brillantes ojos verdes se agrandaron en sorpresa. Yuffie y los demás imitaron su reacción cuando comprendieron el significado de las palabras de Tifa, quien continúo antes de permitirles hablar.

-Mis abuelos murieron cuando tenía unos siete años pero mis padres…..mis padres fueron asesinados hace unos meses, yo estuve ahí, vi como sucedió y el asesino me hubiera matado a mí también de no ser por Shalua- dejo que sus palabras flotaran en el aire por un momento mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Como le hubiera encantado que el dolor simplemente desapareciera, que sus padres aparecieran repentinamente cuando ella abriera la puerta de la casa de Shalua como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la realidad era otra, y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

De pronto, sintió como Aerith se inclinaba hacia ella, la castaña la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y Tifa acepto el gesto de buena gana, dándose cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

-Lo siento tanto Tifa-murmuro ella, el pesar podía escucharse en su voz.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros, Rikku apretó los labios y alargo la mano para apretar fuertemente la de Tifa, Zack le tocó el hombro y esta levanto la cabeza hacia él.

-No vamos a pedirte que nos cuentes toda la historia, no vamos a hacerte pasar por eso de nuevo solo…..ten en cuenta que estamos aquí Tiff y tú también, estas a salvo, estaremos aquí para lo que necesites-dijo el muchacho.

La inicial expresión de sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Zack….gracias a todos-dijo observando a cada uno de ellos, sus sonrisas eran el mejor remedio que podía desear.

¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién diría que después de tantos momentos llenos de angustia, terror y desesperanza podía encontrar algo por lo que sonreír de nuevo? El destino le había enviado los mejores amigos de todo el mundo y Tifa no podía sentirse más agradecida. Miró a Cloud y le complació ver que el chico también sonreía.

Aquella escena no pasaba desapercibida, desde el otro lado del comedor, Sephiroth observaba con curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que Tifa les había dicho para que se estuvieran comportando de esa forma? Parecía como si estuvieran consolándola ¿Quizás por la lesión en su tobillo? No no, una lesión no representaba un problema tan grande, quizás la morena les había confesado algo que le molestaba….

-¿Qué ocurre Sephiroth?-preguntó Angeal siguiendo la mirada de su amigo.

-Nada solo….solo observaba-respondió Sephiroth antes de volver la cabeza hacia su comida.

¿Sephiroth no había deducido hacia algún tiempo que era muy probable que los padres de Tifa estuvieran muertos? ¿Podría tratarse de eso?

-Conozco esa mirada-dijo Génesis, sentado frente a Sephiroth- ¿En quéestás pensando?

-Pienso….-Sephiroth miro nuevamente a Tifa y a sus amigos, una que otra lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, pero ella las limpio inmediatamente con una sonrisa.- Creo que los padres de Tifa están muertos.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Angeal obviamente sorprendido.

-¿Te lo dijo?-pregunto Génesis cuyo semblante no guardaba mucha sorpresa.

-No tuvo que hacerlo, piénsenlo: jamás dice nada acerca de ellos, vive con su tutora, y dijo que la gargantilla que lleva en el cuello era su "herencia", en la gran mayoría de los casos jamás heredas algo de tus padres a menos que estos ya no estén-explicó Sephiroth en voz lo suficientemente baja para que nadie más escuchara la conversación. Angeal y Génesis se miraron, pensando en el razonamiento de su amigo.

-Tiene sentido, entonces ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Habrá sido un accidente?-preguntó Angeal.

-No tengo idea-dijo Sephiroth con tono de derrota.

-Quizás….yo haya encontrado algo útil-dijo Génesis, un tono enigmático visible en su voz. La reacción de sus hermanos fue inmediata.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Tifa te ha dicho algo? ¿Cuándo?-preguntó Sephiroth.

Génesis rio ante el tono demandante de Sephiroth.

-Tranquilo Romeo, no podemos discutir esto aquí-dijo el pelirrojo mirando alrededor, el gran reloj colgado en una de las paredes le indico que aún tenían tiempo antes de la siguiente clase. Discretamente se levantó de su silla y les indico que lo siguieran con un gesto.

/

-Tifa, ¿Puedes contarnos esa historia que mencionaste?

-¿De qué hablas Rikku?-preguntó Aerith.

-La historia de la gargantilla-respondió Rikku señalando el cuello de Tifa.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Tifa y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Claro

/

Los tres dejaron el lugar silenciosamente y caminaron por uno de los largos pasillos, se detuvieron cerca de una gran estatua y se ocultaron tras ella.

-Bien aquí no nos verán por ahora, dime que te ha dicho Tifa-dijo Sephiroth con impaciencia.

-Calma Sephiroth, Tifa ha mantenido su secreto tan lejos de mí como de ti,por eso decidí indagar un poco por mi cuenta.- Génesis miró sobre su hombro antes de continuar-Desde que Tifa nos mostró esa gargantilla he estado teniendo esa extraña sensación de Deja Vu, no sabía por qué ni como pero de alguna manera sabía que había visto ese objeto antes.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Angeal

-Estaba preguntándome lo mismo, por eso decidí investigar. Me tomo tres días y muchas horas de sueño pero finalmente lo conseguí- mientras hablaba, Génesissacó varios papeles cuidadosamente doblados de su chaqueta y se los entregó al plateado quien examinó el primero.

Eran copias de libros antiguos, la primera de ellas tenía una fotografía que parecía haber sido recortada de un periódico muy antiguo. La fotografía mostraba a un hombre muy joven, de unos veinte años cubierto de lodo y tierra, con ropas que delataban su profesión de minero; dicho hombre se encontraba de pie frente a lo que cabía suponer era su casa, en la mano izquierda sostenía un enorme pico mientras que en la derecha…

-¿Génesis eso es…?

El diamante azul destacaba a plena vista en la fotografía, tan grueso que ocupaba la mitad de su mano, aquel hombre lo sostenía a la altura del pecho con una expresión llena de satisfacción y alegría.

-El mismo-contesto el pelirrojo

-Y este hombre debe ser….

/

-¿Así que tu abuelo era un minero?

-Sí, la mina donde trabajaba extraía diamantes; en esa época las condiciones de trabajo eran pésimas, mi abuelo debía trabajar diez horas diarias y la paga no lo valía, pero no tenía otra opción pues su madre estaba demasiado mayor para trabajar y su padre tenía heridas graves que le impedían hacer gran cosa, así que la responsabilidad caía sobre él,-explicaba Tifa- mi abuelo estaba ahorrando para algún día él y su familia pudieran mudarse de ese lugar y conseguir una vida mejor….-hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba esa historia, tomo una bocana de aire y prosiguió- Un día, él y sus demás compañeros estaban trabajando cuando el hombre dueño de aquellas tierras llegó sin previo aviso con su familia, diciendo que quería supervisar el avance de la extracción.

/

Sephiroth sostuvo la copia de la página del periódico lo suficiente para que sus dos amigos pudieran verla. Podía verse a plena vista que el papel estaba desgastado por el paso del tiempo, pero el titular del periódico aun podía leerse con claridad:

HEROE DE LA MINERIA:

JOVEN LOCKHART RESCATA MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA GRAY

-¿La Familia Gray? Me suena familiar-dijo Angeal.

-Claro que sí, fue una de las familias más adineradas y poderosas hace décadas-dijo Sephiroth.

-Según lo que pude averiguar, ese día toda la familia fue a visitar la mina…

/

-"Pero la hija de la pareja se alejó de ellos cuando estaban ocupados hablando con unos de los encargados de la operación, Edward estaba trabajando en uno de los anillos cercanos a la superficie, cuando de improviso miro hacia arriba y vio que una muchacha estaba acercándose demasiado al borde de la mina. La joven, demasiado curiosa para su propio bien, comenzó a bajar sin que nadie más lo notara excepto Edward, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia ella gritándole que se alejara, no funciono. Repentinamente, la muchacha resbalo y comenzó a caer al fondo de la mina, intentó sujetarse de algo pero todo lo que encontraba en su camino era tierra. La mina de diamante era un gigantesco poso con más de ochocientos metros de profundidad, no había la menor posibilidad de sobrevivir a semejante caída. Los gritos de terror se escucharon por casi todo el lugar, llamando la atención de sus padres y del hombre encargado del lugar, que corrieron a ver qué ocurría.

Edward no se detuvo y corrió hacia la dirección de la joven, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo, necesitaba un impulso mayor. Por coincidencia, o tal vez por pura suerte, había un enorme montículo de arena a solo unos cuantos metros de él. Edward apuro el paso, sosteniendo su pico fuertemente en una mano, subió al montículo y salto con todas sus fuerzas, justo a tiempo para sujetar a la chica con su mano libre; ambos dieron un giro y hubieran seguido precipitándose al vacío de no ser porque en el último instante, Edward lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la mano que sostenía el pico, clavando en la tierra, el objeto se deslizo varios centímetros antes de detenerse, dejando a los dos jóvenes literalmente colgando del mango"

-Wow ¡eso es increíble! Tu abuelo fue muy valiente-dijo Yuffie fascinada.

-Es cierto ¿Y cómo salieron de ahí?-preguntó Rikku totalmente concentrada en el relato. Tifa sonrió.

-Bueno, gracias a los gritos de Tiffany, varios de los mineros ya se dirigían hacia ellos, los ayudaron a subir y llevaron a la chica de vuelta con sus padres quienes se sintieron bastante culpables por haberse descuidado de esa forma-explico la morena.

-Vaya padres, en primer lugar no deberías llevar a tu hija a una mina, es un lugar peligroso-dijo Yuffie.

-Bueno, ella era muy curiosa por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no aceptaba un no por respuesta, sim importar cuantas veces su padre tratara de advertirle ella hubiera conseguido la forma de ir-dijo Tifa tomando un bocado de su almuerzo.

Cloud frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó

Tifa tragó y le sonrió con complicidad, el gesto no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

-Un momento-dijo Zack- esa chica era tu abuela ¿cierto?

Tifa rio con ganas.

-Así es.

Un pequeño "Ohhh" se escuchó entre ellos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que fue algo así como amor a primera vista?-preguntó Rikku en un tono algo infantil, ella Yuffie y Aerith se inclinaban hacia adelante con la ilusión brillando en sus ojos.

-No

-…. ¿No?

-No, no ocurrió nada de eso,-respondió Tifa tranquilamente y casi se echa a reír al ver la desilusión en el rostro de sus amigas- En esos momentos lo único en lo que mi abuela podía pensar era en que había estado a punto de morir, estaba muy asustada pero también sumamente agradecida, igual que sus padres. Felicitaron a mi abuelo por su valentía y le ofrecieron su ayuda para lo que necesitara pues eran personas amables; básicamente después de eso mi abuela y su familia se marcharon, mi abuelo regreso a su trabajo y ninguno miro hacia atrás.-explicaba Tifa- Pero acabó regresando; como les dije, era muy curiosa, y el trabajo de la minería le fascinaba en cierto modo; de alguna manera ella y mi abuelo siempre terminaban charlando durante su descanso, ella preguntado acerca de su vida y viceversa, con el tiempo se volvieron inseparables; mi abuela me contaba que el espíritu libre de ambos fue lo que los unió, ninguno de los dos planeo que sucediera de ese modo, pero uno no elije de quien se enamora-añadió con una sonrisa.

/

-Hay uno que otro dato por ahí de que la hija regresaba a la mina con regularidad, ella y Edward se volvieron como arena y mar al poco tiempo-dijo Génesis distraídamente mientras observaba la fotografía del joven desde su posición junto a la estatua.

-De acuerdo, pero dime ¿Que tiene que ver todo esto con el diamante de Tifa?-pregunto Sephiroth cruzándose de brazos mientras Angeal examinaba la copia del periódico.

-Eso-dijo Genesis- Es una parte de la historia que nunca llego a los diarios, casi perdí la cabeza buscando inútilmente en la biblioteca, hasta que la bibliotecaria apareció y quiso darme una mano, debo decir que salvo mi vida-explico con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Cuando le dije lo que estaba buscando se emocionó mucho; aparentemente, y por increíble que parezca, ella vivía en aquel pueblo minero hace todos esos años, su padre también trabajaba en la mina así que naturalmente conocía la historia mejor que nadie-dijo.

Angeal y Sephiroth se miraron sorprendidos.

-Parece una increíble coincidencia-dijo Angeal.

Sephiroth frunció el ceño. No creía mucho en las coincidencias.

-Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que te contó?-preguntó

/

-Así que Tifa, ¿Qué relación tiene esa historia con tu diamante?

La pregunta de Rikku no la sorprendió, Tifa apoyó el rostro sobre las rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Los seis se habían acomodado debajo de un gran roble en uno de los grandes patios de la escuela, Tifa recostaba la espalda del grueso tronco mientras los demás la rodeaban.

-Más de seis meses después de conocer a mi abuela y después de que su relación creciera lo suficiente, mi abuelo estaba afuera de su casa, era su día libre, los pocos que tenía al año; se dirigía a un poso cercano a buscar agua para su familia cuando tropezó y cayó en un agujero formado naturalmente, no era muy profundo. Cuando mi abuelo se levantó vio que algo brillaba en la pared del agujero; él trato de sacarlo pero estaba muy profundo, así que fue en busca de su pico y empezó a cavar. Tardo casi dos horas, hasta que finalmente logro ver el objeto: era un diamante, no se parecía a ninguno de los que él extraía de la mina, este era de color azul intenso, enorme y con una forma redonda tan perfecta que parecía casi irreal, mi abuelo no lo podía creer. Continuo tratando de sacarlo, el diamante estaba demasiado enterrado en la piedra pero él no desistió ni un segundo, sabía que debía obtenerlo.-Tifa recostó la barbilla en sus rodillas, movió la cabeza a un lado, mirando a sus amigos con aire pensativo- No era por avaricia, no quería quedarse con él, quería dárselo a la persona más importante en su vida.

-Tu abuela-sonrió Zack.

Tifa imito el gesto.

-En esa época los matrimonios eran más un acuerdo de mutuo beneficio que un acto de amor, la gran mayoría de las familias ricas y prosperas casaban a sus hijos por conveniencia sin pensar en nada más, pero el padre de mi abuela era diferente.

-Una vez leí sobre esa familia-dijo Aerith- El señor Gray era un hombre muy trabajador y emprendedor, inventos muchas cosas que usamos hoy en día, tenía un pensamiento muy avanzado para la época en la que vivía.

Tifa bajo la cabeza.

-Sí, quizás demasiado avanzado para su propio bien-murmuro.

-¿Y cómo logro tu abuelo conseguir la gargantilla?-pregunto Rikku totalmente absorta en la historia.

No fue solo Edward el que consiguió la gargantilla. Él estaba convencido de sus sentimientos por la joven de alta sociedad y quería ofrecerle un regalo de compromiso que representara todos esos sentimientos. Edward continúo cavando por horas y horas hasta bien entrada la noche cuando finalmente la joya color azul cayo a sus pies. Él la recogió, admirando su hipnotizante belleza a pesar de estar cubierta de polvo y tierra. Mi abuelo entonces viajo durante dos días hasta la ciudad y se presentó ante la familia Gray con la clara intención de pedir la mano de su hija. El padre dio su aprobación, rompiendo cada regla y tradición de cada familia de la alta clase social en el proceso. Inmediatamente hizo que el diamante fuera pulido a la perfección y unido a una gargantilla de diamantes con cuatro zafiros incrustados. Esa misma semana la joven Gray recibió la noticia junto con la joya más grande y hermosa que hubiera visto nunca.

/

-Esa gargantilla valía millones Sephiroth, actualmente debe valer diez veces más, una obra maestra de la naturaleza, y como tal, se ganó la admiración y envidia de todos los habitantes de la ciudad, quienes le bautizaron con el nombre de El Ojo de Saratos debido al intenso color azul del diamante que de cierto modo recordaba a esa antigua leyenda del dios que se enamoró de una humana y pago un precio muy alto por ello.

Había otros, sin embargo, que criticaban el hecho de que la familia Gray hubiera consentido la unión de su única heredera con un minero, ¿Quién en su sano juicio permitiría tal barbaridad? Pero el señor Gray no se retractó en ningún momento y tampoco hizo caso de los rumores, críticas y miradas reprobadoras que obtenía de sus "vecinos", sin embargo aquello le impidió notar que sus rivales comenzaban a utilizar su actitud en su contra.

Unos meses después de la boda, uno de sus más antiguos competidores comenzó a esparcir falsos rumores, atacando a la compañía y a todos sus empleados, en esa época la ciudad estaba creciendo, era un lugar pequeño y era casi imposible guardar secretos, poco a poco las personas comenzaron a volverse en su contra hasta que finalmente, la mina fue cerrada, la familia se vio forzada a despedir a todos sus empleados, que quedaron en la calle y sin nada.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que la crisis económica golpeara a la pequeña ciudad ¿Lo recuerdan? Lo leímos una vez en una de las clases de historia. Las familias perdieron grandes cantidades de dinero de la noche a la mañana; cundió el pánico, hubo saqueos, disturbios, las personas se volvieron las unas contra las otras. La compañía rival de la familia Gray quiso apoderarse de la gargantilla por la fuerza, creyendo que con un tesoro de semejante valor en sus manos podría recuperar su fortuna, pero cuando invadió la mansión de la familia Gray, solo los padres estaban ahí, su hija Tiffany había desaparecido, junto con el Ojo de Saratos. Jamás lograron encontrarla, ni siquiera en las minas, los padres de Edward habían muerto recientemente y los padres de Tiffany se negaron rotunamente a revelar el paradero de su hija sin importar lo que les pasara.

La mansión quedó en ruinas, la fortuna de la familia, saqueada, sus bienes robados, no quedo absolutamente nada. Al final, cuando las cosas finalmente se calmaron, no quedaba el menor rastro de que ellos hubieran existido. Nadie sabe que les sucedió, algunos dicen que murieron durante el caos, otros que huyeron de la ciudad y se reunieron con su hija y su nuero. Aun así, tal vez es un misterio que no llegue nunca a resolverse.

Con el tiempo, la ciudad se recuperó y creció. Nadie volvió a recordar aquellos sucesos y la gargantilla, al igual que la única heredera de los Gray, se perdieron para siempre en la historia.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre los tres tras las palabras de Génesis, el ambiente parecía haber cambiado por completo. Sephiroth miró las imágenes que tenía en las manos, ahora sabiendo que clase de historia contaban, una que nadie en más de cincuenta años había recordado. Observó el gigantesco diamante en manos de Edward y su sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Y ahora-dijo- El Ojo de Saratos regresa a la ciudad después de todos estos años.

Génesis sonrió.

/

Cloud continuo observando a Tifa aun después de que ella terminara su relato, sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta y sus ojos azules se trasladaron al brillante objeto que colgaba de su cuello.

-Entonces, estás diciendo que desciendes de una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes que han existido-dijo con sorprendente calma.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia-contesto Tifa- Todo lo que ellos fueron, todo lo que hicieron y lo que poseían ya no existe, no tiene caso que me preocupe por eso ahora-dijo con el rostro apoyado en las rodillas.

-Eso es asombroso-dijo Zack.

¿Cómo supo tu bisabuelo que intentarían robar la gargantilla?-pregunto Rikku.

-Le resulto obvio una vez que los disturbios comenzaron, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a su hija o a su nuero, así que hizo que huyeran al Sector 7 la madrugada antes de que invadieran su casa. Mis abuelos abandonaron la ciudad y no regresaron nunca.

-Eso….es muy triste-dijo Aerith con voz queda; Tifa esbozo una triste sonrisa.

-Lo es, mi familia habría tenido una vida muy diferente si todo aquello no hubiera pasado, pero nada puede hacerse y de todos modos, mis abuelos vivieron felices en el Sector 7, en ese tiempo el lugar era muy diferente, no tenía todos los problemas que tiene ahora, no había escases ni pobreza, era un buen lugar para vivir, pero eso fue cambiando con los anos, el Sector 7 no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes.

-¿Y aun así tu familia decidió quedarse ahí? ¿En ese estado?-pregunto Rikku con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es lo importante Rikku-dijo Cloud con reproche.

-No…supongo que no-respondió ella.

Tifa acaricio disimuladamente el Ojo de Saratos a través de la tela de su camisa, sintiendo como las memorias de su familia volvían a ella. Su madre despertándola cada mañana con un suave beso en las mejillas, su padre alzándola al aire y atrapándola cada vez, las historias de sus abuelos cada noche a la luz de las velas, su madre deslizando el Ojo de Saratos por su cuello mientras le decía al oído: _"Cuando te sientas sola Tifa, mira al interior de este diamante, mira en su interior y sabrás que estaremos siempre contigo, no importa dónde te encuentres y sin importar lo que pase, aquellos que te aprecian siempre estarán contigo"_

Tifa apretó fuertemente los parpados, intentando contener las lágrimas.

/

-Jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así-dijo Angeal; él, Génesis y Sephiroth regresaban al patio del colegio.

-Nuestra nueva amiga está llena de sorpresas-dijo Génesis con una sonrisa.

-Aunque seguimos sin saber que sucedió con sus padres.-dijo Sephiroth con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo, pensativa- ¿No pudiste averiguar nada sobre eso, Génesis?

-No, una vez que Edward y Tiffany escaparon fue como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Lo único que puedo pensar es que huyeron al Sector 7 y no miraron atrás-respondió el pelirrojo.

Sephiroth lanzo un resoplido, ya no había nada por hacer, excepto quizás preguntarle a la misma Tifa, pero Sephiroth no deseaba hacerle recordarle algún doloroso momento, menos aun después de lo que había visto en el comedor.

Se detuvieron debajo del gran arco de piedra que daba paso a una de las entradas al patio, Sephiroth levanto la vista y paseo la mirada por el lugar sin prestarle atención a las miradas que las chicas le dirigían, hasta que se topó con un par de ojos acaramelados. Tifa continuaba charlando con sus amigos, sentada bajo un árbol con las muletas a un lado, Yuffie, Cloud y los demás parecían estar escuchando cada palabra que decía.

Sephiroth sintió el repentino impulso de ir hasta allá y escuchar lo que la joven decía, de escuchar su suave y tímida voz, de observar como su cabello se mecía con el viento, de sentir sus hebras deslizarse entre sus dedos como agua de rio, de saborear su dulce aroma. Resultaba extraño y al mismo tiempo excitante la manera en que esa chica parecía ejercer una fuerza que lo atraía hacia ella, era como la gravedad. Sephiroth había sentido algo parecido con algunas de las chicas con las que había salido antes, pero nunca a este nivel. Le gustaba, no había necesidad de negarlo o esconder ese agradable cosquilleo en su estómago. Génesis se reiría.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicos!

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por la familiar voz de Reno.

-Reno-saludo Sephiroth.

-Adivinen chicos, Rufus va a dar una fiesta en su casa mañana en la noche, irán ¿verdad?-pregunto el pelirrojo con ojos brillantes. Los tres amigos se miraron.

-No tengo nada en particular que hacer-dijo Génesis encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debo ayudar a mi padre con unos asuntos, pero supongo que puedo ir más tarde-dijo Angeal de brazos cruzados. Ambos miraron a Sephiroth, quien hecho otro vistazo sobre su hombro una vez más

-No puedo-respondió.

Angeal y Génesis giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo, Reno sintió como si le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los tres a la vez.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?!-pregunto Reno.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, así que no creo que tenga tiempo, lo siento Reno-dijo Sephiroth tranquilamente.

-No me digas-dijo Génesis.

-Vamos viejo,no puedes hablar en serio, ¡no te he visto faltar a una fiesta jamás!-dijo Reno.

-Bueno, ahora si-respondió Sephiroth con un encogimiento de hombros.-Ahora vuelvo-añadió antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Génesis y Angeal se miraron con la sorpresa escrita en sus rostros, Reno lucia como si alguien acabara de darle una bofetada.

-No puedo creerlo-murmuro-¿Qué puede ser másimportante que divertirte?-preguntó en voz alta.

Génesis inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, logrando ver como el joven se dirigía hacia el grupo de Tifa y los demás. Génesis no pudo más que poner los ojos.

-Definitivamente no pierde el tiempo-dijo.

Angeal lanzo una carcajada.

-Nunca lo hace.

Tifa sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella y levanto la vista, Cloud escucho los pasos acercarse y apretó los dientes, pero no fue hasta que el muchacho estuvo lo suficientemente cerca que el grupo levanto la vista, encontrando la impecable figura de Sephiroth. La sorpresa se plantó en sus caras sin la menor discreción.

Las miradas de Cloud y Sephiroth se encontraron, haciendo saltar chispas de hostilidad; por supuesto, Sephiroth aún no había olvidado lo sucedido en la carrera de obstáculo, ni todo lo que había sucedido después, lo que ocasionó que una mirada rencorosa se reflejara en sus ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Cloud.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Sephiroth?-preguntó Cloud con sarcasmo. Sephiroth apretó los dientes y procuro calmarse, no era propio de él perder su compostura por tonterías.

-La verdad, esperaba poder hablar con Tifa un momento-dijo Sephiroth-a solas-añadió.

Cloud y los demás, Tifa incluida, se mostraron sorprendidos. Tifa observo por el rabillo del ojo que Cloud quería protestar, así que rápidamente intervino.

-Cloud está bien, Sephiroth solo quiere hablar conmigo, es todo; ¿dennos unos minutos quieren?-dijo dirigiéndose al resto de sus amigos.

Se intercambiaron miradas, unas más incomodas que otras, pero finalmente uno a uno todos fueron levantándose; Cloud fue el último, el rubio miraba a Tifa directamente, como si quisiera decirle algo, las miradas de ambos se encontraron y Tifa supo inmediatamente que quería decirle; no tenía idea de cómo o porque, solo lo supo, Cloud le advertía que tuviera cuidado con Sephiroth, recordándole los rumores que rodeaban a su familia. Tifa asintió de manera muy discreta, de modo que solo Cloud pudo verlo; este pareció satisfecho con el gesto y se puso en pie, le dedico una última mirada a Tifa, dio media vuelta y se alejó, sin molestarse en dirigirle la mirada a Sephiroth.

El muchacho espero hasta convencerse de que el pequeño grupo estaba lo suficientemente lejos antes de tomar asiento junto a Tifa, debajo del gran árbol.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-En verdad lamento esto, me doy cuenta de que el club de gimnasia significa mucho para ti.

-No te preocupes Sephiroth, no tuviste nada que ver, además mi tobillo sanara pronto, volveré al equipo en poco tiempo.

El optimismo en la voz de Tifa le hizo sonreír, otras personas, chicas en su mayor parte, no hubieran dudado en comenzar a quejarse o a hacerse las víctimas, pero Tifa era diferente.

-Nos hace falta optimismo como el tuyo-comentó

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El equipo de baloncesto está cada vez más nervioso a medida que se acerca el campeonato, los muchachos están tensos y no hay muchos ánimos, la presión es muy grande. Se supone que soy el capitán y por eso tengo el deber de hacer que se sientan seguros-Sephiroth observó cómo los estudiantes pasaban frente a ellos conversando, comiendo y riendo, era la única oportunidad que tenían de relajarse aunque fuera un poco.

Tifa siguió su mirada por un momento.

-Lo entiendo, es mucha responsabilidad como líder, pero si te eligieron quiere decir que puedes hacerlo, no dudes de ti mismo cuando otros confían en ti-dijo.

Sephiroth sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose cada vez más contento de haber rechazado la invitación de Reno. Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que Tifa preguntara.

-Sephiroth ¿Querías decirme algo?

Directo al grano entonces.

-Quería saber si podía pasar por tu casa esta noche-dijo Sephiroth.

Los ojos de Tifa se abrieron más de lo normal. Eso era completamente inesperado.

-Eh, supongo que si-dijo insegura.

-Me parece que tengo algo que puede ayudar a que tu lesión sane más rápido-dijo Sephiroth.

-¿Enserio? ¿De qué se trata?

-Es un nuevo invento de la industria farmacéutica, mi padre ayudo a crearlo, se supone que está diseñado para lesiones que sufren los atletas-explico Sephiroth.

Tifa lucia sorprendida.

-Vaya, no sabía que tu padre también estuviera involucrado en eso.

-Mi padre se involucra en cualquier cosa que pueda darle dinero-dijo Sephiroth con cierto resentimiento en su voz, su expresión se endureció, eliminando todo rastro de amabilidad. El cambio no pasó desapercibido por Tifa.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupada.

Sephiroth sacudió la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos sobre su padre.

-No, no es nada. Entonces ¿Qué me dices?-preguntó

El corazón de Tifa pareció saltar de su pecho cuando esta sonrió.

-Claro, agradezco mucho que hagas esto Sephiroth.

-No es ningún problema, todo lo contrario-dijo el muchacho empleando esa sonrisa que traía locas a todas las chicas del instituto, y él no hacia ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su satisfacción. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Tifa, que instintivamente esquivo su mirada, la cual fue a parar a sus amigos, reunidos no muy lejos de ellos; Tifa encontró la mirada de Cloud y casi lamento haberlo hecho. El rubio no quitaba la vista de Sephiroth, le miraba con tal resentimiento y desconfianza que Tifa casi podía palparlas; repentinamente se le ocurrió que la razón por la que Sephiroth le había pedido charlar a solas era porque no deseaba estar cerca de Cloud….o de ninguno de ellos en todo caso. La idea la entristeció.

-¿Te parece si paso a las seis?-escuchó a Sephiroth preguntarle, su voz sonó muy distante.

-Sí, de acuerdo-respondió ella, sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

Sephiroth frunció el ceño al ver el cambio en la actitud de Tifa, y estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre ello, de no ser por el estridente sonido de la campana.

-Bieen las clases van a comenzar Tifa, debemos irnos-de la nada, Yuffie apareció junto a Tifa, tomando las dos muletas; Rikku apareció justo a su lado y ayudo a Tifa a levantarse.

-Si claro, gracias chicas-dijo Tifa.

Sephiroth frunció el ceño, molesto ante la interrupción, pero escogió hacer lo que siempre hacia e ignoro a las dos chicas, colocándose en pie y colocando las manos en los bolsillos, la gran masa de estudiantes comenzó a dirigirse de vuelta a las aulas. Perfecto. Sephiroth opto por hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros y se perdió en la multitud.

Tifa miro a Yuffie con una pregunta clara en el rostro pero su amiga espero a que gran parte de sus compañeros se hubieran alejado antes de responder.

-Cloud estaba a punto de aparecerse, él y Sephiroth se hubieran puesto a pelear de seguro, así que por eso me adelante-explico la morena entregándole las muletas, Tifa las tomo y se apoyó en ellas, cuando levanto la mirada, Cloud estaba frente a ella.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?

-No, estoy bien, gracias Cloud

-No hay problema.

¿Qué era lo que impedía que aquellos dos se llevaran bien? ¿De dónde salía tanto rencor? ¿Qué había hecho Sephiroth o su familia para que Cloud sintiera tanto resentimiento? Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que saber.

/

Tifa tomo asiento lentamente en una de las amplias sillas frente a la puerta principal, el día había acabado y ahora debía esperar a que Shalua viniera por ella, se sentía extrañamente cansada, usar las muletas requería más esfuerzo del que había pensado en un principio.

"Si no hubiera sido por Rosso…" pensó con amargura, el acto egoísta de la pelirroja había dejado su marca, como claramente era su intención. Tifa se cruzó de brazos y miro al cielo con frustración, ¿Cómo es que podía existir alguien así?

-¿Tifa?

La voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo girar el rostro.

-¡Cloud! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que ya te habías marchado-dijo Tifa al muchacho de pie a unos pasos de ella, este se acercó y tomo asiento a su lado, mirando al frente.

-Aun no, estaba en una reunión con el equipo de futbol-dijo Cloud.

-Ya veo, cuando empiezan las eliminatorias?

-En una semana

-Oh

Tifa ni siquiera podía imaginarse la presión que debían estar sintiendo Zack y Cloud en ese momento.

-Bueno, les deseo mucha suerte a los dos, se que darán su mejor esfuerzo-sonrió Tifa y Cloud le dedico un gesto afirmativo. Siempre tan positiva….

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento que comenzó a alargarse más y más; Tifa se mordía el labio, sopesando en si debía hablar o no, Cloud no terminaba a decidirse en si preguntar o no.

-Cloud

-Tifa

Se miraron por un segundo antes de soltar alegres y nerviosas carcajadas, Cloud se sintió extraño, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que había reído de verdad.

-Bien yo solo…quería preguntarte sobre lo que ocurrió antes, con Sephiroth-dijo Cloud aun dudoso.

Por alguna razón, Tifa no se sintió sorprendida por la pregunta, la paranoia de Cloud era casi palpable, pero ¿Por qué?

-Quería saber si podía pasar por mi casa y, espera un segundo-Tifa dijo rápidamente al ver que los ojos de Cloud se agrandaban y este había la boca para protestar-dijo que tenía algo que puede ayudar a que mi lesión sane más rápido, es todo-le aseguro la muchacha.

Cloud aparto la vista de Tifa y miro al suelo con los puños apretados, esto no ayudaba a calmar su ya alterado estado de ánimo.

-¿Ahora quiere ayudar a los demás? Si, como no-dijo sarcásticamente.

Tifa no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

-Cloud no seas así, Sephiroth solo quiere ayudar, no tiene malas intenciones.

-No puedes confiar en él

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es quien dice ser, puede parecer uno de esos caballeros en brillante armadura de los cuentos de hadas pero no lo es, solo es un niño mimado a quien le ensenaron que está bien lastimar a las personas.

El tono gélido en la voz de Cloud envió un escalofrió por la espalda de Tifa, una parte de su mente se negaba rotundamente a creer esas palabras, pero otra parte le decía que debía escuchar la versión de Cloud antes de saltar a conclusiones.

-Cloud, ¿Qué ha pasado entre Sephiroth y tú? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho él para que le tengas tanto rencor?

Los hombros del joven se tensaron ante sus preguntas pero su mirada permaneció al frente, Tifa sabía que estaba librando una batalla consigo mismo.

-Cloud, puedes confiar en mí, te lo prometo, si no quieres que nadie más se entere de esto puedes decírmelo-le dijo con una voz suave, esperando que eso ayudara a persuadirlo.

Las emociones se revolvían dentro de Cloud, su mente era ahora un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios, lo que Tifa le estaba pidiendo era algo que él había esperado no hacer nunca, Zack era el único que lo sabía y el rubio deseaba que permaneciera de ese modo.

Sin embargo, Tifa había confiado en él al revelarle una parte importante de su pasado, una que hasta ahora solo sus amigos sabían, sería hipócrita y de mal gusto si Cloud no confiara en Tifa de la misma manera; además, haciendo esto, quizás Cloud pueda convencer a Tifa de que Sephiroth no era de fiar de una vez por todas.

Con la decisión tomada, Cloud se recostó del respaldo de la silla y concentro la mirada en algún punto del suelo frente a él, Tifa le observaba expectante.

-Mi padre….era un empresario muy importante hace unos años, como muchos otros, comenzó su empresa partiendo de la nada, tuvo que poner todo su ingenio y esfuerzo para que su negocio prosperara y finalmente lo hizo, él creció con la ciudad.-Cloud hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando que su tono de voz permaneciera neutral-Mi padre me enseno todo lo que sé, me llevaba con el siempre que viajaba, me mostro cosas y lugares que no puedes siquiera imaginarte; siempre decía que no debía dejar que la codicia me cegara, que debía ser agradecido con lo que tenía y no prestarle atención a lo que los demás dijeran sobre mi o mi familia.

Hace unos años, extraños rumores comenzaron a esparcirse por la ciudad, personas decían que la empresa de mi padre estaba involucrada en lavado de dinero y tráfico de órganos, de un momento a otro comenzaron a aparecer una demanda tras otra, ocurrió tan rápido que mi padre apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; intentamos pelear, intentamos mostrar pruebas de que éramos personas honorables que nunca caerían tan bajo, pero no funciono. De alguna manera alguien hizo que todo se volviera contra nosotros, no pudimos hacer nada, nos hundieron. Menos de seis meses después mi padre tuvo que declararse en bancarrota, su empresa, su trabajo, todo lo que había luchado tan arduamente para conseguir se había ido al cano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al principio mis padres no sabían qué hacer, estábamos muy cerca de terminar en las calles.-Cloud apretó los dientes y sus manos se transformaron en puños, todas las emociones que había estado guardando en su interior desde ese día se arremolinaban en su pecho como una tormenta que amenazaba con devorarlo vivo, había luchado para mantener esas emociones bajo control, y nunca se imaginó que volver a hablar de lo sucedido a su familia sería tan difícil. Sintió un nudo en la garganta pero se obligó a sí mismo a continuar-Pero mi padre no quería rendirse, a pesar de todo, estaba convencido de que lograría encontrar una forma de que saliéramos de ese lio…..lo dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo como no lo hacía en meses.

El muchacho guardo silencio y Tifa se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar. Tifa se pregunto entonces, no sin temor, que le habría sucedido a su padre, sin embargo, sentía que algo se le escapaba, era como un recuerdo lejano, palabras que había escuchado pero que ahora no conseguía recordar, esforzó su mente al máximo, repitiendo la historia de Cloud en su mente hasta que, sin previo aviso, lo recordó. Fue como si su memoria tirara de ella hasta que finalmente lo tuvo en la palma de la mano.

Irónicamente, el descubrimiento solo sirvió para aumentar su angustia.

-Cloud…

-Ocurrió unos días antes de mi cumpleaños, acababa de regresar de la escuela, mi madre no llegaría hasta la tarde, mi padre estaba solo en casa. Supe que algo no andaba bien en el momento en que entre porque mi padre siempre estaba ahí para recibirme, intente llamarlo pero no hubo respuesta así que fui a su habitación, a cada paso que daba era como si una mano invisible me oprimiera el pecho, impidiéndome respirar, algo me decía que no debía acercarme, que debía salir de ahí inmediatamente, pero no me detuve. Llame a su puerta varias veces pero tampoco respondió…-Cloud se detuvo abruptamente y miro a Tifa, como si acabara de notar con quien estaba-Te ahorrare los detalles, creo que ya has visto suficiente muerte, lo que necesitas saber es que no hubo nada que pudiera hacer, ya se había ido.

-Cloud, créeme, puedes decírmelo, puedo manejarlo-dijo Tifa con convicción y el muchacho vio en su mirada que hablaba enserio, así que suspiro en derrota.

-Estaba colgado de la lámpara del techo, con una sabana alrededor de su cuello y para serte sincero, no recuerdo bien lo que sucedió después, lo único que sé es que repentinamente me vi rodeado de policías y personas extrañas, de alguna forma me sacaron de la habitación de mi padre hasta la sala donde escuche que alguien los había llamado debido que escucharon gritos, decían que era yo el que gritaba pero francamente sigo sin recordarlo….lo único que si recuerdo es a mi madre.-Cloud hizo otra pausa y respiro profundo, el pecho le dolía, todo dolía, cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que Tifa viera sus lagrimas, de ningún modo iba a permitirse llorar frente a ella o frente a nadie-Recuerdo la mirada en su rostro, sus gritos de angustia, no logre llegar hasta ella por que los policías seguían sujetándome, balbuceando algo de que quizás me llevaran con una camisa de fuerza.

Después de eso todo el mundo comenzó a hablar como si fuera un espectáculo, decían que era una tragedia, que jamás se habrían imaginado que mi padre haría algo así, pero la verdad era que a nadie le importaba, solo estaban ahí por el chime y los quince minutos de fama frente a la prensa. En momentos como esos es cuando aprendes quienes son realmente tus amigos, y cuando mi padre nos dejo, también lo hicieron todos los demás, las primeras semanas solo se hablo de su suicidio y algunas cosas sobre su vida, pero luego de eso el mundo fue olvidando hasta que mi padre solo fue una noticia mas, un chisme más que todos olvidaron una vez que paso de moda.

Pero a pesar de lo que todo el mundo decía yo me negaba a creerlo, me negaba a creer que mi padre cometería suicidio, simplemente no tenía sentido, nada de todo aquello lo tenía, fui a la policía y les rogué que investigaran, trate de explicarles una y otra vez que había algo sospechoso en la muerte de mi padre ¿Por qué cometería suicidio cuando días antes me había dicho que no planeaba rendirse? A principio parecía que alguno de ellos me creía, pero repentinamente dejaron de hacerme caso, dijeron que simplemente no quería aceptar la verdad, prácticamente me cerraron la puerta en las narices.

Ya sé que te estás preguntando que tiene que ver todo esto con Hojo, bueno lo que no te he dicho es que ese hombre era uno de los socios principales de mi padre, se habían aliado unos años antes de su muerte, Hojo quería controlar gran parte de la compañía de mi padre, pero él no se lo permitió y al poco tiempo se hizo evidente que mi padre estaba comenzando a superar a Hojo en lo que al dominio empresarial se refería. En cuanto mi padre murió, Hojo encontró la manera de apoderarse de todo, su propia empresa aumento sus ganancias casi el triple, mientras que los empleados de mi padre quedaron sin empleo y su legado destruido. Cuando quise pedir la ayuda de la policía, ellos me rechazaron justo después de que uno de los abogados privados de Hojo los visitara y pasara horas hablando con el oficial en jefe, lo supe en cuanto los vi salir de su oficina, lo vi en los ojos de ese abogado y en ese momento supe que él había sido el responsable, que Hojo de alguna manera me había quitado a mi padre y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encubrirlo. No tienes la menor idea de lo impotente que me sentí en ese momento, sabiendo que no tenia absolutamente ninguna prueba para hacer que me creyeran. Con el tiempo muchas de las personas a mi alrededor comenzaron a tratarme diferente, muchos terminaron alejándose, solo Zack, y Aerith permanecieron conmigo, Yuffie y Rikku saben lo que sucedió pero nunca les conté de mis sospechas. He estado intentando dejarlo atrás, pero no puedo, no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que vi, así que he intentado investigar a Hojo y conseguir algo, lo que sea, que le haga justicia a mi padre desde entonces.

Un largo silencio siguió tras el relato de Cloud, el muchacho observaba atentamente a su amiga, esperando su reacción, a pesar de no saber exactamente que esperaba ver. Tifa, tardo varios minutos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, fue con una acción que dejo a Cloud helado de la sorpresa.

Los delicados brazos de la chica se cerraron alrededor de su pecho y su cabeza encontró refugio en su cuello, las suaves hebras de su cabello le hicieron cosquillas en el rostro y un delicado pero embriagante perfume llego a sus fosas nasales; inmediatamente su corazón reacciono, latiendo con fiereza dentro de su pecho; el gesto fue tan inesperado que Cloud no supo exactamente qué hacer, así que opto por quedarse quieto.

-Lo entiendo-susurró la voz de Tifa en su oído-Lo entiendo, Cloud….no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento.

El rostro de Cloud se transformó en una triste mueca, la verdad era que él si tenía idea; en realidad, Tifa era la única persona en el mundo que podía entender su dolor. La idea le hizo estremecerse.

-Cloud yo no creo que tu padre hubiera querido que te sintieras así, sé que esto no es lo que deseas escuchar pero un padre no querría ver a su hijo lleno de odio y buscando venganza, eso solo te traerá más dolor.

El muchacho apretó los parpados con fuerza.

-Eso ya no es suficiente Tifa-con gentileza el rubio aparto a la chica de él para poder mirarla a los ojos-No puedo saber lo que mi padre querría porque él ya no está aquí y es por culpa de Hojo. Confié en que alguien querría hacer algo al respecto, confié en que alguien defendería la inocencia de mi padre y demostraría que él no sería capaz de terminar su propia vida ni de cometer todos los actos de los que le acusaban pero nadie lo hizo, así que lo hare yo, no dejare que la memoria de mi padre siga manchada, encontrare la verdad acerca de su muerte y acerca de esos rumores.

Tifa le miro con tristeza, sabiendo en su interior que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión; en ese caso, solo había una cosa por hacer.

-Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, lo prometo, te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero ten mucho cuidado Cloud.

Cloud asintió y una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Gracias.

Tifa le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos permanecieron ahí por un momento, sin notar a la figura que se ocultaba detrás de una columna, a unos metros de su posición.

Scarlet sostuvo en alto su teléfono celular, tomando una foto tras otra de la "feliz pareja" con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios; una vez que termino oprimió una serie de teclas y en menos de un segundo las imágenes fueron enviadas.


End file.
